Guardians of Nam: Between Politics & Prophecy
by amgomer
Summary: Orphaned and on the run for nearly a decade, Maureen Boyd now age 16 has been found by her legal guardians. The missing decade was full of abuse, isolation, and torment. Little did she realize the true reason behind her parent's murders or the otherworldly destiny set before her or the decisions she would need to make. Step up or step away.
1. Chapter 1: The Guardian Compound

**Chapter 1:**

**Guardian Compound**

**Spain - 1988**

Darkness filled the quiet bedroom. The late night silence broken only by the occasional rustling of the sheets, as the sole occupant of the king-sized bed shifted in his sleep. Tossing and turning, Gareth Lonigan Reed settled into a restful sleep. Moments later, a massive explosion rocked the building.

Instantly he awoke, heart racing as if he were a ninety-year-old man receiving a lap dance, yet he was barely twenty. His fingers raked through his mop of reddish-brown hair, before he glanced around the simple bedroom. The small, framed photograph on the bedside table still stood upright, and he wondered if the explosion was real or just a nightmare.

When a second thunderous explosion nearly hurled him from bed, he knew. Throwing a dark bathrobe over his sleep pants and tee shirt, he rushed from the room. He stumbled down the long smoke-filled corridor, unable to see the ornately tiled archways and marble floors through the stagnant, grey haze.

He practiced the emergency drill dozens of times in the past. Clearly, this was not a drill. He understood the expectations placed upon him, yet knowing and doing became two distinct items in his mind given the chaos surrounding him. His momentum came to an abrupt halt behind the carved pillar marking the entrance to his goal – the complex control room.

The sights and scents greeting him knocked the air from his lungs. The lifeless bodies of the people he considered family laid crumpled about the control room. He quickly evaluated the scene around him. Petra and Isaac facedown in a pool of blood, executed. Tricia Logan's body lay twisted over her communications panel, her neck obviously broken. Hamish's, Javier's, and Miguel's bodies littered about, perishing as they fought off the intruders. Kambiz Adieh died shielding his wife Tahereh, but odds were all he managed was to prolong her life a few extra moments for she lay dead at his feet. Finally, Dr. Amina Singh's body lay mangled nearby.

Nina's sobbing in the distance brought him out of his daze. The sixteen-year-old was smack in the middle of her worst nightmare as she clutched her father's body in despair. Her pale satin nightshirt drenched in blood, clung to her body.

Reed watched helplessly as two men subdued her mother Magda, before throwing her to the ground. The dark-haired man who now towered over her, glared at her with revulsion. Reed had never seen Marduk in person before. He knew that Marduk was over one-hundred-thousand Earth-years old, yet the man glowering down at Magda looked no more than thirty.

"In a few moments, the Guardians of Nam will be no more," Marduk exclaimed. "Your line has been a thorn in my side since the Exodus. It is time for your interference to end."

"Even though we fall, there will be others to assume our roles," Magda retorted defiantly. "The Guardians will continue in their task to prevent your return to Nibiru, or ever coming to power on Earth again."

"Your husband and friends are all dead. Only your precious Nina and that upstart Reed remain alive, and my forces are searching him out as we speak."

Reed watched in terror as Marduk grabbed Nina's long hair, pulling her to her feet. The thump of her father's lifeless head striking the marble floor made Reed's stomach churn. He knew he would never forget that sound.

"Now Magda, unless you would like to witness your precious, daughter _initiated_ before you die, I suggest you reveal to me the location of the Guardian Thirty," Marduk ordered.

Reed saw the horror on Magda's naturally tanned face as Marduk pushed her sobbing daughter against the wall. Restraining her by the neck with one hand, he slowly ran his other down the side of Nina's body as she began to sob.

"The Thirty walks alone and always has. We have no quick method of contacting him," Magda pleaded causing Marduk to laugh with twisted amusement. "Leave Nina alone, she's not part of this."

"But she will be when she comes of age. You have been grooming her since birth. You raised her to speak and read the ancient tongues. Look at her, not only is she intelligent, but filled with determination."

Marduk forced Nina to meet his gaze, before moving his lips closer to hers.

"Please don't," Nina pleaded in Sumerian.

Reed realized she hoped to appeal to his affection for a people long since gone, but the unnatural gleam in his eye revealed her attempt would fail.

"You will learn to appreciate me young one," Marduk replied in kind.

Biting her lower lip, Nina shook head negatively at him, hoping to hide the terror she was feeling. Marduk grabbed her chin with one hand, caressing her flushed cheek with the other. Without taking his eyes from hers, he addressed her mother.

"The eyes are the passageways to the soul, Magda. You know as well as I do her eyes are those of the Anunnaki, not of a mere hybrid. Shimmering midnight blue eyes flecked with gold, unlike those you will find on any creature on Earth, save my own, of course. Your late spouses family has intermarried exclusively within the royal bloodline of Nibiru. Therefore, the blood that courses through her veins is more Anunnaki than native earthling. She is as much a prize, as the ship for the journey home. You have bred the perfect hybrid queen, just as the oracles foretold. The next ruler of Nibiru will be an Anunnaki, with a hybrid wife of the royal line with eyes of the Gods. Why my grandfather and his advisors believed the hybrid queen would be descended from the Guardian Thirty is beyond comprehension. Even my grandfather will be unable to deny my rightful claim to the throne when I take your daughter with me as queen."

"I'll die before I will lie with you," Nina shrieked.

"Don't be so certain of that my dear. My birthright will at last be restored. The kingship will be mine and you my queen. The choice is yours whether you become a caring spouse, or the spouse I care to use as I see fit."

"I'd rather be dead."

"Unfortunately for you, death is not an option," he retorted with a smirk. "I assure you, if you cooperate, being my queen would actually be quite pleasant. Taking control of Nibiru will be simple enough, as whispers from home indicate that the situation has once again grown quite grave. The need for gold to salvage the atmospheric shield increased dramatically. Soon Nibiru will be approaching Earth - the time of the Crossing grows near. I am confident that the ever-faithful Guardians stockpiled sufficient gold over the past three-and-a-half Earth millennia to adequately reinforce the planet's defenses. I will use this as my bargaining chip, for without it, Nibiru will be damaged beyond repair during its next circuit. It will be quite simple they will either bow before me, or perish."

"You will never find the gold," Nina snapped hatefully in the tongue of Nibiru. "It is not a bargaining chip in your quest to further inflate your massive ego. The gold belongs to Nibiru's people. You are not half the leader your grandfather is, and never will be. Your family was right to condemn you to exile here. You became the monster they accused you of being."

Reed and Magda watched in horror as Marduk, who stood almost a foot-and-a-half taller than the five-foot-five Nina backhanded her with all his might. The impact sent her crashing to the ground dazed like a discarded rag doll.

"You will speak only with permission," Marduk ordered matching her language. "In time you will learn to behave as my queen. Obedience to your King is mandatory. Any insolence and disrespect punished, and consequences severe. I warn you now, my young bride, I shall enjoy every exquisite moment of your punishment. Allow me to demonstrate the consequences of your outspoken tongue."

Reed watched as Nina struggled to sit up, stroking her swollen cheek. He stepped forward as Marduk approached Magda with a looped rope attached to a thin, polished marble reed. Leaving the concealment of the pillar, Reed rushed to the small cabinet under the communications console and removed a small satchel. He pulled a long, dark metallic tube with gold buttons and struggled to activate it.

He heard the crack of breaking bones and turned to see Magda's body go limp. Her corpse seemed to fall to the ground in slow motion, as Reed could not do more than watch in shock. His distraught eyes now locked on Nina as she crawled toward her dead mother as she sobbed.

When Nina caught a glimpse of him, she yelled, "Corre! Salgate de aqui!"

Reed raised the weapons cylinder, pointing it at the men now rapidly advancing on him. He activated the weapon. "Nina, al piso, al piso!"

The force of the weapon's discharge hurled Reed back against the wall, and left everyone who had been standing, flat on their backs barely conscious. Nina was lying across her mother's body sobbing uncontrollably. Winded, but first to his feet, Reed moved to the main control panel, inputting a series of codes. Yanking the hysterical teen off her mother's body, he pulled her toward through the archway. "Come on, we have to get out of here."

"I can't leave them! Please Reed, I can't leave them behind."

"They're dead!" he snapped more harshly than intended. It was clear by the stubborn look in her eyes that she was not planning to cooperate. Nothing was worse in Reed's mind as a thickheaded Spaniard, no matter how attractive she may be. He snatched her off her feet, and set out through the archways carrying her.

"NO!" she screamed as she struggled against his hold.

"Stop it!" he demanded setting her back feet on the floor once they turned a distant corner. Grabbing her shoulders, he forced her to meet his gaze. "There is nothing we can do for them. You heard him. We're the only two left alive here. I'm sorry. Right now my job is getting you to safety, which means as far away from this morgue as possible."

"But…"

Reed gently kissed her forehead before extending his hand to her, and whispered, "Trust me… please."

When she reluctantly complied, he rewarded her with a reassuring smile. They made their way toward the formal lounge. Standing before the large mahogany door, Reed rested the palm of his hand against a flat, crystal square mounted to the wall. They heard the door unlock a moment before it silently slid into a pocket in the wall. Once inside they locked the door with the tap of another crystal.

Reed headed to the bar as Nina stood dazed staring at a portrait of her parents hanging over the marble fireplace. She sobbed while he searched the bottles for the one marked _Enki's Brew_. He knew, if he looked at the portrait of her family, she wouldn't be crying alone.

"Come on Nina, I found it," he implored.

When she did not respond, he led her to the bar.

"Now is not the time for us to grieve, it is the time for us to live."

He wiped her tears away as she nodded in agreement. The bottle marked _Enki's Brew,_ was part of the bar, hidden amidst a group of normal bottles. Unscrewing the top half of the flask, Reed discovered a small brass lever and gave it a tug.

"Hang on Nina!" he yelled immediately before the wood floor beneath their feet gave way.

The dark near-vertical passageway was wide enough for no more than three average-sized people. The smell of chlorine and algae hung in the air around them. Seconds into their descent, the angle of the passage slowly changed and they quickly slid down a curving, tube-shaped slide. Numerous twists and turns later, and they were no longer in darkness. They found themselves free falling once again, this time landing in the cold, murky water below.

As their soaked heads broke the surface, they realized they landed in an underground lake, surrounded by a massive cavern. The walls were unnaturally smooth and polished, and Reed realized this had all been man made.

They swam together to the south end and Reed boosted her onto dry land. Climbing out behind her, he stared as she lay on the ground, trembling as tears threatened to overwhelm her. Her beige nightshirt, saturated with blood before her swim, now appeared an eerie shade of pink. He hated himself for the uncouth direction his thoughts journeyed. He could not help but appreciate how the drenched garment clung to her recently developed body. He had known her for four years, watching the awkward, skinny child of twelve, developing into the curvy sixteen-year old.

"Where are we going?" she asked shakily.

Her cheeks turned crimson when she noticed the nightshirt left little doubt that she was one hundred percent female. She was grateful she at least wore undergarments at night or he would be receiving an even more revealing show. He removed his soggy bathrobe, wrapping her in it before turning her to face him.

"Thank you Reed."

"I promised your parents if anything ever happened to them I would take care of you," he explained moving the wet hair from her face. Even red and puffy, he couldn't help but admire her eyes as he gently tilted her head upward so she made eye contact with him. "Magda and Rafael … they were the only true parents I had ever known; I owe them everything. They secured our future. We have multiple places we can go and the financing to live securely."

"What about Gage?" she whispered staring up at him. She could see the answer - his brother was dead.

"You heard Marduk everyone else is dead."

Sinking into his arms, he held her for a few seconds as they both attempted to comprehend the events of the past half hour. He knew of her crush on his brother, and she would probably feel his loss nearly as much as that of her parents.

"We have to get out of here as the complex is set to blow itself into oblivion in the next few minutes. I imagine right about now old Marduk is realizing he's stuck without a way out. Sometime in the next few minutes the big dolt will be kissing his pathetic ass good-bye."

"Dios mio."

"God has nothing to do with it Nina. Of all people, you should know that God never existed. We are the product of the Anunnaki genetically engineered slave-breeding program. There was nothing holy about that, just convenient."

"Just because Enki and Ninmah advanced life on Earth doesn't mean there isn't a higher power." Virtually everything she had Marduk stripped away over the past half hour, she was not going to allow Reed to take the only thing she had left - her faith.

"That supposed higher power just allowed my only brother and your entire family to be killed by a bloody raving lunatic. So much for him being a merciful supreme being. You'll excuse me if I don't have your blind faith."

"Everything happens for a reason. Without faith you die."

"Bullshit!" he muttered walking down the only passageway leading from the artificial cavern. The smooth stone floor soon gave way to a rocky surface, and drops of water trickled over them from the small stalactites overhead.

"You are quite cynical for someone so young."

"What can I say, I play my strength. Not everyone grew up in the lap of luxury as you did," he muttered standing at the entrance to a massive lake-filled cavern. The smell of chlorine was gone, replaced with that of rancid fish and seawater, revealing that freedom was within their grasp.

"Over there," he motioned to a dark covered vessel tied to a rickety dock. Approaching with caution, they realized it looked more like someone tried to whittle a VW hippie-van out of a redwood tree.

"What is it?" Nina asked running her fingertips gently over the smooth polished hull.

"It's a small Anunnaki submarine; quite a bit smaller than the one Noah used during the great flood, but for the two of us, it will do."

Reed helped her climb through the top hatch, before following and sealing them within. The sub rocked violently when the mountain overhead began to rumble and shudder. As the cavern slowly quivered, rubble mixed with larger rocks rained down upon them.

"Hold on!" He attempted to coax the vessel to submerge. "It's going to be a bumpy ride."

She watched as he struggled with the controls. He knew if they kept taking hits the sub might not be watertight when they finally managed to submerge. Once they were under water finding the channel leading to the Mediterranean before the cavern overhead collapsed, would become their next adventure. Dying as a pancake wasn't exactly how Reed imagined his end. The possibility of suffocating in a sub trapped under water wasn't appealing either.

"If we don't get this bloody thing to submerge soon we're going to be dead."

"At least then I would be with my parents," Nina whispered sadly.

"You're bloody morbid, you know that? Here we are, quite possibly about to die and you find the silver lining. Well at least it's silver for you."

Try as he might, the control stick remained in the upright position. He knew for the sub to dive he had to shift it forward, but it seemed to have a mind of its own. Pushing with his shoulder it inched forward, sending them into a steep dive. Reed felt himself tumble over the control panel, landing on the glass view screen. Nina landed on top of him, her elbow dug into his groin.

"Geroff!" he yelled shoving her away. "Strap yourself in, now!"

He struggled to level out the small submersible. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched her secure herself in a chair, as he finally managed to control the craft. The turmoil on her face was unmistakable as she brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them tightly. He watched as her head rested on her knees. When her shoulders quivered, he realized she was crying.

Another series of rocks struck the hull, and he wondered if the entire cavern was finally collapsing overhead. He returned his full attention to navigating the small craft, shifting a lever causing them to accelerate. When he stumbled across an underwater passage, he knew they were within six hours of the island of Ibiza and safety. Pushing a few buttons, a keyboard emerged from the panel. Where the normal alphabet would appear, there were odd cuneiform symbols. After careful consideration, he pressed three of keys then sat back allowing the sub to guide them to their destination.

He watched as Nina continued silently sobbing in her corner. Torn between wanting to comfort her or wallow in his own loss he sat paralyzed, spellbound by her grief. He snapped out of his fog when a massive rock struck the top of the sub. The lights dimmed, followed by a loud screech as the engines failed.

As the sub sunk toward the ocean floor, panic quickly set in. Frantically Reed pushed buttons on the panel attempting to restart the engines. As they sputtered to a start, another rock struck them. The lights flickered, the engine heaved then darkness surrounded them as the sub sunk like a stone toward the bottom.

"Nina," Reed called urgently to her, reaching into a small cabinet in search of a flashlight. The fluorescent glow stick he found bathed her in eerie green light. She remained sobbing in her corner, clutching the harness holding her in place.

"Nina!" he called more forcefully, but she either did not hear him, or chose to ignore him. He moved over, grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her until she looked at him through numb eyes. "Come on Nina don't shut down on me now."

When the sub struck the hard bottom, the sound of a hundred fingernails on a blackboard assailed their senses. Reed covered his ears, unprepared for the subs sudden pitch to the right. He realized they hadn't struck bottom, rather a rock formation.

"NO!" Reed screamed as the sub overturned, slamming him against the hatch. When his head met he metal lever everything around him went black.


	2. Chapter 2: Banger's Paradise

**Chapter 2:**

**Banger's Paradise**

**Shoreditch, England - 2009**

Gareth Lonigan Reed groaned laying face down on the edge of his bed. His sleep-filled eyes struggled for clarity gazing at the alarm clock. Every morning he kissed the picture of his teenage daughter before starting his day. Slowly he stumbled from bed to the adjoining bathroom. Every time he faced the mirror, he felt ancient. It had been over twenty years since the events of his all too frequent nightmare occurred, yet the mornings after the dreams left him feeling if they occurred a day earlier. His reflection hadn't changed much over time, just worse for wear. The reddish-brown hair of his youth now peppered with grey, and wrinkles formed around his eyes. To him his crow's feet resembled pterodactyl feet in dimension. He felt every one of forty-two years. Back then, he was an innocent; his blue eyes loaded with mischief and wonder. Staring into the mirror it was obvious the wonder was long-gone but some of the mischief remained.

After a quick shower, he made his way from his room. Looking down the long, curved staircase of the triplex, he felt smothered by the emptiness surrounding him. No sooner than he took his first steps on the marble floor downstairs, he slipped, barely able to clutch the railing to avoid falling.

"Ruddy stupid floor!" As always, his Scottish brogue grew more pronounced to match the level of his annoyance.

"Aw come on Reed old man, you love that floor because Evie chose it. So I know, even though you risk breaking your neck on it nearly every morning, it reminds you of the troublemaker," laughed the young, light-haired American standing in the kitchen doorway.

Reed glanced at his friends red shirt and couldn't help but smile at the image of Mick Jagger staring at a large-mouthed bass; beneath it read, _Darwin Wasn't Wrong Just Misguided_.

"Evie will be home day after tomorrow. Hopefully she'll bring back my lucky slippers before I break my neck on this bloody floor."

"I went to the grocer and stocked up on her favorite things. Now all I need is coffee."

The kitchen counter overflowed with packages and Reed couldn't resist rummaging through the bounty as Darius powered up the coffee maker. Much to Reed's disappointment, he pulled out package upon package of assorted sized rice cakes and couldn't help but shake one at Darius. "How can she eat these dreadful things? She might was well save the environment and eat Styrofoam instead."

"That image gives new meaning to the term recycling. I just thought since she spent the past eighteen months in Japan, she might appreciate some of her old favorites," Darius countered placing a few boxes of Frosted Cherry Pop Tarts in the cupboard.

"She's going to hate you. Remember how sensitive she was about that baby fat she carries. She's not a little girl anymore, which makes me ill. She's turning nineteen next week and already completed university. I feel ancient."

"Who'd have thought you of all people would have a child of above average intelligence?"

"I know. My genetic contribution had nothing to do with her intelligence, so don't blame me. I'm innocent for once. I'm just a simple Scottish lad in paradise."

"Don't I know it."

As always, they shared the newspaper and coffee. Reed noticed Darius staring at the science section in disbelief. "Something wrong?"

Darius turned the newspaper so Reed could read the headline; _Leicester Archeology Team heads home after successful underwater excavation!_

Beneath the headline was a large photograph of students with their professor. Most of the group stood tan and proud behind a long table littered with artifacts. The middle-aged professor wore shorts and a polo shirt, while the students surrounding him were dressed in swimwear and shorts. Reed allowed his eyes to travel from student to student, finally resting on the youngest female in the group. She wore a pair of cut-off shorts and a bikini top as she smirked at a male student. Much to Reed's displeasure, the boy returned her mischievous gaze holding her long, brown ponytail. Eva Marie Reed had left London over a year or so earlier as a chubby teen, but was returning a toned, young woman and neither her father, nor best friend appreciated it. Her bikini top barely concealed what Reed considered two of her most precious assets. Next to her was a tall, muscular boy with long hair, wearing nothing but swimming trunks. While the others posed for each photograph, Evie and her friend had eyes only for each other.

"Bloody hell! What happened to her? And when did she get … those … those…" Reed stammered.

"Breasts, they are called breasts," Darius blurted out as he continued staring in disbelief.

"And who is that boy looking at my daughter like that? And where is her damned shirt?!"

"My questions exactly!"

The two carried on over breakfast as they plotted the demise of Evie's suitor, knowing, full well they would never act on the plot. They found the simple act of planning therapeutic. Eventually the conversation turned to the _First Annual Banger's Paradise Pharaoh's Olympics_, benefiting the Just Earth's African Children's Fund. They planned the sold-out event for months. A virtual who's who of London and beyond purchased tickets.

As the two approached the elevator, Reed glanced at Darius' shirt yet again. He knew the young man considered himself a joker but tonight Darius would learn which of them, truly was the master. The doors opened into a private hallway concealed behind the main bar. The employees already arrived and were busy putting the final touches on the facilities for tonight's event. Reed looked out through the cream-colored archways that were part of the clubs ancient cultures theme and smiled contentedly.

He purchased two dilapidated square blocks of Shoreditch on London's East End twelve years ago and over the next year tore everything down. _Banger's Paradise_, and its associated parking facility, had taken three years and a small fortune to build, but Reed considered it worth every penny.

The building itself was modeled after an ancient Mayan step pyramid. The exterior covered with white marble, limestone, and strategically placed spotlights. The main level featured multiple bars and entertainment areas, the second level a restaurant, the third private party rooms; and finally, levels four through six Reed's living space.

Young Darius came to live with Reed and Evie years earlier after his parents died. He was only fifteen at the time, but quickly became a cherished member of the family. He was the son Reed never had, and when he came of age took over as lead bartender at _Banger's_ while attending university. The customers called him Wraith as he had the habit of appearing out of thin air to refill their glasses. The older females wanted to adopt him and the younger ones wanted to have their way with him. Reed always watched with amusement as Darius encouraged them in order to refill their glasses, but never gave into temptation.

The main level separated into five large, distinct themed suites. The massive bar arched into each of the large, themed rooms. Directly overhead, jutting down from the ceiling was a glass office that provided an observation point into each room – Reed's command center. He could look down over the throngs of people, but to them the office was merely a large mirror, concealed by one-way glass.

Ancient Egypt was the theme of the first room. Its walls adorned with hieroglyphs and reliefs surrounding mosaics of the Giza Plateau. Sarcophagi served as elegant tables and round, carved, wooden ottomans, capped with cushions served as chairs. Along one wall, were two floor-to-ceiling giant asps, their mouths open wide, revealing passageways to the restrooms; and their bodies served as a comfortable bench around the bar. The staff in Giza, as the room was nicknamed, dressed as ancient Egyptian courtesans and warriors.

The next room was a tribute to the Mayans. Replicas of their ancient art and culture filled the walls. Each of the tables resembled a small step pyramid, topped with the circular Mayan stone calendar covered in protective glass. The chairs made of simple wood and straw. Here the staff dressed as the ancient Mayans, with colorful clothes. Where the staff at Giza walked around barely clothed, the staff here was adequately covered. For this very reason, it became the center for more family-oriented gatherings, while Giza was the wild, singles area.

The third room was near and dear to the hearts of most natives of the British Isles. Bluestone tables filled the room in a circular pattern, with strategically placed larger tables in the circle's center. Looking down from the nearby gaming lofts was similar to an aerial view of Stonehenge. Suspended flat panel televisions formed upside-down pyramids as they displayed the latest sporting event.

In the center of the room was a large fountain featuring a sculpture of the Celtic Lady of the Fair Hair. Most people tended to stare at the beautiful sculpture whose long stone hair appears to be blowing in the wind, along with her long revealing dress. Every time the former red devils, now known as Manchester United, won a match, the fountain would activate for fifteen minutes, providing free-flowing taps of Reed's custom red _Anunnaki Ale _from her fingertip and breasts. Each corner of the room held a billiard table and a staircase leading to raised lofts for card and other private games of chance.

This was perhaps Reed's favorite place in the entire building. The servers dressed as medieval wenches. While the uniform motif didn't truly fit in with the stone arrangements, Reed couldn't help but feel the sports-crazed men who frequented the room appreciated the view of female bosoms barely restrained in their clothes as much as he did.

The next room, known as the Harems, was for couples and intimate gatherings. It featured private booths that sat two, four or six people and contained different combinations of armchairs, loveseats, sofas, and chaise lounges. These booths required reservations and rented in hour-long blocks. Layers of colorful silk fabrics concealed the compartments, their interiors illuminated with soft colored lights or candles upon request. The servers were dressed as belly dancers. When a request made, they would provide a private dance or lessons to the guests.

The final room was an auditorium. Its walls and stage made of faux rock to simulate a cave. A raised stone path protruded from the far wall leading to a stage surrounded by a mosh pit. Behind the pit were comfortable seats set up in arcs, each higher than the last. It was here that people would come to drink, listen to a band, partake in open mike night, or watch the latest comedian hone their skills.

When _Banger's_ opened, it received publicity due to its size and unique shape. It quickly gained notoriety for its exclusive house brews. Unbeknownst to most, the building held multiple underground levels, two of which were dedicated to brewing and fermenting. The custom brews were available only at _Banger's Paradise_, and their trademark lager, _Banger's Brew_ became infamous throughout the British Isles for the almost immediate buzz it provided.

"Looks like you have everything under control here. I'm heading down to the cellars to select something special to add to the tap for tonight," Reed informed Darius as he took a final look around.

"I say you make the night interesting and throw _Inanna's Brew_ on tap. People paid a great deal of money to come here, the least you can do is help get the women hot and bothered so the men get some when they arrive home."

"I like that idea. Add an additional layer of security to the Harems so things don't get out of hand or for that matter in hand."

"It's definitely going to be an interesting night."

"Remind Finian that his Taxi Service will be quite busy this evening and we'll square away in the morning. This should help bring down his in-house tab quite nicely. Confiscate all automobile keys at the door with jackets and outerwear. No one gets their auto key back unless you, Mel or I make sure they are fit to drive. Glasses should be kept full at all times; after all, intoxication loosens purse strings."

"Have I ever told you that you are a control freak?" Darius asked opening a case marked _MayTeq Reserva Especial._

"Now you know why I'm forty-two years old and alone."

Darius pulled a bottle filled with amber tequila from the box, examining the simple gold label. "I see you pulled out one of your special cases."

"What can I say, I'm feeling charitable. Besides, at twenty euro a shot we'll make a fortune for the Fund. One more thing, pull out a bottle of our best scotch since I'm stuck playing Pharaoh this fine evening, I might as well be in the mood. I need to be good and drunk before I get into that awful costume."

Darius bowed and smiled as he replied, "Yes Pharaoh _Stikinmahass_."

As Reed entered the elevator, he mumbled, "I knew I should have spent the past month and a half working out."

"You're going to be the most emaciated Pharaoh in history - pathetic."

"Maybe I should wrap myself in linen and go as a mummified Pharaoh."

"Use toilet roll. I over-ordered last week, and you're full of crap anyway," Darius retorted before the elevators doors began to close. The last thing he heard Reed mutter was a taunting '_piss off_'.

Hours later, Reed gazed down from the rooftop deck atop _Banger's_ as the sun set. He was thankful for the unseasonably warm London night as the barely-clad revelers patiently waited for the doors to open. _Right about now, young Darius is entering the crowded staff dressing room, _Reed thought,_ only to discover the attire selected for him by the rowdy female patrons last night. Fundraiser to aid children in need: one hundred thousand euros; taxi service for the drunken masses: two thousand euros; watching his young friend die of embarrassment as he wears his specially chosen costume: PRICELESS!_

There was just enough time for a final pep talk with the staff and Reed couldn't resist following the urge to do so. He rushed down to the lower-level staff lounge, and made his presence known. The crowded room was in mayhem as final details added to their costumes. He laughed as the women liberally applied eyeliner to the men, who couldn't help but look uncomfortable.

"Did he get here yet?" Reed asked the crew with a mischievous smirk.

"He was here, but was summoned to the brewery before he could gaze upon his … well outfit, if you can call it that," a voluptuous blonde replied with a grin as she adjusted her ample bosom in the gem encrusted bikini top. "It's more like a deliciously small linen napkin."

"Excellent, I didn't miss his reaction then."

"Remind me never to annoy the piss out of you," she commented heaving her ample chest forward. "This costume is small enough, don't you think?"

"And you love it. Besides you picked the bloody thing," one of the waiters commented. "You just wiggle your backside, or jiggle those two saline udders and your tip doubles. We men don't have that luxury."

"That's what socks are for you moron," she replied staring at his unpronounced crotch.

"How much did you pay for those bad boys?" another waiter asked staring at her twin mounds.

"Technically I'm still making payments on them. Some time next spring, I will consider them a fixed asset. It's the best money I've spent in my life. Want to feel them?"

"What's it like to be incredibly shy and reserved Mel?" Reed muttered..

"You forgot virginal," she teased, leaving him wondering if she had been hitting the brew before her shift yet again.

Darius entered the crowded room, the frustration evident on his normally mirth-filled face. "There you are!"

"Is there a problem?"

"The tap on _Gareth's Stout_ is broken," Darius muttered.

Reed couldn't resist glancing down at his trousers and commenting, "I've never received any complaints."

"It's leaking you dolt, I'm serious. I smell like a distillery, and the doors open in fifteen minutes."

Mel knelt before Reed examining his pants, commenting, "I don't see a leak; perhaps further examination is in order."

"If I weren't almost old enough to be your father I would consider it," Reed replied half-jokingly. "Maybe you should check Wraith's spout, he seems awfully tense and in need of _adjustment_."

"Been there, done that; although a repeat performance might be warranted," she commented as Reed gave her a half-hearted shove in his friend's direction. "Are there any males who work here who haven't had one of your spout inspections?"

"Just you, I figured I was saving the best for last."

"I'm so grateful I'm not your father. I'd have to put you over my knee and spank you."

"I'll call you daddy if you want me to?"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? No wonder you make the most tips. You drive a nicer car than I do for Pete's sake."

"That's solely because you are bloody cheap and I am ridiculously over-extended."

"Reed, the beer-tap?" snapped Darius.

"I'll take care of it," Reed replied calmly. "Just go upstairs and take a quick shower, you smell like the basement."

"I'll get his outfit for the night," Mel offered, hurrying to grab the box from the dressing room. Handing it to him, they waited for his reaction.

"Feels like an empty box."

"Oh it's far from empty," Reed whispered to the girl next to him, "Well not that far from empty."

"Give us a peek," pushed Melanie opening the box.

Darius reached in, retrieving a small white loincloth and his indignant protest rewarded with the hysterical laughter of those around him. "I'm not wearing just that … that diaper!"

"Well Darius, you are the official cup bearer here," Reed explained, "So as second in charge, this technically is the appropriate outfit for someone of your status; eventually you can graduate to Pharaoh."

"There's no way."

"Prude," Melanie derided holding the loincloth against his crotch. "I think you'll look smashing with all those tattoos and muscles for the women to admire. You work out for two bloody hours a day, share the fruits of your labor."

"We women love bad boys," a red headed server added. "Just be thankful it isn't a thong."

"Is it hot in here or is it me?" Melanie muttered fanning herself.

"It's you," Reed laughed slyly. "Perhaps you should consider getting yourself fixed. I read somewhere online that it's unhealthy for bitches to be in perpetual states of heat."

"You're the only man who ever complained. If you didn't have a daughter, I would swear you played for the other team."

"Judging by the photograph in the today's paper, Evie has grown up," one of the servers commented. "She's developed quite nicely."

"Some things are sacred," snapped Reed and Darius together.

"Touchy, touchy," Mel laughed. "She can't remain eleven forever Reed. That boy ogling her was quite dishy though, so let me know if you toss him out on his backside."

"Change the subject Mel," implored Darius before turning to Reed and insisting on a new uniform for the evening.

"Go get ready Darius and stop whining," Reed ordered.

"But …"

"If you don't like it, you are more than welcome to be Pharaoh for the evening. You have one hour to get ready for your grand entrance. I'll just blend in with the _stick up their ass_ crowd, sitting around in street clothes swilling expensive scotch all evening."

"You're a manipulative prick sometimes Reed," Darius muttered as he realized this had been Reed's plan all along.

"Now that we are clear on that Mighty Pharaoh, go get ready. Why do you think you helped plan the special contests? You should know by now, I like to quietly blend in with the crowd."

Darius threw the loincloth at Mel before leaving the room. She couldn't resist wrapping her arm with Reeds. "He's a cheeky young thing, isn't he daddy? Care to help me put this on later?"

Reed gave her a mischievous smile, pulled his arm from hers and as he headed out the door retorted, "Not without a massive shot of penicillin and a few liters of _Toltec Lager_."


	3. Chapter 3: Pharaoh's Fundraiser

**Chapter 3:**

**Pharaoh's Fundraiser**

Banger's Paradise swelled with London's costumed elite, as the beer taps flowed continuously. Reed, nested in his mirrored perch, watched the patrons below with amusement. His preference of maintaining a low profile allowed the staff to be the public face of the establishment. Over the past few years while his business thrived, he raised his daughter, concocted new varieties of beer, and tended to Guardian affairs. Yet the beer stein that was his life threatened to overflow, and it was almost time for a drink.

He watched the dozens of couples entering the club, One in particular captured his attention. Their costumes were elaborately adorned and tauntingly revealing, yet elegant. He wondered if the designer who produced the Banger's staff uniforms for the night also made theirs. The woman wore a white harem-girl outfit. Her straight blonde hair moved harmoniously with the wispy veils flowing from her outfit. Her large bright, brown eyes appeared massive due to the thick black eyeliner she wore. The only other exposed body parts visible were her graceful hands, toned abdomen, and shapely legs.

Reed watched as her companion placed his arm around her waist protectively. When he whispered in her ear, Reed could see a sparkle in her eyes as she laughed. Her companions tanned skin, short light-brown hair, and Egyptian warrior disguise made it appear born to the station; either that, or he enjoyed the outfit and makeup just a tad too much.

They passed through the grand archway leading toward Giza, but stopped. Much to Reed's surprise, the female gazed at the one-way glass surrounding his office. He knew she smiled, by her glistening eyes. He wondered if she was looking at herself in the mirror approving her reflection, or if she knew what resided behind it.

Reed grabbed the two-way radio from his desk. "Hey Wraith, it's time for the Pharaoh to make his entrance and start the first contest moving."

"Do I really have to wear this?" replied the younger man's southern drawl through the intercom. "I look ridiculous. Didn't this thing come with a shirt of some type?"

"Perhaps, but I figured the more tattooed flesh you displayed, the more euros would end up in the donation sarcophagus at the end of the night. Besides, you know how the ladies admire your markings."

"I hate you, you know that?"

"No you don't, you're an exhibitionist at heart. Now get moving. Pharaoh's due to make his grand entrance in under a minute. I'm about to make the official announcement."

Grabbing the microphone Reed snickered and began: _"Priests, warriors, concubines, Egyptians, Mayans, and lastly, Ladies and Gentlemen; we implore you all to kneel in reverence to Banger's Paradise's Great Pharaoh who will be joining us shortly. King Tattooankhamen, yes Tattooankhamen folks, as King Tutankhamen is currently occupied touring the world, sleeping through each royal appearance. Pharaoh Tattooankhamen, also known as everyone's favorite bartender, ascended to the most hallowed station of Pharaoh this divine mid-day. _

"_We invite you to commemorate his first public appearance with the ceremonial throwing of undergarments. The person who removes their undergarment and manages to snag it on the Pharaoh's head-dress shall reap the reward - an all expense paid evening for two in the Harems. Their visit will include a complimentary bottle of our own exclusive barley wine-spiced cider hybrid, Nectar of the Gods, a seven-course meal, and carefully selected entertainment. The great Tattooankhamen volunteers to assist the winner on hand-and-knee, as you once again re-secure the winning garment._

"_Those wishing to participate in the aforementioned spectacle proceed to the Grand Entranceway. All others can watch via video feed where they are."_

Flicking a button, lively Egyptian music echoed through the entire first floor as partygoers filled the main foyer. Thick golden ropes divided the entranceway, in preparation for the Pharaoh's entrance through the double doors leading to the staff lounge. As the doors opened, two rows of six men entered. Each wore a white shenti covering their male parts, and adorned with a formfitting lapis blue headpiece and thick gold-plated medallion across their bare chests. Stationing themselves along the golden barriers, they crouched onto one knee, bowing their heads with reverence. Everyone's attention focused on the double oak doors, waiting for what was to come.

The pace of the music doubled, and a dozen voluptuous dancers entered, gyrating provocatively. Their hips shook to the music, taunting the patrons on the opposite side of the rope. When the music stopped suddenly, so did their dance. The girls held their poses until the processional music, announcing the impending arrival of the Pharaoh Tattooankhamen, began. They bowed gracefully on either side of the doorway.

The beat of the processional drums intensified as Darius took his first step into the Grand Foyer. He wore the finest white linen shenti, adorned with colorful silk ribbons around his waist. Around his neck and covering his wrists and fingers were large golden pieces, each containing images of different Egyptian deities.

His bare, hairless chest contained his first tattoo, a hollowed eight-pointed sun divided into four sections by a Celtic cross; each of those sections further divided in two by wavy lines signifying water. Up and down both his arms were assorted tattoos of the planets and stars, along with the image of his deceased parents. On his head sat the Pharaoh's hat, which came to two tall side-by-side points. Capping off his outfit was a fake, black, braided beard, carefully woven into his natural reddish-blonde goatee, to which Mel applied temporary black dye, along with the hair on his head just a few minutes earlier. The dark eyeliner made his blue eyes more pronounced adding to his exotic look.

When Darius took his first step into the room, the female patrons began issuing drunken catcalls, causing his cheeks to flush. Attempting to comport himself as regally, he stopped himself from bowing in acknowledgement as a Pharaoh bows to no man; instead he gave a stiff wave of his hand.

He was unprepared for the sudden barrage of undergarments heading in his direction. When they began striking his face, he groaned with disgust. Holding up a pair for the crowd to admire, he sighed realizing the massive pair of unwashed knickers appeared to be the property of an incontinent gorilla. As everyone laughed, the Pharaoh looked up toward the mirrored office, knowing he couldn't see his friend, but positive Reed was watching the proceedings with twisted amusement. He couldn't resist lifting his hand into the air saluting him American-style as a golden-pouched thong hooked around said finger.

Shaking it off, Darius announced, "Pharaoh Tattooankhamen requests his subjects aim a bit higher as he prefers inhaling unsullied air."

After a second barrage of knickers flew his way, a black lace thong took up residence on his headdress, and the crowd cheered. Two of the dancers escorted the winner before him. The leggy blonde, Lisa stood before him, he sunk to one knee handing her the prize certificate and her discarded undergarment. Thankfully, she declined the standing offer of assistance returning the skimpy garment to its rightful place.

"The Pharaoh would like anyone interested to join him in the first dance of the night. Later in the evening, the ladies are invited to participate in the belly dancing competition. The winner is the one whom our panel of sacred priests deems to have pleased the Pharaoh most with their performance. The prize: a liter bottle of _Divine Draught_; plus our special assorted filled dates, or as we call them, _drunken dates_, and other special treats. These will be served while you are a special guest of the Pharaoh himself in the Harem."

An hour later, as the festivities continued the staff hovered around refilling glasses and distributing hors d'oeuvres while guests danced and sang round them. Reed laughed as Wraith assumed the ceremonial golden throne as the song ended.

Dressed in a skimpy concubine outfit, Mel sat on his lap, announcing, "The Pharaoh must be satiated through dance, although I personally prefer other means. Those of the female persuasion interested in dancing for our illustrious leader, please line up near the door. All others, clear the dance floor."

Out of the hundred and fifty women in the room, half-dozen lined up to dance for Wraith. He reviewed the line, thankful they were all reasonably attractive in their costumes.

There was Carole, owner of the local organic grocer; followed by Inez, who worked in the advertising industry; then Lisa, who was working on her doctorate at Cambridge. All were dressed in revealing costumes, leaving little to his over-active imagination. Next in line was a girl wearing an elegant white costume. Her brown eyes glistened with mischief. Following her was a buxom redhead, who stared at him with a hungry look in her eyes that unnerved him. She regularly visited _Banger's_ over the past six months, and sat at the corner of the bar to flirt with him. During her visits, he struggled against staring at her rotting yellow teeth – tonight he thanked god for veils.

Last, was a brunette, whom he wasn't quite sure was a girl. He glanced at her veiled neck, which seemed to contain the familiar bump of an Adams apple; suddenly the redhead didn't seem quite so appalling.

"Ladies and … well ladies," continued Mel with a devious smirk at the brunette, "there are one or two simple rules with regard to the Pharaoh Tattooankhamun. Allow me to demonstrate the forbidden moves." She motioned to the overhead DJ booth. "Maestro if you would be so kind - music please."

Her hips matched the beat of the music, dancing seductively around the throne. Slowly she bent to whisper in his ear, causing him to shake his head negatively at her, laughing at her sheer nerve. Mel turned her back to him and bent backward, her barely-secured breasts now inches from his chin. Running her hands through his hair, she slowly straightened, before kissing his lips.

"Rule number one," she announced, "Do not kiss the Pharaoh."

"Count me out then," the redhead announced with a smirk.

They watched as Mel continued dancing around him, enticing him with her hands and hips. Slowly she positioned herself so her gyrating hips moved directly before his face.

"Rule number two: This is as close as you can get to Tattooankhamun. No touching."

"Pity," Lisa declared loudly.

"I agree," Mel snickered as the music stopped. Turning to Wraith, she asked, "I don't do it for you anymore, do I?"

He looked up at her and grinned sheepishly. "White paper, white paper, white paper" as the crowd laughed. "I'm twenty-one years old and as such, hormonally out of control. If you don't do it for someone my age I think they should question their orientation."

"Good you know flattery will get you everywhere." Melanie had each contestant reach into a large clothe pouch, to retrieve a numbered billiard ball. The dance order was, Lisa, followed by the woman in white, the redhead, Inez, Carole, culminating with Miss Adam's Apple herself, Denise.

As Lisa approached Darius, she smiled shaking her hips to the beat. Her belly button held a blue gemstone attracting Darius' attention as the audience hooted and howled along with her erotic movements.

His fixation on the gemstone was interrupted by Reed's voice coming through his ear piece. "What does she have a major case of belly button lint or did a dung beetle take up residence there?" causing Wraith to lose his regal composure and laugh aloud.

"What's so funny?" Lisa asked unhappily.

"Reed is being … well… Reed."

Lisa turned and glanced up at Reed's sanctuary and with a smirk pushed her breasts together. "See what you are missing hiding away in your tower?"

The intercom activated and Reed's response boomed through the club, "Honey I'll call you when I make coffee later and I require cream."

"I'll hold you to that old man," she retorted before kissing Darius' cheek. "Don't let that old goat sully your character."

Darius pulled her into his lap. "And why not? Is it a task you wanted to reserve for yourself?"

"I see my request came a bit too late."

"Too baaaaad!" Reed announced. "The winner and still champion: THE OLD GOAT!"

As Lisa returned to her table, the woman in white gracefully knelt before the Pharaoh, waiting for her music to begin. Her brown eyes stared up into his. He knew her secrets lay hidden beneath dark eyeliner, soft lapis blue eye shadow and layered veils. Other than strategically placed opaque fabric, the remaining veils were transparent, revealing the curvy physique beneath.

"I am honored Mighty Pharaoh, for the privilege of pleasuring you," she whispered with a soft Spanish accent. He swallowed nervously as the music started, and her hips followed. He watched, mesmerized by her brown eyes, as she gracefully moved her hands to within millimeters of his face. She allowed the veils to trace his rugged features causing his senses to tingle. He could see the mischief in her eyes as her shoulders moved along with her hips. His gaze traveled downward, landing on her ample cleavage; with a gentle touch of her fingers, she brought his gaze back to her mirth-filled eyes.

The electricity between them was evident to the crowd, as they watched hypnotized. Smiling mischievously beneath her veils, she moved her cheek past his, millimeters separating their skin. She heard him gasp as a few strands of her hair tickled his face.

Chuckling softly, she scolded him with the same melodic Spanish accent, "Tsk, tsk, Wraith, like all men, you are a lustful stag. All the women here are someone's daughters, shame on you. I know if any father saw you looking at their daughters the way you have been gazing at me they would sever more than just your hands. The thought of you as a eunuch would depress your female fan club, not to mention your admirers of the male persuasion."

She lightly nibbled his earlobe, causing his sharp intake of breath, before locking eyes with him again. His senses reeled from the lingering scent of carnations and vanilla as she continued her provocative dance around him. She moved behind his throne, allowing her veils to caress his exposed skin.

The pace of the music intensified, her hips matching the feverish rhythm, all the while teasing him with her veils. With a final barrage of percussion, she ran her manicured nails softly down his body, sinking to her knees before him. He watched as she bent backward, touching her head to the floor moving her shoulders seductively. As the beat mellowed she gracefully eased her way up and when the music ended, her hands were resting on his bare knees.

As the applause died down the girl smiled. "I hope the offering of my dance pleased her worship, for it is all this humble servant has to offer her illustrious Pharaoh."

"You're perfect," he whispered breathlessly.

"Thank you Great Pharaoh. Your kindness will forever remain within my heart. Might I warn you that Denise is … how do you say in English … playing the Crying Game."

"I figured that." He took her hand as she got to her feet. She curtsied then turned and ran toward the young man with whom she had arrived.

"Someone is smitten! Is it uncomfortable for you to sit down after that little vixen's performance, or are you nervous about the prospect of getting up and sporting a Pharaoh-sized tent?" Reed's taunting voice came through his earpiece. "She played you like a master, leaving you all hot and bothered. I haven't seen you breathing this heavily since the elevators were out and you carted groceries up five flights of steps. It looks like we have ourselves a winner."

Wraith glared up at his friend, even though he knew he couldn't see him, he was certain Reed would notice the venomous look in his eyes.

"We can always have the bloke thrown out, giving you a clear path to the bird," Reed laughed. "I felt like a dirty old man just watching her and I'm only in my early forties. Let's see what delectable morsel we have next." They watched the redhead step forward, and Reed laughed. "Oh look, a free viewing of Fatal Attraction followed by the Crying Game. I really enjoy the cinema."

The remaining contestants took their turns dancing and Darius couldn't help but glance in the direction of the woman in white. She sat on her companions lap, enveloped in his arms as they whispered to each other. He watched as she ran her fingers through his hair, while he held her glass so she could sip her drink through a long straw without removing her veil.

When the final contestant began dancing, his attention returned to the competition as an unexpected body part brushed against his arm. He had little doubt it wasn't a part of an anatomically correct female. He stood up quickly, exclaiming, "I move to disqualify Miss Denise on the grounds that his … her surgery has yet to take place."

"Party pooper," Denise retorted with a deep, masculine voice causing the crowd to laugh. They watched as Denise pulled a business card from her bustier and handed it to the Pharaoh, whispering, "Surgery is scheduled for the fall, by spring I'll be ready for you big boy. Call me."

Wraith handed the card to Mel who grinned maniacally at him. "Priceless! Might I have everyone's attention please," she announced. "Before I announce the winner I must regrettably announce two disqualifications. First for obvious reasons, Denise, whom I am happy to say will qualify next year; and the woman in white, who is related to an employee of this club thereby making her ineligible. I promised her that she could dance and taunt the pharaoh, which she did quite admirably. Would anyone care to take part in a Pharaoh's tent sale?"

Everyone's gaze turned to the woman in white, who bowed to the crowd as Darius blushed.

"With lightning fast hips the winner is … Carole!" announced Mel as the crowd began to cheer. Once the prize certificate presented, Darius gave Carole a hug as Mel continued her announcements. "For the gentleman and ladies who are interested in sport, the wager area is open in the Henge room. For those not interested in wagering, there is a dart throwing competition in the loft level of the Henge room. For those seeking further sustenance, the buffet is now open in the second floor restaurant. The Pharaoh will be taking a break and return after a cold shower."

Darius overheard Mel raving to the woman in white in the distance about her performance. A short time later, it was clear the two had conspired to embarrass him. When her male companion headed to the bar for refills, Darius grabbed the opportunity and approached the two giggling females.

"So are you two going to let me in on the joke? You should since it was at my expense."

The two women glanced at each other and burst out laughing. "You're a dolt, you know that. Look at her and tell me you don't recognize who she is?"

Wraith looked into the woman in white's big brown eyes and his mind wandered immediately back to the inappropriate thoughts he had while she danced. Reed spared him further embarrassment by joining them. "His mind is always in the gutter Miss, please ignore him, or indulge him."

"Bloody hell you two are out of your minds," Mel laughed tugging the veil from the other woman's smiling face.

"Evie?" Wraith stammered in shock, every impure thought he had left him at the speed of sound.

"Evie?" Reed muttered as the girl jumped into his arms.

"Hi Daddy! SURPRISE! I'm home early." Her fake Spanish accent disappeared, replaced with a Scottish one that rivaled her fathers.

Hugging his daughter tightly with one arm, Reed used his free hand to grab a nearby tablecloth and cover her from the shoulders down. "You're too young to go prancing around dressed like this and that dance! Bloody hell! Where did you learn to do that? Scratch that question, I don't want to know. Just go upstairs and get into some acceptable clothes."

"In this environment these are acceptable clothes."

"Not for my seventeen year old daughter."

"I'm eighteen. I'll be nineteen next week," she retorted as her companion returned with two drinks in hand.

"I don't care. I am your father. You will do as I say. If I ever see you all touchy feely with a boy again, I'll lock you in your room until you hit retirement age."

"And you," Reed continued his tirade as he turned his attention to her companion, "if you've set one finger, or any other body part out of line with my daughter so help me I'll thrash you within an inch of your worthless life."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too sir. You're more laid back than Evie told me you would be. I never expected to see the vein in your neck on the verge of exploding until after we were properly introduced. I'm flattered."

Evie and Mel couldn't help but giggle. "Da, Darius, this is my friend Matthew Tilson. We were on the team together."

"A pleasure," Matthew exclaimed extending his hand toward the men. Neither shook it.

"Everyone calls him Reed."

"You may address me as Mr. Reed and keep your grubby paws off my daughter."

"Da, enough!" Evie saw the same pained, over-protective look he got in his eyes anytime her father didn't approve of something around him, and she almost wanted to laugh. "Be nice for me please." She wrapped her arms around her father's waist and gazed up at him adoringly.

"Oh, all right! I missed you Evie, but if he defiled you in any way, shape or form all bets are off."

"Just stop it! Why don't you trust me to make good decisions anymore?"

"Because you weren't under his thumb for the past eighteen months, and neither he nor Wraith got to make all of your decisions for you," replied Mel almost scolding the two men. "You look like someone who was released from a convent and went hog wild. I whole-heartedly approve."

"Don't you have drinks to serve Mel?" Reed snapped as Darius continued staring at Evie in shock.

"No, I am the personal assistant to the mighty Pharaoh tonight. So Evie, we'll have to find some time alone later for all the girly talk without the overly sensitive ears of the men around."

The conflict within Darius would have been funny, if he didn't look lost as he struggled to accept that the woman in white was Evie. A year-and-a-half away from home did her good. The chunky, over-protected, insecure child was gone. Standing before them was a person that exuded confident womanhood out of every pore. Mel knew, Tilson was the catalyst for change, and as anticipated, it was unwelcome by the two men in her life.

"Now that I've gotten you home in one piece, I think it's time for me to leave you with your family so you can face the inquisition," Matthew commented. "I shall do the same with mine."

"We'll meet for lunch in a few days?"

"Yes you clingy little minx. I'll call you frequently on your mobile to taunt you because your father is going to lock you in the tower."

The two men watched as Evie walked Tilson toward the exit. After chatting for a moment, he kissed her good night, playfully swatting her bottom as Reed and Darius cringed.

"Evie's growing up and you two had better get used to it," Mel snickered as the two glared at her, "oh sod off!"

As Evie returned, Reed ordered her upstairs. She knew the mirthless tone in his voice well enough to realize there was no room for arguments. "Yes sir."

Reed led her through the crowd to the elevator. The ascent seemed to take forever given the palpable tension between them. There were many times over the years she'd seen him like this, yet she was never the target of his fury. Her mother, on the other hand, took Reed's tirades for what they were, a control freak venting before giving up the control he perceived himself to hold over a given situation.

When the lift doors opened, she glimpsed a large envelope on reception table adorned with a large step pyramid and the words: _Welcome to the Team! _More than anything, she wanted to open her letter.

Once they reached the living room, he ordered her to sit as he closed the French doors behind them. He paced the room like a caged lion. "I want to know exactly what your relationship is with that boy."

"He's my friend."

"Then why did he have his hands all over you? Moreover, why did he kiss you like that and touch your backside? What were you doing sitting on his lap? You seemed awfully comfortable with him if he were just your _friend_."

The growing hysteria in his voice made it difficult for her not to laugh. "That's just how he is – nothing more."

"That isn't normal. You are only eighteen and as such, those of the male persuasion should keep their hands off. Guardian or not, he's not good enough for _my_ only daughter. Until you have sufficiently matured, I will decide with whom you spend time."

The mirth she was feeling over the situation bled out of her, replaced by frustration. "I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I'm not a child anymore and the best thing I have ever done was spend time on my own."

"You're just a child, and children need to be managed. Look at the decisions you made while away! I told your mother we shouldn't let you go, but in the end I stupidly gave in, now look. You're dressed like a whore and acting like one."

By the hurt look in her eyes, he knew he allowed his temper to carry him too far. To his surprise, rage replaced the hurt as she reacted in kind.

"Do you think you are the only one with a temper? Well newsflash _Mr. Reed_, unlike mum, who allows you to blow off steam at her, I will not. You seem to have all these notions of what I did and didn't do while away, but you're bloody clueless of the truth. You always said mum's family sheltered her, not allowing her to experience life; yet even though you disapproved, you repeated the mistake. The only difference being, you allowed me to live when it was what you desired and dictated. In your own thick head, you convinced yourself that I had freedom. You are laboring under the delusion that I've become some stupid harlot and that just isn't the case either. I'm telling you my relationship with Matthew isn't sexual in nature and that alone should be sufficient. I've never given you any reason to distrust me, yet you do."

Her rebellion shocked him, yet he couldn't resist firing back a smart remark. "Sometimes actions speak louder than words."

He could see the tears in her defiant eyes as she headed to the door. "Fine then, I'll become what you believe I already am" before slamming the door behind her.

Evie retreated to the deck atop _Bangers_. Over the years, she spent a great deal of time under the moonlight organizing her thoughts. It was by far, her favorite part of the complex. Stretched out on the large marble table surrounded by the lights of surrounding buildings and the moon, she thought of the disagreement with her father. As her tears fell, she clutched the now open envelope against her chest. She didn't hear the door open nearby, or see the young Pharaoh staring at her from a distance.

To Darius, lying there, she looked like a sacrificial offering to the gods. When he finally called her name, she jumped in shock.

"Go away. I want to be alone."

"Too bad. Come on, be a good girl, sit up and talk to me." Nudging her over, he sat beside her.

"There isn't anything to talk about."

She listened as Darius explained her father's regrets and proceeded to laugh at Reed's stunned face when realization struck that her temperament matched his own. When she finally relaxed, Darius couldn't resist calling her a tease. The mischievous grin on her face made him remember exactly why he missed her while she was gone.

"I won fifty euros from Mel betting that I could get you all hot and bothered."

"Like that wasn't a safe bet. For the record, I am aware, and I mean _completely_ aware that you are officially all grown up."

When he asked about Matthew Tilson suspiciously, her mood festered. "Let's get one thing straight; Matthew is my friend, nothing more. Neither of us fit in with the others, so we spent all of our time together. If it weren't for him, I would have left after two days because I was home sick. Besides, you know how I am. I needed someone to protect me from bugs. Matthew fit the bill quite nicely."

"Bugs?"

Her cheeks quickly grew flushed. "Our second night there my tent was over-run by a spider beetle." It was clear Darius was struggling not to laugh at her. "You know how much I adore any type of insect. I'd rather visit the dentist. Needless to say, I almost wet my pants when that beastie was looking me in the eye; so Matthew allowed me to stay in his tent overnight."

"_A_ spider beetle? Was it just the _one_ slimy creature?" He couldn't prevent his snicker from escaping.

She shoved him off the tabletop with her feet. "Oh stuff it. It was a large one."

"Just for that you'll have to dance for me again."

"Never! Matthew provided a few large sips of courage in the form of _Devine Draught_; otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to do it the first time. Besides, this time no one is offering me fifty euros to leave you with a Pharaoh's tent."

His cheeks flushed. "You've become positively dreadful. I think I might like the new you. You're less of a prudish bore now."

"You know, for a rugged manly man, you blush easily."

They chatted a while longer before he encouraged her to mend fences with her father, advising her to make herself appear younger and more innocent. Finally, he gave her a hug followed by a half-hearted shove toward the stairwell.

Darius laid back on the table, his thoughts returning to the days before she left for Japan. Back then, he knew that there was more to his feelings for the then seventeen-year-old. He felt guilty, as Reed had taken him in five years earlier, treating him as a son. Even though Darius missed Evie terribly when she left, part of him was relieved. He was unprepared for the sight of her when she returned. He hadn't anticipated her dramatic change or the physical effect she had on him. He knew she was out of bounds. Yielding to this temptation would be the ultimate betrayal of his surrogate father, Reed.

Evie knocked on her father's office door, entering without waiting for his response. She took the time to shower and change into a pair of her old pajamas and robe. Her eyes were back to their natural gold-flecked blue, having thrown out her latest pair of disposable brown contact lenses.

"Can we talk Da?"

She watched as he turned to face her. In the relatively short time she'd been in Japan, he seemed to have aged a decade. "I'm sorry Evie."

"Me too." She hugged him with all her might.

"I … Well I just thought you would be ten years old forever. Hell, that's what I wanted. I look at you now and you look just like your grandmother Magda. It scares me."

"Why Da?"

"Because I want you to have a better life than she had, or that your mum had growing up. I probably didn't go about it the proper way, but then I hadn't a clue as to what normal was either. Gage and I were living on the streets and your grandparents took us in, just like we did with Darius."

"Did you date anyone while I was gone? You promised you would."

"There wasn't time. Your mum, Nigel and I spent a great deal of time following up on leads we received concerning Maureen. Unfortunately, none of them panned out."

He watched Evie's face pale at the mention of her childhood best friend. He knew Maureen's disappearance nearly a decade earlier shattered Evie's life. She clung fiercely to Reed for the first few years afterward, not allowing herself to grow close to anyone other than her parents and Nigel. That all changed when Darius was found. Reed knew finding Darius alive left Evie with hope that one day Maureen would also be found. Still, the mention of Maureen led her to a quick topic change and the discussion of Nina was imminent. It was always the same - Evie seeking answers he didn't have and her mother wouldn't provide.

"You miss mum as much as I do, don't you?"

He couldn't stifle his sad sigh. "Of course I do. I wanted nothing more than for us all to be a normal, boring, uneventful family, Darius included."

"Then why can't we? Why don't you push her harder? It's not like she's been out on a date in eighteen years either."

"Call it too much bloody pride but after years of trying, I guess I gave up. Pathetic, I know. She wants you and Darius in her life. I on the other hand, am _persona non grata_. She's made that abundantly clear. I just wish I knew what I did to muck it all up, but I'm at a loss."

"Did you ever consider that you didn't do anything wrong?"

"Your mother never does anything without a good reason, so don't get angry at her. I assure you somehow it's my fault." He could almost see the gears churning in her head as she contemplated his words. Between the long flight home, the time change and their disagreement, his little girl looked exhausted as she rubbed her eyes. "Just this one time, don't argue with your old Da and head to bed. We will catch up in the morning."

As she headed toward the door, she gave him a smirk. "I knew you missed ordering me around."

"What can I say? You are the only one who ever listens to me."

"Believe what you will old man," she countered, heading back to give her father a peck on the cheek and a crushing hug before bed.


	4. Chapter 4: Guardian Found

**Chapter 4:**

**Guardian Found**

**Lawrence, Kansas, U.S.A.**

Another drunken, rowdy night was ending at the _Moldy Chalice_. The club catered to the thirsty and underage in the college town of Lawrence Kansas. The old warehouse once housed a commercial bakery, its white exterior replaced by a coat of black paint, artistic graffiti and dried remnants of the stomach contents of those who overly imbibed. The small, dilapidated tables had many messages carved into the rickety wood by students over the years. Black walls and floors, coupled with poor lighting concealed the layer of filth and bodily fluids covering the floor. The name suited the establishment as most beer sold was in bottles, unless you needed a penicillin chaser or hadn't been there before.

The regular patrons were among the small city's growing population of feuding punk and Goth misfits, who came for the music and ambiance; proof of age was not required. Tonight, in order to commemorate finals ending, there was a cessation of hostility between the two groups and the party went on well into the night. When the band left a half hour earlier, there was a near riot by the overflow crowd. The staff now struggled to eject the last of the intoxicated revelers.

Two bouncers watched as one of the barmaids struggled to eject a lecherous patron repeatedly pawing at her. The normally standoffish look on her young face morphed from anger to fear when the drunk reached for the cleavage peeking from the top of her black, corset-top dress. With his success, her panic gave way to a combination of terror and defiance. They knew Mo well enough to realize what was about to happen; anyone who touched her generally ended up with either a broken nose or an ice pack on his privates. This time though, they wondered if it was different. The overbearing youth clutching at her ample chest was more than she could handle in her five-inch-heeled boots.

When she first came to the club eighteen months ago wearing simple jeans and black t-shirt, the manager took one look at her innocent face and mop of curly strawberry blonde hair, and ordered her out. Somehow, she convinced old man Fargo she could fit in. He reluctantly gave her the chance. She returned that night, her curly hair now the darkest brown and straight, held back by homemade strap of black leather and lace. Thick layers of eye make up, dark red lipstick, and black corset-style dress completed the look; or so she thought. Her transformation from everyone's sweet and innocent kid sister, to a Goth siren in a few hours impressed Fargo so much, he treated her to what became her trademark black-leather boots, studded-leather wrist cuffs and dark fishnet stockings.

In her first months working, most of the males, both staff and customer alike attempted to flirt with her - all rudely rebuffed. While most of the staff socialized, even during working hours, she barely uttered a word. She worked hard from the moment she arrived until quitting time. Fargo adored her. She learned to cook, serve and tend bar within weeks of hire.

The bouncers watched Mo's continued struggle with the drunk, wagering where the drunk would feel it most in the morning - his nose or his nuts.

"Enough," she seethed kneeing her opponent repeatedly in the groin. They watched as the man attempted to grab his battered crotch, but neglected to remove his other hand from her top. When the now furious student used his free hand to strike her, the bouncers quickly stepped in, tackling both the drunk and Mo to the floor.

Maureen Boyd lay battered, sore and winded on the sticky floor as the bouncers removed themselves and the drunk from atop her. She watched as they flung him through the double-doors to the pavement. The shorter of the bouncers returned to her side, offering a hand up. She declined and slowly got to her feet with a groan. It was clear by her barely erect posture she was in pain.

When she swayed, the bouncer reached to steady her, but she pushed his hand away. "Don't touch me! I don't need your help."

"Prove it, stand up straight," the young man with piercing blue eyes retorted, obviously not amused by her attitude.

She made her way behind the bar in search of her knapsack. Ever since she first laid eyes on him, she found him unsettling. Uncertain if it was the fact that she found him attractive, or merely that she didn't trust people in general. She could feel his eyes watching as she grabbed her belongings before heading toward the exit. "Tell Fargo I'm going home. I've had all the fun I can stand tonight."

"You need to go to the emergency room. You probably have a broken rib or two."

"When this place pays me an hourly wage or provides health insurance I'll go. Unlike you, I survive on tips Henry, and since most find my aloofness decidedly unpleasant, the tips suck. I'm lucky I have a place to live."

"Aloofness? Personally, I consider you a god-unholy bitch, but I like it. It works for you."

She struggled inwardly to avoid smiling at his remark. He always knew what to say to bring down her guard. It alarmed her. "Yeah, well I play my strengths. You should know me well enough by now to realize I do as I please, so the ER is out."

"I'll pay for it."

"Thank you Henry, that's very sweet but I pay my own way. Good night."

Leaving him without opportunity to argue, she marched out the back door into the night. She adored Kansas nights just before thunderstorms rolled in. The dark blue sky turned amazing shades of purple and green; two of her favorite colors. Unlike most locals who feared the swirling clouds in the distance, she found them exhilarating. If she had a car, there was little doubt in her mind she would chase tornados for fun. The sound of the distant thunder made her smile. Somehow, she always slept better when it stormed. It was as if, how she constantly felt inside surrounded her, leaving her feeling less alone and part of something much bigger than her one hundred and ten pound existence.

She loathed the customers at work. The club was located just a few miles from the University of Kansas; affectionately known as KU. Her unrealized dream to attend the university left her bitter. Living and working so close was like a daily slap in the face. Every night the club filled with students coming in to blow off steam and drink heavily, all before their twenty-first birthdays. They whined incessantly about workloads and their parents, two things denied her. The envy she felt for these under-appreciative, over-privileged idiots was overwhelming.

The sound of an approaching car made her quicken her step. When the vehicle kept pace with her, she stopped, turned and warned the driver of the dark blue sports car. "Be advised, there is nothing I enjoy more than performing ritual castration on oversexed assholes. I suggest you put your foot on the gas and leave, or so help me I will cut your diminutive limp pecker off and sodomize you with it."

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine? By the way, you're obviously a virgin. If a pecker is limp, you'll have a tough time sodomizing anyone with it unless rigamortis sets in. Even then, you'll have to wait quite a few hours for that to happen. No wonder you never go out on dates, you intimidate the heck out of most men. For the record, I just wanted to give you a ride home, you look like hell."

She stared at Henry, as he sat in the classic sports car. He truly seemed sincere. "Thanks, but I'm old enough to walk myself home. Besides, how I look is no concern of yours."

"You're not even eighteen years old yet."

"I turned eighteen at the start of the year."

"You turned seventeen. The fake ID you purchased in order to get the job was procured from an acquaintance of mine and you paid an extra fifty dollars for every year he added."

"It's very simple you keep your mouth shut or I scream rape."

"Oh I'm terrified."

"Go to hell!" Stomping away, she heard the car's engine turn off and the door close behind her.

"Why do you push everyone away?" he asked placing a hand on her shoulder. "I don't get it. You're young, attractive and intelligent, yet you have no friends. You make no sense."

"Don't touch me!"

He shifted his hands to his pockets. "Sorry. I just don't get it."

"I'm not asking you to get it." She knew she had to get away, he was too cute and his cologne left her feeling weak in the knees. "Just accept the fact that I'm not looking for friends. All I want is to work and be left alone to live my life as I see fit."

"Sounds like a miserable existence."

The sadness in her pale green eyes confirmed his statement; her words however, stated otherwise. "To each his or her own. Now if you will excuse me, it's late and I would like to get home to a few dozen ibuprofens and my pillow."

"Look, its five thirty in the morning. I always go out to breakfast after the shift ends. I was wondering, would you would like to join me? You look like you can use a good meal."

"What part of _'I'm not looking for friends'_ didn't you understand?"

"I'm a man. I don't listen to what women have to say until they say what I want to hear." He watched as the corners of her mouth began to change into the beginning of the first grin he'd ever seen on her face. A distant look immediately followed, before her expression returned to her trademark aloofness.

"I appreciate the offer Henry, I really do, but I'll pass. Have a nice night."

Her mind raced as she rounded the corner toward home. Henry was too nice and cute for her good. In the long run befriending anyone, much less an attractive male would be a complication she didn't need. His dark blonde hair and blue eyes were just too tempting. She knew if she spent time alone with him, the wall she built around herself would crumble and that was not going to happen. She ran the next few blocks, heading down an unlit dead end road. Another dirt path past the cornfields and she'd be home.

She reached into the old rusty milk-box that sat near the front door of the condemned barn. Pulling out a candle and lighter, she managed to get the key into the lock. Igniting the kerosene lantern at the entrance, she wandered the first level, lighting antique lanterns along the way.

Life was simple, no electricity or indoor plumbing, no kitchen or real bathroom, just an outhouse and a garden hose. She loved the old barn she rented, even though the windows had been destroyed before she moved in two years ago. She covered their empty frames with sections of black lace fabric, allowing the breeze to cool her on summer nights. In the winter, she blocked the openings with plywood and heavy plastic, leaving her without natural light. Winter sucked.

Her living room furniture consisted of old mismatched pieces collected as others discarded them. Her bed was a colorful old hammock suspended from the upstairs beams. Battered milk crates were everywhere, overflowing with outdated textbooks she had collected, with an occasional novel mixed in for amusement. Her only other luxury was a small, battery powered light she used to read after dark. She found an antique, wood-burning stove, discarded in a corner of the barn. After a few weeks of work, she had it vented and working. She even saved up enough money to purchase a small set of used pots and a few cords of wood. For the first time in years, she had heat where she lived.

The property also had a well, which she used for drinking water. It wasn't much, but she managed to rent both the barn and an acre of farmland. Her last two years had been the best since her parents died. The barn was cheaper than renting in town and her current payment was under a hundred dollars per month, as she bartered farm work for shelter and use of the land.

The yard space was fertile and ready to grow food. She filled it with rows of vegetable plants, fruit trees, and bushes of assorted berries. Gardening helped her become somewhat self-sufficient, allowing her to sell the excess in town. She even purchased mason jars and created her own preserves and sauces to help get through the long winter months when both money and food were scarce. She was thankful that seeds were inexpensive, as her twenty-five-dollar investment was going to feed her most of the summer and fall. The fruit trees had been a luxury but more than paid for themselves with their very first yield. As long as she didn't have utilities to pay and ate her larger daily meal at work, she knew she would survive.

Grabbing a clean mason jar, she went over to her pilfered five-gallon water tank and served herself half a glass of crystal-clear water. She rigged an indoor shower the old-fashioned way, collecting rainwater in an elevated tank that stood next to the barn. She ran a hose into the barn, mounting it over the only drain in the structure; with assorted tile from local landfills and a sprinkler nozzle, it almost looked like a real shower. Releasing the hose clamp, she allowed the cool water to flow over her.

After her shower, she grabbed Ibuprofen and a piece of fruit before climbing into the hammock. The small stuffed animal residing in her hammock kept her company. She always had an affinity for monkeys, and her little brown and grey companion left her feeling as if her parents somehow were watching over her. It wasn't the same as the one she had when she was little, but it was close enough.

The sound of the rain falling against the metal roof reminded her of popcorn popping, and the breezes flowing through the windowless frames made the humid barn almost bearable. Clutching her monkey and pillow against her, she closed her eyes and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

Hours later, Maureen awoke and began her daily chores. She cleaned the chicken coops and collected the eggs, milked the cows, then set out into the fields to check the crops. Her favorite task was taking care of Pops. He was pushing ninety. Every morning she cleaned his kitchen, organized his daily medications, cooked breakfast for them, before preparing his lunch and dinner. She did everything possible to help, so his children didn't stick him in a home. She knew if that happened, she would be out on the street, his children were like vultures waiting to sell the valuable land to a developer.

It was reassuring that Pops needed her as much as she needed him. Twice per week, she baked assorted breads and muffins in his kitchen, and did his shopping. He taught her how to drive and repair his truck. He even took her to get her driver's license. She smiled when she thought of the toothless old man. Both content knowing the other was there, peacefully coexisting on the farm.

The walk to work under the hot afternoon sun was uneventful. The sight of police swarming the club surprised her. Her internal debate on whether or not to approach ended when a male voice yelled, "That's her! That's the stupid tramp that assaulted me."

She felt the blood pulsing through her veins, as a rush of adrenaline threatened to overwhelm her system. She struggled to stay put and not give into the temptation to flee. It would make the bad situation, worse. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to the lone detective surrounded by uniformed officers. She immediately realized something wasn't right, as the detective wore a suit much too expensive for a rural officer's humble paycheck. "Yes I did kick him detective, but he had no right to place his hand down my shirt."

"I did no such thing, she's lying."

"The bouncers witnessed the entire incident. He was thrown out by two of them when he refused to leave after closing."

"This is an illegal establishment catering to under-aged drinkers," the detective countered with twisted amusement. "As of right now, this place is closed and you are under arrest for assault and serving alcohol to minors."

Panic set in as he roughly turned her around and pushed her against the car before cuffing her. "This is wrong. I merely defended myself when he tried to assault me. It's him who should be arrested."

"Tell it to the judge. You chose the wrong student to desecrate. Do you have any idea who he is?"

"No sir, but if he's someone prominent perhaps he should keep his hands to himself."

"Oh little girl, that boy's father is a congressional aide and plans on being part of the next presidential cabinet. So what his father wants, his father gets," the detective whispered to her.

As he shoved her into the back of the unmarked car, she repeatedly screamed at him that what they were doing was wrong. When the car started moving, she observed a young officer nearby talking on a cell phone. All the while, he couldn't pull his eyes from hers. As the car moved past him, she heard him telling someone on the other end of the line, "I think it's her Nina. Her hair is darker but she can't hide those eyes."


	5. Chapter 5: Confronting the Past

**Chapter 5:**

**Confronting the Past**

Latin music blared in the modern grey and black kitchen as Evie danced around in her nightshirt. She shimmied to the beat and sang along to Gloria Estefan's _Mi Tierra_, as she prepared bacon, egg-white omelets, oatmeal and coffee.

"_De mi tierra bella, de mi tierra santa_," she sang as her father entered the kitchen in his sleep pants and t-shirt. She smiled as he lowered the music, before grumpily assuming his place at the island counter.

"Bloody hell woman, stop that. It's like being with your mother again. I will never be a morning person."

She placed a massive cup of coffee before him. "I forgot what a cranky git you were before your coffee." When he attempted to snatch a piece of bacon from a plate, she slapped his hand lightly. "From what I understand your cholesterol and triglycerides are still through the roof. Oatmeal will be ready in a few minutes, until then have an egg white omelet."

Cringing as he picked at the food, he took one bite and rolled his eyes. He missed Evie while she was away, all except this. Her quest to normalize his cholesterol levels drove him insane. When she was distracted searching the cupboards for clean bowls, he dumped his omelet into the trash receptacle and pinched bacon from her plate. He couldn't help but smile at his minor victory. She brought two bowls of steaming oatmeal to the table, along with a small plastic container of brown sugar, a bottle of pure maple syrup, and a cinnamon shaker. He groaned at the remainder of his meal.

"I hate oatmeal!" He stared at the white blob before him and all he could think of was guano – disgusting!

"Aw little boy, when your LDL is below one hundred and fifty I promise to treat you to a real breakfast of scrambled eggs and bacon, not just egg whites and oatmeal."

"You're worse than being married." He plied his oatmeal with brown sugar and syrup until it was unrecognizable. She could have sworn he muttered something about becoming a diabetic at this rate.

"The only thing I didn't miss in Japan was arguing with you over every meal. I swear sometimes you are like a petulant child."

He sampled his breakfast and cringed. "So did you miss Darius?"

Neither realized Darius stood in the doorway behind them listening intently. He stared as they sat side-by-side casually chatting about him.

"Nice subtle topic change Da." The pained look on her face told her father everything, but her response surprised him. "You know, I love Darius. He's amazing, but right before I left I guess you can say I had an epiphany."

Reed nicked another piece of bacon from her plate as she stared distantly at the cabinets. "And what was that?"

"The first, and most important, was that he will never think of me as a desirable female. I will forever be the little sister he never had. Second, I couldn't compete with the girls he dates anyway. Right before I left, I inadvertently stumbled upon him and this blonde up on the roof. She was stacked, gorgeous, and statuesque, as you can image they were quite distracted with each other. My unintentional intrusion went unnoticed. I couldn't run down the steps fast enough. After crying in the shower for an hour, I couldn't get out of here fast enough. On the long plane ride to Tokyo, I realized I was a stupid little girl with a massive crush, nothing more. It took time, but I got over it. So now I'm home and for the first time in five years I can look at Darius without feeling like a flock of fireflies took up residence in my abdomen."

Neither realized that Darius turned and left his position standing in the doorway. "Why do you sell yourself short?"

"I really don't think I am. Let's be real, Darius enjoys the company of voluptuous, leggy women devoid of any real intellect. I don't fit into any of those three categories. Nothing against Darius, bless him, but generally they are all average or below average intelligence. I don't mean to be conceited, but I don't fit into that category either."

"For that I am thankful. You realize that he was lost without you, so don't believe for one second that you are just a nuisance in his life. He adores you, even if it is like a little sister."

"I know and I can't imagine my life without him. All I'm saying is I'm over the teenage crush, nothing more," she insisted offering him her last slice of bacon.

Reed couldn't help but feel that his daughter struggled to believe her own words. "Tell me about your Mister Tilson."

"Matthew's fantastic. I feel like he helped me grow up. Aside from Darius, he's the best friend I have. We spent all of our time together. He taught me how to win at poker, play pool, helped improve my tennis game and got me running. I owe him so much. In many ways, he opened up an entire new world for exploration. I finally feel secure with who I am. I'm no longer that insecure rotund little girl lost in a sea of adults."

"You were never rotund, just huggable. I guess given the circumstances I tentatively approve of your Matthew, but only if he behaves as a gentleman. If not, all bets are off."

"He's always been the perfect gentleman, I promise."

"Good morning," Darius muttered as he joined them. Evie immediately served him coffee. "Wow it seems strange for the three of us to be together again."

"Strange but fantastic," Evie informed him, hugging both men at the same time.

"Now that we are all together, I have news from the States," Reed commented seriously. "I received a phone call during the night to inform me that Maureen has turned up in, of all places, Kansas."

"Oh my God, that's wonderful. After all these years she's finally coming home," Evie exclaimed happily. "Where was she? When can I see her?"

"The situation is a bit complicated. She was incarcerated for assault last night. It seems she was working as a barmaid at an underage club when one of the patrons acted inappropriately. She went Flatley on his nether regions. Unfortunately, this youth is the son of a shady congressional aide and Nina's not sure if she's going to be able to secure her release before the system claims her. Mitch has been fishing for dirt on the aide for the past few hours. Hopefully he will come up with some sort of leverage."

"Would you mind if I took some time off and flew back to the States?" Darius asked. "When Nina gets her out of jail it might help to have someone close to her own age and experiences handy."

"I agree. I figured you would feel that way," Reed replied. "I've arranged for a charter for you that departs Heathrow in just over two hours. Just take care of my crazy little Mo when you get to S.I.P.I.A.C."

"I will," he replied before turning to Evie. "Sorry I can't be around now that you are home, but you understand, right?"

"Da, I want to go too."

"You and I will not be far behind, I promise. I've spent the night arranging additional security at S.I.P.I.A.C. in Mark's absence and ordered him home without giving him a reason. More than anything, I want Nina to evaluate Maureen before we all crowd her."

Darius almost looked grateful for the opportunity to escape. "We'll catch up in Kansas then. I'm going to take my coffee to my room and start packing."

"What about breakfast?"

"I'm not really hungry." He stared at the egg white omelet on her plate with unveiled disgust. Topping off his coffee cup, he grinned at Reed. "I have a lot to do before I head out. I'll pick something _edible_ up at the airport."

When he left the room, Evie appeared thoroughly disappointed. Reed knew better than her belief that she was over her crush on Darius, but it was up to her to admit it to herself. If he had to choose a husband for his daughter, Darius would be the one. He knew Darius went hog-wild when he arrived in Britain, dating up a storm; but he also knew that over the last year he had settled down and barely dated. His studies became his number one priority and corresponding with Evie via email, his second. At times he truly believed the order reversed. He could only hope in time the two would figure it all out before Evie did the ridiculous and settled down with Tilson.

Darius and Evie's relationship reminded him of his own with Nina after their escape from Marduk. Over time, their friendship blossomed into romance. Eventually Evie came along and he thought his life was perfect. Eighteen years later, he still wished he understood why the relationship disintegrated. He only hoped both Evie and Darius would fare better than he had in the romance department.

Darius threw the empty suitcase onto his bed and began piling clothes into it. He grabbed the picture off his bedside table, and glanced at the trio staring back at him. The photograph, taken two and a half years ago was one of his fondest memories of being on a sparkling sunset on the beach in Mexico with Nina and Evie.

He gently placed the framed photograph in between clothes in the suitcase. He knew of Maureen. After all, the missing Thirty was someone all Guardians knew about. The manhunt for her over the past decade had been massive. He couldn't help but wonder what she was like after ten years on her own.

Evie had told him all about her old friend in the past five years. Every time Evie spoke of her, she had tears in her eyes, but only gave into the emotion when she showed him old photo albums of their time together. The massive album contained photographs of Maureen and Evie. In every photo, they were grinning broadly. Evie was a year older than her friend was but there was little doubt they were equals. Maureen's pale green eyes appeared wise beyond her years yet filled with mischief. He couldn't help but wonder how much of the innocence remained in Evie's best friend, as the memories of his own experiences alone were overwhelming.

"You're either going to pass gas or have something on your mind," Evie muttered standing in the doorway to his room. "Either way, let it out." The nervous smile on Darius' face made her sigh inwardly. "What's wrong? I haven't seen you this nervous since the first year we knew each other."

He remained seated on the corner of the bed and gazed into her eyes. "You realize that Maureen's going to be a completely different person from the little girl you remember?" The sadness in her eyes as she nodded affirmatively made him stand and pull her into his arms. "You need to expect the worst and hope for the best."

He felt lost in her teary gaze. "The worst?"

"They forced her to watch her parents' murders. For all we know, the trauma could have been so severe that she blocked out her past. She may not remember you. At the very least, she'll be closed off, angry and defensive. She might not ever let anyone ever get close to her ever again."

Stepping away from him, she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Is that how you felt?"

"I went between the desire to belong and the desire to run. It was as if I had multiple personalities, each one more screwed up than the last. Even now, years later, I still feel that way at times. Life's milestones tend to throw me off balance."

The hint of vulnerability in his deep voice left her unable to prevent herself from giving him a hug. "Perhaps you need to help Maureen through this so you can finish healing?"

He laughed wryly. "Some wounds never heal Evie."

She couldn't resist reaching out and touching his cheek. "When you are ready they will."

"Idealist. What you want for me is something you won't allow yourself."

She sighed. "Don't I know it."


	6. Chapter 6: The Gospel According to Mo

**Chapter 6:**

**The Gospel According to Mo**

Trapped in a hot jail cell, the night seemed to go on forever. Maureen's right to a phone call denied, not that it mattered; she had no one to call. They didn't offer to call a lawyer or public defender either. Her musty cell contained a rusty metal bed, battered mattress, and pungent commode. After dumping her there, they completely ignored her.

She spent the night pacing, wondering if her past would finally catch up with her. Would she go back to foster care, where she had spent two days almost ten years ago; or worse yet a Nebraska jail cell? As she gazed out the window, she wondered if Pops even realized she was missing. She wasn't in Lawrence anymore, but at a small rural police station. Visible through the window were an old impound lot, a few patrol cars and endless fields. She couldn't help but wonder why they moved her out of the small city.

It felt like an eternity, but finally, the cell door opened and a husky female officer stood in the doorway. "Boyd, come with me."

The officer led her to a small interrogation room. The only furnishings were a metal table adorned with stains in the form of brown rings, and metal chairs. She waited patiently until a tall dark-haired man entered. She knew by his expensive grey suit that his assignment was to deal with her.

"Well Miss Boyd, it seems you have been missing for quite some time. Don't you miss your foster parents?"

"I miss them as much as you miss your last raging case of syphilis."

"Touché! Yet the Larkin's so look forward to your return. I took the liberty of having you placed with them once again. They will be here in a few hours to take you home, if you cooperate."

She stood there, staring at him. Her pale green eyes refusing to give him the reaction he desired – fear, even though inwardly her stomach was in a massive knot.

"Come now Boyd, surely being with the Larkin's is better than being on your own? You have proven yourself quite adept at hiding. Tragedy seems to follow you, don't break your streak now by _accidentally_ dying on us."

Her eyes flashed with defiance. "I know your type. You enjoy intimidating people and feeding off their fear. Hell, you need to. Well I have news for you - I am not scared of your kind."

He smiled approvingly at her spirit and the innate disgust in her voice. "The detective said you were a smart ass. I'm sure that trait will serve you well if you refuse to go with the Larkin's. The only alternatives are either a group home or perhaps in your case a juvenile detention center might be more appropriate." When he saw the slightest hint of panic in her eyes, he couldn't help but grin with the knowledge of his impending victory. "I'm sure the riff-raff that lives in those types of facilities will enjoy some fresh young meat for a while before an unfortunate accident happens upon you."

Swearing at him, she bolted toward the door. He grabbed her arm, forcing her against the wall before she could escape. "Get your hands off me! Don't touch me! Let go!"

"You'll go when I'm through with you."

She felt his hot breath on her neck as panic consumed her. "I'll go to the media the minute I'm out of here."

"No one is going to believe a lying, crack-addicted little whore like you."

She continued struggling against his body pinning her against the wall. "I'm none of those things. Let go of me!"

"Funny, the urine test you took here states otherwise. Welcome to the big boy leagues Ms. Boyd; where little tramps like you does as they are told or disappear without a trace."

The door was shoved open from the outside, followed by the crack of plaster shattering as the doorknob struck the wall. "It is you who are out of your league Mister Pierson," the petite woman who entered seethed with a Spanish accent. Her piercing gaze evaluated the man before her, while she dug her long French-manicured fingernails into his arm. "I suggest you let go of Miss Boyd this instant, or my nails will travel to where her knee journeyed on your client's son, only I promise you, I will not be as gentle or relenting."

Letting go of Maureen, he glared down at the attractive woman attempting to intimidate her. He failed miserably. "Why are you defending this lying, crack-addicted slut Miss…?"

"Gallegos," she replied without taking her defiant eyes from his. "This young woman is not a liar, and most certainly not a crack-addicted slut. If your friend Mr. Jeffers wants to play the political card, I assure you, I hold the aces and wild card in this deck."

Opening the door, she poked her impeccably coiffed head into the hallway. "Mr. Jeffers if you would be so kind."

Mo rubbed her sore shoulder and neck as a middle-aged man entered the room. He strongly resembled the son, but where the boy exuded an air of self-doubt and misery, the father was elegant, radiating strength and power; two things the son sorely lacked.

"Miss Gallegos," the man acknowledged clearly unhappy at the awkward situation.

"Call off your cleaner Mr. Jeffers or I will call in mine."

Mo watched the woman with a combination of awe and growing apprehension. The two men glanced at each other uncertainly, while the woman appeared almost amused by their discomfort. She exuded confidence in her pale Armani suit and pumps as she stared down the men as a nun would a noisy child in church. When she tucked her short, layered brown hair behind her ear, Mo felt a knot in her stomach at the sight of the gold flecks prominent in her otherwise midnight blue eyes.

Mo watched as they caved under the woman's verbal blackmail. Both paled as she handed them each an envelope containing documents and photographs. In a matter of minutes, the men were gone and charges dismissed. Her favorite part of the entire confrontation was Miss Gallegos's response to who she was – _I'm just a simple Spanish girl who knows how to play with the big boys. I also do my homework_; before she held the door for them as they left, slamming it behind them.

When the woman turned to face her, the façade of domineering, arrogant, control-freak was gone, replaced with mirth-filled eyes and a massive grin. "It's always so much fun to make men wilt before an audience."

"That was amazing. Thank you Miss Gallegos."

"You may call me Nina. I've been looking for you for quite some time. Technically, I am one of your legal guardians."

"I don't have or want a legal guardian. I'm a ward of the state of Iowa and I don't want them either."

Nina could see the defiance in her pale green eyes. Though only seventeen, it was clear Maureen wasn't one to manipulate. Somewhere beneath the attitude and eyeliner hid the bright-eyed child she knew as a toddler.

"Look at me Miss Boyd. Do I look familiar to you at all?"

"Should you?"

"Perhaps. You were quite young when we met. You couldn't have been more than two or three."

Maureen stared at Nina's eyes. Her heart raced as memories of the lunatic who murdered her parents consumed her. Maureen began peeling off her black nail polish. "Are you related to _him_?"

Nina watched as fear slowly replaced the cold, calculating stare and understood. "He is a cousin a few hundred times removed. I assure you, while we share a gene or two I loathe him as much as you do. You are quite adept at hiding. I've had a team searching for you since your parents were killed."

"Well you found me. What can I do for you Miss Gallegos?"

"It's Nina. I came to take you home."

"Just get me out of here. I'm more than capable of returning home on my own thank you."

"Living in an old barn isn't what Lena and Patrick wanted for their only daughter. Their work took them from you prematurely, but you must understand they died for a cause they believed in."

"Perhaps they should have put the cause aside and remained out of danger until their only child reached adulthood."

"Some causes take precedence over everything, but it doesn't mean your parents loved you less."

"It doesn't mean they loved me any more either, so please go away."

"If that is what you really want, but I wish you would at least listen to what I have to say before casting me aside."

"Why should I trust you? It's not like I need you. I've done all right on my own so far."

"You have no reason whatsoever to trust me. I understand why you associate Marduk with me, as we share a unique eye color. I've seen his brutality first hand so I don't blame you for being scared."

"I'm not afraid anymore. I'm no longer a seven year old cowering in fear. If I ever see him again I'll kill him."

"Murdering him will not bring your parents back. The only thing it will do is take you down to his primordial level."

"All I care about is hurting him the way he hurt my parents. You weren't there, you didn't have to witness them being tortured to death. I was. I can still hear my mother's dying gasp every time I close my eyes."

Nina's heart ached. She was all too familiar with Maureen's anguish. "You're better than he is. Murdering him isn't what your parents wanted for their little girl. I've been in your shoes. Murder wasn't what my parents wanted for me either. Rather than dedicating my life to tracking him down and killing him, I do what I can to prevent him from achieving his hearts desires - power and fleeing this decaying rock for his homeland."

"What do you want from me and what's it going to cost me?"

"You're direct. I like that. I'm offering you room, board, quality education and a purpose."

"And what do you get in return? Nothing is ever free."

"The knowledge that I did the proper thing,"

"Sounds like a crock."

Nina looked at the younger woman appraisingly. "Your father was quite the cynic when under pressure as well."

Maureen's hands shook with suppressed emotion. "Don't you dare talk to me about my father!"

"Choking down memories of your parents is disrespectful. They were good friends, and even better people. I'm offering you a place to live, an education and a path. Whether you take it, or not, the choice is yours. All I know is they wanted more for you than living in a condemned barn without utilities and serving alcohol to a bunch of drunken idiots revealing hints of your body to survive. Perhaps before you can respect your parents you need to learn to respect yourself."

She waited for the girl to lunge over the table at her or shriek profanities, but to her surprise neither occurred. Opening her purse, Nina pulled out a cellular phone and credit card. She pushed them toward her. "My number is programmed into this phone. If you change your mind, the offer stands. I am the Guardian Fifty, or the Guardian Enlil for Tiamat, if you prefer. For the record, you are not a ward of the State of Iowa. I am one of your legal guardians based on your parent's final will and testament."

She pulled an envelope from her bag and slid it across the desk to Maureen, allowing her words sink in before continuing, "The credit card, as you will note is in your name. It is rechargeable and currently has a balance of five thousand dollars to help with your living expenses. I will arrange to have you legally emancipated, so you will be free to care for yourself in a few months. At that point in time, limited control of your families' assets will be transferred to you."

"Why are you doing this?" Mo couldn't pull her eyes away from the copy of her parents will and testament in her hands.

"This is what families do for one and other. The _Guardians of Nam_ are all members of one blood family. Once the emancipation process is completed, let me know where you would like to attend university and I will arrange for you to have a home nearby and the financial security to attend school without the burden of working. I wish I could control where you are placed for the next few months; unfortunately, that is beyond the scope of my control, as you choose not to live with me. Please remember that if you ever need anything all you have to do is call."

"I can't take your money," Mo whispered pushing the credit card back at the older woman.

"You're a stubborn one."

It was clear Maureen was having an internal debate over whether or not to believe her as she unconsciously tapped her fingers on the cell phone. "My father was the Guardian Thirty," whispered Mo sadly. "I remember hearing him addressed like that."

"And your mother the Twenty-five." The conflict on Maureen's face intensified and Nina decided to force her decision by getting up to leave. As she headed to the door, she stopped. "If you do change your mind, please call and I'll fetch you within a few hours. If I'm out of the country, I'll send the Guardian Archivist, Nigel for you."

"Nigel? I … I had an Uncle Nigel. He smelled like beer."

"He still does if you stumble across him when he's been brewing."

"I just remember long silver hair and he talked funny, like my mom."

"He's Scottish, so talking funny to a child is just an accent. I imagine if you were still seven, I would sound funny," Nina explained watching the girl's confused face. "Good luck Maureen. Please remember, if you change your mind, call."

Mo's eyes followed Nina as she walked down the long corridor. She watched as she stopped and hugged one of the young police officers who attended the raid. Mo remembered him in the background talking on a cell phone as they forced her into the patrol car. Torn between the first real connection to her parents in nearly a decade, and her mistrust of people she sat paralyzed. It was a spontaneous decision that sent her bounding out the door into the hallway as Nina reached the buildings exit.

"Nina wait! Take me with you."


	7. Chapter 7: A New Home

**Chapter 7:**

**A New Home**

Maureen and Nina collected Mo's confiscated belongings then left the small police station. Walking through the parking lot Mo stared at the shiny new vehicle that stood out among all the dust-covered old ones - a metallic blue Land Rover.

"So much for conserving energy and our environment," Mo muttered in disgust as Nina started the car.

"I'm certain you will approve of my choice of vehicles once you experience the special features."

"It's a gas guzzler. Haven't you heard of global warming?"

Nina laughed as she cranked up the air conditioning. Mo looked at the mess of books, markers, empty cardboard coffee cups, and computer disks scattered on the back seat. The book titles intrigued her; _Sumerian Mythology, Ancient Mesopotamian Cultures, Sumerian Tablets and Their Interpretations, _and_ Genesis Revisited. _ Also strewn on the floor behind the passenger seat were one-liter bottles of water, behind the drivers seat was a cooler filled with ice and bottles of flavored water. Though impeccably dressed, the woman's car reflected her inner slob. Mo found this comforting as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"You sure drink a lot of water."

"Help yourself to one of the cold, flavored water. The plain water is for the car."

Grabbing one of the unflavored water bottles, Mo looked at the exotic label. "Why would you put an expensive bottle of water in the radiator of this ozone-killing monstrosity?"

"It doesn't go in the radiator," Nina pulled a small tube of what looked like oily black ink from the glove box. "A one liter bottle of water, treated with two drops of this stuff goes into the gas tank. I get nearly five hundred miles per liter."

"What is it?"

"Damned if I know, but James and Reed perfected it last year based on ancient technology and modified all of our vehicles. It's definitely environmentally friendly though, so you can put your mind at ease."

They agreed to stop at Maureen's barn, before continuing on their journey. The next thirty miles were in complete silence. Her turmoil was clear, and Nina couldn't help but wonder once they were at the barn, if Maureen would be willing to leave it.

Nina's thoughts drifted back to the little girl with long strawberry blonde hair, pink cheeks and inquisitive green eyes, and found it difficult to believe the teen staring out the window was the same person. Glancing at Maureen, she struggled to see passed the thick black eye make up, dark-red lipstick, determined green eyes and dark hair to see the little girl of three she met years before on a visit to her parent's home.

The exuberance that seeped from her every pore as a little girl was gone, replaced by the closed-off, withdrawn, and emotionally scarred teen next to her. She wanted nothing more than to reach out, hug her and tell her that the nightmare was over, but she knew such an action would cause her to withdraw further. It took every ounce of self-control to restrain herself.

Mo guided her down the different dirt roads toward home and smiled at Nina's disapproval of her nightly walks home under the moonlight. Mo explained her daily routine helping Pops and tending her garden before heading to work. Much to Nina's surprise, Mo revealed she acquired her GED last year, and took her ACTs but couldn't muster the money for college.

Unlocking the barn, the two women entered through the battered door. From the outside, the structure appeared condemned, but the inside was comfortable. Crates of used textbooks were everywhere. Even though the earth-toned furniture was old and mismatched, she managed to coordinate the pieces, along with an old area rug and tables. As Mo lit the kerosene lamps, Nina noticed the black lace covering the empty window frames and smiled; the décor fit the girl perfectly. She couldn't help but smile at the makeshift desk in the back, made from a three-legged pool table leveled off with a double stack of books.

"I'll be back down in a minute with my stuff." Maureen climbed up the ladder toward the hayloft. Nina looked at the overflowing milk crates amazed at the diverse collection she built over the past few years. The books were textbooks ranging in topics from the sciences and mathematics to ancient history, with many battered novels, all classics, scattered within. She jumped as a duffel bag laden with clothes fell from the loft, landing less than a yard behind her.

Maureen apologized looking over the side of the railing.

"No worries," Nina replied while Mo climbed down the ladder. Both turned toward the sound of liquid thrown against the exterior barn wall immediately before they smelled the distinct odor of gasoline seeping into the structure followed by smoke.

"I think you were wrong about the _no worries._"

"Bloody hell!" Nina gave the door a shove. When it didn't budge, a hint of panic in her eyes became apparent to Maureen.

"Come on," Mo implored dragging Nina toward the back of the barn. Standing outside the shower stall, Mo moved a nearby stool into the unit. Climbing up, she pulled on a wooden board. With a loud creak, the board broke free of the barn wall, sending Maureen and the three-foot wide plank crashing to the floor.

"Are you all right?" Nina asked offering to help her up, but Maureen rose on her own.

"Wonderful!" Dumping the contents of nearby milk crates, they built a small stacked staircase. Mo shoved Nina up the first step. "Your shorter, up you go as you might need a shove."

"No you go first."

"Don't be stupid, I've got at least three inches on you, go! Hang onto the sides of the rain tank and carefully lower yourself. Somehow, I think you will be more intimidating than I will to whoever started this fire."

Hesitantly Nina climbed up the stacked boxes, hoisting herself into the opening. She watched as Mo ran back toward the middle of the structure. "Where are you going?"

"Trust me. Just get out. I'll follow in a second."

"No dammit, just come with me!" Nina tried to shift her precarious position in order to climb back into the room. As she turned, the foot that braced her from the outside of the structure slipped, causing her to fall to the hard ground outside. Winded, she lay there struggling to catch her breath. When she opened her eyes, she found herself staring into the piercing blue eyes of a handsome young man pointing a simple grey marble cylinder.

"Well the fates have shined upon me," the young blonde-haired man laughed victoriously. "I came for the Thirty and I'll rid the world of the Fifty as well. This made the year-and-a-half of grunt labor worthwhile." Pulling Nina to her feet, he twisted her arm behind her.

"You'll never take her. That I promise you."

"I could have taken her any time in the past year-and-a-half." The arrogant tone of his voice made Nina want to slap him. "The Thirty and the key will soon be mine."

"We don't even know if she has it. She's just a child, leave her be. Haven't you and your father done enough to her already? Isn't destroying her life enough?"

"You of all people should know how little most Guardian lives matter to us. All we want are the resources taken from us so we can return home. I will not stop until I accomplish that, even if it means destroying every last vestige of the Guardians and their lines."

"You're a selfish idiot, you know that?" Nina snapped as he dragged her away from the collapsing barn. "You are as human as we are. Your mother was one of us, not an Anunnaki. You might have some of the longevity they do, but you're not one of them. Your father has all the time in the world to find his way home, but you don't. My life might be less than a century, and yours probably a few Earth millennia, but I'll bet you're counting down and getting nervous. We've done our jobs well enough that you remain stranded on this rock, unable to attain the power or transportation you long to have. If you don't get to Nibiru, you're as good as dead. Just like the rest of us pathetic hybrids."

Her words struck a nerve with him. As the barn began collapsing into a pile of embers, he backhanded her across the face, sending Nina to the ground dazed.

Nina vaguely heard Maureen swear at Nabu to get his attention. She was happy the girl had escaped the inferno but wished that she fled.

"I'm happy to see you've survived your little sojourn to jail."

"Thanks for ensuring I was sent there Henry."

"It wasn't me who didn't back you up. I actually went to the police station to bail you out but you weren't there. It was that idiot Jackson who turned you in." He gave her his best charming smile. "You should know by now that I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Why did you set fire to my barn?"

"The fire was an accident. I was aiming to smoke her out," he replied calmly pointing to Nina.

"Did you find what you were looking for when you went through my place?"

"I didn't know where this place was until I saw you in the car with this one when you turned onto route K-10. It didn't feel right so I followed you."

She lowered the weapon, looked between them, and sighed. She stared into Henry's blue eyes, holding his gaze until he gazed downward. "Why Henry?"

"I'm not sure I follow."

"You're lying," Maureen sadly replied raising the weapon in his direction once again.

"Where is the key?" he demanded, abandoning the pretext of being her loyal friend. He took a few steps in her direction but stopped briefly when she aimed a gun at his face.

"I think you are close enough."

"You aren't the killing type. You act tough but when all is said and done you don't have the heart of a killer."

Nina struggled to get up but as she did, she heard Maureen warn him to stay where he was. When he didn't listen, she watched as Maureen lowered the weapon by two feet, smiled nervously, and discharged the pistol directly at his crotch.

Nina watched the scene, almost as if in slow motion, Nabu sank to his knees clutching at the dart protruding from his privates, while Maureen reloaded the weapon.

"You're right Henry, I'm not the killing type, but inflicting a little pain between backstabbing co-workers isn't necessarily a bad thing. Have a good sleep." She fired another dart into his thigh and watched him slump to the ground unconscious.

"Remind me never to anger you," Nina exclaimed as she got to her feet. She rubbed her face as she stared down at Maureen's victim.

"He did quite a job on your cheek. You're probably going to bruise."

"Do you have any idea who this is?"

"His name is Henry. He's a bouncer where I worked. I'm sick and tired of him trying to get into my pants." Mo glared at him with disdain, giving him a kick in the head to make sure he was truly unconscious. "And he's festering rectum for burning down my barn. Men are such pigs."

"That is Nabu. He's the son of the man who murdered both of our parents."

Maureen grew ashen at Nina's revelation. Nina watched as the girl removed a black permanent marker from her pocket and began to draw on his face. When she was done, he had a large, anatomically correct penis ending right under his bottom lip; on his forehead, she wrote, _MMM MMM GOOD! BJ $5_

She then unbuttoned his pants and rolled him over. Once she exposed the upper portion of his backside, over his cheeks in big block letters she wrote: _FOR DEPOSIT ONLY_ with an arrow pointing between his toned butt-cheeks.

"Oh my God!" Nina exclaimed blushing profusely while Maureen admired her artwork.

"You're a real puritan, aren't you? I just wish I had a camera."

"You're awful." Nina passed Maureen her camera-phone. "I wish I had your imagination and nerve."

"I think I'm going to turn this shot into a dartboard so I can savor it," Mo exclaimed taking a few pictures of Nabu. They spent the next ten minutes tying him up before using the well's pulley to lower him into it, leaving him hanging a few feet above the water. Nina smiled at their ingenuity, while Maureen let the air out of all four tires on Nabu's car.

They pulled away a few minutes later. Maureen parked herself in the rear seat of the Rover and watched stoically as the dark plume of smoke floated skyward from her former home.

Almost four hours passed with Maureen not uttering a word. The smoke had long since faded and Nina grew concerned as they passed the sign advising they just crossed into Trego County Kansas. "We're going to have to take you shopping for clothes and essentials," Nina commented hoping to begin a conversation.

"I have my own money," Mo retorted more forcefully than she intended as she returned credit card to Nina. "Sorry. I … I just don't want your money. I like to make my own way."

"For the record, it's not my money. It's a small part the inheritance your parents left you."

"My parents?"

"Yes. Reed and I are your legal guardians, which grants us control of your assets until you come of age. Money is something you will never lack." The news seemed to sink Mo right back into the contemplative mood of the past four hours. "So how much money did you manage to save?"

"About a thousand dollars over the past year or so. I sold some of the fruits and vegetables I grew, cut grass and shoveled snow."

Nina couldn't help but admire the girl, explaining how proud she was of her resourcefulness having been alone all these years.

"It's my college fund. One day I want to go to school. I've only been on my own since I was twelve."

"Who were you with from seven to twelve?"

"After … well … after my parents … I ran as far away as possible," she explained nervously. "I was placed in foster care when the police found me in Iowa. I was with a horrible family for just over a day, refusing to tell anyone my name. I ran away but was found by an older couple and lived on their property for a while. She was nice, he … well he wasn't."

"Didn't they call the authorities when they found you?"

"No, they never had kids of their own and we were out in the sticks so they just kept me," Mo whispered. "I was there for over four years when I finally managed to escape."

"Escape? Why did you need to escape?"

"It doesn't matter," snapped Mo bitterly and quickly grew embarrassed over her over-reaction. "Sorry. I just don't really want to talk about Nebraska ever again."

They drove along side a long whitewashed wall for what seemed like forever. "You can't keep all your feelings bottled up."

"I believe that feelings belong to the person having them. Sharing them is wallowing, and wallowing in the past is counter-productive."

"I suppose that is the gospel according to Mo?" Nina asked lightly as they turned onto a small road and stopping before an electric security gate.

"Gospel one, Proverb one." Mo stared in awe at the massive wrought-iron gate before them. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when she read the familiar name imprinted into the iron:

_**S.I.P.I.A.C.**_

_**Scientific Institute for the**_

_**Preservation and Interpretation**_

_**Of Ancient Cultures**_

"I remember this place," Mo whispered nervously as Nina entered a code into the security panel.

"You visited when you were four. You spent a summer here with your parents while I was away on business."

As the gates opened, they drove through the open archway and stopped at a second security box. Once the gates closed behind them, they continued driving up the tree-lined drive. Mo climbed back into the front seat as they passed large rock formations that were scattered around the grassy property. It was like traveling back in time as she remembered running around the grounds with her parents.

"The Institute is located within driving distance of Cedar Bluff State Park," Nina explained as they drove around a large rock formation, revealing a massive Mediterranean style villa nestled in the curve of a massive rock. The contrast of the stone, greenery and terracotta roof on the house made her feel as if she was entering the Garden of Eden.

"The property is approximately one thousand square acres and the wall you saw at the entrance surrounds every inch of it. We strive to keep it as natural and private as possible."

"Why put an institute out in the sticks like this?"

"The site was selected ages ago because the naturally occurring rock formations allowed for some of the special features of the complex. The rocks are large enough to be attractive, but do not compare with the natural beauty of some of the majestic rocky areas in surrounding states. There isn't a river large enough for heavy ships, so commercially the area wouldn't develop as it has along the coasts or larger rivers. It's the perfect location if you want privacy."

As they pulled around the side of the house, Nina parked before a terracotta marker that read, _Fifty_, and pointed a garage door opener at the sign. Mo felt the ground move beneath the car and looked at Nina questioningly.

"Underground parking."

The platform holding the vehicle slowly descended. When it stopped moving the car was facing a set of heavy sliding metal doors. Nina pushed the next button and the doors slid open, splitting down the middle revealing a massive underground garage. Driving passed other expensive cars and trucks, Nina parked next to a group of motorcycles and quads.

"Welcome home!" Nina exclaimed getting out of the car. Maureen followed her to an elevator made of thick, etched glass. "I figured we would have some dinner, freshen up and then head to the local stores to get you some basic necessities. Tomorrow we'll head to Kansas City or Denver to purchase the bulk of your things. Locally we can get you just a few basics to hold you over until tomorrow."

Mo nodded distractedly, tracing the etching of the solar system with her fingers while the elevator ascended. They stepped into a massive library and Mo felt like it was Christmas. Books lined the walls, stone staircases led to five different levels of reading lofts within the room.

"I'm in heaven," she muttered, causing Nina to laugh at the look of awe on her face. "Am I allowed to spend time in here?"

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't. All of the books you see here are accessible via computer using any terminal in the complex. I brought you here first because I thought this would interest you more than the actual house."

"You mean we aren't in the house?"

"We are within the large rock formation behind the house."

"Within?"

Nina smiled at the look of amazement on her exhausted face. "The house is merely a front. We live there but this is where we spend the bulk of our time. The rock formation holds our historical records, library and technology, among other things."

"You mean there's more than this?"

"Most definitely. The rock formation is artificial, It was built to house guardian headquarters, along with all of the underground levels. This complex was constructed a few millennia ago by the Anunnaki, before they left Earth. It was designed specifically for Guardian use," replied a brogue-filled male voice from one of the lofts above.

Looking up they saw a tall man with long disheveled silver hair looking down at them, stroking his overgrown goatee. Mo watched in horror as he climbed over the railing and held onto a metal pole that went from the ceiling to the ground. Sliding down the pole he yelled, "Yeah!" landing on his rear end a few feet from them.

"When are you ever going to grow up?" Nina asked struggling to suppress a smile.

Mo laughed aloud watching the familiar man looking at Nina as if she were insane. A moment later, his eyes filled with mischief. "I'll grow up when you get the other half of this pole out of your backside."

"Nigel!"

"Perhaps I should get the garden hose and we'll hold a ceremonial high colonic. Lord knows you need it girlie." When he rubbed Nina's head, Mo laughed nervously.

Nina slapped his hand away from her head. "Stop it."

"You're too serious for someone your age. Perhaps a trip to London is in order."

"Let it go," Nina ordered. It became quite clear to Maureen that Nina and London had issues. From his tone of voice, she knew Nina's issues with London were different from hers with Nebraska.

"Oh all right you crotchety old woman," he muttered before turning to Maureen. "Whatever you do, don't end up like this one... a seventy-year-old in a thirty-seven-year-old body. She's such a testy thing when you hide her Geritol."

"Nigel McCaffrey I would like to re-introduce you to Maureen Boyd."

Nigel looked at Maureen appraisingly then grinned. "You remind me of your parents when they were your age - full of attitude."

"Thanks," Mo replied suddenly feeling like she had massive butterflies in the pit of her stomach. The memories of Nigel washed over her and she couldn't help but fidget nervously. "You're my uncle Nigel, right?"

"You always did have good taste in men. Technically, it's Great Uncle Nigel, twice removed. Come on, we'll show you around. The place has changed a bit since you were here as a tyke."

"I don't remember any of this."

"That's because you spent all your time running around on the grounds rather than in the main house." He led her through a set of French doors, revealing a wide stone hallway slopping downward. She was surprised at how bright it was, though there weren't any windows. Looking up she saw odd hexagonal-shaped recessed lighting throughout the ceiling. As they passed through another set of doors, they entered a large stone chamber easily four stories high. Much like the library had assorted levels accessible via stone staircases. All over the walls, glass cases housed stones etched with odd markings. Scattered around the one massive computer workstation were display cases with ancient papyrus and stacks of what almost looked like solid silicon disks.

"What is this place?"

"This is the archive of ancient texts and technology, my home away from home. Through that door is the real reason Nina brought you here first."

Maureen's stomach tightened as she struggled to breathe. "What's through there?"

"It's a storage facility."

Maureen's anxiety was palpable. Her hands were no longer trembling, but shaking beyond her control. Nina knew all too well, how she was feeling. "We know you lost the few memories you had of your parents when your barn burned, so we thought you might find replacements in here."

"I'm not sure I follow."

"The Guardians have been around for a very long time. We have records dating back thousands of years. When your parents were murdered and you went missing, we brought many of their belongings here for safe keeping."

They could see the tears welling up in her eyes. "Y…you mean …"

"All of their personal effects we thought had special meaning to you were transferred from the house in Iowa in hope that one day we would find you," Nina elaborated.

"There were others in your shoes Maureen. You are not the only child of a Guardian who lost their family. We have made it our job to find them," Nigel soothed, hoping to quell her growing agitation. "Here in the United States there were half a dozen or so missing children ten years ago. You were the youngest lost, and the last one found. Each has been educated and selected their path."

"Their path?"

"To become a Guardian, or to start over with a new identity," Nina explained stepping into the next room. To Maureen the walls of the single story room looked like a honeycomb and above each hexagon-shaped protrusion, a family name was carved. Each hexagon contained a button. Nigel moved across the room, followed by Nina and Maureen, pointing at a button labeled, _Boyd_ along the way and pushed it.

Following their lead, Mo looked at the six foot round stone platform in the middle of the room as mechanical rumblings echoed around them. She watched as a massive carved mahogany box came up through an opening in the platform. It was all she could do to force herself to move toward the large, coffin-like box. Taking a deep breath, she traced the spiral etching of a winged disk on the side of the box with her finger, while Nigel opened the hinged lid.

They watched her grow pale and hyperventilate as she glanced inside. A clear glass case was the first thing that caught her eye. It contained her parent's wedding rings and a diamond shaped crystal atomizer that she remembered held her mother's favorite perfume. She slowly reached into the box and touched a small stuffed animal shaped like a monkey before pulling her hand away as if burned.

She took two steps back, as she struggled to breathe. She closed her eyes fighting back the tears and forced herself to take a few deep breaths.

Nigel and Nina shot each other a concerned glance seeing how pale she had grown. "I'll have it moved to your room. You can look through it privately at your leisure."

Maureen nodded in agreement. Her heart pounded, feeling like it was going to explode out of her chest. As the adrenaline coursed through her, she gasped that she needed some air before running from the room.


	8. Chapter 8: Of Monkeys & Madeleines

**Chapter 8:**

**Of Monkeys and Madeleines**

Maureen ran into the glass elevator and hit the closest button. She didn't know where she was heading. All she wanted was to be alone and sort through her emotions. Her mind raced with memories of her parents lying on the marble floor of her family home in a pool of blood. She couldn't escape the image. When she'd felt like this in the past she went outside to work in her garden until exhausted. Here she didn't have a sanctuary.

When the doors opened, she peered out into an empty stone cavern before stepping from the elevator. Curiosity got the best of her and she followed the passage as it slowly shrunk to the point where she could no longer stand. Crawling, the path led to an opening covered by thick vines. Peeking through the large leaves, she discovered an elaborate Persian-style garden below. It was the most beautiful place she'd ever seen.

The garden was nearly a square quarter-acre, broken into four identical-sized sections by a large, stone Celtic cross. Within each arm of the cross, water flowed. Where the streams intersected a model of the sun hovered, while the planets orbited at varying speeds. There wasn't a wire or string supporting the planets. Mo couldn't help but mutter their names, counting them off. When she discovered an additional planet in an odd, elongated orbit, she couldn't help but stare. It traveled at a ninety-degree angle to the relative flat plane of the others. She watched as it traveled twenty times further from the sun than Pluto and her interest grew. She couldn't help wonder if it truly existed.

Grass covered each section of the garden, with colorful flowers bordering each area. Each square had what appeared to be a miniature cypress tree in the middle. Looking around, she realized that this was the back of the villa. The house formed a protective barrier around the garden, with the rock face closing it off creating a private sanctuary. Three levels of balconies surrounded the garden, each adorned with colorful, tiled archways. Looking up, she realized that the garden wasn't open to the outside, but covered with a glass pyramid-shaped cover; this was more than just a garden, it was a massive green house.

The fresh cut grass below looked and smelled inviting as she began to climb down the vine. Shimmying backward, she held on with all her might. Stopping to rest for a moment, she reached out to rub her nose when something grabbed her ear. Screaming in shock, she lost her balance, falling twelve feet to the soft ground below. Looking up as she lay there, she saw a small black and grey monkey gazing down at her, and she swore it was grinning.

"Glad I could amuse you." She couldn't help but stare at the small creature, remembering the stuffed toy in her box. To her shock, the two were virtual carbon copies of each other. "Next time scare the shit out of someone else."

Much to her surprise the monkey, no bigger than a newborn baby, shook its head disapprovingly at her before scampering away through the vines. Rubbing her sore bottom, she examined the plants in the closest square. She was surprised to discover clusters of pinkish-blue fruit growing on the tree. She examined the apple-shaped fruit closely. It smelled sweet and her stomach rumbled. She hadn't eaten in twenty-four hours and there was no denying her hunger now.

As she was about to take a bite, Nigel interrupted. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. They are poisonous unless crushed and fermented."

Gazing at him standing on the second floor balcony, she was surprised when she realized she felt somewhat relieved to see a familiar face. "Will they turn red when ripe?"

"Blue"

"Blue apples? That's ridiculous"

"They are not apples." She watched as he headed to the nearest staircase, joining her in the garden. "How's your backside? That was quite a fall you took."

"I was startled by a monkey."

"Tobias is a bit of a practical joker. He enjoys surprising people and stirring the proverbial pot. He's almost human-like at times."

"Tobias?" she repeated as the monkey jumped from the tree, landing in her arms. She couldn't help but rub his furry head. "You're adorable." When he wrapped his furry arms around her neck, she cuddled him, kissing the top of his head.

"Yup, he's been around forever. More than anything, he loves annoying the piss out of Nina. It's a pleasure watching him work. That is why she doesn't come out here too often. I swear sometimes you'd think he was human."

When her stomach rumbled again, Nigel smiled knowingly. "I'm warning you right now, Nina is making dinner tonight and she's not the best cook. Hell calling her a cook is an insult to anyone who can boil water. I suggest you join me in the real meal, before you have to sit down and push what she claims to be edible cuisine around your plate."

He could see the hesitation in her pale green eyes. "Don't worry, it's not like I'm going to force you to eat haggis. Although I'm a Scotsman I make a right palatable veal parmigiana. For the record - I don't bite. Now come on."

"I didn't think you bit."

He led her down a long, wide spiral staircase. "I like to dabble in brewing, so I have a full kitchen set up down here. Every time Nina gets it in her thick, yet perfectly coiffed head to cook, I make sure I whip something up."

"How did you know we were on our way back?" she asked curiously, knowing Nina didn't call anyone during the drive.

"Our Miss Nina is the queen of text messaging. She drives me insane sometimes. She needs to learn to just dial the bloody phone."

She looked around at the red tanks labeled _Nigel's Wicked Brew,_ and smiled. "How long have you been a home-brewer?"

"Decades." He opened the oven door and the scent of garlic filled the room. He pulled a large tray from the oven as Tobias jumped from Maureen's arms to the beer tap. She watched with amusement as his furry hands struggled to turn the tap. When he couldn't do it, Mo grabbed a small paper cup, filled it halfway with beer, and gave it to him. Nigel couldn't help but grin at her as Tobias chugged from the cup. "We Guardians have brewed since we were formed, its part of our tradition."

He pulled two plates from the cupboard, instructing her to finish setting the table. She smiled as she pulled a bottle of diet wild cherry Pepsi from the refrigerator. "I think I love you Nigel, my two favorite things in the world are this pop and strong iced coffee. You have both in your refrigerator."

"Yeah well, I'm too old for you, but I'm going to act like a responsible adult for once in my life and give you some advice. The main tidbit being, when you are ready to talk about the past, I'm here. I promise not to push you, but you have to promise that you won't let it consume you. Agreed?"

She nodded nervously. "Actually that is the only thing I have to say other than don't ever eat Nina's cooking… oh and laughter is the best medicine."

"Thanks" She was grateful he didn't try to smother her with rules while they ate their meal together. He was impressed that someone so thin could pack down food the way she did. He laughed every time she poured Tobias more beer. Finally, after four cups the furry creature passed out on the counter. His soft, peaceful snores made her laugh.

"I feel like I'm going to explode," she murmured contently. "That was probably the best meal I've eaten in a long time."

"Good, then you do the dishes." Nigel poured himself a large frosted mug of homemade beer and returned to the table.

"My pleasure."

"Nigel!" they heard Nina call from upstairs. When she entered the room a moment later, guilt permeated the air, along with the pungent aroma of garlic bread. Sniffing the air, Nina gazed at them suspiciously. "I burned dinner, so I thought I would sneak down here and see what you had as leftovers."

"How about some veal parmigiana?" he asked scooping up a plate of food for her.

"It's still warm. Is my cooking really so bad you feel the need to cook for yourself, then pretend to eat with me?"

"Aw Nina, that's an unfair question."

"Answer the blasted question!"

"Have I told you that you look lovely today?"

"Nigel!"

"Oh all right, you are the worst damn cook I have ever seen. Even the bloody monkey throws it thinking it's his own organic byproduct."

Maureen had been all of forgotten at the sink, watching two verbally spar, but when Nigel added the remark about the monkey, she burst out laughing and quickly apologized.

Nina couldn't help but smile with her. "As soon as I finish gobbling this up, what do you say we head into town? You've only got the clothes on your back and I'm certain you can use quite a few things for tonight to feel more comfortable."

"Nina … I was wondering if I could go shopping alone. I'm not really used to being … well …"

"Mothered?" offered Nigel knowingly.

"You're not going to run off, are you?" Nina asked watching her reaction closely.

"I promise I won't, it's just … nothing personal, but this is all …"

"Overwhelming," Nigel smiled as he finished her sentence.

"I'll remain at a cafe so you will have your freedom. I love the coffee and Madeleines at Pacho's; so I'll suffer alone as I watch my backside expand. Just take your cell phone and call if you need anything."

"I appreciate your understanding."

"Just remember, we humans weren't meant to always be alone."

"Not without a dirty magazine and a box of tissues," Nigel mumbled causing them both to blush profusely.

"You're dreadful. She's only seventeen. How about censoring your mouth?"

"Our Miss Nina was pure as the driven snow when she was around your age. Never kissed a boy or swore. She was downright boring with the personality of a burlap sack."

"I never …"

"Exactly, see she readily admits it," Nigel laughed. Maureen watched as he cupped the older woman's crimson face. "When are you going to learn that you are well out of your league on this?"

"I should know this by now, shouldn't I?"

"Definitely. It's getting a little boring taunting you anymore, repetition is over-rated."

She cut herself a chunk of garlic bread and scooped a veal cutlet drenched in sauce and cheese onto it. "We're getting out of here before you corrupt us."

"You Nina are not corruptible. Lord knows a certain someone of the male persuasion gave it his best shot. If you would get that mighty kaber out of your backside and change one bloody rule, you wouldn't be quite so tense all the time. So how about doing all of us a favor?"

"Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!" she was yelling by the end, her light mood broken. "This topic is not open for discussion, not now, not ever. Rules are rules, made for a reason."

Nigel ruffled her impeccably kept hair. "To be broken. Even Enki knew that or we wouldn't be here."

"Sometimes I really hate you," Nina muttered leaving the room.

As she stomped up the steps, Nigel stuck his head out the door, yelling, "You're just all bloody pissed off because on this one count I'm right and you aren't!"

"Joder!" they heard Nina swear, causing Nigel to laugh.

"What did she say?" Mo asked curiously.

"I don't know the exact translation, but I'm sure it was a swear word in Spanish. You'd better get going. Don't forget to bring me back something sweet from Pacho's."

"Nina's never been married?"

"Married no," he replied almost sadly. "The Guardians come first, their rules second, her own happiness dead last. So don't make her mistakes. In many ways you two are alike with similar experiences. Get more out of life Maureen. She has her issues, as do you. Don't let them paralyze you. And for God's sake, let yourself be young."

"I'm not sure I follow."

"Have fun is what I mean. Live, love, laugh and occasionally be naughty. Don't allow yourself to become like Nina. I love her as if she was my own daughter, but there are days, hell many days, where if I could hit her in the head with a rock I would. In time you will understand."

The two women arrived at the small strip mall in town as twilight fell. Nina couldn't help but notice Maureen's exhausted face. With her stomach now full, she struggled to remain awake during the quick drive into Guskin. Parking the Land Rover in front of makeshift cabana hut, they got out of the car. Maureen noticed the long, covered corridor leading from the elaborate hut into a large coffee house.

"I'm going to grab my coffee and Madeleines," Nina explained pointing toward a table outside Pacho's before handing Mo the car keys. "A few doors down is _Slippery When Wet_, which is excellent for undergarments and sleep wear. Rufus' General Store sells some basic clothes, sundries and just about anything else you can imagine. If you don't find what you like there, just down the road and across the way is a department store. Take the car and I'll wait here."

Mo looked from the keys, then to Nina in shock. "You'd trust me with the car?"

"Have you given me reason not to trust you?"

"Not really," Maureen muttered rubbing her temples. "It's just we barely know each other."

"Are you all right?"

"It's just a headache."

Rummaging through her bag, Nina retrieved a new Tylenol bottle and handed it to her. Maureen examined the sealed bottle before opening it and retrieving two pills as they waited for the barista. She couldn't help but admire Nina. When she picked her up from jail, she was dressed in an expensive, designer pantsuit that seemed to fit her personality perfectly. Now she wore jeans, sneakers and simple t-shirt, and blended with the locals. Maureen however, felt like a sore thumb. Her black Goth-style dress, torn fishnet stockings, studded leather wrist cuffs and stiletto boots made her stand out, something she generally avoided. Nina's make up made her look like a natural beauty, while Mo's thick eyeliner, dark lipstick and black nail polish left her feeling like an alien invader.

"I don't fit in around here, do I?"

The young waiter approached with a large glass of water and set it before Maureen. He couldn't take his dark eyes off her. "Who said you had to fit in?"

Even Nina had to admit, she was exotic and stunning. "Close your mouth Mitch and stop gawking, it's ungentlemanly," Nina ordered as Maureen crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

"Sorry Nina, but you know I've never exactly been a gentleman." Nina rolled her eyes at his remark. "I know you want the usual: triple cappuccino and a massive plate of Madeleines. What can I get you miss?"

"What exactly is a Madeleine?" Maureen asked Mitch as Nina stepped away when her cell phone rang.

He was strikingly handsome with short dark hair falling perfectly, as if it were never out of place. His high cheekbones, combined with his dark eyes and slight natural tan left her stomach fluttering.

"Madeleines are French spongy butter cookies. They are excellent. And I'm not saying that because I make them, though that helps."

"I'll just have a black coffee, thanks."

"We want cookies Mitch!" three small voices screamed in unison as identical triplet boys came running down the sidewalk toward them. Maureen smiled when the small, dark-haired boys jumped all over Mitch as their frantic father came running toward them.

"Please don't give them cookies. Last thing I need is a sugar rush before bedtime." The father pulled the complaining trio off Mitch.

Maureen stared at the father. He was tall, athletic and the twinkle in his eye put her immediately at ease. The overwhelming sense of familiarity consumed her. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

Cole Behr turned and gazed into her pale eyes. She could see a split-second of shock cross his face, before he introduced himself. "I'm surprised you remember me at all Maureen. We haven't seen each other in a very long time. You were barely out of diapers. Welcome home."

Memories of Cole with her family assaulted her. She barely managed to mumble thank you as the boys reminded him of the urgent need for diapers back at home. Cole swooped up the boys and bid her good night. The image of Cole securing each boy in booster chairs in the back seat of his SUV made her smile. When Cole turned toward her, their eyes locked and he gave her a respectful nod and smile before climbing into his vehicle and pulling away.

Nina grinned broadly when she returned. "Good news?"

"Darius is coming home," Nina exclaimed happily as Mitch served them. "He should be here some time this evening. He left London the minute he heard you were arrested."

There was something familiar about the name as Maureen mumbled it questioningly.

"Beware of the tattooed man," Mitch chuckled as he walked away.

"Ignore Mitch, most of us do or we'd go insane. Darius is the closest thing I have to a son. His parents were Guardians who perished in the days preceding your parents. You two have a great deal in common. He too was on his own for a while before we found him. He's shuttled between S.I.P.I.A.C. and London with Reed for the past five or six years."

"Reed?"

"The Guardian Forty," Nina sighed. "He lives and works in London. I'll explain more later, right now you need to get shopping as the stores close soon."

Maureen was gone less than a half hour when she returned with two small shopping bags. Nina gazed disapprovingly at her limited purchases, before inquiring what she bought. She barely got enough to hold her over for the night: a change of undergarments, pajamas, a toothbrush, eyeliner, lipstick, and hairbrush.

They shared coffee and Madeleines, chatted briefly about the town as Nina pointed out different buildings. When Mitch refilled their cups, he joined them at the table.

"I was wondering what you were doing on Friday evening," Mitch asked Maureen smoothly.

Mo glanced at Nina before returning her attention to Mitch. "Avoiding you."

"Touché!" Nina exclaimed. "Don't worry, our Mitch is harmless."

Mitch rolled his eyes at Nina before turning back to Maureen. "Exactly where will you be avoiding me?"

She couldn't resist turning to Nina and commenting, "People say chemical castration is a controversial thing. Yet in situations like this, it's benefits become abundantly clear."

Mitch eyed Maureen seductively. "I love a girl with a wicked sense of humor. Are you certain I can't convince you to join me for a drink on Friday?"

"Who said I was kidding. Besides, I'm seventeen, a bit young for both you and alcohol, don't you think?"

Even though he apologized, it was clear to both Maureen and Nina they were just words. Mitch was a scoundrel in every sense of the word.

"Oh Mitch, trust me, this one is well out of your league."

As he walked away to wait on another customer, he gave Nina a knowing wink. "But it never hurts to try."

"He's a major flirt. You are much too smart to be one of his local bimbos. If Darius is in town tomorrow, we'll drag him shopping with us so he can carry packages. He makes a wonderful assistant."

"How old is he?"

"Twenty-one. I really think you'll like him. He has an offbeat sense of humor and is a wonderful person. Of course, I'm biased as I adore him."

"If it's not obvious, I'm not exactly comfortable around people. Even one-on-one, I'm socially awkward at best."

"I understand. We know you need time to find your comfort zone at S.I.P.I.A.C. There are a few rules we ask you to follow; a code of conduct would probably be a more appropriate term."

She could see the girl fidget nervously in her chair. "They are quite simple: respect others who live at the complex, keep your private areas orderly, we all pitch in to keep the place clean, we share cooking duty, and your cell phone must be turned on and with you at all times. Every Friday a cleaning crew comes in to do the big work, so mainly it's just picking up as we make a mess. Since you are technically a minor, I need to know where you will be going prior to taking out one of the vehicles."

The shock on her tired face was priceless. "You mean I can use one of the cars?"

"Of course. We'll assign a vehicle for your personal use. The final rule is we expect you to get an education, whether at a regular university or a Guardians education, the choice is yours. For your first few months here, you will attend what I call Guardian's orientation and history. We'll chat more about this on the way home, since it's getting late. I want to give you a tour of the house and get you settled into your suite."

"Suite?" she questioned, wrapping the left over cookies in a napkin for Nigel.

As they got up from the table, Mitch approached with a wrapped box, handing it to Nina. "Nigel's order."

"Thanks Mitch, put it on our tab." As they headed toward the Rover, Nina returned her attention to Mitch. "Do you know if Mark is back in town yet?"

"He should be back from New Zealand around sunrise. He made an emergency pit stop in Peru when the construction on the ambassador's home wasn't going as planned. You know what an anal-retentive perfectionist he can be. Not to mention a control freak."

"Hence his services are in high demand."

Mitch laughed wryly. "All work and no play make Mark annoying as all hell. He needs a life. He's turning into you."

"If he ever fits into my clothes we will have a problem."

"Keep chowing down on Madeleines and he might," Mitch taunted.

"Have a good night Mitch."

They settled into the car and headed back to the compound as Nina explained more about the living arrangements. "Your suite consists of a bedroom and an office. In between your suite and the next are a shared living room and bathroom. The bedrooms do not contain televisions, but the living room does. Just about every room in the complex has a computer terminal in it."

"How many people live there?"

"Nigel and I live here year round, while Darius and my daughter Evie live between here and London. Otherwise, the complex plays host to students in two to four week blocks. The next block begins in nine weeks."

"Evie? I had a friend named Evie."

Nina smiled. "They are one and the same." She went on to explain of Evie's time in college and trip to Japan.

"Will I share a living room with anyone?"

"I thought placing you near Darius would be helpful. He's laid back and will give you the privacy you want; plus he's been in your shoes." Maureen's exhausted eyes belayed her apprehension. "Don't worry, it will be fine – promise."

"How many students come each term?"

"Anywhere from fifteen to twenty normally, but this next session is smaller with six coming. They are each a Guardian Ten in training. As you know I am the Fifty; Reed in London is the Guardian Forty, and Nigel is the Guardian Twenty and Archivist."

"Is there a Guardian Thirty?"

"There hasn't been an official Guardian Thirty since your father. Your parent's murders were the culmination of a decade and a half of turmoil when Marduk and Nabu's forces executed many Guardians. We are still in the rebuilding process from that time. Until recently Marduk and Nabu have been quiet."

"Why is that?"

"They have spent the better portion of the past decade attempting to decipher a map and searching for you."

"What could I possibly have that they want? I was just bluffing when I told Henry I knew where whatever he wanted was."

"He's searching for the key to the map."

"But I don't have it. I don't know anything about a key. Where does this map lead?"

"The basic function of the Guardians is to prevent Marduk, and his heirs, from acquiring power on Earth, or ever returning to Nibiru. They were banished here to die as mortals." Nina pulled the car to the side of the road. "The map leads to the only vessel on Earth capable of making the journey home."

"Nibiru is that extra planet on the maps of the solar system around the complex, isn't it?"

"Yes. During the formation of our solar system, Earth and Nibiru collided, causing shared DNA at the primordial stage of development on both worlds. The Anunnaki civilization flourished on Nibiru; maturing more quickly. There were noticeable differences between the people of Nibiru and _homo erectus_ on Earth, when the Anunnaki first arrived. They eventually realized that _erectus_ were nothing more than their own kind, at a different stage of evolution. Therefore, while everyone on this rock is searching for little green men in UFO's, we know better. They look just like us.

"They came in search of gold to save the atmosphere their technological advances and wars slowly destroyed. Enki, an Anunnaki scientist, came with a team of fifty to explore the planet and harvest gold from the waters. In time, greater numbers followed to work in the mines. The Anunnaki to us appear immortal, but truth is, they are just as mortal as we are. The 3,600 year orbit of Nibiru around the Sun, coupled with their own scientific advances, have given them life spans of over two hundred Nibiru years, called shars. We are mere flies to them with our seventy-five year life spans."

"I've read this before," much to her surprise Mo exclaimed. "Enki, Enlil, Ninhursag, Ninurta … Sitchin was right, they were real, weren't they?"

"More like aren't they. Sitchin didn't get it all right, but the man is brilliant for a non-Guardian. I can't tell you how difficult it's been to discredit him without exposing ourselves. How many of his books did you read?"

"All of them, they were fascinating. So Marduk was left behind, but I thought he died not long after he fathered Alexander the Great?"

"That is what he wanted us to believe. You see Enki would not allow his firstborn son, along with his foremost grandson to age and die on this rock. At the time of the Anunnaki exodus from Earth, Marduk and Nabu both aged considerably. Enki left behind enough rejuvenation elixir so they both appeared quite young again."

"What annoyed me reading those books were the entire rules of succession and the brother – half-sister pairings - gross. They seemed like an incestuous bunch. Don't get me wrong, I hate Marduk for what he did to my family, but truth is he was cheated from the start by Anu and Enlil's line. I'd be pissed off too. I wouldn't kill over it though. Succession should have been to the most qualified, blood shouldn't play a part."

"I agree," Nina replied with new admiration for the girl. "The Guardians were engineered to manage Marduk and his line. Enki, Ningishzidda, and Ninmah joined their DNA with the primitive Earthlings and gave evolution a twenty-million year jump ahead. This is why man seemed to go from scavenger to townspeople in the blink of an eye. While virtually everyone on Earth is a descendent of Enki, the Guardian lines represent direct descendants of Anu, bypassing Enki's DNA. Anu's and some of his wife's DNA were joined with the eggs of four different primitive Earth beings and those children became the first Guardians."

"Reading Sitchin's books, the Anunnaki while technologically advanced, seemed to lack self-control in many parts of their lives. Not that our society is any better, but if Enlil was the one who took this planet from one common language to many distinct ones, all because he was pissed off at Marduk and his followers - well, he should be shot. Between that and their fraudulent declarations of godhood as they fought each other for power, are responsible for most of our societal issues."

"You're something else, you know that? You really are quite intelligent. When we get home, I'll take you on a tour of the house and private areas; then I'll show you some of the more fascinating historical records left by the Anunnaki."

"Sounds great," Maureen exclaimed happily as they pulled back onto the highway. "Can I ask a question?"

"Sure."

"Do Guardians go to archeological sites and collect ancient records to prevent the governments and people from finding out about the Anunnaki?"

Nina couldn't help but smile broadly. "Yes and everything collected is stored at S.I.P.I.A.C. Earth isn't ready for the Anunnaki, and may never be if we can't overcome our differences planet-wide."

"How technologically advanced are we compared to Nibiru?"

"I'm not certain, but I can't help but feel that we've made great strides and it won't be more than a hundred years before Earth is capable of sending a manned mission into deep space. At that point, if we haven't resolved our internal differences, who knows what the Anunnaki will think. To them, our planet is on the brink of civil war."

"Now I understand why I was so drawn to Sitchin's books. What were my parents' responsibilities within the Guardians?"

"As the Guardians Thirty and Twenty-five, your parents were responsible for all Guardian affairs in the America's. I am responsible for the activities of the Middle East and Africa; Reed for Europe & most of Asia, and Nigel the Archives. The Guardian Ten's are the coordinators and leaders around the globe. There are hundreds of descendants around the world who are part of the Royal Guard, but do not hold official rank. All report in weekly to the archivist in their country of origin, who then report into Nigel. Once every Earth month a summary report is beamed to Nibiru."

"Beamed?"

"More like an ultra-modern radio the Earth's technology hasn't been able to hear yet." Nina drove up to the gate and entered the security code _4-5-8-9-2-6-1_, as she revealed it to Maureen. As they headed up the long road, they were surprised to see a young man sitting on the front steps. His short light brown hair, goatee and tight clothes left Maureen gawking at him through the windshield. All she could think as she stared at his tattooed arms was _he was a fine piece of art_.

Nina pulled the car up to the entrance to the main house as Darius James got to his feet. Maureen watched as Nina got out of the car and jumped into his arms, hugging him with all her strength. Maureen felt like a rock grew in her stomach watching Nina and Darius embrace. Her mind drifted to her parents hugging her good night. The memories left her body feeling hollow, and the all too familiar bitterness and pain of their loss welled up within her. She took a few deep breaths, choking the emotions back down as the reunion continued.

"I missed you!"

He bowed mockingly. "The Pharaoh has arrived! I missed you too, but only until you try to cook for me; then I'm out of here."

"You're awful." A second later, she hugged him again. "My boy is home!"

Nina introduced Darius, who smiled warmly at Maureen. "Nice to meet you, call me Mo."

He extended his hand toward her and she took a step back rather than have any contact with him. "Sorry I -"

"Don't worry about it. You'll either warm up to me in time or hit me over the head with a brick and put me out of my misery."

Staring into his light blue eyes, she smiled apprehensively. "My preferred weapon is a tranquilizer gun."

Nina pulled out her cell phone and showed him the pictures they took of Nabu as she recounted their adventure. After a hearty laugh, Darius insisted on a copy of the pictures sent to his cell phone for redistribution.

As the three walked into the house, Maureen couldn't help but watch Darius; there was something reassuring about him. Was it the fact that like her parents, his were murdered and he survived? He appeared normal enough, once you looked past the ink. She now understood Mitch's remark about the tattooed man.


	9. Chapter 9: Darius & the She-Dragon

**Chapter 9: **

**Darius & the She-Dragon**

Darius held the front door open as Nina and Maureen entered the villa. Maureen gazed at the elegant interior in awe. Marble was everywhere, from the floors, to the walls. A blue lapis slab hung from the far wall, the gold inlay a representation of the solar system as the Guardians believed it to be. While she looked around the room, Darius and Nina watched her wide-eyed amazement with matching smiles on their faces.

"Don't tell me she hasn't been in here yet?" Darius asked.

"Not until now. We showed her the library first."

"Ah, so she's a bit of a book worm then. Funny, she doesn't seem like the type."

"Do you always talk about people like they aren't in the room Mr. James?" Maureen asked clearly annoyed.

He fidgeted under her penetrating stare. "Sorry … and its Darius, Mr. James was my father. I assumed you were caught up in your thoughts and wouldn't notice."

Maureen shot him an angry glare, causing Nina to stifle a laugh.

"Well, now that we've started on the proper foot perhaps we can show you to your holding cell," Darius joked.

Nina watched as Maureen paled before rushing toward the front door. Darius grabbed her arm, turning her to face him. "Relax, I'm kidding."

Her clenched fist reflexively met his nose. Blood oozed through Darius's fingers as he clutched his damaged face. Maureen trembled with a combination of fear and rage as she stumbled backward. "Don't ever touch me - never."

Nina moved to help him, demanding to know why Maureen lashed out. Her emotional reply came in raging gasps, "No one touches me… never again… no one."

After helping stem the flow of blood from Darius' nose, Nina moved to Maureen's side, mindful to avoid physical contact. "Talk to me. Tell me what happened to you."

"It doesn't matter," she sighed sinking onto a bench in the entranceway. Burying her face in her trembling hands, she rocked herself. "I'm sorry I over-reacted. I'm so sorry. I … I can't believe I did that … I'm so sorry."

"Come on, I'll take you to your room, the tour can wait until morning. A storm's rolling in, and I don't know about you, but I love the sound of rain when I sleep," Nina soothed. She watched as Maureen glanced sadly at Darius' bloody face. "Don't worry about him. His head is thicker than most, he'll be fine."

Darius rested back on the examination chair in the compound's medical suite. Nigel's eyes gleamed with mischief as he began cleaning the blood off his young friends face. "Mo must have a mean left jab. She obviously has inherited her mothers' Scottish temper. What's it like to get the snot beaten out of you with one punch by an adolescent bird?"

"It's not like I was going to hit her back. It was my fault anyway, I scared her."

"You're whining boy. Just accept your defeat like the pussy-whipped eunuch you are and continue bowing before the fairer gender."

"And hence I get laid, unlike certain others," Darius laughed until Nigel pinched his nose. "Ouch!"

"I see maturity abounds," Nina commented entering the room. She immediately opened a drawer and donned rubber gloves before examining Darius' nose. "Amazing, she broke your nose with one adrenaline-laced punch."

Reaching into a nearby drawer Nina grabbed a few long swabs and a bottle of numbing solution then swabbed both the interior and exterior of his nose. "I'm going to set your nose back to where it should be in a minute, I'm just waiting for the anesthetic to work."

"So what exactly happened?"

They could see Nigel's face grow grave as Darius explained. Nigel moved to the video monitor and pressed a few buttons. Within a few minutes, the sleepy face of G.L. Reed appeared on the screen. "This had better be good Nigel and not just another drunken call to share a dirty joke."

"I haven't started drinking yet tonight, maybe in a few hours young Darius and I will both call you with some of the more vulgar humor that presents itself."

Reed looked past Nigel toward Darius. "What happened?"

"Our young Miss Boyd broke his nose with one punch."

"Why?"

"I touched her arm," Darius explained as Nina adjusted his nose. A look of understanding and sympathy crossed Reeds' face.

Nina avoided Reed's gaze as she tended to Darius. "What is it you two aren't telling us?"

Reed sighed. "As you know, we spent a great deal of time trying to track Maureen down after her parents were murdered. We almost had her a few times. The closest we came was in northeastern Nebraska a few years ago."

Nigel continued. "For almost four years we couldn't find a trace of her. It was as if she had disappeared off the face of the Earth. Then a story on the local Nebraska news caught our attention as we sat in a bar one evening."

Reed recounted everything he knew of the four years of physical, emotional and sexual abuse Maureen suffered at the hands of her demented captor in Northern Nebraska. Most of the information gleaned from the diary of the man's battered wife. He felt sick as he explained how from the age of seven to nearly twelve Maureen served as farm labor. They worked her fourteen hours a day before locking her away in an old tornado shelter until the following morning. According to the diary, the husband began touching Maureen inappropriately; an action that led to the wife to stand up to her husband. It cost the woman her life. As the man attempted to attack Maureen, she accidentally killed him."

"Oh my God," exclaimed Nina tearfully. "How can you be sure that was Maureen?"

Nigel's voice trembled with suppressed rage. "A neighbor called the police. The final confrontation was captured on the dash camera from the patrol car as it approached the scene."

"Why didn't you two tell me? How could you keep this a secret from me?"

"Because it was disturbing," Reed explained as she looked at the monitor for the first time. "We didn't want you to feel as helpless and wretched as we did."

"You saw this video? It was definitely her?"

Nigel nodded. "The police were going to release it to the media so we confiscated it. We knew if it aired there was a chance Marduk would find her first."

"We have this awful video?"

"It's here at Banger's, stored digitally on the computer system."

"So you see her not wanting to be around anyone ever again, or be touched is not really all that surprising. Frankly, I'm amazed she is as well adjusted as she is," Nigel rationalized.

The guilt radiated from Darius' blue eyes, offset by the dark circles forming beneath them. "I feel awful."

"Tread lightly, Wraith," Reed advised. "Your normal over the top personality probably needs to be reigned in around her. Trust for her will not come easily, especially to someone of the opposite gender."

"I understand."

"Nice to see you looking at the screen at me again Nina," Reed muttered as she stared up at his image with tears in her eyes.

"What do you want me to say Reed?"

"You and I need to talk."

"There is nothing, except the Guardians and Evie, between us to discuss."

"Is that really how you want it?"

"What I want really doesn't matter. You should know that by now. Have a good night Reed," she whispered pushing the button, abruptly ending the communication.

Turning back to Darius, she pulled a pink crystal device, no larger than a cigarette lighter from a drawer. Flipping a switch, it emitted a soft pulsing light. Running it over Darius' blackening eyes, the purple and red faded, leaving his normal unblemished skin. She then pushed another button on the device and rested it against the bridge of his nose, as a stronger blue light functioned as an x-ray, the bone and cartilage became visible through his skin. When the device found the breaks, it issued pulses of darker blue light until the cracks and breaks healed.

"There you go. Don't rub it for a few days and try not to let anyone or anything hit you there for a week."

"Nina?" questioned Darius sensing the conflict coursing through her.

"I'm not going to discuss it with anyone. Trust me when I say the rules are the rules," she whispered bitterly before storming out of the room.

Darius wandered through the house, picking up a large frosty glass of Nigel's home brew along the way to his bedroom. Having spent most of the past four years in London his body was on British time, so while it was midnight here, it was the mid-morning at Bangers. Heading into the living room he shared with Maureen, he wondered if she was still awake. All he wanted was a long, hot shower and time to figure out how to approach her.

Much to his relief, he found her asleep on the couch, wearing a black pair of men's sleeping pants and matching black tank-style undershirt surrounded by crumpled tissues. He went from feeling horrible, to positively wretched looking down at the sleeping figure. Freshly showered, without make up, she barely looked her seventeen years laying there clutching her pillow to her chest as she slept.

Glancing into her bedroom, he understood what helped push her over the edge. Sitting on the floor in the middle of the massive room was _the box, _making the elegant bedroom feel like a mausoleum. He remembered receiving his collection of intimate family belongings, and wanting to avoid examining its' contents. For the better portion of a week, he pretended it didn't exist, before Evie helped him dig through it. He knew exactly how Maureen felt when she saw it in the room – like her heart was exploding in her chest. He covered her with a sheet from the linen closet, before heading into his room.

He spent time unpacking, checking on Maureen every few minutes before jumping into the shower. When he stepped from the shower a few minutes later, he stared at his newly healed nose in the mirror. As he wrapped the towel around his waist, the door opened; half-asleep Maureen entered the bathroom.

"Oh hell, sorry," she shrieked running into her bedroom. He couldn't help but laugh as he heard her bedroom door slam shut and lock.

"This is definitely going to be an interesting night." Throwing on his sleep pants and undershirt, he went and knocked on her door.

"Go away."

"No, open up so we can talk and establish boundaries. We both enjoy our privacy, so let's set up a schedule to avoid a repeat of a few minutes ago, because while exhibitionism might be a hobby of mine, I strongly doubt that you share my lack of inhibition."

Slowly the hand-carved door opened. "Look me in the eyes for God's sake. The best parts were covered by a towel – your loss by the way."

He couldn't help but laugh as she stammered both her apology and explanation. "When we are better acquainted I'll taunt you unmercifully over it. Right now, I just want to apologize. If I had known my touch would cause you to become violently ill to the point of having a fit, I never would have done so. I assure you, it will not happen again; unless my nose is in need of breaking, or I'm exceedingly bored."

"I'm sorry, I really am. I just …"

"Just stop. There really isn't a need to explain."

The feeling that she was somehow looking deep into his psyche made him fidget as she continued. "How come your eyes aren't black and your nose isn't swollen?"

"Anunnaki healing technique." He glanced into her bedroom. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Always am." The raw bitterness and self-loathing in her voice were heart breaking. He explained his difficulties in opening his box, offering to move hers into a separate room until she felt ready. She declined.

"You don't have to be so tough you know. You're not alone anymore."

"Well maybe I want to be alone."

"Humans weren't meant to be alone. You are human, aren't you?"

He was surprised when she gave him a half-hearted smile. "Piss off!"

"You realize that I'm thick-headed, so I'm not pushed away easily; especially by someone who happens to be a tad bitchy. So, what's in the box? Do you want company opening it?"

He regretted the query immediately as the panic welling up in his new roommate left her barely able to choke down.

"None of your business!" she shrieked slamming her bedroom door in his face.

"At least this time the dragon didn't breathe fire," he muttered rubbing his nose as he headed to his bedroom. He turned when he heard her door open and looked into her glassy green eyes.

"Darius, I … I'm sorry. This … well… it's all overwhelming."

"I know. I was in your shoes not that long ago. For me right now, it feels like it was just yesterday, not over eight years ago. You did the right thing by letting Nina bring you here. I know because it was the best thing that happened to me."

She gave him a hesitant nod of agreement as she peeled off the black nail polish on her index finger.

"Come on, the storm is rolling in, which gives us just enough time to raid the refrigerator and get to the control room. If we're lucky, we'll get the see the receptors suck the energy out of a twister."

Her eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Trust me, it's fantastic. I never miss a storm when I'm here."

She looked at her bare feet as she trembled in the air conditioning. "Can I borrow a pair of socks and a sweat shirt? I forgot to buy them at the store this evening and I'm cold. I've never had air conditioning before so I didn't realize how glacial it would get in here."

"Sure, follow me."

His room's décor surprised her. While her room contained antique furniture and an occasional painting or tapestry, Darius' room was a clear reflection of the man. Earthy tones covered the contemporary furniture, creating a room that was both masculine and modern. His love of music abundantly clear, as assorted guitars on stands surrounded the drum set in the corner. The only photograph was on his bedside table, a picture of Nina and a slightly overweight, dark-haired teenage girl, with Darius sitting on a sunny beach. Maureen stared at the familiar looking girl for a moment before catching the pair of socks he threw her way.

Darius couldn't help but smile inwardly at the look of familiarity in her eyes as she stared at the picture of Evie. He pulled the photo album Evie sent with him from his dresser drawer and sat next to Maureen. "I was worried you might have blocked out your past. Evie sent this album to let you know she's missed you terribly and can't wait to see you."

Her hands shook as she turned the pages. Every so often, a photograph included her parents and their friends causing her to catch her breath. By the time she finished the album, her face was deathly pale. He watched her internal struggle to control the emotions coursing through her, yet in the end, she got to her feet, took a deep breath and muttered something that sounded like 'the storm's waiting'.

After stopping in the day kitchen for cheese, crackers and bottled water, they headed to the elevator. Darius punched a code into the security-pad, and Mo felt the elevator move downward for a moment, then travel laterally and then up again before the doors opened. They entered a room marked, _Weather Observatory, _and Darius flicked a few levers fixed in a black marble console. Maureen immediately felt as if she were back in the elevator as the room slowly ascended.

"Have a seat," he requested, motioning to a large couch in the middle of the room. Sitting on one corner, he took the other end and pointed toward the sky. It was then she realized the room was a glass dome. She watched sliding bay doors open overhead, revealing ominous dark purplish clouds; within seconds, raindrops and hail began striking the thick glass.

"Wow," she muttered as dozens of small, mushroom-shaped pods erupted from atop the ridge.

"Trust me this will give new meaning to the phrase magic mushrooms."

"Was that supposed to be funny?"

"I forgot you were born with a bitchy bone not a funny bone." She couldn't help but glare at him. "See you just proven my point."

"Piss off."

"Very original, I suggest you find a new phrase. We've only known each other a few hours and you've told me to piss off multiple times."

"Would you prefer if I told you to F-off?" she asked with an evil smirk.

"It's better than another broken nose. Who would have thought, under the frigid-Goth-bitch exterior, you might actually have a sense of humor after all."

"Frigid-Goth-bitch?" she mumbled thoughtfully. "I like it. So if I'm supposed to be this frigid-Goth-bitch, what does that make you?"

"Charming"

She choked on her drink. Reflexively he patted her on the back, and the color drained from her face. He kept patting until she stopped coughing then ducked as her left fist jabbed toward his face. He caught her fist in the palm of his hand and smiled at her. "Nail me once, shame on you; nail me twice, shame on me."

"Don't touch me!" She jumped from the couch, wrapping her arms around her midsection as she struggled to breathe. "I don't care if I'm dying don't lay a finger on me."

"Afraid of cooties?"

"No!"

"Then?"

Patiently he watched the internal debate running across her face. A moment later, her defiance faded, replaced by vulnerability. "I just don't like to be touched. Can't we leave it at that?"

"You can't get past whatever happened to you unless you accept it."

She sighed and plopped herself on to the couch, her eyes revealing her inner turmoil. "I can't discuss it. I just can't."

"I'm not asking you to discuss it. What I'm saying is that if you don't come to terms with the past decade of your life, you're not going to be able to truly live moving forward. All I'm suggesting is that you decide what you want out of life in the future, accept that your past is just that, the past and can't be changed then move forward."

"You make it sound so easy."

"It's not," he sighed. The mask he presented to the world faded, replaced by an all too familiar look of sadness on his face. The same sadness she saw in her own reflection every time she looked in the mirror. She hated the mirror.

"I struggle with it every day and probably will my entire life, but I know my parents wouldn't want me to spend my life mourning their passing, wondering if they loved their role in the Guardians more than they loved me."

"How old were you when they died?" she whispered in shock, realizing his feelings mirrored hers.

"Died? Try murdered, just like your parents. Our parents _died_ in the same week, and from what I understand in much the same way."

"I'm sorry."

He watched as she frantically peeled the remaining black nail polish from her fingers. "Like you, I managed to escape virtually unharmed and was alone for a while. I remember right before it happened, my parents were very tense and constantly in the control room at our home in Louisiana. I arrived from school one day to find my father dead, and my mother dying, while Marduk and Nabu were destroying the place searching for something."

She could see the distant look on his face as he relived the horrible memory. She curled up on the couch, struggling for breath as he continued. "I remember Marduk's cold blue eyes as he grabbed me, then Nabu injected me with a drug that left me feeling really light-headed. They tossed me onto the floor next to my mother, waiting for the drug to reach its full effect, and continued searching the house. I'll always remember looking down into my mother's eyes right before she died. She begged me to run, then took a shuddering breath and she was gone. I just have sat there for a minute, staring at her. I have no idea how I escaped. I have a vague recollection of being carried, but little else.

"Like you, I was on my own for a number of years, running from Nabu who always seemed to be one-step behind me yet never seemed to take the next step to actually capture me. Finally, I made my way to New Orleans, figuring I could get lost in the large city. Nina and Reed were searching for me in the city. They knew, as I did, that my father considered the city hallowed. I'd met them once, a number of years before, but when I saw them, I wasn't positive who they were. All I knew were Nina's eyes were like Marduk's and that scared the hell out of me. As I was about to run away, I saw this little girl with long brown hair being pushed by Marduk into the path of an oncoming vehicle, as Nabu looked on horrified. Somehow I managed to push her out of the way. I woke up weeks later after being struck by the car. The little girl, Evie, sat nearby, waiting for me to regain consciousness. I've been with Nina or Reed ever since."

He turned to look at Maureen, who now sat rocking with her arms encircling her bent knees, struggling to prevent her tears from flowing. He wasn't sure what to say to her. The uncomfortable silence continued for a few seconds, interrupted only when the closest mushroom-shaped probe outside was struck by lightening. A flash of light filled the observatory, followed by a boom knocking Darius off his feet.

Maureen swore as she clutched her ears. Darius got to his feet, retrieving headphones for each of them. More and more lightening bolts struck the probes, causing Mo to grin. Color surrounded them. The sky turned a dark murky green with lightning flashes, and the eerie red glow of the probes after lightening struck was amazing.

Darius pointed to the meter tracking the level of stored power. Thirty minutes later, the storage cells were at capacity. Darius pushed a button and Maureen felt the observatory slowly begin to sink back into the rocks. Pulling off his earphones, he smiled at the look of awe on her face.

"Amazing, isn't it?" She shook her head in agreement. "I imagine I looked as goofy as you do right now after my first storm here."

"Piss off!" she snapped, as he mimicked her. "Imbecile!"

"Bitch!" he laughed, causing her glare to soften toward him.

"You're an interesting soul Darius James," she muttered before yawning. "The more time I spend with you, the more I regret breaking your nose."

"Come on, I'll show you back to your room little girl. Looks like it's past your bed time." He held the door open. "I know, I know, don't touch me."

She called him a dick as she exited with a massive smirk on her exhausted face.

_She's definitely unique_, he thought following her down the hallway.


	10. Chapter 10: Black & Blue Tattoo

**Chapter 10: **

**Black & Blue Tattoo**

The following morning, Darius set the coffee machine to brew as Nina entered the day kitchen on the second floor. Wiping her face with the towel draped around her neck, she thanked him as he passed her a bottle of water.

"Good run this morning?"

"Always."

"You didn't see Maureen out there while you were scampering about, did you?"

He could see the anxiety on her face at the thought of Maureen running away. "She wasn't in her room this morning?" He shook his head negatively. "For the record I was running, not scampering."

"She left a note. She's exploring the grounds. After I went to bed, she spent hours rummaging through her box. This morning there were tissues everywhere."

"I know we've got to allow her to deal with everything in her own way, but more than anything, I want to mother her. I wish she were ready for that, but she isn't. I hope when Evie arrives Maureen will open up to her. Evie's spending a few more days with Reed, before heading here with her friend from university."

"By university friend, do you mean that idiot Tilson?"

"No I mean Matthew. What is your problem with him? I think they are wonderful together."

"You would."

Flicking a button beneath a twenty-inch flat monitor on the wall, the screen came to life as Nina drank her water. Taking the remote control, she tapped into the complex's security system and began scanning the grounds. Eventually she found Maureen asleep on the stone bench at the foot of her parent's grave.

"Look." Nina pointed to the sleeping figure at the corner of the screen.

"She's just asleep. I checked her a few minutes ago," Nigel commented entering the kitchen. He couldn't resist grabbing Darius's freshly prepared cup of coffee as he was about to take his first sip. "She was out in the garden with me this morning, and asked where her parents were buried, so I showed her. She's been there for almost two hours. I promised I would fetch her at eight-thirty."

"You're due then," Nina informed him after glancing at Darius' watch.

"I know. She looked so peaceful I couldn't bring myself to wake her up. It's nice to see her relax a tad, after seeing her distraught earlier. I think we provided her with her box a wee bit too soon. It was more than she could handle. She seemed to go between being despondent and catatonic. She spent the last ten years running for her life, from her past, and from Marduk. Arriving here was like colliding full tilt into a brick wall. She choked down all of her memories, both good and bad, and now they are bombarding her from all sides. She needs time and space to deal with it all, in whatever way she sees fit. She needs to stay close today, no long shopping excursions."

Nina's reluctant agreement made him smile. "Good, now that it's all settled and I'm caffeined-up, I'm going to wake her up and issue a vehicle for her use. Heck I might even assign her the permanent chore of helping me in the greenhouse; the girl was born with a thumb that matches those eyes of hers. I gave her a section of land that she can clear and have her own garden. She was thrilled to get her hands dirty." Nigel opened the ceramic cookie jar and placed a few of his homemade treasures in a plastic bag before putting it in his pocket. "She's already made the decision to stay, even if she hasn't realized it herself quite yet. I trust her not to run; besides women find my old world Scottish charm captivating."

"You're a twisted old man," Nina laughed as he stroked his long goatee. "Now go get her inside before the next storm hits. It's supposed to rain on and off all day."

"Yes your Fiftiness." She couldn't resist grinning at his mocking bow. "And might I add, you might consider a shower, as you are pungent this fine morning."

"Sod off. I might be carrying a scent now, but at least I have an excuse. You always smell like a moldy distillery."

Nigel pulled her into a strategic hug, leaving her face directly in his armpit. "You like it? That fine scent is _Eau de NigelusRipus_. I too am in dire need of a shower."

The disgust on her face was priceless as she shoved him out the door. "I'll get back at you for that. I think I'm going to vomit."

Darius couldn't resist a taunt. "Just stay away from me. Now you smell like a combination of an old running shoe and drunken-armpit."

Her pouting face was priceless. "That was mean."

He gave her a long hug. "I know. Just remember, even though technically you stink, I still adore you. I would do anything necessary to make you happy."

"Then make me another cup of coffee."

Nigel made his way down to the private cemetery. He gazed at Maureen as he gently moved a few stray hairs from her face. His mind drifted back to a time in her life when her parents walked among the living and the little girl with haunting pale green eyes looked upon the world as her playground. She loved books almost as much as she loved finding trouble. The memories swept over him. Maureen's inadvertent discovery at the age of four of her father's electric shaver yielded comical results as she removed her eyebrows and her father's as he slept. Maureen's love of fishing became apparent when she sat atop her mother's prize salt-water fish tank with a fishing pole, catching the exotic fish and feeding them to their cat. Her consumption of an entire pitcher of her mother's gourmet iced espresso and a massive tray of cookies. There was no controlling the hyperactive little girl as she ran around the house, talking a mile a minute. Crazy Little Mo they called her back then. Her love of coffee and cookies seemed never-ending, forcing her mother to keep both locked high in the kitchen out of her reach.

"Hey trouble, time to rise and shine before the rain comes." He nudged her arm once.

"Did you touch me?" she stammered reflexively as she sat up.

"Nah, you must have been dreaming. Unlike Darius, I like my nose." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the zipper bag with cookies, took one and handed her the rest. "Breakfast of champions."

Mo took one, examining it before taking a bite. He could see the recognition on her face as she savored them. "Familiar are they?"

"Yes, I've had these before. I remember you sneaking cookies to me when I misbehaved. My mother used to get angry at you."

He escorted her toward the house and they stopped before a parking marker labeled _Thirty_. They stood on the lift as it descended. "You will come and go through this parking space. I imagine you would like to explore your new neighborhood; in order to do that we need to issue you a vehicle."

"Really?"

"Of course. Now, I'm not going to lie to you, there is a tracker in the car, but it's more for your safety than mistrust. When Nina leaves the compound, I know where she is every moment of every day; and trust me when I say she's exceedingly boring. I hope that you will be more interesting to keep an eye on. Although I will admit, tracking Darius in London was like a dirty soap opera. That boy got out from under Nina's motherly thumb, headed to Oxford and Bangers, and went hog wild."

"Bangers?"

"Banger's Paradise is a club in London owned by Reed, the Guardian Forty. He's obsessed with step pyramids so he modeled the club after one. Darius worked there as a bartender while attending university. To say the least, the boy cut loose. I'm surprised Nina didn't yell at him, returning to the states all tattooed. When he left here he only had two or three, now you can't see his arms."

"Bangers sounds amazing."

"It is a wonderful decadent place."

It took a bit of persuading, but Nigel convinced Maureen to settle on a black Range Rover. As they both sat inside, with Maureen behind the wheel, he began explaining the different features. He pushed the eject button on the radio. A small door on the dash opened and a flat video screen slid out, orienting itself to face her.

"This car, like all Guardian vehicles, is directly linked into our computer systems, both here at the compound and Bangers. This is our private mode of communicating. It does not use the cell phone networks, but rather our own special beaming technology." He pushed the button marked '40'. "And for the record, your cell phone uses the same technology for privacy, although you can dial into the regular cell phone network."

"Reed here," the Scottish male voice came through the speaker a second before his goateed face became visible on the screen.

"Uh… hello," Mo stammered causing the image to smile broadly.

"Welcome home Maureen," Reed greeted her with a gentle smile. "Nice to finally have you back where you belong."

"Thank you" She stared intently at the image of the man.

"Do I have something unseemly on my face?"

"Uncle Gareth?"

Reed laughed. "Technically, I'm not your real uncle, but you used to call me Uncle Gareth when you were little because your father was one of my best friends. Nowadays everyone just calls me Reed."

"So where exactly are you? That doesn't look like Bangers," Nigel asked starting at the scenery behind him.

"I'm not telling."

"You know I can track you." Pressing a few buttons caused the screen to split and a map of the world appeared in the corner. He pressed the '40' button again and a blip appeared off the Spanish coastline. "Are you on a plane?"

"Bloody hell no." It was clear to Maureen by the way Reed replied he thought the idea of flying was ridiculous. "I'm sailing and Evie is sleeping below deck. She's still on Japanese time."

Nigel explained Reed's attitude about flying, taking the time to embellish a few specific instances and calling Reed a baby.

"I am not! Just because I prefer boats to planes, doesn't make me afraid of flying. I will fly when absolutely necessary."

"Thou protest too much," Nigel retorted, causing Mo to stifle a laugh.

"Sure young lady, laugh at your Uncle Gareth and I'll never come visit you."

"See now he's making excuses not to fly."

"Oh piss off old man. For your information, I'm on holiday with Evie for a few days before she heads off to Kansas with the bloke. You remember my Evie, right Mo?"

She nodded.

"Matthew, the bloke's name is Matthew," Nigel corrected him with a smirk. "Once you get to know him, you will approve, just as Nina does."

"Sod off you old fool!" Reed turned back to Maureen. "So are they treating you well? If not, just call and I'll whisk you off to London."

"Really?"

"Most definitely. When Nina heads out of town on business, I'll fly in for a visit. I can't wait to see you."

"Now sod off yourself," Nigel taunted him. "I'm orienting my little Mo to the car and we had to call someone."

"Maureen," Reed added with a smile, "Don't let this old deviate lead you astray. I'll be by in a few weeks. Now make sure you give the decrepit codger a hard time, and if Wraith gets out of hand, put salt in his coffee. He hates that and I've done it frequently, but from you he won't suspect it."

"You are truly evil. Wait - Wraith?"

"Darius' nickname here at Bangers is Wraith. Ask him about it. If you ever need anything, even if it's just to chat, call me honey." She nodded. "Take care of my girl, Nigel. And Mo, you're young, misbehave."

"I will," she grinned before the screen went blank.

"Told you this is where you belong," Nigel boasted.

"It is beginning to feel that way. I just …"

"You just aren't used to belonging anywhere. Well, get over it, you're home now."

"So Uncle Gareth and Nina have a child together? I always remember Evie with her father, never her mother." They got out of the car and walked toward the glass elevator.

"Evie is nearly nineteen and has spent her entire life being shuttled between two continents," he explained disapprovingly. "You see, the Guardians have rules for the protection of the order. The Guardians Fifty and Forty, by decree, must reside on separate continents."

"That blows."

"It does because if ever two people belonged together, its Reed and Nina. He's good for her. She was a shy, quiet thing, and he brought out her more outgoing side. I can't help but feel if it were allowed they would be together."

"Rules are meant to be changed sometimes. Life's too short."

"Tell me about it. You're preaching to the choir. Just so you know, this is a topic not to discuss with Nina. It sets her into a funk. And a funky, crabby Nina gets really annoying."

"Would it be all right if after I took a shower, I head into town for a bit?" she asked stepping into the library.

"You have to shop online first, because the overnight mail cut off is noon," Darius answered as he tapped away on a nearby computer. "Locally you'll find decent shoes and under clothes, but not much else unless you know where to go."

"I'm leaving you in Wraith's care. It's weekly report day, so I get to spend the entire day in my office actually working."

"Is there anything I can do to help? I want to earn my keep."

"Careful what you wish for," Wraith muttered under his breath.

"Spend a few days getting yourself settled, then we'll give you a job or three," Nigel replied before leaving them alone.

"Time for you to shop," Darius ordered turning the laptop toward her. "I bookmarked a few sites I thought you would find acceptable. Coincidentally, I've made a few purchases from them myself in the past."

Opening the first website, _ ,_ she smiled at the clothes, before beginning to review the page for shirts. Over the course of the next half-hour, Darius made sure that every article of clothing, shoes, jewelry and accessories she seemed to like found their way into her cart, regardless of her protests.

"Now that you have your frigid-Goth-bitch-wear, you need a few items that will be more socially acceptable when dignitaries come to visit; along with a good pair of running shoes and perhaps some exercise clothes. You strike me as the running type. Nina can use the company in the morning."

"I take it you aren't the running type?"

"I'm not the type to get up at the crack of dawn and torture myself – no sorry. You are more than welcome to join me in the fitness center downstairs later." With a few more keystrokes on the computer, he printed a map of Guskin, including the local stores. "You can find good exercise gear, including running shoes at Jake's, and around the corner is _Black and Blue Tattoo_. They have a limited selection of more extreme fashion and accessories in the back room. Mark Peters owns the place. Tell him I sent you then you'll be allowed into the tattoo club, members-only stock room."

"Of which you are obviously a member," she muttered, staring at his heavily tattooed arms.

"Some people jog, others ink. Do you want company in town?"

"I guess."

Darius and Maureen climbed into the black Range Rover an hour later, heading into Guskin. He knew from Nina, Maureen's driving experience was limited to weekly trips in an antiquated pick-up truck, yet her driving surprised him. He fiddled with the radio stumbling upon one country station after another. Finally, he pulled out the latest 12 Stones CD he'd brought with him and shoved it into the dash.

As they entered the town, he guided her toward the tattoo shop. The shop's dark window contained the image of winged-dragon perched atop a step pyramid, as flames shot from its flared nostrils.

Getting out of the car Maureen stood looking at the sign over the image.

_**Black & Blue Tattoo**_

_**Whiners And Crybabies Not Welcome!**_

"Looks like an interesting place," Mo commented heading toward the entrance. "Are you sure you are allowed in here?"

"Ha, ha!" He held the door open for her. "After you, Your Royal Bitchiness."

"Thank you Sir Sphincter Boy, your servitude will not go unnoticed." He couldn't help but smile, beneath the heavy eyeliner, her sense of humor was in line with his and amazingly intact.

"I'll be right in. I left my wallet in the car."

Tattoo illustrations covered the black walls of the shop. The only wall without samples contained a floor-to-ceiling mural of the planets aligned over the ancient structures of Chichen-Itza. It was breath taking. She traced the amazing mural with her fingertips, hypnotized by the different levels of the pyramid known as _El Castillo_.

The tired young man who came through a door from the back room went unnoticed. "You're too young to be in here! The last thing I need after flying eighteen hours home is to deal with a rebellious brat." He gestured to the sign suspended from the ceiling, _No petulant children or unaccompanied minors allowed_. "Can't any of you annoying teenagers read?"

Staring at him intently, she never anticipated someone of Indian descent would be running a tattoo parlor, much less one with a Midwestern accent. The bitterness in his eyes surprised her. "Apparently not."

"Get out and don't come back without a parent!"

"Lend me a shovel. I'll be back in an hour you moron!"

When Darius entered, the tattoo artist realized his mistake. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were with Darius. I never would have said what I did had I known."

"Go to hell!"

"Mark suffering from foot in mouth disease Mo?" Darius asked lightly.

"More like foot up his rear disease. I'm out of here."

"I am sorry," Mark pleaded as she bolted toward the door. "I have people your age, in and out of here all day trying to get me to ink them without permission. Can we start again?"

Maureen turned, staring into his dark eyes. She saw regret over the situation, and a profound sadness simmering beneath the surface. It was clear he hid his true self behind a bitter demeanor. She couldn't help but wonder what happened that left him angry at the world. "Fine."

"What? I'm disappointed, no _piss off_ for him?" Darius teased attempting to break the tension in the room. "At the very least break his nose too. He can finally get that narrow thing fixed."

"You piss off!" she laughed as Darius mimicked her.

"Stop that."

"Don't touch me," he mocked her.

"Ass," she retorted.

"Bitch"

"Figures she's with you," Mark exclaimed rolling his eyes at them. "Welcome home."

"Thanks," he replied as they roughly shook hands. "This is Mo. We came for your backroom wears."

"Mo? As in Maureen Boyd?" Mark stammered.

The apprehension in her eyes spoke wonders. "Do I know you?"

Like Darius, he was muscular. Where Darius was of a stockier build, the man before her was leaner, with short, dark, wavy hair and a natural tan, a tribute to his Indian heritage. His tight jeans and form fitting black sleeveless t-shirt made him look almost menacing, but his eyes told a different story. She couldn't help but notice even though he owned a tattoo shop, his exposed skin uncharacteristically lacked the ink of his trade.

"I was at your house when you were little and drank a massive pitcher of your mom's iced espresso. You were practically bouncing off the walls. I have to admit I wouldn't have recognized you all grown up. I'm Mark Peters. Welcome home."

Her nod of acknowledgement was the only reply he received. His outstretched hand, ignored. "Get over it, he doesn't bite," Darius teased giving her a shove toward his friend. Still she couldn't bring herself to shake his hand. "If you don't shake his hand, he won't let you shop. I promise you're not going to melt."

"Piss off," Darius and Mo exclaimed together. She never shook his hand.

"Nice routine you two have. Come on back." Mark led them to the rear of the store. The large open room contained assorted clothing racks. "This is where I keep a stash of clothing for my regular customers. It's not much, but you'll find what you need in a pinch. I consider it the perfect escape from redneck America shopping – no flannel or overalls here."

She examined the rack of t-shirts, pants and leatherwear, finding very little for those like her, of the female persuasion. "It's all menswear."

"Over there," Mark gestured to a large sliding door. "Our line for those with potentially lactating accoutrements is through that door. It's mostly Goth dresses and corset tops, but you have the assets to pull them off. Your size will be on the back wall of the room. Shoes are in the wall cabinet. Take what you want. I'll bill it to S.I.P.I.A.C."

"Really?"

"Yes, now go," Darius ordered. "I'm sick of the _really_ already. Get used to it Dorothy, you're in Kansas now."

"Gothic Dorothy, I like it," Mark mocked. "You can be her Tattooed Toto."

"Bite me" Darius replied as Mo laughed.

"I always wanted a little dog."

"Trust me, it's not little," Darius replied, causing her to blush profusely as she muttered _eeww!_

"Looks are deceiving, you dress like you know about life, but oh so innocent," Mark chuckled.

"Piss off," the three exclaimed together.

"Morons!" she snapped as she headed into the other room.

"Make sure you come out wearing a different outfit. I'm sure you are tired of being in that same get up," Darius yelled through the door.

"Go away Sphincter Boy!"

"She's something else," Mark commented with admiration. "The perfect mix of wide-eyed innocence and evil."

"I don't think she sees herself quite that way. And for the record, she's off-limits."

"For Pete's sake, she's only seventeen. Of course she's off limits. I'm not Mitch." He clearly took offense at the remark. "The girl is built for sin, but a nun in Goth clothing. We'll have to keep Mitch away from her. He'll sully perfection."

Darius explained her online order was being over-nighted to the tattoo shop before pulling a drawing from his pocket. Handing it to Mark, he explained it was the next tattoo he wanted on his back. The large pyramid, resembling Banger's Paradise, made Mark smile. He explained this was a multiple session task if you want it done right with all the detail.

Darius pulled his t-shirt over his head. "And that's why I came to you."

"Go get in the chair."

Fifteen minutes later, Mo headed their way wearing a pair of black, formfitting zippered-leg Capri's, a black front-laced corset top, and black leather and lace Mary Janes. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Darius shirtless while Mark casually tattooed his back. She looked at the markings on Darius' muscular arms, neck, and shoulders, and blushed. Taking a deep breath, she stepped from the doorway into the room.

"Perfect," Mark commented admiringly. "The Mary-Janes fit with your personality."

"Thanks," she mumbled self-consciously as Darius looked at her.

"Bet it feels good to be out of those boots?"

"More than you'll ever know." She turned her attention away from the testosterone and back to the Chichen Itza mural.

Darius inquired if that was all she selected. When she didn't answer, they both looked at her oddly. She stood fixated by the mural, examining its every detail. Her eyes were distant, her expression sad.

"Maureen?"

Still she didn't respond, as she traced a path from the main pyramid with her finger, heading through the jungle.

"Maureen?" Darius repeated. She mechanically stepped away from the painting, her eyes locked above the left-hand corner of the mural.

"Who painted that?"

"I did," Mark replied moving to stand next to her. "Why?"

"It's amazing. I feel like I've been there before, but I haven't. Have you been there?"

"A few times. It really is a fantastic place. The ancient structures are amazing to behold. You can't help but trace around each of the stones with your fingertips."

"When I dream, this is where I tend to go. It's always the same, sitting atop the pyramid allowing my mind to wander through history. Ever since I was little I've felt a connection to this place."

She looked haunted standing there. Darius repeated his earlier question. "So, is that all you are getting?"

"I'm sorry, what?" He repeated his question for a third time. "I left a few things with my clothes. I thought I would pick up other stuff and come back for them."

She watched as Mark moved back to work on Darius's back. Mark's technique fascinated her. Every movement was effortless, as if the machine was a natural extension of his hand.

Darius couldn't help himself, teasing her was too much fun. "Are you going to spend the morning ogling me, or shopping?"

She blushed spectacularly and the two laughed at her. "I'm ogling your artwork, the man beneath holds no interest."

"In London you'd be called a cheeky thing," Darius retorted with a smirk. "Here you're just a bitch."

"Why fight nature?" she muttered as the door to the shop closed behind her.

Parking the Range Rover near Pacho's, she walked back down to the lingerie store in the strip mall. Picking up a dozen sets of undergarments, she deposited them in the back of the car. She couldn't resist sitting at the lone empty chair at the coffee bar for a quick shot. From the look of the filled tables around her, they were having an extremely busy morning.

"I knew you couldn't stay away," Mitch laughed.

Maureen rolled her eyes at him. "Sue me, you make good coffee."

"And here I thought you came back to visit me." His handsome face reflected his mock disappointment perfectly as he placed a cup of black coffee and a plate of Madeleines before her. "Breakfast of champions."

"Thanks," she replied with an uncertain smile.

"Ooh she smiles, very nice."

A tall, grey-haired man behind the counter smacked Mitch on the back. "Keep it in your pants boy, you're at work and customers are waiting. As the boss, you should lead by example, not by appendage."

The old man walked away and Mitch couldn't resist calling him a killjoy. "Coffee and Madeleines are on me. Have fun shopping."

"Thanks" Pulling a book from her knapsack, she read over breakfast, blissfully unaware as the customers came and went around her. Every time Mitch served someone nearby, he topped off her coffee cup without saying a word.

"Excuse me Miss, would you be so kind as to pass the sugar?" She couldn't place the exotic accent of the man sitting next to her, but his rich, melodic voice reminded her of her father. She reached for the ceramic bowl of raw unrefined sugar and slid it his way, without glancing in his direction.

"Thank you. That must be a fascinating book or you must regard me as somehow offensive."

Turning the book over, she swiveled to face him. "You are a stranger therefore I don't regard you at all." His large brown eyes, dark hair and good looks were disarming. Perfect was the word that came to mind.

"I am Atonal Serrano and you are?"

The boy couldn't have been much older than she was. She found herself speechless for the first time in her life. His casual elegance and subtle confidence left the impression he was somehow wise beyond his years. To her surprise, she found him extremely attractive, and that was unsettling. Maureen Boyd, frigid-Goth-bitch lacked the hormones to find herself attracted to anyone, at least she liked to think so. She considered herself a loner and that knowledge was comforting. There were too many attractive men around here. Either that or she was rapidly losing her mind.

"Maureen," she stammered a few seconds later.

"Now we are no longer strangers."

"I don't know about that." She returned her attention to her book, anything to distract her from the teen sitting next to her.

"Is the book you are reading stimulating, Maureen?"

"Don't you mean, attempting to read?"

"I stand corrected. What book are you attempting to read while this impertinent fool so rudely interrupts you?"

The mischievous grin on his handsome face left her unable to do more than to briefly smile back against her better judgment. She hated herself when she felt her cheeks flush. "_End of Days_."

"Not to sound cliché, but do you come here often?"

"Actually, I moved near here just yesterday."

"I have been here for just under a year myself," he volunteered as she finished her coffee.

"Well it was nice meeting you Mr. Serrano, but I must be going."

"Are you certain I cannot convince you to join me for lunch? For the record, my friends and family call me Serrano or Ato." He didn't miss the shock and conflict on her young face as she struggled with her response.

"I … I'm flattered but no. I have to meet someone in the next half hour plus I still have to shop." Much to her surprise, she felt almost disappointed which caused her to loathe her weakness even more.

"Another time perhaps."

"Perhaps," she replied shyly, heading over to Mitch. "Thanks for breakfast Mitch."

"Was Serrano bothering you, or just getting you all hot and bothered?"

"Neither."

"Liar. Hormones are a horrible thing sometimes, aren't they?"

"If you insist. Have a nice day." Climbing into the SUV, she started the car and shifted into reverse.

"Maureen, one moment please," Serrano called, heading to the Range Rover with a small piece of paper in hand. "I forgot to give you my contact information."

"I don't know what to say."

He flashed his most charming smile and her stomach fluttered. "Just say you will call me."

"I really don't know you."

"Then get to know me on the phone, where it is safe. I am not a bad person. I am house broken and fairly well read, so conversation will not be lacking."

"House broken?"

He smiled at the amusement on her face. "Well most of the time." Mitch watched from the cabana as she bestowed an amused smile upon Serrano.

"All I can say is that I will consider calling you, more than that I can't guarantee."

"I cannot ask for more." He gave her a slight bow before stepping away from the car.

As she pulled away, all she could think was, _too friggin' cute! _Mitch was right, hormones suck!

A few minutes later, Maureen found herself pushing a wagon through the super center. Her mind wasn't on her shopping, but on the charming teen, she met just a few minutes ago. There were too many good-looking guys in this town. As she walked the cosmetic section, she grabbed assorted make up, shower gel, boxes of dark hair color, hairbrushes, hair dryer and flat iron, combs, hair ties, dark nail polish and dark red lipstick, razors and anything else she could possibly need.

The compound was her new, most likely long-term temporary home. She knew if she returned with less that what Nina thought necessary, she wouldn't hear the end of it. She grabbed slippers, a bathrobe, running shoes, exercise clothes, a few novels that she found interesting, a journal, assorted pens and finally a half dozen picture frames. She looked at the over-filled cart in awe, having never spent as much money at once in her life.

"Wow," she sighed, feeling guilty at what she considered her extravagance.

"Wow nothing," Darius' voice came from behind her as he approached the cart and rummaged through it. "You didn't get nearly enough. Grab yourself more pajamas, and a few more pairs of comfortable shoes. You're not staying in a hotel for a few days. You are exactly where you belong, at home. I also think you need to decorate your room in your own style so we'll have to make a trip to a furniture store in the near future. That's what I did in my room."

"Really? I just … I don't know, I'm not comfortable with all of this."

"Your days of living without running water and electricity are over. You should never have gone through what you did. Shopping, and getting settled is part of making a clean start, so either you get every last blessed thing that you want and need, or Nina will pick it for you. She doesn't take no for an answer well, at least she didn't in my case. She tried to dress me as a prep, so I had to give in and shop."

"I can't image you dressed that way."

"Tell me about it. I looked like a flamboyant, Salamancan school boy. So get what you can here. You can shop for what you want for your bedroom online, or we can head to a bigger city nearby with a truck and furniture shop."

"You're mad, you know that?"

"From someone of your mental stability, I will take that as a compliment. If you don't make the space feel like yours, then you won't feel like your home." He did his best impression of a garish designer. "Now take hold of my repulsively slimy hand Miss Boyd, while I escort you shopping as only Mr. Darius can." When she hesitated taking his hand, he gave her a mischievous smirk. "Don't worry my dear, frigid-Goth-bitches aren't my type, now if you were a horny-Goth-bastard, then I would be down on all fours and yours forever."

"You are mad." Reluctantly she placed her trembling hand into his.

The garish designer was gone, replaced by Darius once again. "See I told you I don't bite. We're the same. I understand. Frankly it's nice to have someone around who can relate."

"It is. I'm just all screwed up."

"We both are. I've got a few years on you in becoming a little less screwed up or at the very least hiding it better. I promise that I'll help you through this," he soothed, moving a stray hair from her eyes. When she flinched, he added, "Relax."

"Sorry," she stammered with embarrassment. "I'm not used to …" she struggled to stop her festering agitation. "I just feel lost."

"Just because someone raises their hand to touch you, doesn't mean they are trying to hurt you. Heck, most people on this rock will never harm you. Not every touch is abusive or sexual, sometimes it's just meant as reassurance that the person cares."

"Deep down I know that," she sighed, her inner conflict clear. "I just find everything overwhelming lately."

"I know, just like I did in my first days here, you will get through this," he replied as he lightly touched her chin and brought her moist gaze back to his. "You've proven you can stand on your own and survive, now you need to allow yourself to become whole again. And I don't mean asshole."

"You're something else."

He returned to his alter ego, pulling both the shopping cart and Maureen toward the clothing section of the store. "Now, Mr. Darius insists we shop. Not everything you wear can be so dark, as it will be upsetting to Miss Nina's delicate psyche. We need to make you look like a real girl, devoid of brains and personality, for those times in the future when you somehow screw up, or you want to get your way with the Fifty. Dressing a certain way will soften her up considerably."

He grabbed a pair of jeans from a rack and held it up measuring against her waist. Exchanging them for a smaller size, he handed them to her and proceeded to pile assorted pants and tops into her arms before dragging her toward the fitting room. "I expect to see you model all these fine garments for Mr. Darius, as his approval is mandatory given that he knows Miss Nina's likings."

"Twisted bastard!"

She modeled clothes for almost an hour, as he helped her select a few outfits. They spent another hour exploring every inch of the store. By the time they arrived at the check out counter, their purchases totaled well over one thousand dollars and filled three carts.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed, looking at the vivid green number on the screen. Darius merely pulled a S.I.P.I.A.C. credit card from his wallet and swiped it.

"Once again, Mr. Darius says: Relax," he whispered in her ear as her stomach audibly rumbled. "If you do not relax, I, Mr. Darius will not be escorting you to lunch with his demented friends. After all, coffee and Madeleines do not a meal make."

"How did you know? Are you spying on me?"

"No, Mitch will be joining us for lunch. And he already has stories to tell about you and a certain dark-haired, espresso swilling customer."

"Oh no!"

They headed out of the store with the over-flowing shopping carts. "Welcome to the family, Mo. It comes with a surrogate mother, Nina; crazy Uncles, Nigel and Reed; and quasi-sisters and brothers, so get used to having a bunch of people watching over you, to make sure no one ever hurts you again."

"This will take some getting used to." They loaded the rear hatch of the Rover with packages. Standing beneath the raised hatch, she looked into his eyes and hugged him tightly. "Thank you for coming from London" before rushing into the car.

He watched her from the open hatch as she wiped tears from her eyes. He knew that hug took every ounce of self-control she had. He couldn't help but smile inwardly as it meant she was beginning to trust him. When she started the car, he climbed into the passenger seat humming, _Rocky Raccoon._

"Very funny!" He lowered her visor, revealing the mascara running down her face from her tears.

"Funny you look like a raccoon but I consider you a she-dragon because I half expect you to spit fire sometimes. Nice eyes."

"Piss off!" As usual, he mimicked her, leaving them both laughing.

"Somehow I don't think that will ever get old."


	11. Chapter 11: Adaptations

**Chapter 11: **

**Adaptations**

Darius guided her down the main road until they arrived at a small, non-descript storefront restaurant. The sign overhead read, _Bad A$$ Burgers_ accompanied by a picture of a massive hamburger bludgeoning a hotdog with a giant pickle. Maureen hopped out of the vehicle and stared at the storefront. "Looks like an interesting place."

"Best burgers in the world." Darius held the door for her then followed her inside. Looking around, he noticed Mark and Mitch playing cards at a rear table. "The brothers Grimm are in the back."

"Those two are brothers?" she exclaimed looking around at the red and white checkered tablecloths on each table. Darius nodded in confirmation. "They don't look like brothers."

"We hear that all the time," Mark sighed. Both brothers got to their feet as Darius pulled out a chair for Maureen.

"I got all the looks, he got the dysfunction," Mitch explained.

"What my brother so un-eloquently means is, he received the metro-genes, and I received the manly ones."

"For the record, I've only slept with women," Mitch assured her.

"So far," Darius and Mark added together.

"I wouldn't bend over if I were you Darius," Mark laughed. "One never knows when young Mitch will lose control and finally take the object of his lust."

Mo blushed as Mitch _accidentally_ knocked over his brother's glass of cola onto his lap. "Remember Mark, you are the artsy one, not me."

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with being gay," she assured Mitch as Mark dried his pants with a bunch of napkins.

"But I'm not."

She couldn't help but smile inwardly as he fidgeted in his chair. "No kidding, you hit on me in front of Nina yesterday evening. You are a hetero pervert if anything. All I was saying is that there is nothing wrong with being gay."

"And which way do you swing Mo?" Mitch stared at her with amusement.

"Neither."

Mitch couldn't resist teasing her. "Maybe not yet, but if your reaction to Serrano is any indication, the girl doesn't eat Mexican." She blushed profusely.

"And the spiked cuffs just scream that you're going to be a kinky thing when the old hormones finally kick in," Mark added.

"Oh hell!"

"Guys, leave her be," Darius intervened. "Taunt her again when she turns twenty-one."

"Kill joy," Mitch sighed, causing Darius to glare at him.

Both brothers apologized when they realized she appeared almost fearful. She got to her feet. "I think I'm way out of my element here. I'm sorry, I'm going back."

Mark grabbed her arm to prevent her from leaving. Before he could say a word, her fist was heading at him. His quick reflexes prevented her from reaching her target, then immediately released her.

Darius watched her pale, horror-stricken face and soothed, "Its ok."

"No it's not. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"I always have that effect on women," Mark joked, not fully understanding what just happened.

"Mo and I are going to take a quick walk. Just order us two specials. We'll be back."

Outside the restaurant, Maureen paced the sidewalk like a caged cat, while Darius watched and waited. "Look at me Darius, I'm a screwed up freak. I know Mark meant no harm, yet I went mental on him. I'm damaged goods. I'll never be normal. I almost hit him, like I did you."

"Calm down," he soothed, not taking his eyes from hers. "You can't expect to snap your fingers and miraculously discard your past. With everything you've been through it will take time to build up trust with those around you."

She sat on the curb with tears in her eyes. "I'm like an untamed neurotic beast. I'm not going to fit in here. I'm better off alone where I won't lash out at anyone."

"Bull shit!" He squatted before her. "You want to fit in, that much is evident or this entire incident wouldn't bother you. In your case, wanting it is half the battle."

"I'm tired Darius, I want to go back."

"It's your own fault for being up all night, then crashing on a stone bench. Lunch with three idiots will do you good."

"I don't fit in."

"Of course you don't, you lack the penis. Your job is to keep us in line. Trust me, when we are together, it's like a bunch of immature teens at summer camp. We need a counselor."

"How can I face Mark after that neurotic display? I can't believe I almost hit him."

"By turning around," Mark replied, standing behind her. As she turned, he motioned Darius inside, before sitting next to her on the curb.

"I'm—

"Don't apologize," he interrupted before apologizing profusely for violating her personal space and teasing her. She looked lost and overwhelmed sitting there. "So Miss Boyd, can we start this friendship over yet again?"

He watched as she nervously kept opening and closing her leather wrist cuff. "I guess."

"Think of us as three older brothers who will knock the crap out of anyone that bothers you. When you get more comfortable around us, it will be our job to annoy the piss out of you. Plus you'll have Darius and me to keep Mitch from trying to add you to his list of conquests."

"Is he really that bad?"

"Hell yes! Who knows, if you hang around with me and others of the fairer gender notice, then maybe women will believe I am highly desirable and for once they will pursue me, like they do Mitch. Besides, look at me, I don't exactly fit in around here either. I can have my own reality television show, _Little Indian Punker on the Prairie_ and as you can see, I'm not the Native American type of Indian."

She couldn't help but laugh at him, declaring him a twisted soul. When her wrist cuff accidentally fell to the ground, he noticed a tattooed spiral and not far from it a long, thick, raised scar.

They sat on the curb for few minutes discussing tattooing and his mixed heritage. His mother was from India, and father a blond-haired, blue-eyed, American redneck from Kansas. While Mark strongly resembled his mother's family, Mitch, who was ten months younger than him, was the family mutt.

"Come on, our lunch is probably being served and I can't live without fries."

The foursome spent the next hour eating hamburgers, fries and salad, while Mitch and Mark caught up with Darius's exploits in London. Mo was happy just to sit back and watch them interact. When they pushed their plates aside, it became their mission to teach Mo how to play poker. Much to their surprise, she read them like a worn best selling novel.

During the car ride back to S.I.P.I.A.C with Darius, she reluctantly admitted that she enjoyed herself. For the first time in a very long time, something felt right. Reclining the passenger seat, she curled up, grabbing one of the throw pillows they had purchased from the back seat. As the Rover sped along, she stared at Darius. She knew him for less than twenty-four hours, yet in that short time period, he became the first real friend she made since her parents died.

Just a few short days ago, she was isolated and on the run. The emotional wall surrounding her lost a few bricks today, and while she felt anxious, a big part of her felt relieved. Now she understood how much she missed being part of a group. The roller coaster ride her life had taken all those years ago seemed to be ending. It was time for her to grow up and leave the amusement park to join the real world.

Darius explained how Nina would be sending her shopping yet again, as the older woman believed in dressing for every possible occasion. In time, she would drag Maureen to boutiques and specialty shops to purchase clothes for formal Guardian events. He went on to explain Nina's shopaholic tendencies, shopping when she's happy and sad, or when she can find a good sale. Her closet back at the compound was the size of one of the bedrooms and it was too small. He attributed this to her packrat tendencies and the fact that she'd been the same size since she was eighteen.

He recounted some of Nina's pathetic cooking attempts, and the accompanying fires or bouts of stomach pains that accompanied them. Pulling up to the complex front entrance, he entered the code and waited for the heavy gates to open. "I'm sure you'll find plenty to do around here, but first you need to get settled in and comfortable at your new home."

"Home …" she whispered uncertainly.

"Yes home, get over it."

"How long did it take you before you felt like you truly belonged here?"

He thought for a moment. "I felt smothered at first, but then again I was in bad shape when I arrived. Between the broken leg, arm and ribs, Nina and Evie never left me alone. One of them was constantly fluttering about playing nursemaid. I couldn't yell at Evie. I mean she was only ten, but after a few weeks, I blew a gasket at Nina. Hell, I made her cry. Needless to say Evie tore me a new asshole."

"You made Nina cry?"

"Oh yeah. I just needed some privacy. The first few weeks I was here, the only time I had alone was when I was in the bathroom. Come on, you have to admit you would have snapped too."

"I would have run away."

"Good luck running away after being hit by a car. It is one thing to mend a nose the way Nina did yesterday, it doesn't support body weight, but a leg is a different story. The breaks healed quickly enough, but it still took time before I was able to walk around pain-free due to ligament damage. Nigel finally shooed them away and brought Mark and Mitch over. Who'd have thought, Nigel the voice of reason? Therefore, in response to your original question, it took a few months to feel like I truly belonged here. After being alone, I just wanted to belong somewhere. Even you must admit you desperately want more out of life than to be alone."

He could see the conflict in her pale eyes as she reluctantly agreed.

"I know you're nervous. I don't blame you. I can't imagine how you must be feeling. After all, you were much younger than I was when your life imploded. But you can be certain of two things; first, you are where your parents wanted you; and second, everyone here cares about you and has your best interest at heart."

"I couldn't have gotten through today without you Darius."

"Actually thank Nigel. Without him, you would have been mothered to death by Nina."

"She's scary sometimes."

"Nina is anything but scary, unless you piss her off. Truth is, she's the sweetest, and in many ways most naïve person, you will ever meet. She lives in a black and white world." As he parked the car, he explained how Nina's circumstances rivaled theirs, along with the details he knew of her upbringing in Spain. "Nina has been groomed since birth to become the Guardian Fifty one day; the first female to assume the role from what I've read. Many of her ancestors along both her parents' lines held the role over the centuries."

"So until recently the Guardians were a male dominated group?"

"Historically the Guardians Fifty and Thirty were always men, it must have been an unwritten rule, but times have changed."

It took them three trips to get all of the packages up to their suite. When they arrived with the last load, Nina and Nigel were waiting for them. Just as Darius predicted, Nina wasn't satisfied with Maureen's haul.

"Told you," Darius laughed, as Mo handed him five dollars from her pocket.

"Nobody likes a know-it-all."

"Then everyone will adore you, Darius," Nina commented as Darius gave her a hug.

"Tell me why I missed you again while in London?"

"Her gourmet cooking?" Nigel teased.

"Just for that I'm definitely cooking dinner tonight."

"You didn't happen to buy any antacids, did you Mo?" Nigel asked rummaging through a bag.

"I would like to cook dinner tonight, if that's all right? I need to feel like I pull my weight around here."

Nina quickly agreed, as Darius and Nigel applauded. With a firm shove, Nina forced them to leave the suite.

"I wanted to pick Darius' brain anyway. What is Reed is doing with his beer that I don't know about?" Nigel asked him, as Nina locked the testosterone-infused duo out of the room.

Maureen watched with amusement as Nina fluttered around the room organizing the clothes and other items purchased in town. She couldn't help but smile at the way Nina glowed as she recounted some of her favorite shopping excursions around the world. It didn't take long before Nina cursed the Internet, allowing her to shop at all hours. The tirade caused Maureen to laugh aloud at her.

"I know, shopping is a pathetic hobby, but for me it's either shop or eat until I can't walk. I learned a long time ago, have someone else control my finances and pass me a monthly allowance; otherwise I'd be bankrupt."

"Maybe you should try dating."

A sadness came over Nina's eyes, as she turned away to hang the last garment in the closet. "I travel a great deal, there really isn't time."

Maureen changed the topic to cooking dinner and didn't miss the relief in Nina's eyes at the shift. Nina gave her a tour of the kitchen on the first level. White cabinets and black granite set the tone for the black and white-themed gourmet kitchen. Even the black marble floors contained swirls of white.

Opening the pantry doors, a hint of smoky odor greeted them, along with shelves of battered cookbooks; some stained, others singed – clearly, they had seen better days. Mo struggled not to laugh at the image they conjured in her mind: a frazzled Nina swearing in Spanish with a fire extinguisher in one hand as she attempted to make dinner.

"For the benefit of all, you are more than welcome to my slot in the cooking rotation. Feel free to explore the cookbooks and prepare your favorites. We'll eat just about anything after my cooking, and in a pinch we can always make reservations."

It was clear that Nigel and Nina ate out a great deal, as the kitchen appeared new and unsullied. Only the built-in coffee station appeared broken in. She couldn't help but smile. They were her kind of people – caffeine-addicts. She couldn't wait to thumb-through the cookbooks.

"We'll head into town so I can have you added onto the S.I.P.I.A.C. account at the market and other stores, then we'll do a stock up shop. Generally, Nigel does the cooking, so the cupboards are bare. We keep basics around here," Nina explained opening up the cabinets revealing a stocked spice cabinet, a few boxes of crackers, and coffee filters. The refrigerator too, was lacking, containing half-and-half, a few bags of coffee, fruits, vegetables, and assorted chunks of cheese. "As you can see we live on basics and eat out frequently."

"Is there a plant nursery in town? I would love to pick up seeds so I can plant a vegetable garden."

"Most definitely. I recommend this year you get starter plants rather than seeds as we are into the planting season."

The two women headed to the garage, along the way Maureen couldn't help but feel working in the kitchen would give her the opportunity to earn her keep, and for that, she was grateful.

Maureen reclined on her bed at the end of her second day in her new home. The massive leather-bound book on her lap contained ancient images of Nibiru. The differences between Earth and the home of the Anunnaki were striking. While Earth's panorama contained green, blues and browns, Nibiru appeared mostly grey, red, and dark brown. Plants were in stone containers surrounding intricately carved homes from the naturally occurring rock. Where Earth's sky was light blue, Nibiru's was dark blue, bordering on black. There were few trees, and the existing ones looked sickly. Familiar animals were in corrals bordered by stone walls; leaving her wondering about the limited availability of wood on the planet.

It was a dark planet. Most of the light appeared artificial. Large greenhouses were everywhere, filled with vegetation. The entire planet appeared sad, devoid of the vibrant colors signifying life. The only colorful display was the red molten lava flowing from the fountains like water on Earth. She couldn't imagine living some place lacking grass and sunlight.

She was distracted from the book when the monitor on her desk suddenly powered up on its own. A moment later the words, '_Incoming Call from G.L. Reed – Do you accept?'_ filled the screen.

Moving to the desk, she tapped the 'y' key on the computer and waited. She couldn't help but smile when Reed's goateed face appeared on the screen.

"Hello Uncle Gareth!"

"Hey trouble, I wanted to call and see how you were settling in."

"All right I guess." She sat in the chair before the monitor. He listened as she recapped her day, including her poker lesson from Darius, Mitch and Mark. She rubbed her tired eyes as she spoke. He couldn't help but smile at the mixture of apprehension and excitement she exuded. "Are you coming to visit soon?"

"I've been trying to work out the details of my visit, but Evie will be by next week. She's dying to see you. We're trying to let you get settled before she smothers you. You can't imagine how much she's missed you. Do you remember my Evie?" She nodded affirmatively as Reed explained he was on his boat and Evie was currently diving with a friend somewhere beneath him. "Are you okay?"

"It's all a bit overwhelming, which I guess is to be expected."

"You've been on your own for a long time with only yourself to depend on. Part of life is not only having people depend on you, but you depending on others as well. It's time for you to give up a little of the control and allow yourself to be a teenager."

"That's easier said than done."

"I know but from what I understand from Darius, you did quite well today."

"He's amazing. I can only hope to be as well adjusted as he is."

"He's a good man. Since technically I am your co-guardian I thought I might give you a few rules." He couldn't help but laugh at her pained expression. "See you are a normal seventeen year old, ready to rebel at the concept of rules."

"Yeah well."

"Unlike Miss Fifty, my rules are more guidelines. I'm sure Nina has smothered you with detailed rules by now, so I will just say this – when you are in Guskin, if you ever run into a problem go see Mark Peters. You can always trust him. Second and best of all last, if Mitch hits on you tell Mark and he'll take care of his little brother."

"You trust Mark?"

"With my life, and I have on more than one occasion. If I had to guess, he will be the next Guardian Fifty once Nina steps down. He's well known in the Guardian circles and wise beyond his years. So if he ever yells for you to duck don't do what I did and look for poultry, because all you'll get is struck in the head by a rock." She couldn't help herself and broke out laughing at the image. "Sure, laugh at an old man's expense."

"Sorry" He watched her hesitate momentarily.

"Spit it out Mo."

"Why do I have to live here rather than with my grandmother?"

"Your grandmother? Your grandparents on both your mother and father's side died before you were born."

"But I remember visiting her regularly with my parents."

"She could be an old friend of your parents who you thought was your grandmother." He could see the skepticism on her face. "Did Evie ever meet them when she stayed with your family?"

"Not that I recall. Maybe I'm going insane."

"We'll talk about it when we are together. Now go to bed. It's late in Kansas."

"Thank you for calling Uncle Gareth."

"I'm going to annoy the snot out of you every night, so get used to it."

Over the course of the next week, Maureen slowly began feeling more at home. The clothes she ordered arrived. She fell into a routine of jogging with Nina, working out with Darius, gardening, cooking, studying, accompanying Darius into town daily for a poker-lunch with Mitch and Mark, and chatting with Reed to end her day.

She looked forward to laughing with the Darius, Mark and Mitch over a massive basket of onion rings or fries, spinach salad and greasy burgers every day. More than anything, she enjoyed watching them interact and tease each other. Slowly, she allowed herself to taunt them occasionally and they taunted back with zeal.

She didn't know what she enjoyed more, lunches in town or delving headfirst into the massive collection of books at the S.I.P.I.A.C. library. Everyone knew where to find her at the complex - the second level loft, reclined on the dark, leather couch reading. This was her favorite place at the complex aside from her vegetable garden. She found comfort reading about the Guardians and their history. There was something familiar about the material, and this brought her a sense of comfort.

She had grown used to seeing Mark working around the compound as she tilled and planted her vegetable garden. He performed maintenance on the security system and regularly puttered around the grounds or met with Nina. Darius, on the other hand, spent an inordinate amount of time working out, before heading into town to work with his cousin, Cole Behr, on stepping up to run his parents import-export business. Sometimes he even played messenger for Nina using the compound chopper or the private jet they kept at a small airfield between the compound and town.

Today, Darius was taking the plane and heading to New York to deliver a package. Maureen volunteered to spend the day painting with Mark after yesterday's trip to the barn he was renovating. She enjoyed spending time with him. Compared to Darius and Mitch, he was the most serious. Since their first misunderstandings, they fell into a comfortable friendship.

As she drove into town, her mind drifted to the tour of the amazing property she was going to help paint. It contained an old barn, stables, a few small battered ranch houses, the charred remains of what years before had been the main house, and tons of wooded acreage and farmland. The moment she saw the old custom barn she fell in love with the massive, tri-level structure. From a distance, it looked like a monster-sized traditional barn with red walls and white trim, but Mark explained he put his structural engineering degree to use and spent the past year adding his own touches to it. Once the renovations were complete, he planned to move in and continue working on the plans for the main house.

The barns' massive, white, double-bay doors were actually pocket doors controlled electronically using a modified garage door opener with the pocket contained in the ground, lowering the doors into the foundation. The two entrance doors on either side of the bay didn't have a lock and key, but rather a simple slab of clear crystal mounted to the wall. She was shocked as Mark placed his hand against it and the doors open. When she attempted it, the door remained locked. He couldn't resist taunting her.

The interior wasn't what she expected when Darius took her there earlier in the week. The main level renovations were complete and she had to admit, they were stunning. Shiny bamboo floors and hand-painted murals of Egypt, Mexico and India ran throughout the massive level. The thirty-by-thirty foot sunken game room sat dead center on the first level and was amazing. It was equipped with both pool and air hockey tables, along with pub seating and wet bar. Surrounding the sunken area was a fully functional kitchen, a massive formal bar, half bathroom, a theater area with the biggest flat panel television she had ever seen, and multiple sitting areas. In one corner were large, stacked tubs of Lego's sorted by color and size, with a large pyramid structure in mid-construction reaching halfway to the ceiling.

Behind the kitchen were the arched staircases separated by a refurbished freight elevator, leading to the two upper level lofts. Construction on each loft was complete, except for touching up paint and the trim on the balconies overlooking the game room. The first loft level contained two empty guest suites, complete with bathroom, drink station, and sitting area. The top level was gearing up to be Mark's private sanctuary; the complete master bedroom and bath, lounge, day kitchen, and large office were almost ready for furniture delivery.

Her favorite details were the custom-built skylights, which held murals of stained glass beneath the clear glass exterior. When the sun shined through the glass, images of winged-disks shined down onto the pool table and air hockey tables on the first level. She couldn't help but admire the level of thought, detail and ingenuity that went into the renovation. Not only was the barn attractive but technologically advanced, as control panels throughout allowed him to access to the entire building.

This morning she was going to help Mark with the final paint touch ups on the upper levels, in time for the furniture delivery expected later in the afternoon. As she drove into town she couldn't pass up a coffee at Pacho's and catch up on the sordid details of Mitch's latest conquest. She found his exploits amusing, and although he flirted with her, she quickly learned he wasn't serious.

Parking in her usual spot, she took the corner seat at the crowded coffee bar and watched Mitch carry a large tray of coffee and breakfast pastries to a nearby table. Cyrus, the old man, who normally worked during the day at the coffee station, was noticeably missing. His absence obviously felt by an extremely frazzled Mitch. Moving behind the counter, she donned a nearby apron. "If you want, I'll take orders and serve, you make the coffee."

"Thanks. It's been crazy this morning. Cyrus chose the wrong day to get his nasty old prostate checked. He's always looking for a cheap thrill."

"Too much information, Mitch," she groaned placing the filled cups on a nearby tray.

"Those go to table two with a blueberry muffin and a cranberry scone. You would think people would sleep in on a Saturday morning. If I didn't have to work, I know I would."

Over the course of the next fifteen minutes, they caught up on the orders, and plopped down on the empty loveseat in the corner for a quick cup of coffee.

"Congratulations!" Mitch exclaimed with a smirk, "You've just earned every free cup of coffee I've ever given you."

"So three? Talk about cheap labor."

She watched a tall young man walking up the street in the distance. Smiling, Mitch couldn't resist teasing her as Serrano approached. "Is it me, or is your breathing a bit labored watching talk, dark and studly saunter in for his morning shot of caffeine?"

"It is not! And stop looking at my chest!"

Mitch headed back behind the counter. "Testy, testy. I think I hit a bit too close to home for your liking. I know, piss off."

A minute later Atonal Serrano bid Mitch good morning, grabbed a newspaper and took the only empty seat. As he sat next to Maureen, he read the paper, completely ignoring her.

"Good morning," she mumbled awkwardly.

"Good morning Maureen. How have you been? Are you adjusting to Kansas living?"

"I'm sorry I didn't call you. The transition here has been a bit overwhelming."

"No need to apologize, Most people do not bother calling strangers who pass their mobile number. For the record, I just wanted to be your friend, nothing more." As a table on the other side of the patio emptied, Serrano got to his feet. "I apologize for taking your time. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to grab my usual table."

As Serrano left her, she felt conflicted, glad that he was gone because he was too cute, but sad for the very same reasons. "Are you playing the frigid-Goth-bitch again, Mo?" Mitch asked, passing her to take Serrano his coffee.

"Apparently" Mitch stopped in his tracks, staring at her dejected face in disbelief. "I have to get going. I am meeting Mark in a few minutes to go finish painting."

"Thanks for the help. Don't let my idiot brother work you too hard, that's my job now."

Standing before the locked tattoo shop, Maureen grew irritated waiting for Mark to come down from the second floor apartment. After five minutes, she went around back and climbed the old fire escape. Glancing in the window, she found the apartment dark and the bedroom door ajar. Knocking on the window a few times yielded nothing. She dialed his phone and heard it ringing inside, but there was no answer. Finally, she knocked on the window again and waited; hoping he was home as nature beckoned.

She watched as he stumbled from the bedroom wearing nothing more than a pair of black and grey tartan boxers. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he swore as he stepped on a red Lego brick, before opening the apartment door to find the small corridor empty. Her eyes locked on his naturally tanned, thin yet sculpted body. She was surprised that although he had thick, dark hair on his head, his body was almost bare. Covering her eyes with one hand, she knocked on the window again to draw his attention.

When he opened the window, she heard the mirth in his voice. "Get over it. Pretend I'm wearing swimming trunks and stop blushing." As she climbed in through the window, he walked into the kitchen and set the coffee pot brewing. "You're late."

"And you're almost naked!" She tried to stare at a colorful solar system mural on the wall opposite the kitchen but found herself taking quick glances at him. "Now go get some clothes on."

"Well if you didn't want to see a half-naked man, you bossy thing, then don't go climbing his fire escape and bang on his window."

"It's not my fault you overslept. I waited downstairs, but I needed the bathroom."

"You must not need it that badly, as you are admiring the artwork rather than visiting my _library_."

"Smartass," she muttered heading into the bathroom. Upon her return, he excused himself and went to take a quick shower.

The two-bedroom apartment was neat and masculine with dark leather furniture, plenty of high-tech electronics, remote controls, and Legos were everywhere. Mark visualized his architectural creations by building models in Legos as a first draft. The second bedroom was exclusively for his collection of colorful structures, a drafting computer, an easel, and tons of painted canvases.

Mark returned ten minutes later, tucking his t-shirt into his jeans. He was surprised to find her preparing an omelet and toast, as she listened to the radio. She handed him a cup of coffee. "Nice to see you've made yourself at home. The one thing I miss about living with my parents is home-cooked breakfast. How did you know?"

"I just thought you would like breakfast before we go. In the week that I've known you, it's become abundantly obvious that you can't go without eating something every two or three hours."

She served him a plate of food and grabbed a cup of coffee for herself. "What about you?"

"I had breakfast with Mitch earlier."

"Which means he's feeding you coffee and those spongy cookies yet again?" They shared the omelet. As they ate, he pulled out sketches and floor plans for rebuilding the main house. The ten-thousand square foot home plan was for a stunning Victorian Farmhouse. As he returned the plans to their canister, he explained the house was going to be the model home for his work. All the bells and whistles would be in it so he could give tours to clients who retained his services.

"How long do you think it will be before Mitch moves in here?"

"Knowing Mitch he'll be in a few hours after my last belonging is removed this afternoon. He's tired of sneaking his bimbos our of our parents house."

"I can't believe he does that."

"Oh yeah, the minute Mitch hit puberty the bimbo brigade seemed to march through the house." Mark's disapproval of his brother's behavior was clear as he recounted stories of Mitch's exploits. "What do you say we leave the Rover and go to the farm on my bike?"

"I've never ridden on a motorcycle before."

He tossed her the extra helmet and leather jacket despite her obvious apprehension. "It'll be fun. You'll have to sit behind me and hang on tight."

"I'll pass."

"Don't be a baby, if both my hands are on the handlebars, how am I going to do anything unseemly toward you, not that I ever would. If anything, you who will be able to act inappropriately toward me; so please keep your hands above the belt buckle when riding."

Her face turned crimson. "I don't think I can do this."

"What ride the bike or keep your hands above the waistband of my pants?"

"You're terrible!"

"I know. So are you going to hop on the back of the bike and not let the fear rule your life? Or are you going to be a chicken and trail behind in the Rover?"

"I don't know." Following him down stairs, she watched with trepidation as Mark mounted the motorcycle and started it. Her mind instantly drifted back to the farm in Nebraska as the familiar sounds and scents of the Harley overwhelmed her senses. Her eyes locked onto Mark's black boots and in her minds eye, the black Harley faded to silver.

"Maureen?" Mark called out to her as he noticed the color drain from her face. "Maureen?"

She watched as the black boots headed toward her. She reflexively took a few steps backward. Closing her eyes, she dropped the helmet as the memories flooded her senses.

"_Did you finish your chores?" the tall man in the worn black boots demanded. When she didn't answer fast enough, he pulled the leather belt from his pants and grabbed her arm. A moment later, he repeated his question as the first lash with the belt across her back had fallen._

"_Answer me!" the older man shouted, his hand moved to ten-year olds throat. Now completely helpless and struggling for each breath, the man beat her repeatedly with the worn out old belt._

Mark watched in shock as she covered her face with her arms, before sinking to her knees. "Stop, please. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please no more. I'll do better next time, I promise."

Gently Mark grabbed her arms, and soothed, "Maureen honey, it's me Mark." When she didn't snap out of it but grew more hysterical, he shook her hoping she would let go of the memory. "Look at me Maureen, just open your eyes and look at me."

"Please stop … not that," she sobbed, sounding much younger than her seventeen years. Uncertain what to do, he brought her face nose-to-nose with his and very gently ordered, "Open your eyes Maureen. Look at me and the nightmare will be over. I promise it can't hurt you anymore."

"No Sadie, please don't let him do this," she cried as her entire body trembled in fear. "Please no!"

"Come on Maureen, open your eyes and look at me!" Slowly her eyes opened and saw the concerned brown eyes staring back at her. She appeared disoriented and terrified. "You?"

"It's ok. You're safe here, I promise," he whispered stroking her cheek. Her confused eyes moved between Mark, the motorcycle and his black boots before returning to his gaze. The vulnerability he saw made him go against his better judgment and pull her into his arms. "The nightmare is over."

Torn between the fears she felt when touched, and the odd sense of safety she felt as Mark comforted her, she pleaded, "Let go of me."

"Tell me who I am first."

"Mark"

"Good girl, welcome back." He let her go as she looked into his eyes and whispered an emotional apology.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You do however look somewhat pale."

"I think I'm going to be sick."

He unlocked the door and she ran upstairs to the bathroom. Turning the motorcycle off, he slowly followed her upstairs, hoping to give her some privacy to compose herself. When he heard the toilet flush, he stood near the closed door and explained about a new toothbrush in the medicine cabinet.

A few minutes passed before she came out of the bathroom. The dark circles that had been under her eyes for days were more evident due to her lack of color. "Feeling better?"

When she instantly replied affirmatively, he called her liar and together they sat on the couch. "Talk to me Maureen. I know you value your privacy, but you obviously flashed back to something horrible. I know from Darius that you haven't slept more than an hour or two per night since you arrived here."

The conflict in her exhausted eyes, coupled with the way she wrapped her arms around her bent knees told him that she wasn't going to be forth coming. "You are safe here. I know you understand that already. No one will hurt you. Right now, the only person hurting you is you. Keeping all this inside is eating away at you and will continue to do so until you either completely snap or start to deal with it."

He didn't anticipate her sinking into his arms. Her body trembled uncontrollably as she struggled to suppress the hysteria overtaking her. She lost the battle and her breath was coming in raging gasps as tears ran down her face. Her fingers clutched his shirt, as if her life depended on it.

When she regained a semblance of control over her emotions, she began sharing details of her parent's murders, her brief stint in foster care, and finally her years of hell in Nebraska. By the time she grew quiet, he understood her fears, traumas and her desperate need for isolationism. He realized that until a week ago there wasn't a single person she had met since her parents murders who didn't try to use in some way.

"Feeling any better after the emotional purge?" When she didn't answer, he realized that she had fallen asleep. Waiting a few more minutes to make sure she was sleeping deeply, he picked her up and carried her into his bedroom. Carefully he placed her on the unmade bed, removed her boots and covered her with his blanket.

Closing the door behind him, he sat on the couch pondering her words. Her experiences disturbed him. He couldn't fathom walking in her shoes. It made him appreciate his relatively normal upbringing even more. After today, he would never complain about it again.

Rolling over in the darkened bedroom, Maureen vaguely remembered falling asleep in the living room with Mark. When she realized he must have carried her into bed, she reached around for reassurance that she was alone. For the first time in what felt like ages, the two-ton weight she carried on her shoulders felt manageable. The bedding held the faint smell of the Mark's soap and she found that oddly reassuring. She wasn't sure how long she slept, but felt surprisingly rested. Glancing from the darkened window to the alarm clock, she realized it was two in the morning. She'd slept well over twelve hours.

Climbing out of bed, she turned the light on and explored her surroundings. She looked at the black comforter and matching sheets crumpled on the bed as she clutched one of the pillows to her chest. Wandering around the room, she looked at the small stack of books on the bedside table. She smiled reading the titles, _The Power of Silence, The Active Side of Infinity_, and finally, _Separate Reality_; three of her favorite Carlos Castaneda books. She was surprised there wasn't a television in the room, but rather built in shelving filled with books and a small stereo. Looking through the CD's were bands like Metallica, the Beatles, and 12 Stones, along with many international artists.

Curiosity got the better of her when she saw a small photo album. She couldn't resist thumbing through it. She saw pictures of Mark and Mitch with two adults she assumed were their parents. The father was tall, thin, and chiseled, much like Mark. There was definitely a strong facial resemblance between Mitch and his father, minus his father's thick blonde hair. Their mother was an elegant, petite Indian woman wearing a bright green Sari.

A few photo pages later were many pictures of Mark with an attractive blonde at different locations, each time embracing each other. She was stunning with smoky grey eyes and a massive smile that seemed reserved for Mark in every picture.

Returning the album to its place on the shelf, she was surprised to find a stack of unopened mail post marked from Great Britain. There had to be fifty unopened letters from L. Simons sitting in a neat stack, all delivered in the past three months. Quietly making her way from the bedroom, she found Mark fast asleep on the couch with an overturned book on his chest. She stared at him for a few minutes memorizing every angle of his face before returning to the bedroom.

Hours later Maureen re-awoke to the sound of swearing from another room. She entered the living room cautiously. She found Mark holding his puffy red hand and wrist under the kitchen tap. "Mark? Is everything all right?"

"Get the first aid kit under the bathroom sink and come to the kitchen please."

Grabbing the kit, she looked at her disheveled image in the mirror. Strands of her long dark wavy hair had come loose and hung in long ringlets around her face. She became self-conscious as he stared at her oddly when she returned to the kitchen. She watched as he awkwardly squeezed cream on the burns on his left arm and hand. She finally took the tube from his hand. "Let me do that."

He watched as she tended to his burns, removing the antibiotic ointment he used, replacing it with a thick layer of Silvadene cream before carefully covering it with sterile pads and gauze. "There all better."

"You do good work. I'll have to let you fall asleep here more often as I tend to be clumsy in the kitchen."

She started cleaning up the puddle of oil on the counter. "What were you trying to do?"

"I wanted eggs and fries for breakfast. I guess the oil got too hot. When I put the potatoes in, the oil just splattered and bubbled up all over me."

"So which did you do, put wet potatoes into the oil, decide to make fries for an army, or both?"

When he blushed, she couldn't help but laugh. "Both it is. I'll make you breakfast."

"How about if I take you to breakfast?" He picked up the overnight bag that was sitting by the front door. "Nina dropped off a change of clothes and some personal items for you."

"Is she angry with me for spending the night here?"

"Of course not, I actually think both she and Reed were relieved to see you sleeping soundly for a change. They've been worried about you. Why don't you take a shower while I make us coffee, which is something I can do without mutilating myself. The clean towels are rolled up in the small cabinet in the bathroom."

When she emerged thirty minutes later, all vulnerability was gone from her face, protected behind a layer of heavy eyeliner, dark red lipstick, tartan mini, tank top, and fishnet stockings. "Do you know where my boots are?"

"In the bedroom closet. I'll get them." He quickly retrieved them and watched as she put the first one on, zipping it up her thigh. "Excuse me," he mumbled awkwardly leaving the room, embarrassed that he had checked her out. When he returned a minute later, they had a quick cup of coffee before heading to breakfast.

At the diner, they ordered scrambled eggs, sausages, rye toast, fruit covered waffles and a massive basket of fries. When the server returned a few minutes later with five over-filled plates, Maureen wondered aloud how they were going to finish all this.

Mark scooped eggs onto her plate. "We'll manage."

He grinned broadly, as she poured ketchup over her scrambled eggs. "What's so funny?"

Taking the ketchup from her, he loaded his eggs with it. "If my mom were here, she'd be yelling at both of us. She detests ketchup; now hot sauce, well that's another story. Mitch and Mom can drink that stuff straight from the bottle."

"Gross!" She didn't know if it was the fact that for the first time in ages she felt relaxed or if she were just hungry, but this morning, food tasted incredible. She served herself a section of the Belgian waffle covered in whipped cream and strawberries. "So tell me what got you into the tattooing business?"

He explained about his degrees in structural engineering and architecture, but by career, he was a guardian and designed custom homes. Tattooing was his hobby. Maureen was surprised to learn that many guardian children are home schooled through high school, then head off to college early. Even carefree Mitch had a Masters in computer systems design.

She pushed her plate away. "It's official, I'm going to explode."

"Same here," he agreed even though he wiped up every drop of ketchup with the remaining French fries and ate them. "My craving for French fries has been satiated and now life is complete."

"I missed my morning jog with Nina. After this breakfast I'll need to run twice as far this evening."

"Let me know if you want company running later."

After a moment of awkward silence, she looked at him seriously. "I want to thank you for everything."

"Don't start getting all sappy Maureen. This is what friends are for, get used to it."

"I'm not used to having friends. Right now I just feel like a needy mooch."

"You make a good nurse, my mother would be proud; and you're putting up with me. I tell you that is not an easy task. I can be a moody bastard. Generally that guy you met the first day in the tattoo shop is closer to who I've been of late than the person sitting across from you right now." She didn't seem convinced. "Trust me on that one. Besides, friendships move in waves with each person taking a turn helping the other. Just accept the fact that it's my turn to surf."

"You think?"

"Occasionally." He dropped money on the table and led her out the door. "Come on trouble, escort this injured artist to his shop as a client should be arriving in the next twenty minutes. We'll stop at my mother's office. She'll have mercy on my pathetic soul and give me something for the agony," he mocked with a grin, as he placed his arm over her shoulder. "Look my touch didn't kill you."

"Yet." Maureen couldn't help but smile. She felt rested and relaxed for the first time in years. Maybe her luck was finally changing.


	12. Chapter 12: Overreaction Attraction

**Chapter 12:**

**Overreaction Attraction**

Mark and Maureen entered the local medical clinic to find a petite Indian woman frantically rifling through the mess on the receptionist desk. Without looking up, she informed them she'd be with them shortly. Her British accent surprised Maureen. Mark watched her growing frustration with the disorder on the desk as she shifted the gold and white Sari over her shoulder. "Mom, what's going on? Where's Joni?"

"Joni ran off and eloped last night," she replied not realizing her son wasn't alone. "I found her resignation letter this morning. She's moving to Las Vegas with that nut she met on the internet. I swear that woman had no self-control."

"No kidding, she was one of Mitch's bimbos."

"What?" She looked up at them for the first time and realized Mark wasn't alone. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize you brought company. Forgive my manners child."

Maureen watched as the woman entered the waiting area. Mark's mother was stunning with long dark hair pulled into an elegant knot hanging over her bare shoulder. She hugged her son as she lightly reprimanded him for rarely visiting the family when he was in town.

"Mom this is Maureen."

"You remind me of Lena at your age. Call me Dhara." She stared at Mark's injured hand and shook her head in disbelief. "Attempting to make French fries again? It seems this is the only time I've seen you in the past year."

Maureen couldn't help it and broke out laughing. Dhara joined her. "I'll take that as a yes. Did you use the Silvadene cream I left in your first aid kit? I swear, I should buy stock in that company the way you go through it. I see you did a good job of bandaging yourself for once."

Mark blushed at his mother's remarks as Maureen struggled to stifle another laugh. "Traitor!"

"I'm sorry," Maureen countered unable to remove the smirk from her face.

"Don't be," Dhara commented leading them to the examining room. "Come on Maureen, you can watch him act like a big baby."

"Mom!"

"You might be a foot taller than I am, but you will always be my baby," Dhara explained removing the bandages from his hand and arm. "I can tell you didn't do the bandaging Mark. You didn't use the Neosporin this time."

"He tried that first," Maureen explained, causing Mark to glare at her while Dhara added a heavy layer of orange-colored cream to the burns and a fresh wrap.

"I suppose you are here for something for pain?" Mark nodded as Dhara rummaged through the medicine cabinet. "Try not cooking with oil. You're a bloody hazard."

"Thanks Mom."

"One every eight hours," Dhara explained handing him a small packet of pills. "Make sure you change that dressing regularly. I would say come here and have my assistant do it for you but as you can see I'm struggling to do without."

"I have a client in a few minutes. How about if Maureen helps you get organized?"

"Really?" Dhara and Maureen asked at the same time.

The excitement in Maureen's eyes at the prospect of being useful coupled with the relief in his mother's eyes left Mark knowing it was the perfect match. Mark smiled at the pair. "Apparently so."

Dhara looked at Maureen appraisingly. "Consider yourself hired as my temporary assistant in training. If you do a good job, a part-time position is yours as long as you want it. I'll warn you right now, Joni was a disorganized mess. I can't find today's schedule anywhere."

"Sure, ditch me for my mom," Mark teased.

"Out!" Dhara ordered with an appreciative smile. With a hug and a kiss on his mother's cheek, Mark was out the door. "His love of French fries and Heinz ketchup will one day be his undoing. I once bought another brand when he was little and he went to stay with Cole Behr in protest. I have this vision of him burning his house down when he's binging on potatoes."

"Is he really that bad a cook?"

"He's like his father, they can grill incredibly well, but cooking indoors is hazardous. I just pray our homeowners insurance is up-to-date and get out of the house when James is in the mood to dabble in the kitchen. Mark might resemble my family, but inside he's pure Peters. I wouldn't have him any other way. We spent time in India visiting family. In the middle of a large formal meal, the two of them left the table and returned each holding bottle of ketchup they packed into their luggage. Needless to say I was mortified."

Maureen laughed as Dhara turned the computer on. They spent the next hour trying to organize the mess that was the desk. As office hours began, Maureen quickly fell into the routine of collecting insurance information and co-payments, weighing patients and quickly learned to take blood pressures. When Mark returned two hours later, the office was packed. He ended up painting without her.

At six o'clock, the last patient left and Maureen walked down the street toward the tattoo parlor, window-shopping along the way. She couldn't resist entering a used bookstore. As she gazed at the aisles of books, she was grateful to Nina for insisting she accept a weekly allowance, as the forty dollars suddenly felt like they were burning a hole in her pocket and the science fiction section beckoned.

Over the past week, Darius forced her to watch the original Star Wars trilogy. To say she became a fan was an understatement – it reminded her of her father and quickly became her addiction. Grabbing the follow-up trilogy written by Timothy Zahn from the shelf, she wanted to do nothing more than return to the compound and read all night.

"Now why can't you look at me that way?" a mirth-filled male voice queried from behind her.

"When there is a definitive guide those of the male persuasion perhaps I will."

"Hello Maureen," Serrano greeted her with a respectful nod.

"Hello Mr. Serrano," she replied stiffly, while inwardly his distinct accent made her stomach flutter.

"Mr. Serrano? No need to be so formal, Ato or Serrano will suffice. I am only called Atonal when I misbehave."

"I'll bet that's quite frequently."

"Too true. If I promise to behave, would you consider accompanying me for coffee at Pacho's? I am certain our mutual friend Mitch would take a break from the counter and join us."

"Mr. Serrano-"

"Ato"

"Ato, I - well - I"

When she couldn't find the words, he couldn't resist teasing her. "You are exceedingly eloquent, perhaps you should consider a political career, or as an inspirational speaker."

"Making friends is new to me. I don't allow people to get to know me."

"Why is that?"

She fidgeted nervously as her gaze locked on her boots. Crossing her arms across her chest, she took a deep breath. "It's just the way I am."

"You cannot be much younger than I am, so you are too closed off for your age. I have been told that I am too open with my … how do you say … well everything."

Laughing Maureen did something completely uncharacteristic; she threw caution to the wind and agreed to join him for coffee. As they walked down the street toward Pachos, her curiosity got the best of her. "So, where are you from and what brought you to the heartland?"

"I was born in Kuwait and raised in Brazil. I guess you can say I am spending some of my parent's hard-earned funds backpacking around the world. Naturally they do not approve of my misadventures and in all likelihood are wondering where I am."

They walked and made small talk on their way to Pachos, passing the tattoo shop. Maureen found a note on the door from Mark, explaining he finished painting without her and had to help Cole with a repair on his house. She was free to have coffee with Serrano.

Maureen explained her relocation to Kansas to live with her legal guardian, avoiding discussion of her past. She learned Serrano was just a few months older than she was and had become close friends with Mitch in the past year. She found his mastery of the English language, or lack there of at times, charming. He was self-assured, yet lacked the arrogance that many attractive males oozed from every pore.

"Well, well, two of my favorite repeat customers and together! How cute," Mitch exclaimed as they sat at one of the empty tables.

Serrano shot Mitch a smirk as Maureen blushed. "You're an ass sometimes Mitch."

Mitch patted her head twice before she swatted his hand away. "You wouldn't have me any other way."

"No woman should have you without massive doses of penicillin and psychological testing first."

"Don't forget a B12 shot, as she'll need all the energy she can get." Mitch and Serrano couldn't help but laugh at her crimson face.

"You're awful!" She shook her head when she realized Serrano was grinning broadly at her embarrassment. "And somehow I feel you're no better."

"I was closing up early tonight," Mitch informed them. "What do you say the three of us go play pool and have an early dinner?"

"Only if Maureen agrees," Serrano conceded. She nodded affirmatively after giving Nina a quick call, then the three headed back down the block to the bar next to the tattoo shop.

They grabbed a table in the back, nearest the red felt pool table and settled in. After ordering their meals, Mitch grabbed a pool cue. "I know Serrano is just learning to play, but how about you Mo?"

"I've only played once."

"Mitch can expect to win and we will lose graciously before discussing him behind his back as he gloats," Serrano countered.

"Nice, some friend you are. All right woman, since you're the rookie, rack'em up."

As she placed the balls into the rack, Mitch turned to Serrano and laughed. "I love women who follow orders."

"Piss off!"

"So hot blooded," Serrano commented with a grin.

"Don't I know it." Mitch threw Maureen a blue chalk cube as she grabbed a pool cue. "You know what to do with that, don't you Mo?"

"Of course," she replied twisting the cue while she held the chalk against the tip.

"Oh yeah baby," muttered Mitch huskily. Maureen threw the chalk cube at his head. Placing the cue back in the rack she headed toward the exit. "I'm out of here!"

"Come on Mo, lighten up," Mitch pleaded as they followed her. When Mitch touched her arm, they watched her shudder, taking a deep, fearful breath. He quickly apologized and pulled his hand away from her, while Serrano watched with interest.

"Maureen, we are sorry. It was all meant in fun, nothing more."

Turning to face the younger man, Maureen stared up into his brown eyes. "Well you will have to excuse me if my idea of fun is different from both of yours. I really have to go, I'm sorry," before bolting from the bar.

She couldn't get away from them fast enough, feeling stupid that she over-reacted. She knew Mitch was just being his normal perverted self, but the compulsion to run was overwhelming and she gave into it. She knew if Mark or Darius were there, she wouldn't have lost control.

She arrived at the Rover and breathed a sigh of relief as she briefly resting her forehead on the steering wheel. As she drove through town, the debate she waged internally felt like a war zone. The struggle between her desire to fit in, versus shoving everyone away, tormented her. She had a good day up until she agreed to go with Ato and Mitch to dinner, then she just had her own version of a mini-meltdown and didn't know why. She knew her issue with anything sexual, even Mitch's ridiculous innuendo, was the trigger. Yet deep down she knew Mitch wouldn't do more than joke with her.

As she opened her window to enter the code to the compound gate, the rain they had been predicting all day began in earnest. Driving up to the main house, she parked the Rover underground and headed up to Nina's office. She loved this room. The simple mahogany English Partners desk, chairs, and a large couch were the only pieces of furniture in the room. The mantle over the marble fireplace held a dozen photographs of Nina, Darius and Evie on vacations. Otherwise, the room had large windows, and floor to ceiling built in bookcases with scattered artwork, and Lladro statuettes throughout. Maureen plopped into the chair across from Nina, and stared at Tobias who was asleep on the windowsill. "How was your day?"

Nina saved the document on her laptop, while replying her day had been uneventful. When she glanced at Maureen, she instantly realized all wasn't right. "I have to head to Guatemala the day after tomorrow and truth is I don't want to leave you here alone yet."

"Nigel's here. I'll be fine."

"I know you can take care of yourself Maureen, but I worry. How do you like Dhara? Are you enjoying having a job?"

"I felt useful. It was great."

Nina waited patiently as Maureen seemed to want to say something more but the words didn't come. After an uncomfortable few seconds, Nina couldn't remain silent any longer. "What's wrong?"

Maureen sighed. "I don't know. I just feel lost tonight. I go between wanting to fit in and wanting to run like hell. Frankly, I don't know why. I miss my time alone, for me there are just too many people around. I guess that leaves me on edge."

"And as you know more people are coming soon," Nina reminded her. "I know how hard adjusting has been for you but you have been doing an amazing job, so don't get down about minor setbacks. It will take time before the urge to isolate yourself goes away. It took Darius a few months before he truly fell into a routine. But look at you, you've found a part-time job to keep busy, you've made friends with Darius, Mark and Mitch; and you've fallen into a bit of a routine here."

She could see the girl was clearly embarrassed now, as she began peeling her black nail polish off. "What happened?"

Maureen explained her over-reaction with Mitch, laughing at Nina's query regarding the status of his nose. She then proceeded to scold the teen for being in a bar at her age.

"I'm sorry. Mitch and Serrano invited me to join them for dinner there. I can assure you that I don't drink, smoke or use drugs. Please don't throw me out."

Her reaction both shocked and reassured Nina – Maureen wanted to stay. "I will never throw you out. I know you don't use drugs. I just don't like the idea of you being in a bar, that's all. You're a young girl and as such shouldn't be exposed to the depravity that can occasionally happen in those establishments."

Smiling nervously, Maureen reminded her that she used to work serving drinks at a bar, so she had seen many such depravities. "Still, you shouldn't have been allowed in the door at your age. I'll be speaking to Mark about it tomorrow."

"Mark owns the bar? How is that possible? He's only twenty-two years old."

Nina explained the bar and Pachos had once belonged to Mark and Mitch's grandfather; when he passed the boys each inherited one of them. When she inquired about Serrano, Maureen visibly blushed from ear to ear. Laughing at her description of the hunky teen and her quasi-illiterate responses in his presence, Nina couldn't help but ask if this was her first crush.

"Yeah, I just never met someone who I was attracted to before, much less someone where the attraction was instant. It scares the crap out of me. I don't want to be attracted to anyone."

"Why not?"

"I just want to be alone."

"Well Maureen, what we want and what we get are generally two different things. Sometimes they are bad, as you know all too well; but sometimes they are fantastic. Don't exist, let yourself live."

"You make it sound so easy."

"I know, but it's not. You and I come with emotional baggage. You need to be better than I have been, because being alone isn't all you believe it to be. Of that I can assure you beyond a shadow of a doubt."

The sadness in Nina's eyes drove her point home. Maureen couldn't help but dwell on her words as she headed toward the gym.

Mitch and Serrano pulled up to the S.I.P.I.A.C. front gate in Mitch's restored 1976 bright orange Toyota Land Cruiser laughing as they shared tales of their assorted female conquests. When Serrano saw the massive gate, he looked curiously at his friend. Smirking Mitch replied to his unspoken concern. "If we want to make nice, we have to visit Mo on her home turf."

"Just do not get me into more trouble with her," Serrano countered, his accent growing more pronounced the more nervous he became. Mitch couldn't help but notice Serrano fidgeting nervously next to him as they drove up the tree-lined road toward the main house.

"Nice," Serrano muttered staring at the large white house as Mitch parked in one of the front parking spaces. Serrano waited apprehensively as Mitch pushed the doorbell while looking through the small panes of stained glass in the door. Within moments, the door opened, and Serrano's brown eyes met Nina's exotic ones as she greeted them.

"Good evening Mitch." Kissing Nina on the cheek, Mitch introduced Serrano. Nina smiled inwardly. She now understood Maureen's reaction to him. His casual elegance and good looks were striking. She noticed he was staring at her oddly. "Is something wrong Mr. Serrano?"

"No, it is just your eyes are quite different from anyone I have ever seen here. They are what my people would call, the eyes of the gods."

It was Nina's turn to look at him oddly. "Where are you from Serrano? I don't recognize your accent."

"Kuwait by birth, Brazil by upbringing."

"Is Maureen around?" Mitch interrupted impatiently. "We basically embarrassed the hell out of her and wanted to apologize."

"We?" questioned Serrano.

"Oh all right, I embarrassed the hell out of her."

"At least you are consistent. She's been in the gym since she got home. You know the way."

As the two moved through the house in search of the staircase that descended to the lower levels, Serrano looked around impressed. He stopped at each glass-covered display that held artifacts collected by S.I.P.I.A.C. over the years and admired them.

"It's an interesting place, isn't it?"

"Quite."

"I love it here. I have spent more than my share of hours looking at everything and helping with their computers. Nina is like family," Mitch explained. "I remember her babysitting for me and my brother as my parents traveled, back when I was just a little troublemaker."

"She is quite attractive. It makes me wish I were older."

"And people say I'm bad, you just hide it better," Mitch joked as they came to the door marked '_Fitness Center_'. Both braced themselves, uncertain what Maureen's mood was going to be.

Entering the large room, they glanced from one piece of exercise equipment to the next, finally seeing Maureen running on the incline trainer wearing a pair of snug-fitting black running shorts with matching tank top. Both gawked at her toned physique as she ran full speed on the twenty-degree incline while she adjusted her headphones.

"Excellent," Serrano muttered staring at her. She looked like someone running for her life.

"Perfect," Mitch added as she seemed to speed up. "Remind me never to piss her off, I could never out run her. Look at those legs."

"Close your mouths and get your minds out of the gutter gentlemen," Nina ordered entering the room behind them. "Did you come to apologize or to set her off again?"

"Apologize," Serrano assured her sincerely.

"I came to stare and drool," muttered Mitch without taking his eyes off Maureen.

Nina smacked Mitch on the back of the head in frustration. "I hope one day they make a pill for the likes of you. You really are dreadful."

"Why change perfection?"

"Are you referring to yourself or Maureen?" Nina asked grabbing a small towel from the stack against the wall.

"Myself, you know my ego."

"I hope I am there when you can't charm the woman of your dreams."

Maureen slowly came to a stop and stepped off the machine. She took a few deep breaths and a sip of her bottled water as she glanced out the window at the rain now coming down in sheets. She jumped back a few steps when she turned around and saw Mitch, Serrano and Nina staring at her.

"You scared the heck out of me," she muttered taking the head phones off. Serrano couldn't help but stare at her toned, yet feminine physique. The loose tendrils of her dark hair seemed to caress the glistening skin as she stared at the two boys cautiously. "What can I do for you two?"

"We came to apologize," Serrano explained.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing for over-reacting. I'm sorry."

"Are you going to work out some more?" Mitch asked curiously.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I want to go get popcorn and a pop so I can enjoy the show."

"Good night Mr. Serrano," Mo muttered walking past him. When she approached Mitch, she couldn't help but glare at him as she left. "You can go to hell!"

"What is wrong with you Mitch? Don't you get it yet?" a clearly frustrated Nina scolded. "She's been through a great deal. You're teasing her in a way that makes her extremely uncomfortable, can't you just let it go already."

"Oh come on Nina -"

"You are so bloody thick sometimes I want to knock your head against the wall. Let me spell it out for you, in the ten years she was missing, she was abused and not just physically. Just let it go already!"

The color drained from Mitch's face as the reality of what he'd done sunk in. Serrano appeared sincerely devastated by the revelation. She hadn't known the boy for more than a few minutes yet he seemed truly shaken by the news.

"Oh God Nina, how can I make this up to her?" Mitch asked feeling nauseous at the mere thought of his remarks. "I just thought she was prudish."

"Just stop the sexual innuendo. That is the last kind of attention she wants. She has many issues to deal with. She's not the type to be part of your harem."

"I know that. I was just joking around. Mark already told me that if I laid one hand on her, he and Darius would beat me to a pulp. They just didn't explain why."

"Darius and I only found out after she broke his nose that first night, and we didn't find out from her. Reed and Nigel knew from police reports. I need you both to promise me that you will not mention it to anyone and not discuss it with her unless she brings it up. At this point the only person she's seemed to be comfortable enough to talk about her past with is Mark."

"Figures, he's the bloody Pope." Mitch's remark caused Serrano to look at him questioningly, but he didn't dare ask what was on his mind.

"Why don't you two call it a night here and leave her be, then tomorrow come back for dinner. It's her night to cook and maybe by then she won't be quite so high strung."

The front door slammed shut as Mitch and Serrano turned into the long hallway leading to the exit. Glancing at each other curiously, Mitch noted, "Why would anyone go out into this storm?"

"Shall we be invasive and go check?" Serrano asked as they reached the doors.

"Invasive? Yes we shall," he replied with a grin at his friend's English. "If they are walking the grounds then we'll be able to follow them easy enough as the motion sensor lighting will illuminate their path."

Walking through the darkness both men muttered unhappily about the rain drenching them. As they rounded a rock formation, they saw Maureen strolling along casually, oblivious to the rain.

"She's heading for the cemetery. Nigel told me she spends a great deal of time there when she's out of sorts."

"Out of sorts?" questioned Serrano not understanding the phrase.

"Upset," Mitch clarified as they watched her pass through the wrought iron gates and sat on the stone bench across from her parents' grave. As she pushed her wet hair out of her eyes, they were surprised to hear her talking. "Well Mom and Dad, congratulate me, I've sunken to a whole new level of dysfunctional and poor Mitch is taking the brunt of it. I feel like I need to be in a padded room. Life was so much easier when I was back in Lawrence on my own." She sighed and they could clearly hear sob as she lay down on the bench as the rain intensified.

Standing under a nearby tree, they watched her lay there for a few minutes before Nigel came running into the cemetery with a large towel and an umbrella, and forced her to return to the house.

The following morning came and went with Mitch and Serrano waiting at Pacho's for Maureen to come in for her breakfast of coffee and Madeleines. Neither was truly surprised when she didn't stop by, but both were visibly disappointed as Mark arrived with Darius after fetching him from the airport. Both wore shorts and t-shirts, and Darius had a basketball at the ready.

"So she's giving you the brush off I see," Mark taunted his brother. He grabbed a blueberry scone from the display and took a bite. "You'll make a good wife someday bro, you're an excellent cook."

Mitch rolled his eyes at his brother and couldn't resist a return taunt. "You'd have met Serrano before if you'd actual come to a family dinner in the past year. Mom's adopted him in your absence."

Serrano acknowledged both of them, before turning to Mark. "You are the brother of Mitch, the Pope?" When Mark shot his brother a derogatory glare, Serrano knew he had said the wrong thing but all Mitch did was laugh.

"Serrano's English is somewhat limited when it comes to slang, so even you brother have to admit it's funny."

"How can you live your life without the companionship of a female? I cannot imagine being an adult virgin," Serrano asked curiously.

Mark glared at his brother. "I see you have befriended yet another idiot."

"I take offense at that remark," Serrano protested.

"Then we are even. So what planet are you from?

"Brazil," he replied apprehensively.

"Land of the beautiful women, and one idiot," Mark muttered heading back toward the car. Darius invited Mitch and Serrano to the local park for a game of two-by-two basketball.

"We're in," Mitch replied giving Serrano reassuring grin. "I always love watching you two dolts lose." He looked at Cyrus as he loaded the dishwasher. "I'm going to play basketball. You can manage without me until Judy gets here, right?"

"Probably better than you can Mitch, so get lost."


	13. Chapter 13: Directly Indirect

**Chapter 13:**

**Directly Indirect**

"King Kong got you Mauween!" shrieked Jordan Behr as he jumped from the couch onto Maureen's back as she sat on the waiting room floor. She did her best to shield eleven-month-old Bonnie Behr from her brother Jordan's latest primate adventure.

"I thought I smelled bananas," Maureen countered as Jordan's two brothers helped tackle her to the ground. All she could do is protect little Bonnie with her arms as the boys tickled her.

The identical triplets were the terrors of the town and the children of Guskin's appointed mayor and local bank president, Cole Behr. His wife, Marnie was three days past her due date with the latest addition to the family. Maureen couldn't fathom a family this large and still growing. The Behr's were a breeding bunch, keeping Dhara busy in her family practice with pregnancies, vaccinations, and assorted mishaps.

Jordan, Jason and Jeffrey Behr were virtually impossible to tell apart. As soon as they arrived, Cole pulled the custom nametags Dhara made for their visits and quickly labeled the boys. All Maureen knew is when the trio became adults they would resemble their father – hot with a capital H.

Cole Behr grew up in Guskin. From what Maureen heard, his teenage exploits were legendary rivaled only by Mitch. Cole's dark wavy hair, toned physique and rugged good looks formed the perfect wrapper to his mischievous personality.

She met Cole briefly her first night in town, then again at the local bank when she tried to open an account using her fake identification. He took great pleasure in confronting her and summoning the local sheriff, who as it turned out, was Cole's poker buddy. They dialed Nina on speakerphone, who scolded both of them, making it perfectly clear the pair needed to grow up. From then on, both men made a point of taunting Maureen at every opportunity.

It wasn't long before Cole returned to the waiting room, grinning broadly and requesting Maureen baby sit his brood – the newest Behr would be making her arrival today. This is what she admired about Cole; even though this was child number five, he acted as if it was his first. He gave the boys a quick talk about how to behave followed by a mischievous wink. Their _yes daddy_ reply seemed a little too canned for Maureen's liking - it would be an interesting afternoon.

She packed Bonnie into her stroller and headed down to the local playground. She watched as the boys went running toward the jungle gym. Bonnie made short work of her bottle as Maureen kept her eyes on the trio running wild. She couldn't help but smile at their youthful enthusiasm as they went down the slide at breakneck speeds.

"Jeffrey don't pull that little girls hair," she called out to one of the boys as he was about to tug at a long, blonde braid. A half hour had passed with the boys showing now sign of running out of steam, as little Bonnie slept with her head on her shoulder.

"Jordan put that bug down this instant, it's not candy," she laughed, as each boy seemed to be in search of trouble.

"Can we play basketball Mauween?" Jordan asked, pointing to the four men playing a game of basketball as Maureen grabbed a tissue and wiped her nose.

"No, you are too little to play with them. They are playing rough and you'll get hurt." She could see the disappointment in his eyes as his two brothers came over to watch. "Maybe later we can borrow their ball and play once they are through."

"Ok," they replied in unison, obviously disappointed. As the threesome returned to the jungle gym, Mo returned to the bench with the sleeping toddler. Her eyes moved between the triplets and the shirtless Serrano, playing basketball with the equally shirtless Mitch, while Darius and Mark wore tank tops.

There were many girls her age and a bit older sitting around watching the rough game, openly ogling the foursome. Other than Mitch, they seemed completely unaware of the gaggle of giggling girls watching their every move lustfully. When Mark slammed his brother to the ground as they went for a rebound, the girls groaned collectively. Mitch milked it for everything he could. Serrano gave his teammate a hand up, ignoring the girls before turning back to the game. _He was a competitor_, Mo thought to herself. _Nice_.

The sound of crying heading her way interrupted her wandering thoughts. Little Jeffrey hobbled over with a bloodied knee and tears streaming down his face, while his brothers walked on either side of him. A quick hug and a bandage from the bag and they were off for lunch.

The five of them sat at a large table in the back corner of _Bad A$$ Burger_, which was overflowing with people. Each boy had a plate with half a cheeseburger on it and a stack of fries, along with a massive puddle of ketchup. Little Bonnie sat in a high chair next to Maureen happily holding a French fry in each hand as Mo tried to feed her a jar of baby food. Scattered all around the table were crayons and drawn on pieces of paper.

She heard the door open and people enter, but wasn't prepared when the four sweaty basketball players joined them at their table, which had the only empty seats in the house. Mark sat next to Maureen, while Serrano sat on the other side of Bonnie's high chair. Mitch and Darius joined the boys on their side of the table and began taking French fries from the large basket.

"Good afternoon Maureen," Serrano greeted her. "Do you mind if we join you?"

"It doesn't look like we have a choice as you've all made yourselves at home," she countered, before grabbing a tissue from her purse and coughed. She was surprised when the triplets all greeted Serrano warmly.

"I take it that since you have babysitting duty that the Behr family is officially growing by one today?" Mark asked, taking one of Maureen's onion rings.

Nodding affirmatively, she grabbed a diaper from the bag and picked up Bonnie. "Since you are here, can you keep your eyes on the trouble triplets while I go change her?"

Mark agreed. Maureen heard them order as she headed to the bathroom. She had been enjoying her day with the children. They didn't ask her any questions, or look at her with pity, as Mitch and Serrano both did now. She knew Nina must have given them details about her life and any footing she had with Serrano was now lost. His mere presence left her wanting to crawl into a hole.

When she returned to the table, the three little boys could barely keep their eyes open. "How about if I take you three back home so we can all take a nap then we can return to the park in the afternoon?"

Yawning Jordan agreed and surprisingly Jason and Jeffrey didn't give her an argument. Wetting a napkin with water from a glass, she wiped down their hands and faces after placing Bonnie into her stroller. As the server brought food over for the others, Maureen grabbed the kids and left.

Mark and Darius glared at Mitch and Serrano unhappily, but it was Darius, who spoke for both of them. "You two must have really pissed her off. She barely acknowledged your existence."

"She appeared a bit infirm," Serrano commented.

"Well if she didn't go sitting around a cemetery in the rain after working out maybe she wouldn't have caught a cold," Mitch countered.

"What's your problem?" Mark asked.

"Guilt sucks," Mitch snapped at his older brother as Serrano got to his feet.

"I believe I will postpone lunch and see if Maureen requires assistance."

"Ah young lust," Mitch replied, causing Darius and Mark to reply, "Can it Mitch."

Serrano rushed down the sidewalk, hoping to catch up with Maureen and the Behr progeny. He saw her turn the corner near the tattoo shop. "Maureen, one moment please!"

She was surprised to find Serrano heading her way. She could feel her cheeks grow crimson as she thought of him playing basketball without the blue shirt he now wore. To her surprise, all three boys ran and jumped on him, wondering if they were going to play in the pool later. She hadn't realized the Behr's knew Serrano so well. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you would enjoy company?"

"I'm sorry I was so awful last night. I tend to be wound a bit tight."

"I do not understand."

"I tend to be moody." When he still appeared confused, she elaborated. "I tend to be emotional and at times short-tempered."

"Then the times we spend together will never be boring." She couldn't help but smile at him. "Would you enjoy assistance caring for the Behr children?"

"I would, but it really wouldn't be appropriate. Can I ask you a question?"

"Certainly."

"Have we met before? You just seemed so familiar to me."

"Our meeting at Pachos was our first encounter. I wish I could have replied otherwise. I hope I seem familiar in good ways."

She'd spent the better part of the night wondering what it was about him that grabbed her, yet she came up blank. Was it his accent or formal manner of speech? Or the fact that he was cute as all hell and his smile made her stomach flutter? She also wondered why whenever he spoke, her mind drifted to memories of being with her father.

"All I know is I feel like I've known you my entire life, yet I know nothing about you. I find that unnerving. As you have probably surmised by now, I don't like not understanding something."

"You say that as if it were unfavorable."

As they stood before the Behr home, she answered the incoming call on her cell phone. At the end of the call, she explained that Cole was going to meet her in an hour to get his children. The newest member of the Behr family made a quick arrival and she had to get her siblings ready to greet her.

Taking Bonnie from the stroller, Mo rested the sleeping child's head on her shoulder while Serrano carried the stroller up the steps to the front porch. Jeffrey dug through the diaper bag for the house key and handed it to Mo.

"Sewano, when are you playing with us again?" Jordan asked as he tugged on Serrano's shirt.

"You pwomised to teach us to jump into the pool," Jeffrey added.

"Yeah Sewano!" Jason chimed in.

"Soon." Their disappointed reply of _okay_ left Maureen wondering how often Serrano spent time with the Behr family.

Serrano stared at her as she opened the door. "You look good holding her in your arms. When you look at her everything about you softens."

She was uncertain how to respond, but she knew she enjoyed spending time with the Behr children. It was nice to be carefree, even if it was just for a few hours.

"Will you meet me at Pacho's for coffee when you are through?" When she agreed, he grinned broadly. "This is where I bid you good bye Maureen. I will be waiting."

Maureen rushed down the street toward Pachos. The hour waiting for Cole turned into two and she was not only late arriving for their unofficial date, but would be late getting dinner into the oven. Dialing her cell phone, she called Nigel, arranging for him to place the lasagna she prepared into the oven. Serrano sat patiently reading at his favorite table enjoying a plate of cookies.

Plopping down across from him, she apologized for being late. Much to her surprise, he didn't appear annoyed. It was as if he were expecting her to arrive late. Sneezing, she grabbed a napkin and wiped her nose.

"Are you unwell?"

"I caught a cold because I'm stupid sometimes." She thanked Cyrus as he placed a cup of black coffee before her.

Serrano pulled a small bottle from his pocket and poured two greenish yellow pills into his hand. "These work well for colds back home. All you require is one and by morning you will feel better."

She examined the bottle cautiously. "What are they?"

"It is a citric blend of herbs developed by my sister. She is a physician. If it makes you feel better I will take one as well."

"I'm sorry, it's not that I don't trust you. I mean I don't, because I don't know you."

"Do you trust anyone?"

Her response of _Mark and Darius_ surprised not just him, but he could see that she had surprised herself.

"You appear stunned."

She grinned broadly. It was the first real smile he'd seen on her face, reaching all the way to her eyes. "I am. Maybe there's hope for me yet."

"Most definitely." He took one of the pills and offered her the other.

"I can't." She was surprised when he swallowed her pill as well.

"Your loss. At least now I will not acquire your cold."

"All right, give me one of those." Seeing him consume both pills set her at ease. Grabbing his glass of water, she popped the pill then took one of his Madeleine cookies as a chaser.

"I love these cookies. Tell me about yourself. I have to admit I have never heard the name Atonal before I met you."

"It is an old family name. In my family, names and power are of utmost importance, hence my sabbatical. They mean well, but I do not know if the ideas I have for my life are in line with their desires."

She wanted to get to know the person behind the near perfect exterior and asked him to continue. He smiled nervously. "I am the youngest of four children. Actually to be more accurate, I am twenty-five years younger than my youngest sibling. My father is a man of power back home. In time he would prefer that I follow in his footsteps."

"But you have other plans?"

"I must be honest with you Maureen, back home I am well-known due to the prominence of my family. My brothers have fallen out of favor with our father, and my sister who would excel in the business, is not permitted due to gender. My intention is to be an astronomer, but my family has other ideas. I do not desire the power and responsibility that comes with the family legacy. There are others who desperately crave it, so why should I be in a position I do not desire and will have to struggle to maintain."

"Sometimes the best person for a position is the one who doesn't want it. I look at our government and the leaders want it too much for their own selfish reasons. That truth carries over in the business world, where it's all about money and power. Power corrupts, unless you are someone who truly doesn't want it."

"You are wise beyond your years."

"I'm just someone who has to pick up the pieces after some idiot's quest for power destroyed my family."

"So you do not care for power either?"

"I associate power with evil. Therefore, I will never want it. Our society is corrupt and advances came too swiftly. We have the technology but not the maturity as a society to wield it. One day that will lead to disastrous consequences. We fight wars in the name of religions; fighting for gods that may or may not even exist. In some cases, warring in the name of god to satisfy their own needs for power. It makes me sick just thinking about the senseless murders in the name of something people supposedly consider sacred."

"Do you believe in god?"

"I'm not sure. If there is one, I would like to meet him and scream at him for the things they allowed to happen to my family. Truth is, I can't help but feel that our existence is like a cartoon snowball rolling down a hill, growing. I like the Big Bang theory of how the universe was formed, but it still leaves me with the question, where did that first speck of energy come from? Do you know what I mean?"

"Yes as I enjoy a good logic problem on occasion. If the universe was created from the energy in a single molecule of matter, it still does not answer who created the molecule to begin with and then who created the Creator and what type of matter or anti-matter formed them."

"Exactly," she smiled that someone understood her point of view. "That is why I can't help but think it's just chance and random combinations of compounds created different types of life on different planets and as societies advanced technologically they seeded other planets either intentionally or accidentally; and in other cases when the different solar systems formed collisions in space mixed different genetic materials and gave rise to life."

"You are a fascinating conversationalist,"

"You mean I'm not an opinionated bitch?"

"Well, I enjoy you as you are." His mischievous smirk made her stomach flutter. She teased him about his politically correct answer as they paid for their coffee. Hopping into the Rover, they headed toward the S.I.P.I.A.C. compound, with a quick stop at the grocer along the way.

Maureen grabbed the food processor from the overhead cabinet as Serrano unpacked the shopping bags. He was surprised at the fact that when they were together, even the most menial tasks were enjoyable.

"It smells wonderful in here."

"Nigel put the lasagna into the oven over an hour ago."

He watched as she took two sticks of butter and softened them in the microwave. When she put them into the food processor, he couldn't help but inquire what she was making.

As she continued adding ingredients into the food processor, she smiled. "Garlic bread spread. I used to work at this bar and every so often, they would cater parties so I got to work extra hours. I used to make lasagna and homemade garlic bread. It is one of the few meals I know how to make."

"What can I do to help?"

"Slice the bread the long way." She pushed the button on the food processor and watched, as her spread became reality. "Do you enjoy cooking?"

His cheeks flushed. "I have never actually been in a kitchen before. Back home we have servants who cook, serve and clean."

She had imagined he lived a pampered life, but she couldn't imagine never having been in a kitchen. "Well if I ever need a job I know where to go."

He seemed appalled by her response. "My people would treat you as a queen. You could never be a servant."

"The very last thing I would ever want to be is a queen. I like the idea of blending in and going unnoticed."

"You are an interesting soul Maureen Boyd."

"What can I say, I like working hard and feeling like I earn my keep; especially around here."

He looked at her oddly. "But if you are truly part of Nina's family now, earning your keep shouldn't be an issue. Why is it so important to you?"

He could see a sense of panic cross her face, before she took a deep breath to control her emotions. "I just need to earn my keep, nothing more."

As Mitch, Nina, Mark, Darius and Nigel entered the kitchen Serrano apologized for upsetting her. "It is just that in my experience while there are expectations for each family member, indentured slavery is not one of them."

Serrano instantly realized that he had said the wrong thing as they watched the color drain from her face. He watched as Darius stepped over to her and placing his arm over her shoulders. "I hate to interrupt this exhilarating conversation but I for one am hungry. How about if I finish making the salad and you can take Mark to get that book you promised to lend him before he drives me insane."

Looking up at him gratefully, she muttered a quick "sure" and bolted from the room with Mark in tow.

"Very smooth," Nina whispered appreciatively to Darius.

"Yeah well every so often I have my moments."

"What did I say that was so wrong?" Serrano asked uncertainly.

"Technically, nothing," Nigel replied before introducing himself. "Our Maureen has had a hard time these past few years, sometimes she has strong reactions to relatively simple comments. Try not to take it personally lad."

Mark watched as Maureen paced the private cemetery. He knew her well enough by now, to let her sort through her thoughts, then wait for the inevitable explosion when she didn't like the conclusion.

"Well I did it yet again! Why do I over-react? One minute I'm fine and the next I'm a raving lunatic."

"Not really," Mark commented gently. "At least you didn't try to break his nose."

She laughed bitterly. "Every cloud has a silver lining."

"Come on, we have to go back for dinner."

As they walked back to the house together, he had his arm over her shoulders. "See, you've improved tremendously in just over a week. I would have been sporting raccoon eyes if I had dared put my arm over your shoulders a week ago."

"Keep being a smart-ass and you still might." Even as she taunted him, he felt her lean against him and wrap her arm around his waist. "On a more serious note, both you and Darius make an excellent big brother figures. I really appreciate everything you've done for me."

"Yeah, well sometimes just having someone to vent at is helpful. Slowly but surely you'll find your way. I know I've always found that saying something aloud helps me sort through stuff. Personally, I've always had my dad to vent at, and God love him, he always let me find my own way through stuff rather than giving me the answers. There were days in the past few years when I wanted to choke him because I wanted to take the easy way out and have him give me the answers, but he always made me work through it. He was right to do so."

"He sounds like a smart man."

"He is and now that the shoe is on the other foot, I can see how difficult it was for him not to give me the answers I craved. I want nothing more than to help you find the answers, but the truth is, they are yours, and yours alone, to find. Unless you do it yourself, you will not be whole."

"You're perfect."

"Far from it. I have my own issues."

"I'm a good listener. Maybe it's my turn to try surfing."

"Careful what you wish for."

"A very wise, naturally tan, muscular man once told me friendship goes two ways." She could see the hesitation on his face and for a brief instant didn't think he would open up. In the end, she was wrong.

"If it's not abundantly obvious, I'm the more serious of the Peters' brood. Back in school, I dated a bit, but unlike Mitch, I actually respected the girls I dated. While he was looking to get laid, I guess I was looking for a true partner. Not that there was anything wrong with a physical relationship and yes, I enjoyed my share of them. I am a man after all and not some type of a saint."

Maureen blushed profusely. "Anyway, I guess you can say I wanted what my parents had. They are opposites who are perfect together and that is something I find very appealing. My parents found each other when they were around my age now, so in a twisted way, I feel like a late bloomer. I met Lisa in town. She just lit up the room when she entered with her endless blonde hair and grey eyes. All I could think was '_Wow_'."

"Yeah that was how I was when I told Nina about Ato."

"Ato?"

"Serrano"

He shook his head disapprovingly before explaining his on again-off again relationship with Lisa Simons. The blonde had broken both engagements for the same reasons – part of her wasn't read to settle down. Unfortunately, her timing was awful. The first engagement ended days before the ceremony was scheduled and the second on what was to have been their wedding day. "I haven't dated since. I guess you can say I find it difficult to move forward with this aspect of my life."

"I'm sorry," she whispered uncertain what to say. She couldn't help but wonder if maybe surfing wasn't her thing.

He explained Lisa's upcoming return to train a new batch of Guardians; a prospect he greeted with trepidation. "Do you want her back? How can you be certain she's the one?"

"I wish I had the answer to that one. We went off to college together then she headed to Cambridge, where she is a Graduate Fellowship in Theoretical Physics. This will be her first trip back since what should have been our wedding day. I don't know if I will ever be able to trust her, but in a twisted way, I'm looking forward to her return. When it comes to her I'm a hopeless sap."

"We make a great team, a hopeless sap and a neurotic loser."

The large marble table in the formal dining room reminded Maureen of the pictures she saw in books of ancient castles. In place of tapestries, the dining room contained wall mounted tablets covered by carefully constructed glass casings. As Mitch, Darius and Nina finished setting the table Maureen examined each of the tablets.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to wash up."

Replacing Mark at her side was Serrano. "Are you all right Maureen?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I keep over-reacting." She couldn't bring herself to make eye contact with him, and continued examining the image of the bearded man in robes from whose hands flowed water and fish.

He stared at the tablet with disdain. "Do not be concerned about it."

"I would love to meet Enki just to be able to ask him what it was like to be able to create life."

"He did not create anything, life was already here. All he did was advance the evolutionary process, and did so for his own personal glory. He is nothing more than a man who wants to portray himself as a deity. Enlil and the others were no better."

"You have an interesting view point Serrano," Nina commented approaching them. "What makes someone so young so cynical?"

"Let us suppose these people came to this world and discovered the species _homo erectus_ and realized that they were a direct genetic link to what they were. The act of helping evolution forward makes them scientists, not the deities they declared themselves. The people of Earth are anything but a subservient species or warmongers by nature. The Anunnaki pulled them into their own petty wars for power. They corrupted and used an innocent peoples and that is wrong."

"What brought you to this part of Kansas?" Nina asked as they all sat at the table.

"I guess you can say I am backpacking my way around the Americas much to my families' displeasure. Unfortunately my travels are all but over as I have been summoned for a family conference. I am debating whether or not to fulfill the wishes of my father regarding my future."

"And what are his wishes?" Nina asked as they ate.

"The family business is about to fall onto my shoulders. I must be honest it never occurred to me that this burden would fall my way. My older siblings have been groomed since birth for the role. As I have discussed with Maureen, my sole desire is to become an astronomer. Unfortunately, according to my family, career choice is no longer mine, along with my choice of spouse due to their arrangement when I was younger. So when I completed my preliminary education, I decided to take a break from the oppressive environment and began my sabbatical."

"How old are you?" Nina asked curiously in Portuguese.

"I am seventeen. I would ask the same but it would be considered impolite. A double standard if you ask me," he laughed matching her language perfectly.

"How long have you been interested in Sumerian history?" she asked curiously returning to English.

He smiled inwardly at passing her language test. "Why am I not surprised that you refer to it as history and not mythology as most do? I have always had an interest in ancient cultures, which is what drew me to this part of the United States. I learned of S.I.P.I.A.C. a number of years ago from my father, and it was one of the locations I could not resist visiting. Unfortunately, upon my arrival, I discovered the institute was off-limits."

"I'm curious," Nigel began watching the young man closely, "how did your father know of the institute?"

"He mentioned our ancestors had helped construct it long ago," he replied without hesitation, causing Nigel and Nina to glance at each other curiously. "Is something wrong?"

"It's just we carefully track the descendents of those who helped construct the institute, and as far as I know there isn't a Serrano on the list," Nigel explained. "You wouldn't happen to know the surname of this ancestor?"

"I apologize but I do not. My family tends to focus more on the future generations than those of the past. It always seemed that at family gatherings discussions of certain family lines brought about discord."

"I'm sure we can all relate to that," Nigel agreed. "I know if I was your age and my parents had pre-arranged a marriage, I would run like hell."

All of the men at the table quickly agreed.

"Was she at least attractive?" Mitch asked curiously.

"She was young, but like a fine wine she was ripening with age."

"Politically correct answer," Maureen replied with a smile.

"In my family political savvy is part of your upbringing. I learned twenty ways to compliment unattractive women and those whose personalities are lacking."

"Always good skills to have," Nina laughed.

"It is amazing how after a few glasses of wine the ability to access that stored knowledge disappears and the inevitable social gaff occurs. According to my father, I excel at being socially incorrect. Thankfully my mother finds it charming."

Nina took a sip of her wine, eyeing him curiously over her glass. "Somehow Serrano, I can see you charming your way out of many awkward situations."

"From your mouth to the ears of the Creator."

"If there is one," Maureen muttered.

"I can see you are definitely cut from the same mold as Mitch; too charming for your own good," Nina commented staring at the young man.

"Plus he looks more like he could be my brother than Mark does," Mitch added proudly.

"True," Maureen added looking between the two boys as Mark leaned over and whispered in her ear, "that means proceed with penicillin" causing Mo to choke on her drink.

"You're awful," Maureen replied, giving Mark a shove.

After dinner ended, Nina and the others gave Serrano the _official_ tour of the S.I.P.I.A.C. main building, then headed to the game room where they set up to play pool.

"I'll rack them up and keep score," Maureen commented, content to watch.

"You just want to watch Nina beat the pants off them," Nigel laughed, entering the billiard room.

"Can she really?" she asked as Nina took the break. When three balls entered different pockets on the break, she couldn't help but grin.

Nina made quick work of the table, leaving Serrano to rack up for the new game. "I do not think I can compete at this level. Perhaps Maureen, you would be so kind as to accompany me for a walk in town."

"Would that be all right Nina?"

"It's a bit late to head into town, how about a walk around the grounds?" she suggested, after glancing at a disapproving Mark.

"Let's have a word in private first," Nina added leading Maureen into the hallway.

"Is something wrong?" Maureen asked as Nina closed the door behind them.

"Not really. I just wanted to be sure that when you went for your walk that you were careful not to reveal any of the complex secrets. Rules prohibit the discussion of any of the special technology contained here. Consider this a nature walk."

"I understand."

Nina could see the relief in her eyes. Maureen always appeared nervous at the prospect of a private conversation. She couldn't help but wonder if Maureen merely disliked rules or feared expulsion. It was clear after her first few days here that Maureen really did want to belong. "If Mr. Serrano misbehaves please feel free to break his nose, among other things."

Maureen and Serrano walked around the outside of the villa as the sun set. They approached the gates to the private cemetery, and Maureen was surprised to find Tobias perched on the stone bench at the foot of her parent's grave. The small monkey looked almost human staring at the tombstone. She couldn't help but rub his furry head as she sat down next to him. "Hey Tobias."

When he saw Serrano, Tobias stood on the bench and eyed him curiously. When Serrano sat next to her, Tobias climbed onto his shoulder and rubbed his head affectionately.

"Do you spend a great deal of time here?' Serrano asked as Tobias wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I probably spend too much time here. It's where I come every time I feel lost or like running away. I just sit here, talk to them and eventually I feel better."

He looked at her in disbelief. He couldn't imagine wanting to leave the complex. "You are where you belong."

She couldn't resist inquiring why he felt that way, and his reply shocked her. "You are surrounded by people who truly care about you. Promise me you will not run from here."

Maureen stared at him suspiciously now; knowing if she kept silent, he would eventually elaborate. After a few moments of watching him fidget uncomfortably, he broke. "I would be deceiving you if I did not reveal that Mitch shared a few details of your past. I know the people who claimed the lives of your parents still seek you out. My request comes from concern for your continued well-being."

While flattered her safety mattered to him, she couldn't help but remind him she survived for a decade on her own, so she was more than capable of taking care of herself.

"Your words proclaim self-sufficiency, while your eyes state otherwise. Given your past situation, internal conflict is expected. I know you would never use this word to describe yourself, but the reality remains that you have been _lucky_ for these years, skill had little to do with your survival."

"Lucky?"

"I am being sincere. Of that, you are well aware. You are not angry with me, but with yourself, because deep down you blame yourself for the death of your parents."

Seething, she began pacing nearby. "How could you?"

"Your friends care about you, as do I. Your feet need to remain planted firmly on the ground in order to ensure your decisions moving forward are rational ones."

Her defiance seemed to fade as she rubbed her eyes and once again joined him on the bench. "I can't promise that I won't make mistakes. I'm happy here, more so than I've been since my parents were alive. I don't see myself leaving any time soon."

Tobias journeyed from Serrano's shoulder over to Maureen. He couldn't resist repeatedly hitting her face with his tail. When she went to grab it as it swung her way once again, Tobias swung her ponytail in its place, causing her to pull her own hair.

"You naughty little monkey," she laughed cradling him in her arms like a newborn. "I swear, sometimes I think you're almost human."

Serrano laughed when Tobias stuck his tongue out at her. "I think you insulted him. He is quite the noble creature."

"At least he's not throwing feces at me."

"The evening is still young. Perhaps if you offend him once more, he will grant your wish."

She held Tobias under his arms while he glared at her indignantly as they headed back toward the house. "Remember who's been sneaking you beer and bananas."

"My sister would enjoy your company. Your sense of amusement is in line with hers."

"Your sister the physician?" He nodded affirmatively. "When I was a little girl, I wanted to be a physician."

"And now?"

"I think I'd like to be a farmer. I enjoy being alone and getting my hands dirty. Plus there's no math involved."

"If mathematics is not part of farming, how will you determine the appropriate quantity of seed and fertilizer to purchase?"

"Killjoy!"

"I can assist you with calculations as I enjoy dabbling with numbers."

She couldn't resist calling him a geek. "Tell me more about your sister."

"She is different from the remainder of my family. She does not desire authority or status; rather, she is content assisting others. In times of conflict, she is the voice of reason. What never ceases to bewilder is they only seek her counsel when the situation is dire, as opposed to when the problems begin. Pride is truly a liability in my family; unfortunately it is also in abundance."

"Do you suffer from too much pride?"

"At times. Although I am not ashamed to admit, my sister was quite adept at preventing me from becoming one of them. I will forever appreciate her efforts. She was more a mother to me than the woman who birthed me. My mother cherishes her status and the status of her first born beyond all else. I was merely the spare and treated as such. Looking back, the order of my birth saved me from becoming like them. I would sell my soul for my half-sister. To her I owe everything."

"Just think if this were ancient times you could marry her." The look on his face was a priceless mixture of disgust and astonishment. Maureen couldn't help but laugh aloud.

"Some traditions were meant to change. The thought of espousing someone in my own family is repulsive."

"Amen!"

His reaction surprised him. He wore his disgust at the word almost like a badge of honor. "The term _amen_ was derived by early Christians and taken from the ancient Egyptians, who worshiped the false god Amun-Ra, or Marduk as he was known to the Sumerians. I prefer a simple declaration of agreement rather than _amen_ if you do not mind."

"Really?"

"Most definitely."

"You are an interesting soul Atonal Serrano. Just when I thought you would laugh, you grew flustered."

"At least I have not grown boring and predictable."

Much to her surprised, the nervous fluttering she felt around him disappeared over the past half hour together, replaced by the inescapable feeling of familiarity. "You're too cute for your own good, but you already know that. I hope you can appreciate directness, because I tend to be that way."

He nodded affirmatively.

"Good then I will not disappoint. While you are exceedingly charming, I am not the shallow type. I have never dated anyone. If I have my way, never will, so please do not get any ideas. I am well aware never is unrealistic, and in all likelihood, in time, will change. I guess what I'm saying is, I don't want to be more than friends with anyone at this point in time. I feel that needs to be clear up front, because if you attempt to step over the line, I will probably break your nose or some other vital part, then never speaking to you again."

He couldn't help but smile at her. "Establishing boundaries is a good thing. I promise to respect them. All I ask is that you not allow personal boundaries to become a wall if the relationship is right. I am not speaking just about with myself, but with someone else perhaps moving forward. Everyone deserves to find happiness."

"Right now I'm struggling with trust, once I tackle that issue, hopefully happiness will follow."

"You will accomplish that to which you aspire."

They walked through the house, with Maureen leading him to the green house. She watched as Serrano stared at the solar system hovering over the center of the Celtic-style cross dividing the grass into four regions. "This is amazing."

Tobias rubbed Serrano's head before jumping from his shoulder onto a nearby tree. Serrano's jaw dropped open in shock as he stared at the fruit-bearing tree.

"The fruit turns blue when ripe," Maureen commented as he touched one of the apple-shaped fruits.

"I was not aware these trees existed outside of my homeland."

"We are not permitted to eat the fruit, as it is poisonous."

"My people extract the nectar for use in elixirs. The more I see of the complex, the more I adore it."

"Me too," she sighed sitting on the grass. Tobias jumped from the tree and reclined on her crossed legs. "You're too cute," Mo commented rubbing his furry stomach.

"I'm jealous," Serrano muttered sitting next to them. "What would you do if I asked you to rub my stomach?"

"Ensure the concept of an heir remains foreign to you."

He laughed heartily and informed her she was perfect. "I will miss you when I travel."

"How long will you be gone?"

The mischievous smile on his face left her anticipating his reply. "A week, perhaps longer. It will depend on the level of my father's displeasure and my ability to ignore him."


	14. Chapter 14: Hackers Beware

**Chapter 14:**

**Hackers Beware**

Mark, Mitch and Darius chugged coffee at Pacho's waiting to see Nina drive by as she headed off to Guatemala for a week on business. The moment her Rover passed heading toward the airfield, they climbed into Mark's Jeep and headed to the compound. As always, whenever Darius was in town and Nina away on business, boys' night at S.I.P.I.A.C. began.

Generally, movies, poker, and beer comprised the festivities, but tonight would be something more serious – hack into Reed's personal computer files to find the police dash cam video of Maureen in Nebraska.

They sat in the living room Maureen and Darius shared, while Mitch punched keys on the computer before a large, wall-mounted monitor impatiently.

Darius paced the room anxiously. "Come on Mitch, you used to be much better at hacking into Bangers computers. We don't have much time, Reed and Evie will be here in a few hours."

When Mark mentioned Tilson, Darius shot his friend an angry glare. Turning to Mitch, he shared his misery. "You've definitely lost your touch."

"Yeah well Reed obviously doesn't want anyone seeing this video. He's got it locked up tighter than Fort Knox. I'm about ready to give up. How long do we have until Mo gets back?"

"It's Tuesday, so mum's office hours go for another two or three hours. I don't think we really should be doing this," Mark replied as he began pacing with Darius.

"Do you want to understand her or not?" Mitch insisted. "I mean, we need to see this to understand."

"It's private," Mark insisted.

"Quit being such a pussy. What the heck happened to you? You used to be bolder."

"Shoot me. Unlike some people, I grew up."

"Well I'm never going to do that," Darius quickly replied with a smirk.

"Same here," Mitch added before striking a few more keys. "Bingo!"

"We're in?" Darius plopped himself on one side of Mitch, as Mark took the other side of the leather couch.

"Let's see," Mitch mumbled clicking on a directory marked '_photos_'. "Why are all bloody pictures numbered rather than named for what they are? I hate it when people don't take the time to rename their files or at the very least organize them in subdirectories."

"Glad you got the OCD and not me."

"You could use a bit more OCD brother." Clicking a file number, their jaws dropped at the sight of Nina wearing an incredibly small red bikini sitting on Reed's lap. The photograph obviously taken twenty or so years ago, with neither paying attention to the camera as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Wow, even back then our nun-like Nina was built for sin," Mitch mumbled as he stared at her image. "Reed was a lucky bastard."

Mark shook his head in agreement, but didn't take his eyes off the image. "Keyword _was. _I mean look at them, they were obviously in love in that picture."

"Looks more like lust to me," Mitch retorted.

"I forgot. I'm talking to the idiot who follows his johnson."

"You desperately need to get laid bro." Mitch always found it amusing how he and Mark were as different in personality as they were in looks. Where he was a flirt, always out for a good time, Mark was the relationship type who had hoped to settle down young. Lisa was the party girl who tried to be what Mark wanted. In the end, even though she loved him, she was unable to give up her hard partying ways.

They spent a few minutes scanning through Reed's collection of pictures of his time with Nina. With the exception of Darius, the other two had never seen Nina and Reed in the same room before. The pictures almost didn't seem natural. The photos were of the two of them sailing together or lounging on the beach. Finally, they came across a directory marked CLM. One mouse-click later, the sole content of the directory appeared on the screen.

Another click and the screen filled with the image recorded from the patrol car's dash camera. Piles of stones, bales of hay, and assorted farm equipment surrounded an old farmhouse in the distance. Three people were visible outside the home; a woman wearing jeans and flannel shirt lay motionless on the ground, and an immense man with grey hair was striking a child with a section of two-by-four. Curled up on the ground, the girl struggled to fend off the barrage of blows descending upon her.

As Maureen's struggles lessened, the man dropped the board. Grabbing a knife from his belt he slashed at her body, she managed to block the attack with her left arm. Bloodied and bruised the girl managed to grab the discarded wood and knock the knife from the man's grasp, the action fueling his rage.

Maureen rolled over onto her knees, preparing to flee, but he wrapped his hands around her neck as he choked her. Not long afterward, her eyes closed and she went limp, causing the man to smile perversely. He dropped her to the ground like a rag doll, before losing his footing as he stepped on one of the many rocks surrounding them. Maureen's eyes opened and they were shocked when she used her feet to shove him away from her. The man fell backward, landing on the knife he held earlier, impaled through the back.

They heard a gasp behind them, followed by a pronounced thud. Turning, they were shocked to see Maureen collapse.

"Oh shit," Mitch gasped.

"I knew we shouldn't have done this," Mark muttered as he and Darius rushed around the couch. He saw the blood on the corner of the coffee table, and quickly picked Maureen up. "Darius get Nigel and bring him to the medical wing. Mitch call mum."

The combination of the throbbing in the back of her head and the familiar male voice with a Scottish accent screaming outside the room greeted Maureen as she slowly opened her eyes. Looking around the lightly colored room, she sighed. The floor and walls were limestone, and other than the bed, the only things in the room were two comfortable looking chairs, examination lights and a massive cabinet with etched glass doors. As her head continued throbbing, she opted to close her eyes and listen to the disagreement occurring outside the room.

"Are you three bloody stupid?" the Scotsman howled. "You hacked into my personal computer files, all to violate Maureen's privacy. Didn't it occur to you that I secured that wretched video to help safeguard her well-being? What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"We're sorry," she heard Darius plead. "Our intention was to help her."

"We didn't expect her back so soon," Mitch explained, clearly not regretting his actions. "We thought office hours went until seven tonight. We didn't think anyone would find out that we watched it."

A familiar female voice yelling in a foreign language came next. Maureen assumed the language was Urdu. She imagined Mark and Mitch cowering before they're petite, Sari-wearing mother as they stammered their replies in kind. Dhara might be short in stature, but Dr. Peters ruled at home.

"Calm down honey," a male voice implored. His rich, deep voice and mid-western accent were oddly soothing. "The boys meant no harm. Intentions are everything after all."

"Intentions are everything? Their intention should be not to hack into secret Guardian files!"

"They were just attempting to get to know Maureen. Like you, they want to help her honey."

"We all want to help her James, but with all that testosterone coursing through your bodies you can't understand that concept of all in due time. Helping her can only come if she learns to trust us. That can't be forced. These three took the little trust we have developed with her and thrown it out the window. Mark, you of all people were the one she trusted most. You should be ashamed, because you knew better. You knew what the contents of the file were."

She had hoped it had all been a nightmare, the three of them sitting on the couch, casually watching her being beaten like a scene in a movie. The bile rose in her stomach. She felt like a volcano and Vesuvius was about to blow. Rolling out of bed, Maureen fell to her knees before the garbage pail. Once her stomach was empty, she laid on the cool floor wishing everyone would go away. Taking deep breaths she swayed as she got to her feet. She opened the door, propping herself against the doorway. "Just stop the shouting already! You're giving me a headache!"

Darius and Nigel stood on one side of the room. Dhara and a tall muscular blonde man, who Maureen assumed was her Kansas-born husband James, stood together glaring at Mark and Mitch. Maureen sighed inwardly. They seemed like a picture-perfect family. A familiar young man with short dark blonde hair stood with a petite girl. Lastly, a thin, goateed man with short reddish-brown hair and intense blue eyes stood smiling at her.

"Evie? Uncle Gareth?" Maureen whispered staring at them.

"What no hug?" Smiling, he held his arms open for her.

"I remember you much taller." Mark gave her a gentle nudge and she moved into Reed's arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank God."

"He or she, if they do exist, had nothing to do with it," Reed whispered in her ear as Evie joined them in a group hug. "For the record, I'm the same height. It's not my fault you grew. Let me get a good look at you." Holding Maureen at arms length, she swayed. "You look as pale as my backside in mid-winter, and are a tad unsteady on your feet. What do you say we get you back into bed before Dhara starts yelling at you or worse yet, me?"

Nodding, Maureen allowed him to lead her back into the room. Together Reed and Evie tucked her into bed.

"Welcome home!" Evie exclaimed, hugging her old friend tightly.

"Thanks, it's been so long."

"Just don't make any height jokes. I haven't grown an inch in six years." Fluffing Maureen's pillows, Evie forced her to lie back on the bed. "You finally got your wish. You're taller than me, so I can't boss you around anymore."

"But I can boss you both around," Reed laughed. "Right now, Dhara needs to tend to Maureen. You two can catch up in the morning."

"But Da," Evie whined as he gently shoved her out the door. He pulled Dhara into the room, closing the door behind them. "Give her a quick once over please."

"If my head would stop throbbing I'd be fine."

"You have a nice gash in the back of your head. When you fainted, your head struck the table corner. Mark wrapped it, but you know Mark's skills, he probably covered it in hemorrhoid cream," Dhara handed her two orange pills and a glass of water. "These will help with your headache and the swelling, but they will make you extremely sleepy."

"Do I have to take them?"

"I understand your desire to spend time with Evie and Reed, but once you're asleep, I can heal your head wound. Then tomorrow you will be up and around good as new."

"Promise?"

"Definitely. You can have a half-hour with Reed before you are out for the night." Begrudgingly she took the pills. "I'll leave you two alone so you can get caught up."

When Dhara left the room, Reed sat on the side of the bed. He held her hand, rubbing it with his thumb. "I never thought we would find you. We missed you by a few hours in Nebraska."

He could see the terror in her eyes at the mention of the past. "How did you get that video?"

"It was taken by the dash camera of the state patrol car responding to a domestic violence call on the farm. Nigel and I were at the patrol station within an hour of the call."

"So if I hadn't run away -"

"You would have been here with us years ago. I know you were scared, but why did you run from the police?"

"I… I," she stammered, burying her face in her hands, hyperventilating. Reed pulled her into his arms.

"It's all right, you're safe here, I promise. You've got to let yourself relax and let the medicine do its job." When she nodded, he kissed the top of her head and eased her back down onto the pillows. He couldn't help but stare at how young and vulnerable she appeared. "So tell me, how do you like it here?"

"Too many people," she gasped trying to remain calm. "I'm not used to being around people all the time."

"Feeling smothered?" He laughed when she nodded affirmatively. "When Nina's parents first took my brother and me in, we felt much the same way. They meant well. When your parents were murdered and you disappeared, we were beside ourselves trying to find you. Knowing what you've been through in the years you were alone, would leave anyone wanting to take care of you. Put yourself in our shoes."

"But I can take care of myself," she retorted more firmly than she intended. "Sorry, it's just the only time I feel good about myself or useful is when I'm helping out in Dhara's office, or renovating Mark's farm. They don't smother me, or make me feel like I'm a fragile thing that's going to fall to pieces."

"Do you think you are fragile?"

"It doesn't matter if I am or not. I don't want to be treated as if I am. It's condescending. I don't want someone to feel like they need to save or protect me. I want to find that within myself."

"Sometimes you will need help. We all do, even though you won't want to take it. Too much pride is a bad thing. Trust me on that one. I'm guilty as hell of too much bloody pride."

"I just feel like my life isn't in my control. I was doing all right the past year or two. I was reasonably content, although I have to admit, I like having electricity and hot water," she commented sheepishly. "But … I need to feel like I'm earning my keep. Nina and her shopping are driving me insane. I have more clothes than I could ever possibly wear. If I have to look at one more pair of shoes I'll scream."

Reed couldn't help himself and broke out laughing, causing Maureen to nervously laugh with him. "Nice to see her shopping drives you as crazy as it drove me when we were together. Whenever she's down, she buys an outfit. For some twisted reason it made her feel better. Naturally, our Miss Nina couldn't buy an outfit without matching shoes, purse and miscellaneous accessories. She'll never change or get rid of anything."

"Then she's been down a great deal because her closet is bigger than my bedroom suite and her belongings are exploding out of it."

"Yeah, well, she's made her own bed," he retorted trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice as Maureen yawned.

"Don't get me wrong, it's beautiful here and everyone really is wonderful. It's just that I don't feel safe unless I'm alone. The only time that I'm alone here is when I lock myself in the bathroom. Darius must think I have dysentery or I am trying to turn myself into a prune in the shower. Even when I go out into the gardens, Tobias comes and keeps me company. I know this is going to sound paranoid or self-absorbed, but I fell like that little fur-ball looks at me like I'm going to break."

"Chalk that up to paranoia. You probably paid attention to him once and now he's stuck to you like glue."

"Well I'm getting to the point where I'm ready to give him a bath. He's adorable but smells funky."

"That would get him to leave you alone."

"He's really cute and doesn't ask questions so I guess I don't really want to chase him away. It's just other than Mark and Dhara no one here treats me like an adult. They are fantastic."

"Well technically you aren't an adult quite yet," Reed commented, bracing himself for a tirade that never came.

"I know," she begrudgingly admitted. Yawning yet again, she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"And you also have to admit you're not as tough as you think you are. If you were, you wouldn't have fainted dead away when you saw that video. It's not a crime to feel vulnerable, especially with what you've experienced. There's nothing wrong with allowing yourself to be coddled a bit."

"I don't want to be coddled," she snapped, then quickly apologized.

Reed couldn't help but laugh. "You always were full of piss and vinegar, even when you were little. I for one wouldn't have you any other way."

"Thanks … I think," she mumbled as her eyes slowly closed.

"You are quite welcome sleepyhead." He waited for her eyes to open. When they didn't re-open, he brought Dhara back into the room. "She didn't last too long."

"I didn't think she would. She hasn't slept more than two hours most nights since her arrival," the doctor replied as they rolled Maureen onto her side.

He watched as Dhara patched up the back of her head with a small hand-held machine that organically sealed the wound, blending the edges with the natural color of her skin. "How did you do that without taking out that bloody leather hair tie?"

"Rule number one in medicine, never muss up a girl's hair anymore than necessary because you never know who might come visiting. Besides she hasn't taken that leather studded thing out of her hair since she's been here and you know me, if I took it off I'd lose it."

Evie poked her head into the room and Dhara motioned her to enter; the others followed, leaving the small treatment room crowded. Reaching out, Reed took Maureen's arm, removing the studded-leather wrist six-inch wrist cuff. He looked at the long, pronounced scar left by the knife wound she received in Nebraska. "Can you fix this?"

Examining the thick scar, she muttered something about it having been an enormous laceration before reaching into a drawer and pulling out a stone box. They watched as she pulled out what looked like a laser leveler. Securing Maureen's arm with a splint, she skimmed the top of the scar. With a sizzle, it seemed to evaporate. Once she was satisfied with how the arm looked, she coated it with a thick layer pinkish cream and covered it with gauze.

"Check her back," Mark ordered. "She bent over the other day and her shirt rode up a bit. I think she has some scaring there too."

"Everyone out except Evie," Dhara ordered. Once the men were gone, they rolled Maureen facedown and examined her back. Evie gasped at the long lash-like scars up and down her friend's body. It took every ounce of self-control for Evie's hands to stop shaking.

"Bloody hell," Dhara exclaimed. "That bastard whipped her."

Evie had tears in her eyes at the sight of her friend's battered body. "You can get rid of them, can't you?" Dhara nodded as she began her head-to-toe physical of the sedated teen.

Nearly eight hours later, Dhara and Evie returned to the waiting area. Both women were somber and exhausted. The older woman explained about the massive scaring up and down Maureen's back, buttocks and abdomen, and radiological examination revealed a history of fractures of both arms, clavicle, and many ribs.

"How can anyone do that to a child?" Evie sighed, leaning against her father.

"He won't ever harm anyone again," Reed muttered, returning to Maureen's bedside. "The bastard is lucky he's dead."

"I want Mark to sit with her over night. Ordinarily I would, but I have to leave at three in the morning for a medical conference in Kansas City," Dhara explained.

"Figures," Mitch muttered.

"She trusts me because I don't hit on her like you do."

"I don't mean anything by it, I do that will all the girls - well the pretty ones," Mitch added with a grin.

"You're an idiot."

"The battle between good and evil continues," James announced with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around his wife. "If I hadn't seen you two boys enter this world, I would swear you weren't related."

The doors to the medical wing swung open and a frazzled Nina entered. "What happened? Where is she? Is she all right?"

"Maureen will be fine Nina. You didn't have to fly back from Guatemala. She fainted and struck her head, nothing more," Dhara explained.

Darius and Nigel did their best to pretend to be engrossed in quiet conversation in a nearby corner. Evie couldn't help but notice their guilty faces as she hugged her mother.

"But the message I received said she was critical," Nina explained, the confusion evident on her face. "Someone's got some explaining to do."

"Lucy I'm home," Reed called out mockingly as he entered the room. He stood in the doorway and watched Nina's shocked reaction with twisted amusement. It was rare that people saw them in the same room. Everyone looked between them apprehensively.

"This seems surreal," Evie mumbled, staring at both of her parents standing within ten feet of each other. "Hell must have frozen over."

Nina couldn't pull her eyes away from Reeds. "What are you doing here? You know the rules."

"For the record, technically I was here first. You were off on business and not due back for a week, so I didn't break your precious Guardian rules."

"You have to go."

Crossing his arms he leaned on the doorway confidently, not breaking eye contact with her. "Testy thing aren't you. What's the matter Nina, no room left in the closet to compensate for other things?"

"_Dejame en paz_," she snipped as she shoved past him into Maureen's room. Sitting at her bedside, she examined the prone girl closely as Reed came and stood next to her. As she looked up at him, his nose was inches from hers as the air tingled around them.

"Time has been good to you Nina. It's been way too long."

"I don't think you being here is a good idea," she stammered, unable to pull her gaze from his.

"You set the rules darling. Had I known you were going to return early, I wouldn't have come to see my crazy little Mo just yet."

"I don't believe you."

"I see you need to flatter yourself." It was clear by the stunned look on her face, his words stung. "So be it, but keep in mind, I've abided by your wishes all these years. Why would I suddenly stop now?"

"Don't do this."

He caressed her face. "Do what? I'm not doing anything."

"Gareth please," she whispered struggling to keep her breathing normal.

"Please what Nina?" He lightly ran his fingers down her bare arm causing her to tremble.

"You don't understand why this can't be."

"Explain it to me," he implored her as the others watched silently from the doorway.

"I can't."

"You can," he snapped grabbing her roughly by the arm "but you choose not to. That's a big difference."

"Let go of me!"

"Once and for all we are going to talk through this mess. Then and only then will I get my lily white backside on a boat and head back to Britain," he muttered dragging her from the room. "But at least I will finally have you out of my bloody system and maybe, just maybe I can finally move on with my life. Lord knows I have enough women throwing themselves at me back home. I am done with waiting."

"Stop it!" she shrieked at him as he pulled her into the elevator. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I have been a very patient man while you carefully avoided this conversation, but no more," they heard him yell at her as the doors closed.

James, Dhara, Mitch, Mark, Darius, and Nigel all looked at each other as they all exclaimed, "It's about time."

"Darius what did you do?" Evie demanded standing before him in mock defiance.

"I lied to Nina to get her back here while Reed was visiting. You know as well as I do that they belong together."

"It's not our place to meddle." She couldn't hide the grin she was struggling to suppress. Deep down, Darius knew she was grateful for his intervention with her parents.

"Like you haven't tried to meddle over the years." Darius glanced at Tilson with disdain, then returned his gaze to Evie. "You're not so sweet and innocent, are you Evie?"

"No one is."

Matthew wrapped his arms protectively around her and requested a tour of the compound. He gave Darius a victorious nod before Evie led him to the stairway near the elevators.

"Your friend can be a bit of a wanker sometimes can't he?" they heard Tilson tell Evie as they left.

"Well that went well," Mitch exclaimed. "Nice to see your relationship with Evie has grown as contentious as Nina and Reeds'."

"There is no relationship you idiot. You have more of a relationship with your hand than I ever will with Evie. It's just not like that. That's Evie for goodness sake."

"Good, then I'm going to steal her from Tilson," Mitch proclaimed pushing the elevator button.


	15. Chapter 15: Guardian Rules

**Chapter 15:**

**Guardian Rules**

Reed shoved Nina into her office. She had never seen him quite this angry as he forced her to sit on the small couch in the corner alcove. She watched as he nervously paced the room, steeling herself for the outburst she knew he'd choked down for the better portion of two decades. Even now, he was predictable, just as he was when she saw him last. She couldn't help but smile slightly as she thought to herself, _he's going to run his fingers through his hair in frustration_; and a second later he did just that.

_He's going to tug on his goatee_. And he did.

_Now he's going to rub his eyes_. When he did, she couldn't stifle the nervous laugh that escaped.

"What are you snickering about woman?" he yelled in frustration. In her nervousness, she broke out laughing at the look of exasperation on his lined face. She realized how much he'd aged since the last time she'd seen him in person, when they found Darius in New Orleans. Gazing into his eyes, she could see he was miserable. Guilt quickly consumed her.

"Nina!" When she didn't answer, he repeated her name more firmly.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Bloody hell!" He plopped himself onto the coffee table directly in front of her, now completely disarmed by the look on her face. "Talk to me Nina." He took hold of her hands and they immediately trembled. "Please explain why we can't have a life together."

She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes. "Guardian rules."

"Bull shit! We could have worked around that and you know it. So answer the bloody question, because you are not being fair. I've tried, quite unsuccessfully, to get on with my life without you, but I'm sure by now you know that I've failed miserably."

"I … I don't know what to say," she whispered still staring at their joined hands. Gently he moved one hand to her chin and lifted her face so their eyes met. "Did you ever love me?"

"Yes," she whispered feeling lost in his blue eyes.

"Do you still love me?" When she didn't answer, he repeated the question. Finally, she looked back down at her hands and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Do you want me to move on with my life?" He watched her reaction closely. Again, she didn't reply. Her whole body seemed to be trembling as she struggled to suppress her emotions. "What are you so afraid of? You must know by now that I would never cheat on you. I love you. Just help me understand what you are feeling or at least give me a reason why you want nothing more to do with me."

When she didn't reply, he dropped her hands in disgust. She watched him pace the room like an expectant father in a hospital waiting room. "You know for someone who is supposed to care so much about this world and the people of Nibiru, you find it quite easy to treat me like an old doormat. I'm no better, because I enable you to treat me this way. I must be a glutton for punishment spending the past eighteen years living like a ruddy bishop pretending you were just confused and might actually want me. Stupid me! All I ever wanted was a real family. Now I know, that day on Ibiza all those years ago was one-sided. Did you know back then that you couldn't bear the sight of me? Did you? Did you think I was a pathetic love sick idiot, or was that when you realized that I wasn't Gage?" he bellowed as her tears began to flow.

He grabbed her by the arms and pulled her to her feet before him; not letting go of her. "Oh no you bloody well don't! No amount of tears is going to make me stop yelling for once. Answer the bloody question Nina. Did you know that night on the beach that you loathed the site of me?"

"No," she sobbed.

"Did your feelings change before or after Evie was born?" When she remained silent, he shook her. "Answer the bloody question!"

"Let go of me!"

"Not until you answer the question. You owe me at least that."

"Damn you Gareth. You don't understand."

"You keep saying that, but you don't ever feel the need to explain it. How do you expect me to get on with my life if I can't get passed my feelings for you?"

Guilt consumed him when she quietly sobbed. Finally, he relented, pulling her into his arms and allowed her to cry. He had spent the past eighteen years trying to break the emotional hold she had over him, but he was beginning to realize that was impossible. He led her back to the couch and held her as she cried for what seemed like an eternity.

"Stop crying woman, either that or add detergent as my shirt is soaked."

He watched as she whipped the tears from her eyes, and looked up at him cautiously. The vulnerability he saw on her face forced him to wonder if she was as miserable over the situation between them as he was; and that left him unsure what to do or say.

"I'm sorry Gareth. I really am sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. You have meant the world to me." She felt him stiffen at her words.

"Passed tense, I see I have my answer," he muttered, moving his hands from her as if burned. She could see the hurt look in his eyes as got to his feet. "I promise I will not trouble you over us again."

She watched in shock as he left the room, slamming the doors behind him. She wasn't sure how long she sat there dazed, or when Nigel entered the room and began talking to her. "Earth to Nina."

"I'm sorry."

"I wanted to check up on you. A right poor sight you are right now lassie."

"Thanks."

"Since your parents died, I felt it was my job to knock a bit of sense into you every so often," he explained sitting next to her. "Even you are not too old for eccentric Uncle Nigel's good advice. I use the word _good_ sarcastically, of course."

"Trust me Nigel, there is nothing you can say or do to make me feel better or change my mind."

"Yeah but you can't take away my right to nag the piss out of you. You know I love you like a daughter, right?" She nodded. "And as my lone quasi-child it is my duty to inform you that you are being a thick-headed dolt when it comes to Reed."

"I know."

"Then change. Allow yourself to be happy."

"You make it sound like the easiest thing in the world. It's not that simple."

"Let's see how simple it really is, shall we?" he asked, not waiting for her reply. "Reed loves you. Hell he adores you and you return those very same feelings. When you got pregnant with Evie, you seemed to begin distancing yourself from Reed; and yes, I noticed. I figure you did it for one of two reasons. The first possibility is that you are a cold-hearted bitch who used him because you wanted an heir to keep the Guardians going; or the more likely scenario, you pushed him away and played intercontinental ping pong with Evie to ensure that both of her parents didn't die together, leaving her alone."

"What do you want me to say Nigel?"

"That I'm a devilishly handsome, insightful rogue. Then I want you to go to Reed's room tonight and get yourself, and him, de-stressed; because if any two people are tense and in need, it's you two. Eighteen years is much too long."

"You're terrible! And just so you know, your theories are worth as much as a pair of your old fart-ridden underwear."

"You always were able to paint such a lovely picture with words. Just do us all a favor, either sneak into Reed's room tonight for a quickie or on your next shopping excursion buy yourself a large vibrator. I hear the _Pleasure Chest_ has a wonderful mail order web site. You're turning into a frigid thing. And don't forget the industrial size tube of lube and cob web remover."

"You're a twisted and disgusting old man!"

"Disgusting I'll give you, although I prefer perverse," he commented heading out of the room. Poking his head back into the room, he couldn't resist a final remark. "The fact remains you are the twisted one pushing Reed away over and over again even though you belong together. What you're doing is downright cruel, and not just to him but to Evie. You will have to live with the regret if something happened to Reed tomorrow, and it would be your fault."

"GET OUT!"

Nina spent the better portion of two hours mentally berating herself before changing into her running clothes. Heading out of her room she ran into Reed, whose bedroom was just down the hallway. He nodded, acknowledging her existence with a mock toast movement as he took a sip from the large tumbler filled with amber liquid. "Stores all closed so the alternate therapy was called for I see." Feeling guilty, he quickly added, "I'm sorry. I've turned into a nasty, bitter old man."

"I'm sorry I caused it."

"You don't hold that much power over me Nina. I loved you, so I stupidly allowed it. This wasn't the future we envisioned for ourselves all those years ago." He took another long gulp of the scotch in his hand. "But that doesn't matter anymore. You go have a good run. In the morning, we need to talk about Maureen, as we share custody. Right now, all I want to do is spend time with my good friend Blue." He couldn't resist shaking his ice-filled tumbler at her.

"Maureen is staying here."

"I'm not in the mood to argue with you again. I have better things to do with my time this evening."

She grabbed the glass from his hand. "Like what? Pickle yourself?"

Reaching into his robe pocket, he removed a metal flask of scotch and took a long swig. "Trust me Nina, let this one go."

"I will not stand by and watch you do this to yourself." She knew it didn't take more than a few shots to get Reed buzzed. From the look in his glassy eyes, he had more than a few. "Give me the damned flask."

He held the flask over his head. "You can't reach it."

"Estas borracho, da me la botella!" She slapped him in the stomach. When he bent slightly, she grabbed it. "Now go to bed and sleep it off."

"Sod off!" He backed her against the wall and gazed into her eyes. He couldn't resist caressing her cheek.

"Gareth"

"Nina," he whispered mockingly.

"I'm sorry."

"Liar. I know you well enough to know, you live without regrets when it comes to me."

"I didn't want us to end up like this."

The smell of her perfume was more intoxicating than the scotch, as the little self-control he had wavered. "You have a funny way of showing it."

"I do care about you, more than you could possibly imagine. I never meant to hurt you."

"Too little too late," he muttered, grabbing the flask from her with one hand, before pulling her the last inches to him and kissed her passionately. Her lips where soft and to his surprise, yielding. He felt her hand move to caress his neck and he instantly pulled back, knowing if he didn't step away now, he wouldn't be able to do so.

"You've gotten the last bit of life from me that you are ever getting Fifty. I'm officially through with you. I'm glad my brother died before you got your hooks into him. He would not have handled it as well as I have. Personally, I am going to play for the other team. My new partner's name is _Johnny Walker_. I am trading your fantastic blue eyes for his superb blue label.

"Unlike you, he will never lie or be deceitful. Granted he doesn't have your lips or those amazing breasts, but with you, I haven't experienced then in nearly two decades anyway, so I'm not losing anything, just trading up. Besides he'll kill me a lot less painfully and quicker than you. As you know I have always believed a quick death was favorable."

"_Mierda!_" Nina swore watching Reed wobble away. She leaned against the wall and sunk to the carpet with her head in her hands. "_Soy una idiota_."

"Hope you aren't looking for an argument," Evie commented, sitting on the rug next to her mother. "So I take it that you two didn't have such a productive chat? I was hoping by the way he kissed you a moment ago, that you finally worked through whatever went wrong."

"No. I guess you can say that way my kiss good bye. He's finally given up on me, I don't blame him."

"But why? Without each other, you're both miserable. You know it as well as I do. Look at him. Since I went to Japan he's easily lost a stone or more. Why do you keep pushing him away? What are you so afraid of?"

Nina could hear the festering emotion in her daughter's voice and her heart sunk. "I'm going running."

Before Evie could remind her that it was well after midnight, her mother was heading down the steps. Evie ran behind her, grabbing her arm. "What is your problem? Why do you keep doing this to him? He loves you dammit! All he and I ever wanted was a normal family. I don't care about money or anything else. I just want to know why you denied me a normal family!"

"I have my reasons and that is all you need to know."

"He's right giving up on you. He deserves better!"

Evie couldn't get away from her mother fast enough. She ran up two flights toward the suite she shared with Matthew. When she opened the door to the shared living room, he was standing there wearing nothing more than a pair of black sleep shorts covered in the Guinness™ logos.

Darius turned the corner and watched the barely clad Tilson run his fingers through Evie's hair as he asked what was wrong. The sight made Darius queasy – he should be the one comforting her.

"After eighteen years I finally took a side. I yelled at my mother for the first time in my life and I feel positively wretched. I think I made her cry."

"Come here shorty," Matthew muttered, pulling her into his arms. "I know just what will make you and your tense muscles feel better." He kissed the top of her head and led her into the room. He couldn't resist giving Darius a mischievous grin and a dismissing nod, before closing the door.

Mark dozed on and off in an armchair as Maureen slept nearby. She appeared oddly peaceful, lying face down on the flat bed. His mother's words resonated through his mind, describing the history of physical abuse Maureen endured based upon a thorough physical examination.

He wondered how Maureen was going to react, waking up bandaged and in all likelihood disoriented from the additional medication administered after she was asleep. He only hoped, in the end, she would understand the necessity of it. She would awaken without any visible outward sign of her abuse-filled past.

His mind journeyed to the police video, the knot he felt in his stomach from last night return. He questioned his ability to treat her as he had prior to seeing the video. Hearing her say the words a few weeks ago was one thing, seeing this small piece made it all too real.

In her, he glimpsed the woman she would become – the Guardian Thirty. She was wise beyond her years, yet underneath the tough exterior resided the vulnerable teenager struggling to find her way out of the dark abyss of her past as both sides battled for control. Occasionally a few moments of peace prevailed, gifting him a hint of what he considered the real Maureen. In his mind, she was intelligent, witty and vibrant – spectacular. The more time they spent together, the more she blossomed. The days at his barn painting were by far the best. They taunted each other as the music vibrated through the open space. The smile on her face as she painted to the beat gave him hope she could overcome her past and live a normal life.

Both he and Darius loved this side of her personality and felt honored when they realized she shared it only with them. As soon as others joined them, she withdrew becoming cautious and distant, content to observe those around her, like a bunny retreating to its burrow.

Maureen shifted positions and sighed, interrupting his thoughts. He watched as her eyes opened and panic crossed her face at the sight of her bandaged arm.

"Relax, you're fine."

He watched her run a hand down her back and could hear the panic in her voice. "Why do I feel like a mummy? Who did this to me?"

He explained Reed's discovery of the scar on her arm, while he unwrapped the gauze around her wrist. He smiled at the shock on her face at the sight of her newly healed skin.

"How?"

"There's nothing better than good, old fashioned Anunnaki healing. Reed ordered a complete physical, hence the bandages. Mum gave you a once over, leaving you scar-free and virtually caught up on your childhood immunizations."

The conflict on her face was clear. Once again, the battle within her raged. He could only imagine the sense of panic she felt at having been touched, while her more levelheaded side pushed her to let it go. She took a deep, soothing breath and he smiled to himself – _we have a winner!_

"I brought you a change of clothes from your room. Why don't you take a shower to get the coating of cream off? I'll go make us coffee." She looked at him oddly, waiting for her reply. "Just say what's on your mind. Don't worry how it comes out."

"Why did you look at the video?"

"Darius and I stumbled upon Mitch's plan to hack into Reed's computer. It was wrong to watch, but curiosity took over. I'm sorry."

Her reaction surprised him. He expected her to yell, or at the very least scold him. Yet she merely nodded in understanding.

Thirty minutes later, Maureen was showered and dressed. Mark sat in the armchair next to her bed as they shared coffee. She was unusually quiet, content to stir the dark liquid in her cup staring at the small whirlpool the action created.

"What's wrong?"

"Sometimes I just miss the life I had before I came here."

"You mean living without electricity and running water? How did you do it?"

Her mind drifted back to working on her small patch of garden, tending her vegetables and fruit trees. She raved about the old man who allowed her to bake fresh bread in his kitchen twice a week and the freedom to do what she desired. He watched her face as she spoke and realized she thoroughly enjoyed living off the land. She was truly content as she reminisced. He felt bad that her beloved barn went up in flames.

"Now it's my turn to ask, what's wrong?"

"I'm not used to you looking relaxed and happy. It looks good on you."

"Yeah, well, if you want to see me truly happy one more time, just get me the hell out of here and let me go rebuild my barn."

"I can't do that."

"I know. Sometimes I just feel like I'm in jail. It's a very nice jail with wonderful guards, but jail nonetheless. I'm tired of going into town and conveniently running into you or Mitch when I'm just exploring or hiding from Nina. I know you mean well, but I feel trapped. At least you allow me to head up to your house and do something productive. I'm grateful for that escape."

"You're welcome. You can spend as much time up there as you'd like, as long as you let Nina or Nigel know where you are going."

"Do you mean it?"

He offered her the use of a small hunting cabin, set an acre or so from the barn. It had been empty for decades. "You are more than welcome to turn it into your own private sanctuary. It's not much but it's got electric and running water, a full bathroom, a small kitchen and a wood burning stove in the living room."

"Really? Oh Mark thank you!" She hugged him with all her might, and was surprised to feel him grow tense and quickly released him. "Sorry."

"I'll even clear a patch of land so you can have your vegetable garden back, all I ask in return are fresh produce every so often and you help me organize the farm. Do we have a deal?"

"Definitely, this is fantastic. I have to save the money I earn working with your mom so I can buy stuff for the cabin and decorate."

"Just ask Nina for part of your inheritance. She has told you about that, hasn't she?"

"She mentioned it was a trust fund of some sort. I just don't feel right spending it. It's like giving away part of my parents."

"But you will be spending just a bit of it making your own sanctuary. I think given the circumstances your parents would approve. Don't you?" He watched as she thought about it for a moment then smiled nervously. "Then it's settled, once you feel up to it we'll go up to the cabin so you can check it out and discuss renovations; then I'll drag you with me to Johnson County for furniture and miscellaneous crap. I have to go to a tattoo convention next weekend, we can shop then. That will give me time to do some updating."

"I want to help."

"You spend time with Reed while he's here and I'll get that stuff done. I'm sure Darius will help if it means avoiding Evie and Tilson. Once we do the big stuff, there will still be plenty for you to do around there; refinish the wood floors, cleaning, painting, decorating and such."

"Sounds like fun," she happily exclaimed as her mind tried to imagine what the old cabin was like. She knew it couldn't have been worse than her barn when she first moved in.

"You have a warped sense of what is fun. When we head to Kansas City I'll show you fun, or at the very least a freak show."

"Why does the thought of it make me nervous?"

"Don't worry. I'm talking about shopping, dinner, hitting a club or two to see different bands, and then the return home, nothing more."

"Don't you think Maureen is a bit young for you Mark?" Reed taunted, entering the room.

"It's not like that and you know it. We are going to go to Kansas City for the tattoo convention, hit the furniture mart and see a band, nothing more."

Reed gave Maureen a mischievous smirk, before turning his attention back to Mark. "Yeah but I enjoy watching you get all flustered. I know you aren't young Mitchell."

"And don't you ever forget it."

"How are you feeling this morning?" Reed asked Maureen as he sat next to her.

"Stir crazy."

"I know that feeling. I can't get out of here fast enough myself."

"I don't follow."

"Trust me you don't want to follow. Anyway, Guardian rules state that the Fifty and Forty are not permitted to be situated on the same continent. Right now, we are breaking rules that have existed for a few millennia with Nina and I under the same roof. One of us has to leave. Unfortunately, since this is her primary residence, I am the one who has to travel this morning."

"That's not fair."

"Life is unfair Maureen, I'm certain you know that by now."

"You can stay Reed," Nina commented standing in the doorway. "Maureen needs you more than she needs me right now. Besides, I have to return to Guatemala for a few days then on to Peru. I'll be heading out shortly."

"Be careful in Peru. Marduk has been there for the past few weeks."

"I'm well aware of that, so you needn't worry," she replied back a bit too sharply.

"No matter what, I'll always worry. I think when I stop worrying is when you should be concerned."

"Is that some type of a veiled threat?"

"Threat? No, it just means that at some point I just won't give a damned about you, nothing more. Since you made it abundantly clear that you are looking forward to that day, I thought you would appreciate the fact that little-by-little I'm heading in that direction."

"You think you are so smart sometimes."

"Prove me otherwise," he retorted as Mark and Maureen glanced between them. After a moment of awkward silence, Reed got to his feet and glared down at Nina. "At least you are consistently a sow when it comes to me, I'll give you that." He turned to Maureen as if nothing odd happened and inquired what she wanted for breakfast. She looked between Reed and Nina, uncertain how to respond. "Don't worry this is the normal Nina and Reed show. You have just witnessed the farewell performance. How about some French toast as the after-show fare? It is Nina's favorite after all and we don't want to send her off without the breakfast we used to share every morning in our youth."

"I'll pass on breakfast," Nina retorted, trying to leave the room.

Reed grabbed her arm. "No you won't. You see that would be poor form as the Guardian Thirty should be welcomed back into the fold accordingly."

"I thought there wasn't a Guardian Thirty," Maureen questioned curiously.

Reed looked from Nina to Mark; stunned surprise on his face. _"¿Ella no sabe?"_

"No," Nina replied.

Reed moved to sit on the side of Maureen's bed, taking her hand. "You need to understand how the Guardians work. Obviously Nina didn't feel the need to explain a few very important details to you."

"She's not ready," Nina insisted.

"She needs to know. You're allowing her to wander about and she has no idea why she is so important to Marduk."

"She's too young."

Ignoring Nina, he turned back to Maureen. "The Guardians were formed thousands of years ago. I know from conversations with Wraith you know a great deal about the past, which is good. You know about the Fifty, Forty and Twenty, but not a whole hell of a lot about the Thirty. You see, they are the keeper of the ancient knowledge records, also known as the MEs, and store the gold bound for Nibiru. They are also counselor to the Guardians, and keeper of the key."

"My father was the Thirty."

"Correct. The Thirty is the Guardian who brings balance. The position isn't elected or appointed. It's inherited by the first born."

"So I'm the Thirty?" They could see the horror on her face as Reed nodded in confirmation. "But I'm just a screwed up teenager. I can't help myself much less anyone else. There's got to be some type of mistake."

Nina sat on the other side of her bed. "Being the Thirty is your destiny. Right now, you don't know the location of the key Nabu and Marduk so desperately seek, or the location of the only ship on Earth capable of taking them to Nibiru, but in time you will; and both Marduk and Nabu are all too aware of that fact. That is why in Lawrence, Nabu tried to woo you. He wants you on his side. When that failed, he decided to take you. As you come of age, the knowledge will be slowly unlocked. You see the Thirty is special because all of the knowledge gained by prior Thirties is passed on, allowing you to be the counterbalance to Marduk."

"There have long been rumors throughout the generations that the Guardian Thirty is much more than what we have told you," Reed explained. "One rumor was that the Thirty had a direct line into Anu on Nibiru and served as his special counselor here on Earth. Whether it's true or not only the Guardian Thirty knows."

Maureen felt her mind pulled back to the home she shared with her parents. The old Victorian's hidden passages were her playground. She couldn't help but feel her answers lay back at her family home.

"Maureen?" Nina questioned snapping her out of her memories.

"Sorry, I kind of phased out."

Reed smiled gently, imploring her to relax and process the information. Turning to Nina, he was surprised to find her staring at him. "Come up to the kitchen with me Fifty, for old times' sake. I haven't seen you set anything on fire for a very long time. We can consider this your last breakfast."

As they left together, Nina muttered, "That would make you Judas."

"What's the deal with them?" Maureen asked when they were out of earshot.

"They belong together don't you think?"

She agreed. "You can cut the air with a knife when they are together. Can I ask you a question?"

He knew exactly what she would ask. "I think we can all do whatever task is placed before us, even though part of us believes we can't. Everyone on this rock has it in them to overcome the obstacles in their lives and sometimes those very same people need help. I believe the key is in knowing when to ask for help and knowing how much help is too much."

"You sure you are only twenty-two?"

"Trust me the immature side of my personality is abundantly there. I'm just a self-control freak."

"Who isn't?" Maureen stood before a large mirror hanging behind the door. Cautiously she pulled up the back of her shirt and stared at the smooth skin on her back. She couldn't help but smile – the awful scars were gone.

Reed set the coffee pot to brew as Nina sat nervously at the table watching his every move. He had always been on the thin side but now he was alarmingly thin. Evie was right. Her absence in the past year or so had taken a toll on him. When he set a cup of coffee before her, she was surprised after all these years he still knew exactly how she drank her coffee, a dab of cream and a massive spoonful of sugar.

"Thank you." She watched as he sat across from her. "How are things at Bangers?"

"The same as always, business is thriving, so your investment is quite sound. You have nothing to worry about there."

"That's not why I'm asking."

"Then why? Or allow me to venture a guess - you won't tell me why to this question either."

"Why do you have to be so vile?"

"Trust me you don't want to journey down that road yet again Fifty."

"And what is this Fifty rubbish? Grow up and stop acting like a petulant child."

"Petulant child? Me? Bloody hell woman look in the blasted mirror. You are the one who refuses to provide a straight answer to a very simple question. When someone asks you if you love them, it's a simple yes or no answer; yet you are unwilling to respond. As I told you last night, I'm done with waiting for you to come to your senses. When it comes to me, you have none. This time, when I leave the States, I'm going home to live my life to the fullest. I'm sick of the Guardians, I'm sick of the rules, and at this point, I'm sick to death of you. You're like bloody heroine and my detox is officially over."

He could see the hurt in her eyes but he had to give her credit, she held together under his horrible onslaught. "I'm sorry. I know I'm not dealing with this well," he added more calmly "but all I ever wanted in my life was normalcy. I find it exceedingly difficult to be in the same room with the person who denied me that. After today, we will never be in the same room again. Guardian rules after all. Hell, I'll even make it easier for you - effective August 1st, I officially resign at the Forty. Appoint some other sap to be your second."

"You can't mean it. You can't resign."

The panic in her voice at the thought of appointing a new Forty caused his anger to bubble over once again. "Figures, the Guardians are more important to you than anything else. For the record, I'll do as I bloody well please. After you get on that plane today, the only other time we'll see each other is on Evie's wedding day."

"Gareth please!"

"So now I'm Gareth? What happened to Reed? Oh that's right, tug at the old heart strings and hope I back down. You have until August-one to appoint a new Forty. That isn't up for negotiation or discussion. I will give my replacement a few months training to help with the transition then I'm through."

"Fine, then I'll appoint Evie."

"You will do no such thing," he bellowed glaring down at her. She had never seen him quite that shade of red before.

"Check mate! You don't scare me. I know you would never lay a finger on me."

"Congratulations, you've grown into a manipulative user. Your parents would be so proud of their precious daughter."

She appeared as if he'd slapped her. She knew the threat of appointing Evie would force him to retain the position. Deep down she felt as he did. She didn't want their only child to follow their lead. "That was low."

"But true, even you have to admit it."

"The Guardians need you. I can't allow you to leave. I know you are blowing hot air when you say you are going to resign. This is more than a position to you and we both know it. Your brother died because of Marduk, so you aren't going anywhere." She knew dredging up his brother's memory would stop him in his tracks.

"I really hate you sometimes."

As she headed out the kitchen door, he heard her mutter, "Yeah well join the club, I hate myself much of the time too."


	16. Chapter 16: Settling In for the Long Hau

**Chapter 16:**

**Settling In for the Long Haul**

Evie ran from the house as the helicopter carrying her mother and James took flight. Failing to reach her in time to apologize, she sat on the steps dejectedly. Matthew spent the better portion of an hour the night before, soothing her. In the end, whatever the relationship was between her parents, she realized, was just that – between them.

She watched as one of the S.I.P.I.A.C. Rovers' came up the drive and waited to see who was arriving. As the car grew nearer, Darius' familiar tattooed arm hung out of the driver's side window, she couldn't help but feel relieved.

When she arrived back in Britain a few weeks ago, he was the first person she wanted to see. On Banger's rooftop, the same old Darius prevailed, but during the subsequent twelve hours before his unexpected return to the States, he grew withdrawn and aloof. His attitude toward her hadn't improved since her arrival in Kansas.

Darius parked the car near the house, before reaching into the back seat for a bag. Evie watched as he headed her way with a coffee in one hand, and the familiar bag of Mitch's Madeleine's in the other. Sitting next to her on the limestone step, Evie took a cookie from the bag and unceremoniously bit it.

"Was that your mum heading off?"

"Unfortunately."

He took a long sip from the coffee cup. "What are your plans for today?"

She explained she planned to spend the day with Maureen to reacquaint themselves. When she asked if he would take Matthew around and familiarize him with Guskin, he outright refused. Darius saw the hurt look in her eyes and knew if she pushed the issue, he would relent; befriending Tilson's smug face was something less palatable than Nina's cooking.

"Mark needs me to help up at the house. Maybe Mitch can show your friend around."

"I want you two to get along."

"Why?"

"Because Matthew is in my life for good and so are you."

Darius got to his feet. He knew if he didn't walk away from her right now, he would say something he might regret. "Yeah but you'll be away most of the time on digs. You've got Tilson now you no longer need me in your life."

She heard him slam the door behind him as he entered the house. She couldn't resist following him inside. "You wait one moment! You're acting like an idiot."

Darius stopped in his tracks and turned to face her. The mischievous smile normally on his face gone, replaced by an intensity she had rarely seen in him. "I'm acting like an idiot? Trust me Evie; I love you with all my heart and soul, so I won't elaborate on appearances."

"What's that supposed to mean? I haven't done anything untoward."

He could see the frustration in her eyes and wondered if he could possibly be misreading the situation. "All I'm trying to say is if your relationship with Tilson is just friends, then he needs to learn to act more appropriately. For heaven's sake, even Mitch is plotting to steal you from him and screw you senseless."

"Mitch?"

The shock on her face made him laugh diffusing the tense situation between them. He pulled her into the large, guest restroom beneath the curved staircase and held her before the full-length mirror.

"Look at yourself Evie. You're not a chubby teenager anymore. You were beautiful with those extra pounds, now you're amazing."

In Evie's eyes, the image reflected back at her was still the same chunky teen. "I don't see it. I still see the same person I was two years ago."

Gazing down at her reflection in the mirror, he couldn't help but feel hypnotized by her eyes. "Then you are the only one." She turned to face him and felt his hand cup her chin. When his thumb caressed her cheek, she thought her knees were going to give out. She had dreamt of him over the past few years, yet she was shocked that this simple touch was more intense than she ever imagined.

"Have you slept with Tilson?"

She snapped out of the fog instantly, hearing the accusatory tone of his voice. Torn between crying because he didn't feel as she did or being angry, she chose the latter. "Not that it's any of your business, but I haven't – _yet_. If I ever decide to do so, it shouldn't be any of your concern!"

Darius bounded out of the bathroom, into the marble foyer. He paced manically as Evie watched. Every so often, he would stop and turn to her, then his words failed him and the pacing began anew. Finally, he stood before her. Taking a deep breath, he kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry. I know I'm being overly protective, but guys can be pigs."

"See Mitch or you for example?"

"Exactly! I just don't want you to end up as some asshole's conquest. You know how much you mean to me. You're the most important part of my new family. I don't want anyone to ever hurt you."

Standing on her tiptoes, she kissed his cheek. "I love having a big brother, even if sometimes you are a pain in my rear."

It took every ounce of self-control Darius had, not to turn his lips into hers when she kissed his cheek. "Promise me you won't jump into bed with the first idiot who asks you?"

The reply of _I didn't_ surprised him.

"What do you mean someone's already asked you? Do I need to beat him to a pulp?"

Grinning broadly, she pulled his hand from her cheek. "I would love to see that. There's nothing worse than a drunken sod; no matter how cute he was two years ago."

"Did he touch you inappropriately? I'll kill him."

"No _you_ didn't. I don't believe I'd ever seen you so smashed. I dragged your sorry backside to bed before Da arrived back at Banger's. You propositioned me right before you threw up all over my favorite dress."

Blushing, he quickly apologized.

"I think of it this way, the very first time I'm plastered in your presence, revenge will be mine."

They reminisced about the days when she followed him around like a shadow in the afternoon sun. "You made me feel at home at a time when I felt I wouldn't belong ever again. I love you Evie, and in my eyes no man will ever be good enough for you."

She clutched his face in her hands, smiling up at him. "You are too sweet. I pity the wretched sod who marries me. He's going to have to endure being tormented by you and Da."

"He'd better have thick skin."

Every boy she met she immediately compared to Darius. They never seemed to stack up. She hoped her time away could have dulled her feelings, but the opposite was true. Sighing, she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm going to miss you when I'm in Mexico."

He kissed the top of her head before resting his head on hers. "Same here. Where exactly are you going?"

"Into the jungles of the Yucatan, diving in cenotes. It's going to be great, the best of old world archeology, coupled with underwater work. Personally I hope we discover a real crystal skull."

"Forever the geek," he laughed dragging her toward the kitchen.

Matthew Tilson ran down the curved staircase wearing the same Guinness™ sleep shorts from the night before, along with a black t-shirt. In his hand was Evie's cell phone, flipped open with a call. He spotted her walking down the hallway with Darius. "Evie!"

When they turned to face him, Matthew watched Darius cringe and couldn't help but smile. Approaching them, he handed her the phone, explaining it was Nina calling from the copter. He watched Evie walk down the hallway as she chatted with her mother. Darius stared at his attire in disbelief. Darius looked his adversary up and down as Matthew smiled. "From everything Evie's told me about you James, and she talked about you incessantly the past year, I thought you were a raging heterosexual. The way you are ogling my goods makes me wonder. For the record, muscle-bound, tattooed Neanderthals aren't my type, I prefer smaller, more feminine types."

Darius' face reflected the mixture of utter disbelief, contempt and pure unadulterated hatred he felt toward Evie's friend. "Trust me, you aren't my type either Tilson."

"Bloody hell you are so much fun to tear the piss out of James. Evie was right; you are a source of great amusement."

"Amusement?"

"Oh get over yourself. I had to spend over a bloody year of my life listening to her rave about you. Now our roles are reversed. Trust me, your shoes weren't easy to fill, but I like to think I performed admirably in your stead. I'm a size twelve, can you say the same?"

Darius couldn't believe Tilson's audacity, coming into his home, taking no greater pleasure than taunting him. "Why don't you go put some clothes on?"

"Why is the mere site of me making you tight in the pants?"

"You're an ass. Maureen is coming up from the hospital wing. Your attire will make her uncomfortable."

"What's it like to be insecure in your manhood and in denial?" Tilson laughed heading down the hallway. Darius watched as he kissed Evie on the cheek as she talked on the phone then playfully swatted her backside. All Darius wanted was to knock the smug grin off his face with a brick.

Evie gazed Darius' way as she ended her call. Even from twenty feet away, she recognized the intense loathing on his face, which had been evident in the past solely when the topic of Marduk discussed. She couldn't help but wonder exactly what Matthew did to him.

"Matthew, get your scrawny backside down here now!"

Darius watched in shock as Tilson came back down the steps; his pompous swagger gone, replaced by trepidation. He watched as Evie reached up and grabbed him by the ear, pulling him down the hallway. They stood together facing him. Darius inwardly smiled when Evie scolded her friend. "What did you do Matthew? And don't fib or embellish because I will know."

"I was just teasing him."

"Sometimes you are the most frustrating man imaginable. We talked about this before we came. You promised to restrain yourself."

"What happened to my carefree Evie? You're regressing back to the uptight, pretentious little thing you were when we first arrived in Japan. Get the stick out of your backside and live a little, have fun. You know, like we did at the beach."

Evie clutched Matthew's face tightly in her hands and stared up at him, pressing her nose against his. Darius had never seen her quite so insistent before. There was no laughter or anger in her eyes, just steely determination.

"Grow up! Next to my parents, Darius is the single most important person in my life. If you do anything to ruin my friendship with him, I'll never forgive you. So for once in your carefree, mirth-filled, over-the-top existence, I need you to act like an adult and behave."

Darius wanted nothing more than to hug her. Tilson clearly looked as if some of the hot air released from him. "You drove your parents insane, no wonder they sent you off to boarding school at a young age. All I ask is you don't alienate my family. You, more than anyone know how important they are to me."

"I'm sorry Evie."

Releasing his face, she informed him the apology belonged elsewhere. When her two friends merely glared at each other, neither was prepared for her to stand on her tiptoes and place a hand on each of their heads, bumping them together. "You are both thick and deserve each others company. Until you can learn to get along and behave like civil adults, I don't want to see either of you! I am not going to spend my vacation playing referee between to thick-heads!"

Evie departed via a nearby staircase, leaving the two of them standing there glaring at each other. Reed, Maureen, Nigel and Mark stood near the front door watching Evie's tirade unfold. When she left them, Reed, Mark, and Nigel applauded, while Maureen followed Evie downstairs.

"Priceless," Nigel laughed.

"Who'd have thought she had it in her?" Mark added with a smirk.

"And I thought vacation was supposed to be relaxing," Reed commented walking out the front door.

Maureen found Evie in the fitness center abusing the corner punching bag. She watched as her old friend muttered bitterly to herself about men being idiots. "I would say good morning, but I think that would be inappropriate. Do you want to talk about it?"

Evie rushed over and gave Maureen a tight hug. The physical contact made Maureen tense, but Evie couldn't bring herself to let go. "Bloody hell, I've missed you."

Maureen stepped back from her old friend, reflexively agreeing with her. She fidgeted nervously as she struggled to see her old friend in the girl before her. The few brief conversations they had on the phone in the past week had been awkward at best.

The sound of Evie giggling at her sudden anxiety snapped her out of it. "We were never this awkward before. Da used to have a difficult time shutting us up."

The apology was unexpected and Maureen insisted she stop.

"While there really isn't much to talk about where Darius and Matthew are concerned, they're a good ice breaker. Men are idiots, and those two are battling for kingship."

When the two stopped laughing, Evie couldn't resist hugging her friend again. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'll feel better when Dhara gives me the all clear to go jogging. Your dad ordered me to take it easy for a few days."

Evie laughed, explaining her father's overprotective streak. She recalled falling off her bicycle and scraping her knee when she was eight. Before she could get to ride it again, he added the old training wheels to it, yet she had been riding without them for almost two years at the time. She expected Maureen to laugh at her tale, but she almost appeared saddened by it. "What's wrong?"

Maureen rubbed her eyes. "Nothing, I guess I'm just tired."

"What a crock! Spit it out Maureen. It's me! We used to tell each other everything."

"I just miss my parents, nothing more."

"I know."

"Then why did you make me say it?"

Evie smiled at her. "Sometimes hearing things aloud helps. I know I find it liberating. For example, _twenty-something year old men are testosterone infused jerks!_"

Mo couldn't help herself and broke out laughing. "Do they improve with age?"

"We can only hope or I'll have to ram a firecracker up both their backsides to find their brains."

"Fess up, what's the deal with those two?"

"Matthew was being himself, and Darius was suffering through it." When it was clear by the blank expression on Maureen's face that she didn't quite understand, Evie explained Matthew's innate ability to pick out the things people were sensitive about and taunt them with it. On more than one occasion, Matthew had gone too far.

"How long have you been dating him?"

"Dating? We're just friends. There is only one man who gets me all hot and bothered, and as cute as Matthew is, it's not him. Unfortunately, said man will always see me as a pre-pubescent teenager in need of protecting."

Maureen smiled at her old friend as she suddenly realized she felt oddly comfortable with her. "Yeah, I can see Darius being thick like that."

Evie blushed profusely. "If you tell anyone I'll never speak to you again. Is it that obvious?"

"I think you're both obvious. If Darius is what you want, go after him before some other girl grabs him first."

"You're bold."

Maureen laughed wryly. "Like I would ever follow my own advice. When it comes to boys I am utterly clueless and prefer to remain that way."

"I used to say that. Enjoy the state of denial now, as a horde of butterflies take up residence in your stomach replacing every ounce of rational thought in your body."

"You make me want to get myself spayed."

"Actually it's fantastic. So far, I've been a _look but don't touch_ type of girl. Unfortunately, I don't foresee that changing in the near future." Evie stared at her old friend and smiled knowingly. "Come on, you're seventeen. Even you have to admit to being in the look but don't touch phase of existence?"

Mo appeared visibly uncomfortable as Evie waited. "I would be lying if I didn't admit to rating each boy I see on a scale of one to ten based upon looks."

"So this is what it's like to have girl chat? This is great!" Evie exclaimed happily. "All my life I waited for this. Back at school, I never fit in because everyone was older than I was, so they shunned me. I was a freak."

Things felt right with Evie and Reed around her. The familiarity Maureen felt with them was comforting, and she reveled in Evie's company for the entire day. They talked about Darius and Matthew, commented on the local eligible men around their age, wandered through the state park nearby with archeology kits, digging around the dirt for fossils, and finally sat at Mitch's coffee counter, teasing him for an hour about his plan to steal Evie from Matthew. More than anything, the two old friends laughed the day away. To her surprise, Maureen felt somewhat liberated.

They returned to the compound as the sun set. Reed greeted _his girls_, as he now referred to them by dragging them right back into town. Maureen stared at him oddly, when they pulled before the darkened, Guskin National Bank. A moment later, Cole Behr arrived and escorted them inside.

"Welcome back Reed, Evie," he greeted them. Sitting around his office, Cole powered up his computer, turning the screen to face Maureen.

"I'm sure you are wondering why I brought you here," Reed began. "I am charged with managing the overall Guardian finances and investments, while Cole takes care of the day to day cash flow. In a situation such as yours, where a minor is left a sizable estate, we manage it until they can do so themselves."

"But I don't have a sizable estate, I have just over a thousand dollars and I manage it well myself," Maureen exclaimed protectively. Reed, Cole and Evie looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"I don't see what's so amusing!"

"The line of the Guardian Thirty has been around for a very long time Maureen," Cole explained unable to remove the smirk from his face. "Any assets held by prior Thirty's have been passed to you."

"I know my parent's home was worth a great deal, but we lived a simple life. I wasn't spoiled. I don't remember us ever buying new furniture or cars. The house can't be worth more than fifty thousand dollars."

Cole laughed before informing her that she needed to learn about real estate values. Her family home was worth well into the millions as it was a seven thousand square foot Victorian home sitting on thousands of acres of prime real estate. The stunned look on her face made Reed laugh. Evie gave her a nudge and ordered her to breathe.

Maureen watched as Cole entered a few commands into his computer. The ring on his finger caught her attention. She knew she had seen it before, but wasn't certain exactly where. They ran her through her parent's saving accounts, followed by investments. The bottom line figure nearly caused her to faint.

"So what do you think?" Evie asked her friend.

"I'll never live without electricity or running water again," she mumbled in awe. "I can afford to go to school."

"You're parents' will states that your finances will be under my control until you are twenty-five, or earlier if I believe you are capable of properly managing them," Reed explained. "Cole is going to open a few different accounts for you tonight, and transfer funds into them for your use. You will also receive a credit card from this institution, which we expect you to manage and pay your monthly charges. You will receive an allowance, transferred every week into your checking account for easy access."

"But I want to work to support myself."

Cole informed her that she could transfer her allowance into her savings account if she chose. This was all about learning money management skills.

"We do have one more surprise for you," Reed explained as Cole pulled a legal folder from his desk. "This is a deed for the square acre of land immediately surrounding the cabin Mark discussed with you earlier. The land sits pretty much in the center of Mark's farm. I was at the cabin this morning with Mark, Darius and Tilson, and while it needs considerable work, I think you will find it an excellent sanctuary. Plus it is in a location that will allow me to sleep at night knowing you'll be safe."

They turned when the door opened behind them. Mark entered wearing dirt covered pair of jeans and a t-shirt, apologizing for being late. Maureen got to her feet and hugged him, thanking him repeatedly.

"Just remember, I expect fresh vegetables every so often."

"Right now you can use a bar of soap," Evie teased him.

"Yeah, well it took us longer to gut the cabin than we expected with Darius and Matthew arguing all the time. It's a miracle they didn't come to blows," Mark explained with a knowing wink in Evie's direction. "After being with them all day I need a beer."

"I still don't know why you keep calling that place a cabin, it's more like a medium-sized house," Reed commented. "It must be fifteen hundred square feet, plus a basement."

"Wow," Mo whispered in shock.

"Given your unique position, the home and surrounding property must be reinforced and secured to Guardian compound security standards," Reed explained. "And that will take Mark and his team a bit of time."

"Actually," Mark added, "It will need a total rebuild in order to meet security standards. We took it down to the outer wall studs and tomorrow we demolish the existing foundation and start fresh. So Maureen, we'll need to discuss your needs in front of my drafting computer."

"As you know, our resident tattoo artist doubles as a structural engineer and architect," Cole explained happily giving Mark an acknowledging nod. "I know you have seen Mark and his magic credit card swiping away; yet as you've most certainly seen, he only inks a few customers per week. What is not well known, even through Guardian circles is the fact that over the past few years, he has designed all of our new compounds around the world, and revamped security in each national center. He's also designed custom security-enhanced homes for some of the world's Guardian-friendly elite; all from his little apartment over the tattoo shop. For his security, that information does not leave this room."

Mark nodded as Maureen stared at him in shock. "I understand."

Reed made certain she understood she would live full-time at the S.I.P.I.A.C. compound until at least her eighteenth birthday. This property was her sanctuary, when she needed time alone or to study. She was not permitted to remain overnight without permission from Nina before she turned eighteen or her emancipation came through.

"Until the house is built," Mark continued handing her a key. "You are welcome to use the guest room at the barn when you feel the need to escape. While it isn't noticeable, the barn was enhanced before you arrived at S.I.P.I.A.C. You will be secure there."

"Tomorrow you get Uncle Gareth's lecture on stocks and investing," Reed laughed.

"Bring coffee, he's a bore," Evie laughed.

"All right, now get out of my bank, I have a family to get home to," Cole ordered handing Maureen a stack of papers, credit card, ATM card, and a book of checks before escorting them out.

Maureen, Evie, Reed and Mark stood outside the bank staring up at the moonlight. It was clear to the others Maureen was overwhelmed with the turn her day had taken since she awoke in the medical center.

"Are you going to stand there dumbfounded, or would you like to take a quick ride up to the property and check out the gutted mess?" Mark asked.

She looked up at him in shock and nodded. "I just thought it was too dark out."

Reed teased her about the function of electricity. "You'll get used to it one day. Mark will take you up to the house to check it out, while Evie and I go knock some sense into Darius and Tilson."

Evie couldn't resist correcting her father. "Matthew"

"If you insist." Evie rolled her eyes at her father as he got into the car, then gave Maureen a smirk. Maureen laughed knowingly.

"Developed a secret girl code already?" Mark asked when Reed and Evie's vehicle pulled away.

Maureen smiled. "I don't know how to thank you. You took care of me all night, and worked all day. You must be exhausted. Did you have dinner yet?"

"Nah, I was just planning to take a long, hot shower and raid my refrigerator."

"Let's stop at the store. I'll grab two steaks and a few other items. We'll take a quick peek at the house then while you shower, I'll make you a home cooked meal at the barn. It's the least I can do."

Forty-five minutes later, they'd paid a quick visit to the newly gutted home she would one day claim as her sanctuary, and now with the music blaring in Mark's kitchen, Maureen happily grilled steaks, stir-fried vegetables, and prepared brown rice.

When he joined her for dinner, she smiled to herself as the scent of his soap filled permeated around him. She served him a large frosty mug of beer from his tap, followed by a large steak and sides, then served herself a plate.

They chatted quietly over their meal, until Maureen shooed him into the living room to watch a movie. She promised to bring him a refill on his beer after starting the dishwasher. When she arrived five minutes later, he was snoring softly on the couch, still holding the remote control in his hand. Smiling down at him, she grabbed the throw from the back of the couch, covered him and kissed his forehead. She left a note explaining why she drove his jeep back to the compound.

The week Reed remained at the S.I.P.I.A.C. compound was the best by far for Maureen. Evie and Reed made it their goal to ensure she truly settled in and felt at home. They dragged her off to Kansas City in a borrowed truck and forced her to select new furniture and decorations for her suite, visited an amusement park in St. Louis, and ate dinner in town almost every night.

What surprised Maureen most was how well known Reed was in Guskin. He greeted everyone by name, laughed and drank with them at Mark's bar. He couldn't resist heading down the bars basement and dabbling with the brew tanks.

Reed and Maureen grew accustomed to the rude comments between Darius and Matthew, while Evie's annoyance festered whenever she was around the testosterone-twosome, as she bitterly called them.

Every night Maureen fell asleep listening to Darius strumming his guitar in the other room as Mark's words echoed in her mind. Darius played when he was in conflict. His playing was different tonight – darker. She couldn't resist standing in his doorway and watching him. He appeared possessed playing, channeling his festering emotions into the instrument. He stopped suddenly and stared at the picture on his bedside table.

"You ok?"

"Just fantastic." When he turned to face her, it was clear his face didn't match his words. Missing was the normal mirth on his face, along with the mischievous gleam in his blue eyes.

Grabbing his hand, she pulled him toward the door. "Come on fibber, let's go raid the kitchen. Chocolate cures all and I made brownies today. Trust me."

Ignoring the skepticism on his face, she dragged him down the staircase. They both stopped cold upon in the kitchen doorway, finding Evie wearing a bright yellow string bikini, digging through the refrigerator for the mustard. Tilson, wearing a pair of matching yellow Speedo swatted her nearly bare behind.

"Will you stop that or I'll place you over my knee and thrash you," Evie demanded after striking her head on the shelf in the refrigerator.

"You know I love it when your S&M side comes through in public."

Evie turned to squirt Matthew with mustard, but the sight of Darius and Maureen nearby startled her.

"Go put some clothes on," Darius ordered when he finally pulled his eyes off her barely clad body. "If Reed sees you parading around like that, he'll have a stroke."

"You owe me a dollar Evie. I told you he wanted me. He's a man's man." Tilson laughed as he hoisting Evie over his shoulder. He pushed past them and pinched Darius' cheek with his free hand. "If I ever get desperate or tired of this one I'll call you big boy."

"Matthew!" Evie shrieked.

"Yes dear," he replied carrying her out of the kitchen and down the hall.

When they were out of earshot, Darius muttered, "I loathe him."

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

"Hand me a beer you sarcastic wench. Better yet, make it two."

Grabbing two cans of soda and the brownies, she handed him one. "Alcohol isn't the answer, but diet Wild Cherry Pepsi and chocolate cures all that ails you."

"Diet soda and brownies?"

"Shoot me. I'd rather –

Evie walked on her tiptoes as she dragged Tilson back into the kitchen by his ear. She pushed him against the counter, placing her hand on his chest. "Tell him the truth."

"Bloody hell you're sensitive Evie. Do I need to give you Bounty on a rope?" Tilson countered, clearly unperturbed by her festering mood.

"Tell him!"

"James, Evie wants you to know that she has not had sexual relations with any man, myself included." He paused for a split second. "She prefers the company of women and Maureen here is her type."

"After spending over a year trapped with you, it's a wonder I don't swing that way. So until you grow up I will take no greater joy in avoiding you."

Evie shoved past Matthew and left the kitchen as he laughed at her. He couldn't resist poking his head out the door and taunted her. "You'll be back for more of this sweetheart." When she turned to glare at him, he jutted out his backside and swatted it.

"Sometimes I just hate you!"

Darius and Mo watched as he bounded down the hallway and once again threw Evie over his shoulder. "No you don't. It's just sometimes you're too serious and you need someone like me to help loosen you up. Nothing a few dozen beers, a soak in the hot tub, and a vibrator won't cure. Either that or you'll have to throw yourself at James, because you both need to get laid something fierce; although I don't know about him and all those muscles. If he used steroids, you are sure to be sorely disappointed in both the view and performance. Besides, I have my money on him that finally deflowers you and you know me, I hate losing."

"You're an ass. Now put me down."

Swatting Evie's butt, he put her on the ground and shoved her toward Darius. "Put her out of her misery mate, because I want my old Evie back. She was at least fun. When she's around you, she's just thoroughly annoying."

Darius and Maureen glanced at each other. It was going to be a long next few weeks.


	17. Chapter 17: The Guardian Within

**Chapter 17:**

**The Guardian Within**

The week with Reed, followed by another three with Evie and Tilson were some of the best Maureen had spent in her life. She couldn't shake the fact that there was something familiar about Matthew Tilson, though he wouldn't confirm whether they'd met before. Even though Darius loathed him, Maureen couldn't help but like Evie's partner in crime. She was surprised how much she missed them after their departure to Mexico for orientation the day before.

Darius spent all his time with Mark, working on Maureen's sanctuary, before Reed summoned both of them to Bangers. Darius ran the club, while Reed and Mark headed to Egypt on Guardian business. What should have been a two-week business trip grew to four. Maureen quickly realized how much she missed them, and that surprised her. She attempted to fill the void with working out, reading and playing with her new best friends – the Behr triplets.

Mitch, normally always underfoot, was noticeably absent as he worked a special project with Nigel. Sixteen hours per day, Mitch worked on the S.I.P.I.A.C. computer system. Crabby and intense were adjectives Maureen never thought she'd use to describe him, yet of late, she did. It was a side of him she never knew existed. Mitch Peters was a pervert and computer genius. Watching as he focused on the computer without uttering a single tacky remark in two weeks was astounding. It was during these times that the similarities between the brothers Peters became readily apparent.

The rain fell in buckets as Maureen drove into town for her meeting with Cole Behr. She'd promised her Uncle Gareth she'd meet with Cole every few weeks to review her account activity and receive guidance. No matter how tired Cole appeared from late nights with his newborn daughter, his eyes sparkled with mischief. Over the last few months, she'd watched him taunt Mitch unmercifully; whether he fed him laxative-laced brownies, or got him so drunk he passed out then Cole proceeded to take pictures of Mitch in bed with a man wearing a leather mask with matching rhinestone-studded pouch. According to Nigel, it was Cole's way of passing the proverbial tacky crown over to Mitch, who would most likely pass it back to one of the Behr triplets when they came of age.

Maureen couldn't resist dialing Darius' cell phone number when she finally parked in front of the bank. Hearing his voicemail greeting had to be sufficient in helping her not feel alone with the anniversary of her parents deaths just a few days away. Until Nina plucked her from her jail cell, she didn't know the date of their deaths. Now she'd never forget it.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when someone knocked on her car window. Cole stood under a massive golf umbrella wearing a sweater and jeans to escort her into the bank. He looked more like a high school teacher on a field trip than a bank president or mayor.

"Come on trouble. I know water makes you melt; hence you avoid my swimming pool like the plague."

Inside the bank, they locked themselves away in Cole's office. He tapped a few keys bringing her account up on the screen. She felt mesmerized by the familiar, inscribed ring on his right ring finger. He stared at the numbers disapprovingly while Maureen began peeling off her nail polish.

"In the words of Reed, what the bloody hell is wrong with you woman?" Cole muttered in a mock Scottish accent. Maureen stammered that she didn't understand. The look of panic on her face made Cole burst out laughing. "Oh Maureen, you are so much fun to tease. Are you always this anxious?"

He reached into the small sweet jar on his desk and pulled out a soft mint. When her jaw dropped open, he tossed one into her mouth. "You're too young to be this uptight. Live a little. Most girls your age when presented with a credit card shop, but not you. You're an embarrassment to your gender."

Maureen just stared at him blankly.

"I can remember escorting your mother shopping. She loved candles, books, and shoes. She was a regular Imelda Marcos. If you could have anything in the world, what would it be?"

"I don't really need anything." The exasperated look on her face made him smile. "What's so funny?"

"You remind me of your father, that's all. I will tease you unmercifully over your aversion to shopping, while I teased him over his aversion to germs. There was nothing funnier than watching him have a stroke over someone using his phone when they had a cold."

Maureen laughed. "I always wondered why our house was so clean. I remember receiving a dust buster when I was three."

Cole rolled his eyes. "From what Nina tells me, you're a bit of a neat nick."

She blushed and explained that while she didn't have a problem with germs, she did with disorder.

"You do Patrick proud. Me, you'd drive insane. A little disorder would do you good. Hell, you've corrupted my three clones. They're starting to put their toys away without prompting. The natural disorder of my demented world has been defiled."

It was Maureen's turn to roll her eyes. The forty-something man before her was nothing more than a big, good-looking kid. "Speaking of the boys, I have to get to your house so Marnie can get ready."

"You're a brave soul volunteering to watch five kids for the weekend. We can't wait to spend our anniversary in Denver."

"What can I say? I love spending time with them."

The Behr home was a classic old Victorian filled with family pictures, books, and artwork. In many ways, it reminded her of the house she'd shared with her parents. The first floor included a formal living room, kitchen, library, guest room, and dining room. The wall between two of the five bedrooms upstairs was removed and the triplets shared the large space, while the girls occupied two of the other bedrooms.

The boys' room consisted of three custom elevated beds with desks and bookcases underneath. An archway opened into an adjoining room where the boys kept their toys. Bonnie's bedroom was just down the hall, and nine-week old Cassie's nursery was next to the master bedroom.

By eight o'clock Maureen had the girls bedded down and the triplets bathed and in their pajamas. The four of them sat in the kitchen eating ice cream as Maureen attempted to teach them the card game War. After fifteen frustrating minutes, Maureen gave up. Maybe four year olds were too young for cards.

"So, what do you guys want to do?"

The three boys glanced at each other and in unison screamed. "Pictures!"

Jason ran down the hallway to the family library and returned with a massive photo album. His brothers helped him hoist the book onto the table and they began rifling through the pages.

"Look Mauween, daddy said this is you!" Jordan exclaimed pointing at a picture of Cole holding her when she was a toddler as her parents looked on.

A knot grew in Maureen's stomach at the site of her with Cole and her parents. The boys flipped pages and pointed out every picture of Maureen or her parents they saw. To her surprise, there were dozens.

"Mauween are you going to puke like mommy did when Cassie was in her tummy? Your face is icky gween," Jeffrey asked touching her clammy cheek.

"Do you have a baby in your belly?" Jordan asked as he poked her in the stomach.

"Why is your hair a diffewent color Mauween?" Jason continued.

She took a deep breath before denying she was going to puke or pregnant. She explained the concept of hair dye and the boys appeared bored. All she knew was the anniversary of her parent's murders was a few days away and the thought sickened her. She took the boys to the living room and pulled Darius' old _Game Cube_ out of her knapsack, along with a controller and the game _Animal Crossing_. Within minutes, the boys were passing the controller back and forth, catching fish and bugs as Maureen enjoyed the lack of questions.

She flipped through the book of pictures and realized Cole and her parents were very close indeed. She couldn't help but smile at the images of her father and Cole exploring the nearby state park with beer bottles in their hands. She could only imagine what they were up to with matching evil smirks on their faces.

She asked the boys if there were more albums of pictures and Jordan took her to the library and showed her the shelf with all of the family albums. Looking through them, she found many familiar faces including Darius when he was little. It felt strange to see the people she knew either when she was little, or now as adults. She couldn't resist turning Cole's computer on and scanning in a few select pictures. Instinctively, she knew the people in the pictures were somehow an important connection to her father's past and her future.

Days later, as Maureen lay in bed watching the security monitor; she waited patiently for the Nina and Nigel to turn in for the night. The week of quietly plotting her escape from their overprotective eyes was finally over. Her moment of action quickly approached. It had been nearly three months, since she arrived at the compound. While it was beginning to feel like home, the need for answers was slowly consuming her. The anniversary of her parent's murders upon her made the lack of understanding unbearable. She hoped her old family home outside of Des Moines held her answers, and if she was lucky, closure.

Earlier in the day she ran through her 'to do list': remove tracking device from Rover – _check_, stock up cooler with bottled water – _check_, and take two tubes of concentrated fuel from garage cabinet – _check_. An hour later, she grabbed the maps printed off the web and headed to the garage. Speeding down I-70 with the radio blaring, she counted down the miles on the eight-hour drive.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Mark asked Nina, arriving to take Maureen to breakfast. Nina handed him the note Maureen left, and as he read it muttered a choice swear word. "It doesn't make sense, why run now? She's been happy here."

"Keep reading, she says she'll be back. She removed the tracker from the Rover, and her cell phone is upstairs. We have no way of knowing where she went."

"How long has she been gone?"

"The gate activated three hours ago," Nina explained, starting the security video on a nearby monitor. Together they watched Maureen throwing a knap sack and pillow into the hatch of the SUV, before climbing in and pulling away.

"But why would she run? When I talked to her last night, she was quiet, but otherwise fine."

"She'd been more withdrawn lately," Nina commented as Nigel entered. "I had attributed that to Evie leaving and both you and Darius being away. Did anything odd happen last night?"

"Nothing."

"You both realize what today is, don't you?" Nigel asked, serving himself coffee. "Just leave her be. She said that she'd return. I trust her. Today is the anniversary of her parent's murders and she probably wants to spend it alone. We've all smothered her since the first moment she arrived here. This is a hallowed day for Maureen. Imagine how she must have been feeling over the past few months rummaging through her family's possessions. Place yourselves in her shoes. She's an extremely private person. Allow her to mourn with dignity, just like we do for Darius."

"But she's alone with Marduk and Nabu searching for her," Nina insisted.

"Marduk, as you well know, is currently in Peru. Where father goes, psychotic son generally follows," Nigel reminded her.

"You're too calm," Mark told Nigel suspiciously. "You know where she's heading, don't you?"

Nigel handed Mark a printout from Maureen's computer. "She's on her way to the house in Des Moines."

"She's going home," Nina muttered sadly. "I want to go be with her."

"She is going to mourn her parents, she doesn't need you there trying to act like one," Nigel informed her bluntly.

"But…"

"But nothing. You can't give her what you desperately needed when your parents died, because she's not you. Your parents were around for most of your formative years. Mo, in many ways, is still a lost seven-year-old, struggling to find her way."

"I can't leave her alone!"

"Bloody hell woman, you are thick. Maureen is the Thirty. More than memories of her parent's murders probably reside in that house. She needs to be there alone if she is ever going to take her place within our hierarchy. You need to forget the fact that she's a bloody seventeen, and put yourself back into the mindset of the Fifty. If you are unable to do that, then step down. You know her role is different from any other."

By her angry glare, Nigel knew it was time to placate her. "If it makes you feel better, Mark will take the plane to Des Moines and watch over the house to make sure she is safe."

Nina nodded in defeat. "I have a bad feeling about this. Arm yourself Mark and be careful."

"I will Nina, don't worry. I'll be at the house before her, promise," he replied heading out the door.

"Sometimes I loathe you Nigel."

"Especially when I'm right and you're not," Nigel teased hugging her reassuringly.

"She was so young when it all happened. Do you think the memories of the line of Thirty are within her?"

"They are. The day she was born Patrick held his little girl in his arms, without the slightest hint of shock in his eyes. Since the beginning, the Guardian Thirty have one off-spring, always male; yet he wasn't surprised when Maureen was born. He expected a girl from the moment of conception. He knew something."

"Really? But how? I mean we all expected a boy, we had no doubt."

"I remember when Maureen opened her eyes and looked up at her father for the very first time. Those pale green eyes seemed full of knowing, not the normal gaze of a newborn. Patrick was in awe of her. He called her _Sarratum Ankida_," Nigel explained.

"Queen of the Joining? Do you believe the time of the re-integration of our two worlds is nearing? That was just an oracle legend."

"Most legends are based in fact. What if the time of their return is upon us?"

Nina thought for a moment. "Our world isn't prepared for that, they aren't even ready to accept us. Just a handful of governments know what we truly are. To most, we are an organization for the study and preservation of our ancient world. Even those who know view us skeptically."

"Yet they leave us alone. Why do you think that is?"

"Because with Hubble they saw Nibiru for the very first time, and with that, fearful respect followed."

"Yet that fear opened doors," Nigel smiled knowingly.

"Hopefully Nibiru's mistakes will not be repeated on Earth."

Sitting behind the controls of the S.I.P.I.A.C. Learjet 60XR, Mark circled the outskirts of Ames Iowa waiting for clearance from the air traffic controllers to land at the small, private airport. He knew Maureen was probably within two hours of her old family home and he hoped traffic would delay her arrival. He circled the clay-colored Victorian farmhouse along the way and it was just as he had left it on a quick trip a few weeks earlier.

Growing up both he and Mitch accompanied their father on his weekly trip to the house. The routine had been the same, pick up the mail, check to make sure it was secure, pay the older man who came to maintain the yard and search for any signs that Maureen had returned. Two years ago, he stepped up as vice security chief under Reed, and the task had fallen to him to watch over the property. He had grown to love the house, spending many weekends here enjoying the solitude. He admired the architecture of the seven thousand square foot Victorian farmhouse with its circular wrap around porch and tower. He knew every inch of the house and property, and one day hoped to have a similar home. He couldn't help but feel the Buddhist statues and other art in the house was full of hope and life, even though the brutal murder of the Boyd's sullied the pristine marble interior.

He completed the forty-minute trip from the airport in thirty, amazed he hadn't received a speeding ticket. As he pulled up to the large wrought iron gates at the property entrance, he pushed a few buttons on the security pad and they slowly swung open. He couldn't help but wonder if Maureen would be able to pass through the gates, and decided to leave them unlocked. Driving up the long tree-lined driveway, he parked the truck in the detached workshop behind the house.

Heading up to the small window-less security room over the workshop, he powered up the flat monitors and performed a preliminary sweep of each room of the house. Dialing his cell phone, he waited for Nina to answer.

"Are you there?"

"And hello to you too. Yes, I'm here. Maureen hasn't arrived yet, although if this is where she is heading, I don't anticipate her arrival for at least another hour."

"Unless she drives like you do, then she's probably somewhere in the house already,"

"I performed a visual sweep of the house, she's not there. Do you want me to set up the live feed?"

"I don't know. I don't want to violate her privacy."

"But you expect me to watch her fall apart?"

"You are there for her security in case Marduk or Nabu show up. I expect you to make sure she is safe."

"Not just from them but from herself, right?"

"She trusts you more than anyone else around here Mark. Surely, you must know that by now. You're the big brother she never had. She listens to you."

"Sometimes you are a manipulative pain in the ass. Have I told you that lately?"

"But you still love me," she replied before hanging up. He couldn't help but smile as memories of his early teenage crush on Nina flooded back to him. Even though she was sixteen years his elder, he spent the better part of three years utterly captivated by her.

Maureen's arrival at the front gate interrupted his trip down memory lane. He watched as she climbed out of the vehicle and stared at the gate. Haunted wasn't a strong enough word to describe the look in her eyes. He realized, though she had just arrived, she already appeared shell-shocked and lost. Her hands trembled as she pushed open the gates then stared up the driveway. She took a deep, shuddering breath, wiped a tear from her eye and climbed back into the Rover.

Mark switched camera views and watched as she parked the SUV near the front door. His heart ached watching her standing before the house as she struggled to control her trembling body. It was clear the suppressed emotion was going to bubble over any second. All he knew was that he didn't want to watch her as she began walking toward the entrance to the house, but like the scene of a horrific car crash, he couldn't avert his gaze.

She pulled a key from her pocket and unlocked the door. Giving it a shove open, she gasped and quickly covered her mouth with her hand. He watched as she struggled for breath as the tears streamed down her face; then mechanically stepped into the house. She ran her hands over the sheets covering the furniture. He wished he thought about uncovering everything before she arrived. The white sheets now reminded him of covered bodies, waiting for the coroner's wagon to come haul them off.

She went from teary, to angry, to despondent as emotion overwhelmed her. Mark felt a knot growing in his stomach and struggled to breathe as she sunk to her knees on the marble floor. Covering her face with her trembling hands, he watched her sob uncontrollably outside the library. When she curled up on the exact spot where her mother took her dying breath, Mark closed his eyes, thankful he didn't turn the volume on when the video feed began.

He couldn't resist calling Nina and venting at her. "I really loathe you. I can't watch this anymore." He explained what transpired thus far, as he glanced back at the screen. "She's gone."

"What do you mean she's gone?"

"One second she's on the screen then next she's gone!" He scanned through the different rooms of the house, each empty. "According to the censors she's not in the house and not on the property."

"Search the house, there has to be something wrong with the sensors. Be careful."

_She felt cold walking down the dimly lit stone corridor. The recessed lighting made her feel as if she headed toward a dungeon by candlelight. A shiver ran through the small strawberry blonde-haired girl. She took hold of the hand of the tall, jean-clad man walking next to her. Smiling down at her, his blue eyes stood out against his tanned skin. "We're almost there Mo. I know how much you hate it down here, but we'll have fun once we are in the control room."_

"_I know daddy. I'm just cold."_

_Reaching down he picked up his six-year-old daughter and wrapped his arms around her. "Better?"_

_Embracing her father's neck, she nodded affirmatively. He carried her through a set of double doors and they snuggled on a large cushioned chair. Mo looked at the massive off-white slab hanging on the stone wall and giggled excitedly as her father pushed a few golden buttons underneath. "Who will we be talking to today daddy?"_

"_Today is my day to speak to Anu. If you behave he might let you speak to his son."_

"_Do you really think so daddy? He promised to tell me a joke this time if I was a good girl."_

_As the screen illuminated, she watched as her father spoke to an older man with carefully cropped graying hair and matching beard. The conversation between her father and Anu seemed to take forever. After the first few minutes, she curled up in her father's arms and closed her eyes, content to listen to the tone of their voices._

"_Maureen," Anu addressed her._

"_Yes sir." She sat up so suddenly that she almost fell to the ground. She gazed up at the screen with amazement that her father's friend wanted to speak to her. "How are you today? Are you going to come visit soon? If you do, are you going to bring your children to play with me?" _

_He laughed, touting her youthful exuberance to someone with him. "Tell me Maureen, have you behaved and completed your required studies?" _

"_Well…"_

"_Maureen, how can you be queen one day if you do not complete your studies? The future queen needs to be well educated to fulfill her role. Her subjects will not respect her if she is not, at the very least, as intelligent as they are," he explained gently. "You must promise me that you will try harder child, as my son needs his queen."_

"_I promise," she sighed unhappily. "But do I have to study math? I hate math. I want to be a doctor and they don't need math."_

"_Physicians need mathematics child, otherwise how will they be able to calculate how much medicine to give their patients?"_

"_Oh," she sighed with disappointment, which made both Anu and her father laugh. "I hate math."_

"_I am available to assist Maureen with her mathematics," a male voice came through the speaker._

"_Really?" Maureen exclaimed happily._

"_Good day Maureen."_

"_Am I ever going to get to see you?" _

"_Maureen, you are speaking to Anu, and to ignore him for his son is disrespectful," her father lightly reprimanded her._

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean it… really."_

"_Not to worry child, you are young and in time will learn," Anu reassured her._

"_How come I'm not allowed to see your son on the screen?" _

"_Only when he becomes king will he be allowed to use the viewer. It is exclusively for my conversations with the Guardian Thirty."_

"_Can he come to visit and play with me?" _

"_When you are older he will come for you my dear. After all, your futures are together."_

"_Really?"_

"_Of course. When you are older you will understand."_

Maureen stared at the closed double doors at the end of the corridor, her mind returning to the present. She felt like a little girl again as she slowly headed toward them. She entered the dusty room, her eyes immediately drawn to the slab mounted to the wall. Pushing a few buttons, as her father had done, she sat in his chair and waited. A moment later, the image of the older man she knew so well appeared on the screen before her.

"Welcome home child," Anu greeted her affectionately. "My family is saddened by your loss, but pleased that you are once again safe."

"Thank you."

"Is this your first trip home since the Fifty recovered you?" She nodded. "Tell me what is troubling you child?" He watched closely as her facial expressions showed her pain, confusion and hopelessness, but words never came. "Enki, Enlil and Ninmah will be arriving during your next Earth circuit, and I will not be far behind them. The journey is an arduous one, but I will arrive a few of your months later. I look forward to your joining us upon our return for a visit to Nibiru."

"Really?"

"You always asked that as a small child, it is nice to see life's harsher experiences have not taken away your sense of wonderment."

"Thank you Sir." She kept her head slightly bowed in respect. She wiped a tear from her eyes, not wanting to cry before him.

"Maureen my child, the look on your face concerns me greatly. I know you are troubled my dear. You are also confused in all likelihood, by how you know certain things. Your father was the Thirty, and upon his death that role was passed to you."

"Uncle Gareth told me, but I can't be. I'm just a neurotic seventeen-year-old."

"You my dear are much more than that. The Fifty assures me that your readjustment is proceeding favorably. Are you aware of the functions of the Guardian Thirty?"

"More or less."

"Your line can pass knowledge telepathically under certain circumstances. This allowed the Thirty to have the benefit of the knowledge of those who came before him. The knowledge provides the Guardians Forty and Fifty with a counselor and advisor on equal footing with Marduk."

"So it's a system of checks and balances?"

"Exactly. You are now the Thirty. The lessons learned by your predecessors are within you, so you will not lack for wisdom child. The knowledge is there. In time as you will complete your journey into adulthood and be able to access the data. One day you will transfer it to your children. You are approaching the end of your developmental years Maureen. Soon the memories will be at the conscious level and you will fulfill the destiny written for you."

"What destiny is that?"

"You are the future Queen of Nibiru, betrothed to my youngest son by your parent's when you were born. Surely you remember our times sitting with your father while he and I discussed Guardian affairs and the conversations with my son?"

"I do, but I thought it was just my father's way of encouraging me to study."

She heard someone speaking a foreign tongue in the background, which oddly enough she understood. "We are venturing into a region where beam reception will be lost for a short period of time. There is a compartment under your chair. There you will find a portable communications stone and a few other pertinent items. Please keep them with you at all times. Communication should only be attempted when you are alone. Upon my arrival on Tiamat, we will walk the grounds at S.I.P.I.A.C. and converse further on your upcoming espousal."

"As you wish."

She sat there staring at the now blank silicon slab and allowed her mind to go wander. She felt physically and emotionally drained. Reaching under her chair, she found a three-inch by four-inch silicon slab. What would her role be? Did she really want to be queen? Did she have a choice? Placing the small slab and a few odd cylinders she found into her knapsack, she closed her eyes to rest for a few minutes.

"She's gone Nina," Mark exclaimed into his headset. "Her car is outside, but the house and grounds are completely empty. It doesn't make any sense, I was watching her and turned away for no more than a few seconds and she just disappeared. I'm going into the house. I'll call you back."

Removing his earpiece, he headed down the steps and headed into the house. He went room to room on the first floor. When he returned to the entrance hall, he swore in frustration.

"What are you doing here?" Maureen asked, coming up behind him. "Why did you follow me?"

"Maureen, oh thank God," he exclaimed hugging her tightly.

"Let go!" she shrieked, shoving him away. "Don't touch me! Tell me why you followed me!"

"I didn't follow you. I have been coming here every week to maintain the property," he soothed, hoping to calm her down.

"When did you get here?"

"A few hours ago."

"How did you get here?"

"I flew then used the truck we keep at the Ames airport to drive from there."

He watched as she paced nervously before him. He startled when she stopped suddenly and turned to face him. "Why did you hide the truck? I didn't see it when I arrived. Did Nina send you? Don't lie to me. I'll know if you do."

"She's worried about you Maureen. She didn't want you alone."

"What about what I want? There are things I need to do alone. You can tell Nina I'm not going back to Kansas. I'm staying here where I belong."

"Trying to get yourself killed isn't the answer!" he retorted, matching her rage. "Staying here is placing a target on your back and shouting to Marduk and Nabu: HERE I AM, COME KILL THE STUPID LITTLE GIRL!"

"I don't give a damn!"

"That much is obvious. You're acting like an immature, irresponsible, self-destructive child. You have no regard for the feelings of others who care about you. You're selfish!"

"Newsflash Mark: I DON'T CARE! NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"What are you going to do, fall back to the ground and wallow in self-pity?" Leaning against the marble fireplace, he watched her reaction closely.

"Y… you have cameras in here? How could you? I suppose Nina ordered it and you, being the good little automaton followed orders. What does Nina have against me that I can't have time alone?"

"She's afraid that you will kill yourself!" He grabbed her arms and shook her slightly. "And frankly, so am I right now."

"It's my life. If I want to end it, it's my choice; not hers, yours or anyone else's. For the record, I do not now, nor have I ever considered taking my own life. No matter how crappy I've felt, and trust me I've felt absolutely wretched, but taking my own life is morally wrong. My parents may have died when I was seven, but even I know that! Now get out of my house!"

"No."

"I hate you."

"No you don't. I can see in your eyes that there is a part of you thrilled to see my ugly mug."

She knew he was right, the minute she saw him standing there, she felt relieved. Her conversation with Anu left her uneasy. "Sorry I was a bitch."

"You're a frigid-Goth-bitch," he corrected her with a reassuring smile. Her anger diffused, he waited for her next remark.

"Can I ask you something?" He nodded, relieved at her softened tone. "Why is Nina so worried that I'll do something stupid? I mean let's be real, if I didn't kill myself after … well after Nebraska why would I do it now?"

"You need to remember where Nina is coming from. She's been in your shoes, granted she was older than you were when her parents died, but she's been there. Maybe she's assuming that you are feeling the same things she felt back then. Trust me, her heart is in the right place. I'd be lying to you if I told you I understand how you are feeling. I don't. I have difficulty fathoming living through your experiences. In my mind, all I can do is listen and give you space."

"Then why are you here?"

"Ah, so you don't believe I'm a mindless automaton?" The guilt in her eyes as she shook her head negatively, made him smile. "I'm here because, like Nina and Nigel, I care. Besides, I still feel guilty for being thrown out of here when I taunted you horribly when we were younger. We're even now. I pulled your braids and you shrieked at me. Our karma's in this house are balanced."

"I'm really sorry," she mumbled, hypnotized by the floor where her parents took their last breaths. He could see her tears welling up once again as she struggled to breathe.

"Do you really want to stay here?" To him, she appeared drained, pale and closing in on despondent.

"I don't know what I want to do," she whispered, sinking to the marble floor. "I feel as if my heart has been ripped out in this place, yet it feels right to be here. Does that make any sense?"

He sat next on the ground and pulled her into his arms as she traced around one of the marble tiles with her fingertips. "Why start now?"

"I just don't understand why."

"I wish I had the answers for you. All I know is we Guardians have our assigned tasks, and your parents, like Nina's and others, died for a cause they believed in."

"What if I don't want to be a Guardian? I've had enough violence and death in my life."

He helped her to her feet. "I don't know how to answer that question. Your role is different from mine."

"So I'm the Thirty, which means I don't get a choice."

Neither was prepared when the front door blew open, slamming them both to the ground. The angry blue eyes staring down at them a moment later reflected their owner's utter revulsion. "You run with a powerful crowd now Mo," Nabu commented. "First with the Fifty, and now the illustrious Mark Peters holds your leash."

"Funny, I bet Nina that you were too stupid to get out of the well. I guess I owe her twenty dollars Henry." Maureen countered as Nabu's men pulled them to their feet.

Nabu aimed a marble laser cylinder in their direction. "Still the sarcastic bitch I see. As I told you before, my name is Nabu. You are the stupid one for returning to this place."

Two of Nabu's men subdued Maureen, but the other six struggled to subdue Mark. Finally, Nabu put a weapon against Maureen's head and Mark froze. Nabu's men then pointed weapons at Mark. "Execute him if he steps out of line."

"If you harm one hair on his head I'll never tell you where the key is." Maureen bluffed as Nabu clutched her face in his hand.

He laughed, giving one of his men a nod. The man punched Mark in the gut, before another struck him behind the head with a marble cylinder. Mo watched helplessly as Mark sank to his knees dazed and struggling to breathe. "Please don't kill him."

Nabu laughed as his eyes traveled between Mark and Maureen. "I shall enjoy torturing you Mo. You degraded me. It is now my turn to return the favor. I'm not as gifted artistically as you are, so I prefer other means."

He slammed Maureen against the wall, knocking the air from her lungs. His men held her hands over her head. She struggled to suppress the overwhelming fear seeping from her every pore. She knew one wrong move would cost Mark his life. One of Nabu's men pulled a large triple-barreled gun from his waistband and brought it to her wrists. She felt her hands being bound to the wall when the weapon discharged, leaving her exposed and vulnerable.

"What happened to you Maureen? Just a few short months ago, you had some fight in you. It was intoxicating watching your will to survive on your own terms. It was quite arousing. Now you just don't care if you live or die, do you? You've become a self-sacrificing guardian pacifist. How pathetic."

She felt one of his hands clutch her neck and begin to squeeze, while his other caressed her waist. When his body pressed hers against the wall, panic set in.

"Don't do this Henry, please don't do this."

"Leave her alone!" Mark yelled attempting to get to his feet and head toward Nabu. He didn't get more than two steps before Nabu's men tackled him to the ground.

Maureen felt Nabu's warm, damp breath on her neck. Fear consumed her as she gasped when he nibbled lightly at the curve of her neck. The scent of his cologne, which a few months ago she found intoxicating, now made her want to be sick. When she felt his hand travel up the side of her body, caressing her, she couldn't stop her tears from flowing.

"Crying already? Am I really that bad? Not that long ago you found me attractive. I know because I was the only person capable of getting a smile on that pretty face of yours." She felt his hand trace her curves upward, cupping her breast for an instant, before caressing her cheek gently.

"Please don't do this Henry." She sighed with relief when his hand moved away from her, but her relief was short-lived when he backhanded her across the face.

"For the final time, my name is Nabu. Next time you get it wrong we will sever Peter's hand, and continue cutting extremities from there."

"Please don't hurt him. I'll give you whatever you want." She saw the backhand coming a split second before impact. Everything went black for a second and when she opened her eyes again, she realized her knees had given out and was hanging against the wall.

Nabu grabbed her by the neck, pulling her back to her feet. Her arms felt numb and tingly, while her face throbbed. She felt both his hands move to her waist, while he smiled forebodingly at her. "It's time for you to learn, Maureen that Peter's is as good as dead already. Father's orders. I can take from you that which I desire – and I shall. You are now my possession, to do with as I please."

She felt his hands moving up her body and all pretext of calm left her. Sobbing, she struggled to free her hands. She felt the front of her camisole top being ripped open, exposing her black lace bra, she pleaded with him to stop.

"Very nice," he whispered kissing her cleavage as she whimpered and Mark struggled nearby.

He silenced her with two more backhands to the face. Examining her body, he caressed her curves. "How does it feel to be the much sought-after prize? You've matured into a beautiful young woman. I shall enjoy you."

"Don't do this," she pleaded. She felt his free hand open the button of her pants and slowly lower the zipper. When his fingertips caressed the black lace now exposed beneath the zipper, she began sobbing hysterically.

Nabu began easing the waist of her pants over her hipbones. Her sobbing irritated Nabu, who quickly struck her again. Mark watched helplessly as Nabu tried to kiss Maureen on the lips, but she managed to turn her head from him.

"As my future wife, you will need lessons in obedience." Nabu grabbed her neck and squeezed tightly.

Rage consumed Mark and adrenaline coursed through him. As the last sob escaped Maureen's throat, it felt like slow motion watching her eyes roll back in her head immediately before she blacked out. Mark lashed out at the men holding him down. He felt possessed as he somehow managed to knock them to the ground and pulled Nabu off her. He threw Nabu into his men, sending them all to the ground. Grabbing the fireplace poker, he quickly pried Maureen's hands from the makeshift shackles embedded into the wall, catching her as she collapsed toward the floor.

As Nabu's men took aim at them with the marble cylinders, Mark dove to the ground clutching Maureen against his body protectively. The small lightening bolts sprayed by the weapon, left the wall where Maureen hung, now pockmarked and singed. On the floor, Mark glanced toward the library just a few feet away, his mind filled with images of Maureen's parents dying in this very spot a decade earlier and hopelessness sunk in. He heard a faint mechanical sound nearby, and quickly glanced toward the direction of the library, where the sound originated. It was then he noticed Maureen's hand on a floor tile that from a standing position looked like all the others, but from this angle, it was clearly different. It was a flat, oxygenated crystal.

He struggled to his feet, picking up Maureen after flinging the fireplace poker at Nabu. He knew he had to head toward the mechanical whirring. He hoped this house was like some of the other old guardian homes, where the library held the path to safety. When he opened the door, the next bursts from his opponent's weapons sent small bolts of electricity toward them.

Diving through the door with Maureen in his arms, his back felt like it was on fire and every muscle in his body twitch briefly. Relief swept over him as the doors automatically closed between them and Nabu. To his surprise, they weren't in the library at all, but in a plain, small elevator, that was now slowly descending. He could hear Nabu and his men banging on the door above and all he could do was hope that it would hold.

The doors opened to a long, stone passageway. Mark carried Maureen out of the small elevator and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw two buttons, each labeled in thick black marker, _red alert_ and _conditions normal_. He immediately pressed the red alert button, causing the elevator lights to extinguish and the mechanical humming to stop.

He sat on the cold ground, laying Maureen so her head rested on his legs. He zipped her pants, and tried his best to hold her torn shirt closed, before giving up. He removed his t-shirt, examining the small holes burned into the back. He imagined the undershirt he now wore, had its own matching burns. He struggled to get his shirt onto Maureen before she regained consciousness. Attempting to call for assistance, he wasn't surprise his phone didn't receive a signal. He knew they must be at least thirty feet underground.

"Maureen honey." When she didn't respond, he examined her and noticed small burns on her neck. He sighed sadly, as he felt for a pulse and was relieved that the charge that struck her wasn't enough to do major damage.

He picked her up again and headed down the long corridor. He reached another set of doors and placed her hand against the quartz security panel. He carried her into the control room and looked around. Ten years of coming to this house, two as a structural engineer, and he never found this passage.

Placing her hand against the large quartz slab on the wall, he waited, hoping it would somehow link to S.I.P.I.A.C. The image appearing on the screen shocked him. He knew exactly who the man with gold-flecked blue eyes was, and did his best to bow respectfully as he held Maureen in his arms.

"What happened to Maureen?"

"We were attacked upstairs by Nabu and his people."

"Is she alive?"

He replied affirmatively, quickly recounting the events that transpired upstairs. He placed Maureen into the command chair and gave her a quick check. "No disrespect intended, your Highness, but do you know if this room contains a medical kit?"

"Under the main console there should be everything you require. Identify yourself."

"Mark Peters, Guardian Ten."

As Mark pulled out the kit and rummaged through it, Anu noticed the burns on Mark's back. "You are the Mark Peters in charge of security at the main compound?"

Mark nodded, uncertain how to treat the bruises quickly forming on Maureen's neck and cheeks. "There should be a second box beneath the console containing anesthetic salves for burns. Once you treat Maureen and she is conscious, have her treat your injuries."

He watched with concern as Mark coated the burns on her neck with the salve. "Once the salve has been in place for a few minutes, clean it off with a wet cloth. The skin beneath should be tender but healed."

Anu watched as Mark continued treating Maureen. "I am certain you understand that the accidental knowledge you have acquired regarding the Thirty and their direct line of communications with me must remain confidential. You are the first non-Thirty or their spouse to become aware of this access in over three thousand years."

"You have my word."

"You are highly regarded by the current Guardian hierarchy, quite a feat for someone so young in years. I commend you."

Mark replied with a respectful nod as Maureen stirred. She gazed into his eyes, then down at her shirt and sighed with relief at the image of Curt Cobain gazing back at her.

She clutched Mark's undershirt as she panicked. "He didn't, did he? Please tell me he didn't Mark. Please."

He could see the fear in her eyes ease, as he reassured her. He couldn't resist pulling her into his arms, relieved that she was relatively unscathed.

"Thank you Mark," she whispered rubbing her throbbing head as he continued examining her. She felt a cool hard surface against her neck followed by her jaw. The vibrations were soothing as the device bathed her in soft pink light. "What are you doing?"

"He is tending to your injuries my dear. Do not worry, you are in competent hands," Anu assured her as Mark continued running the small handheld device against her bruised skin. Maureen continued rubbing her throbbing head. "Mark, provide Maureen with one of the green tablets in the case. It will relieve her discomfort."

"Where's Nabu now?" Maureen asked after reluctantly swallowing the tablet.

"Upstairs, between us and freedom."

She felt conflicted by how close Mark stood to her. After Nabu, all she wanted to do was curl up in a corner and cry, never allowing anyone to come near her again. Yet, the shirt she now wore, smelled like the sheets in Mark's bedroom, and that, coupled with Mark caring for her, left her feeling oddly secure.

"There is no need to worry. Nabu is unable to access this level of the compound. It is quite safe there," Anu assured them with a devious smile. "It is Nabu who is in peril if he remains in the structure above or the property immediately surrounding it."

"How so?"

"You are in the command center for the complex. You control every door, window and vent. Your parents died attempting to reach this very room."

Maureen rested back in the command chair as her stomach churned at the mention of her parents. They died less than a yard from the library entrance. Anu's image turned to Maureen and asked something in a foreign language which Mark didn't understand. Dazed, Maureen replied a simple 'yes'.

"Mark Peters, to you I assign a special charge. You are the hereby appointed to the role of sentinel of the Thirty. Let no harm come to her, for she is the future Queen of Nibiru. You will accompany her on her journeys and instruct her on how to defend herself so she is prepared if the situation arises."

"Yes your highness," Mark replied in shock as Maureen took his hand.

"Anu, please do not place Mark before me. I could not bear losing him as I did my parents. He means more to me than anyone else on this rock. He is my friend and brother, I do not want him in harms way."

"Maureen, no matter what I am going to be at your side, so all the appointment did was make it official." Mark turned to the view screen. "Why are Marduk and Nabu after Maureen? I need to fully understand if I am to adequately protect her."

There was a brief moment of hesitation as Anu glanced at Maureen, then back at Mark. "Over the course of the history of the Anunnaki there have been times when we believe the Creator has guided us by sending messengers in dreams. Have you heard stories of this Mark Peters?"

"Yes, the story of Ziusudra and the flood is the first one that comes to mind."

Anu nodded his acknowledgement. "The last time the Messenger appeared in a dream the communication concerned the re-connection of our two worlds – the union of the hybrid queen and Nibiru's prince were foretold. Peace on Nibiru depends on it."

"Is there not peace on Nibiru at this time?"

"There remain residual supporters of Alalu on Nibiru, with Marduk viewed as his rightful heir. Their defiance is difficult to control. If my grandson were to return to Nibiru, civil war would once again erupt."

"What if I don't want to be queen? I don't understand the importance of my assuming that role."

"It is your destiny, as foretold many Earth millennia ago. The night prior to our departure from Earth, the messenger appeared in dreams once again, but rather than appear to one member of the royal court, he appeared to all simultaneously. When you reach the age of maturity, you will understand."

"What was the message?"

"We will discuss this further upon my arrival. My sons Enlil and Enki will be arriving in the next few Earth months and I shall follow once all is secure." The image turned to Mark, Anu's face serious. "Until then Mark Peters, protect our future queen from further harm."

"I will."

"Maureen, when my image disappears, tend to Mark's injuries, then place your hand in the center of the screen and you will be guided. For now I bid you both farewell."

"Can I run away now?" Mo sighed with mounting emotion as the view screen cleared. "I want to be another invisible cog on society not a queen. I mean, look at me. This can't be right."

"I wish I knew what to tell you, all I know is everything happens for a reason even if we can't see the reason just yet," he replied staring down at her. "I'm in shock, just like you are. If you had told me that my best friend was going to be queen of Nibiru I would have told you that you were on crack."

"Best friend?"

"You have a problem with that?"

"Not in the least. I feel the same way."

Grabbing the salve from the medical kit, Mark looked at her before pulling off his undershirt. He couldn't help but laugh as she blushed profusely and turned away from him. "It's going to be difficult at best for you to take care of my back without watching what you are doing."

When she didn't turn to face him, he turned his back to her. "Ok ready. Now you can't see my nipples, so you can stop blushing."

"Crap!"

He couldn't help but laugh at her nervousness as she applied the salve. He could hear the emotion in her voice when she asked how they were injured. After he explained, he felt her hands trembling uncontrollably as she now cleaned off the salve.

"You ok?" He turned at her lack of response. Her face reflected the tumultuous emotions coursing through her. She was battered, exhausted and distraught. He pulled her into his arms and she immediately tensed. Her shoulders shook and he felt her tears running down his bare chest. "It will be all right Maureen. I promise."

His words caused her sobs to come in raging gasps as she shoved herself away from him. She sank into the large chair in the middle of the room, wrapped her arms around her knees, and struggled to calm down. He pulled his undershirt over his head and squatted before her. "No one can make you marry anyone else. It's your life, so it's your choice. Don't ever forget that."

His heart broke when her dazed eyes met his. "I just want to be normal."

"Normal is subjective."

"I don't want to go back to S.I.P.I.A.C. Help me find a new place to live where I can't be found."

"Running isn't the answer. You know that. Right now, you're over-wrought and not thinking clearly." She glanced at her knees. He gently placed his fingertips under her chin and returned her eyes to his. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop Nabu from hurting you. Please don't step back into the world of physical isolation you were in when you arrived at the compound. Not all men are disgusting pigs. None of us at S.I.P.I.A.C. will ever act inappropriately toward you – even Mitch."

She looked young and vulnerable sitting there. He was surprised when she reached out and gently cradled his face in her hands. He felt hypnotized by her pale eyes as she slowly brought her forehead to his. Disturbing images pummeled his conscious mind and emotion overwhelmed him. Breathing became difficult as a lump formed in his throat. His head throbbed. He felt himself consumed by a combination of anger, fear, despair and hopelessness. He realized Maureen's hands on his face were trembling. Instinctively, he reached out and caressed her cheek.

"We'll get through this together," he whispered, not trusting his voice to belay the torrent of emotion coursing through him.

A moment later, she released him and pulled back. He saw a renewed sense of calm in her eyes, yet he imagined his own eyes weren't quite so composed. His mind struggled to understand what just transpired. All he knew was it was the most intimate contact he'd ever had with another human being.

He watched as she placed her hand on the center of the quartz view screen, and it changed from off-white to smoky grey, to green and finally red. A section of wall to the right of the screen opened, revealing a panel filled with engraved, gold buttons: wavy lines for water, a funnel cloud for wind, and a monolith for stone. Maureen was lost in thought as her fingers caressed each button. "What do you think?" she whispered, startling him, as he was lost in the emotions that bombarded his mind moments before.

"Damned if I know. Which do you want to try?"

"I'm not a big fan of water and I don't want to get crushed by a rock, so wind seems the best choice."

He pressed the button. The lights in the room dimmed as the image split, provided them with the view of Nabu and his forces searching the house above, and the others outside. They heard the door lock behind them, followed by the sounds of the room sealing itself.

Everything shook for nearly a minute then suddenly stopped. On the monitor, a dome protruded from the large white wall surrounding the property and created a massive bubble outside completely consuming the house.

"What the hell," Mark exclaimed as Maureen inched closer to him. They watched as orange smoke filled both the interior of the house and the grounds outside. Panic filled the screen as Nabu and his men attempted to flee but were unable to escape the house. One-by-one they fell; dead or unconscious they didn't know.

Mechanical rumbling sounded overhead once again. They watched as the orange gas cleared and the dome returned to his underground home.

"Look," Maureen commented pointing toward Nabu's body, "he's breathing."

"Can't win them all," Mark muttered bitterly, as the room unsealed. "I guess that's our cue that it's safe to go. Hopefully we'll be able to get far enough away before they regain consciousness."

She grabbed his arm before they could leave the room and turned him to face her. Her eyes now filled with an odd mixture of sadness and anxiety. "Thank you for putting up with me."

"What can I say, I'm a masochist."


	18. Chapter 18: Road Trip to the Past

**Chapter 18:**

**Road Trip to the Past**

Mark and Maureen headed toward the airport, updating Nina on Nabu's appearance along the way. When they came upon the airfields limits, Mark noticed the private hangar was open and a group of Nabu's men searching it. He turned the Rover onto the highway. "A road trip it is."

They drove a few hours west of Ames before stopping for food. Maureen had grown quiet and withdrawn during the ride, staring out the window looking lost the entire time. He watched as she pushed her scrambled eggs around on her plate, never taking a single bite. "Earth to Maureen."

"Sorry."

"It's all right. Just make me feel better and eat something." He shoved a fork full of eggs drenched with ketchup into her mouth.

"Oh that's good. Ketchup cures all."

"Hell yes!" He poured a ton of ketchup over the basket of French fries that sat between their plates.

As they shared the fries, Maureen reached out and held his hand. "I want to go back to the farm in Nebraska."

"Are you on a _confronting your past_ road trip?" She nodded and together they planned the trip before clearing it with Nina.

A little while later, they were on the road again. As Mark drove, Maureen curled up on the reclining bucket seat next to him. He couldn't help but wonder what she would have been like if her upbringing had been like his, stable. From the time they had spent together, he had gleaned a few things about the girl. She was intelligent, independent and caring, yet incredibly traumatized by events in her life. She was torn between wanting to be alone and wanting to belong. "Take a nap sleepyhead. We'll be in Omaha in a few hours, and northern Nebraska another two hours or so after that." Her eyes never reopened.

Half-hour later, he answered his cell phone. "Hello Mitch."

"How did you end up with such a choice assignment accompanying our little Goth morsel? I'm jealous. Just make sure you give me all the details of your indiscretions."

"Unlike you I have some morals. I don't care how attractive a girl is, I won't take advantage of her," he whispered, trying not to wake Maureen up.

"You're a bore. An old man in a twenty-something body. A monk in cool clothing ... yup, just a friggin' bore."

"Go to hell Mitch!"

"In the words of Reed, _bloody hell Mark, can't you take a joke? _Or did I hit too close to home and you might actually like this young, nubile young Gothic maiden?"

"She's seventeen-years-old. She's like having a younger sister."

"You know what they say bro, _incest is best put your sister to the test_. Maybe that phrase applies to this very situation. The literal meaning would be disturbing even to someone like me."

"Why don't you just go do something that is a physical impossibility?"

"If you try hard enough nothing is impossible."

"Good bye Mitch!" Mark threw his cell phone into the back seat in frustration. "What an idiot!"

"Was Mitch being Mitch?" she mumbled half asleep. "You keep your cell volume turned up really high. It was like he was talking directly to me."

"I … Wow, I thought you were sleeping."

She couldn't resist laughing at his embarrassment. "What? Are you ashamed because you're a nice guy? You're definitely not a bore. I'm glad you think of me as a younger sister and not a piece of meat to use and discard. If I have my way no man will ever touch me."

"You can't mean that."

"I know but the day I allow myself to act on the hormones coursing through me will be a very long time coming. Either that or I'll have to date someone really short so I know I can kick the crap out of them if they get out of line."

"You're twisted."

"Would you have me any other way?"

His mind drifted back to Serrano and her obvious interest in him. "Nah, so tell me about the hormonal effect your Brazilian friend is capable of enacting from you."

Her cheeks flushed. "What?"

"There is nothing wrong with finding someone attractive. I think its hilarious watching you get tongue-tied around him."

"I do not," she whispered with embarrassment. Mark quickly realized what a terrible liar she was.

"What does your gut tell you about him?" He was surprised at feeling just a hint of discomfort over the prospect of her answer.

"He's nice."

"Nice? Most guys don't want to be thought of as nice."

"My rapidly decaying brain cells in his presence limit my vocabulary."

He could see the confusion and self-disgust in her eyes. "When you find the right person you'll know. You won't have doubts about them, It will just feel right."

"Are you sure? I can't imagine feeling that way about someone. Seems to be a moot point anyway, apparently I'm already committed."

"Just don't waste time worrying about it or trying to avoid it. Eventually it will be staring you in the face and all will be right. Some people experience it while they are quite young, like my parents; others when they are older, and I guess a few not at all. You're young. I'm sure there will be many boys you will find physically attractive. Yet you will marry the one whose heart is in line with yours. Just because your parents committed you, doesn't mean you have to honor that commitment. In the end, the choice is solely yours."

"Well as long as no one tries to touch me, then we won't have a problem."

"Poor Serrano, the first time that boy tries to kiss you he will end up stunned because you'll start crying. You give new meaning to the term foreplay."

"Ew!"

"You'll get over that feeling of disgust in time. Given your past experiences, I understand your hesitation, but when you find the right person who you both trust and love, it will all work out."

"Just gross!"

"You're so young, innocent, and without wonder. Stay just like this, because if you become one of the mass of girls out for a good time I'll be disappointed." The confused look on her face made him smile. "Many girls who are coming of age throw their intelligence, dignity and sense of wonder aside and go absolutely insane. You respect them for their minds, among other things, and they feel the need to act like complete idiots because they mistakenly believe that men are looking for wives who are dumber than they are. You're a breath of fresh air, because generally at your age hormones make decisions for many girls who … well, who look like you do."

"What do you mean who look like me?" she snapped taking offense. "You mean dark and brooding?"

"I mean beautiful. Take a good look next time you pass a mirror. I will admit I miss your lighter hair."

She shook her head in response. "I don't like what I see. I look at my eyes and I see a dysfunctional seven-year old. As stupid as that sounds, it's scary. I feel like a lost little girl. I wish I was like everyone else."

"You need to accept the fact that you aren't like other girls, and that isn't necessarily a bad thing. You're not one of the walking emaciated, afraid to gain half a pound. You're toned and healthy. You value an education and have taught yourself well, all because you are driven. You get what you want. Frankly, that's a wonderful thing. You don't take anything for granted. To top it off, you're a genuinely good person who isn't one big out of control ego because they are attractive. Why would you want to be like everyone else?"

He realized that she was looking at him in shock, unable to reply. "See that's what I love about you - you're speechless and blushing. Close your mouth before a bug flies in. Other girls would have played shy, pretending not to understand so I flattered them more."

"I'm uncomfortable with the entire idea of flattery. Right now all I want to do is get out of the car and run away."

"That'll be a neat trick considering we are going seventy-five miles per hour. I promise not to compliment you again if you promise not to run away from S.I.P.I.A.C. without taking me with you."

It was clear to Mark as she nodded affirmatively that he startled her. "I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable, but I am trying to take you just outside your comfort limit. It's how people grow. Sometimes we have to step outside the zone in order to learn how to live. You need to learn to see yourself as those of us who are getting to know you, see you. I don't mean the outside package, but who you are inside."

"Can we change the subject? Let's talk about your life rather than mine?"

"How about we play twenty questions to make the trip go faster? But the first rule is all questions have to be answered by both of us. Deal?"

"I like that rule, this way I can't be mortified without it going both ways."

"Exactly. Ladies first."

"What's the meanest thing you've ever done to Mitch for revenge?"

"Sure ask questions you can't answer. We went camping once a while back, and the rest room facilities consisted of an antiquated outhouse that absolutely reeked. You know the kind where they have to pump it a few times per season?"

She nodded.

"I couldn't resist filling the poop pit half way with vinegar, which took me almost all night and I ran a pipe into the pit. When Mitch entered the outhouse, I locked his sorry ass inside and proceeded to allow about fifty pounds of baking soda to tumble down the pipe into the vinegar and excrement mixture. You should have heard Mitch scream like a little girl as the toilet began overflowing like Mount Vesuvius."

"Oh my God!"

"Needless to say young Mitchell didn't smell too good for about a week. Our beloved mother insisted I release him when he was up to his neck. She's always been a spoil sport."

The perverse sense of joy on his face was priceless. "That's awful. How long ago was that?"

"Two years ago. My turn now. Have you ever accidentally bumped into a boy just to get his attention?"

She looked baffled by the question. "Why would someone do that? That makes absolutely no sense."

"To get the boys attention?"

"But if he didn't notice me to begin with, then why would I want him?"

"What planet are you from?"

"Damned if I know. What's it like growing up in a normal family?"

"I never really thought about it. Until recently, I took it for granted. I always had Mitch to spend time with, so I was never really alone. I think that's why I don't understand why you try so hard to isolate yourself, because I can't imagine myself spending my life without family – and yes, even Mitch."

"This from a man who avoided family dinners for a year?" she commented, leaving him clearly uncomfortable. "You know how you were talking about comfort zones? Well, I can't help but feel alone is my comfort zone. Do I want to spend my life alone? Not really, but I can't see myself letting my guard down enough with people. When I was a little girl, I used to tell my father that I wanted to marry a prince and have twenty children one day. I feel stupid saying it aloud now but I was only six at the time. I loved spending time with my mom baking cookies and stuff. Hell, my parents encouraged the prince fantasy. Now, I understand why. At this point, when I think about the future, my mind just goes blank. I'm telling you right now, this king better have a consort because I'm not putting out."

They drove for the next hour quietly listening to the radio. "I was thinking we could stop for the night at a hotel once we hit Omaha, this way you can get some rest before we head north. I don't know about you, but I'm sore as hell."

The look of panic on her face was a surprise. "A hotel?"

"Relax, I'm not Mitch."

"I'm sorry. I know you aren't. We'll get two rooms, right? Or at least a room with two beds?"

"I hope so, because I don't share covers well. Besides, Nina wanted me to drag you shopping for a few fancy dresses while we were in the city. You'll need them for different events. Once we arrive in Omaha, we can shower, change, shop, and head out to dinner and stuff. I love the city, but don't get there often enough. My favorite restaurant there is called _El Catalan_ and it features food from Spain and the Mediterranean. You like seafood, right?"

"I'm game."

"Excellent." She listened as he dialed his cell phone and made reservations.

"You plan our night out. I'll follow your lead."

"I have a confession to make." When she stared at him nervously, he sighed. "It's nothing bad. I just have an affinity for nice restaurants, which will require us to get dressed up. Whenever I get out of Guskin I tend to enjoy expensive restaurants."

"Are you sure you are a heterosexual?"

"Nice. I just like to eat good food and these clothes won't cut it. My stomach dictates how I dress when traveling. You can try out one of the new outfits Nina wants you to buy. It'll be fun."

"I'm not sure about this. The most I've ever been dressed up is the way I am now."

"Do you trust me?" She nodded affirmatively. "If you are destined to be queen one day then you need to learn now to dress like one."

"But I don't want to be queen!"

"I know, but the fact is you are the Guardian Thirty and as such you will need to be comfortable in any social situation, so think of this as a test run."

She begrudgingly agreed.

Once they settled into the hotel, Mark and Maureen ventured to one of the local shopping areas. Their first stop was Ann Taylor. Inside, Mark waved off the sales consultants and the pair began looking through the dresses. Maureen was aghast at the prices, but Mark merely laughed and handed her outfit after outfit to try on.

"I will not spend a small fortune on a dress."

"You're the Thirty, which means at some point in the future you will be attending functions and you'll need more than one fancy dress. Trust me on this one, I'm a virtual no one in the guardian world and even I own a closet full of designer suits and tuxedos."

He cut her off when her half-hearted protests began anew. "Nina said you were stubborn. I'm telling you right now, I'm not taking you back to the hotel without at least a dozen outfits – Nina and Reed's order. Each outfit includes the appropriate accessories as well. You can't look like a seventeen year old attending a high school dance. You need to dress appropriately for your status. So either you pick them or I will."

She gave him a hesitant nod of agreement, but behind the hesitation, it was clear the prospect of shopping for nice clothes appealed to her. He began showing her different tea length dresses and together they quickly accumulated a stockpile of dresses and outfits in a fitting room. One by one, Maureen tried them each on, modeling them for Mark. By the time they'd finished, Maureen had almost one of every fancy dark colored dress in the store, plus shoes. She thought Mark's S.I.P.I.A.C.-issued credit card would melt.

The only dress she didn't allow Mark to see her in was the one she planned to wear to the restaurant tonight. They left the upscale mall with one garment bag, an accessories bag, and a shoebox; arranging for the remainder of her order to be shipped directly to the tattoo shop.

"See, I told you shopping was fun. Nina is rubbing off on you."

Maureen's response of building a shrine to Ann Taylor before giggling with glee made him shake his head at her in disbelief. "Which dress did you get for tonight?"

"It's a surprise."

Mark grinned as he dragged her into an upscale men's store and purchased a suit, shirt, tie and shoes. Half hour later they were back in the Rover. Mark glanced at the shoes she had selected and couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculously high heels. "I hope you don't break your neck in these."

"That would be hilarious." Before he could place the car in gear, she reached out and grabbed his hand. "I really want to thank you Mark, for everything."

"It's my pleasure. Truth is, I haven't enjoyed spending time with anyone in a very long time," he explained with crimson cheeks. "It seems like forever since I felt like my old self. It feels good to be back. I'm glad they finally found you. Now let's go get ready and have some fun."

Mark waited patiently dressed in his suit for Maureen to emerge from the bathroom. His stomach growled, as the bathroom door finally opened. His jaw dropped when she stood before him in the little black dress held up by thin straps. She didn't look seventeen any more. Her mop long curly dark hair piled elegantly atop her head, left her face framed by a few delicate curls. He gazed at her pale green eyes and was surprised to find the absence of her familiar thick dark eyeliner. His eyes fell to her pale pink lips then traveled downward to take in her full image.

"You look amazing."

She blushed profusely "Thank you. I feel ridiculous."

"You definitely will look good on a postage stamp one day," he commented unable to stop staring at her. "Lucky for you Mitch isn't here or he'd lick you."

"Gross," she replied, taking his extended hand.

Fifteen minutes later, Mark handed the keys to the Rover to the parking valet. He escorted Maureen through the massive carved wooden doors of _El Catalan_. Assorted pottery adorned the white washed walls, along with bull fighting posters and the large family crest of the owners, which featured a lion and gold coins. Looking down at the floors mix of terracotta and traditional blue and white tile, Maureen couldn't help but smile.

They sat at a table overlooking the dance floor. The owner quickly followed, greeting Mark by name. He gestured for a server, who quickly poured them both a glass of red wine. When the owner and server left them, Maureen voiced her shock that they didn't proof her.

"Dressed the way you are, you sure as hell look at least my age. Enjoy it while you can. Besides, red wine is supposed to have positive health benefits. Just remember to sip it slowly, or it will hit you like a ton of bricks."

He watched as she took a sip of the wine, laughing when she grimaced at the flavor. "I guess this particular red wine doesn't do it for you."

The server ran through the days specials. Mark ordered the tapas assortment for two, along with Paella Valenciana, also for two, and a bottle of _Malleolus de Valderramiro 2001_ as Maureen continued admiring their surroundings. Mark watched as she sat mesmerized by the shadows appearing to dance on the walls from the candle light.

"It's beautiful here." She took another small slip of her wine. "I guess this stuff is okay. I just wasn't ready for what it would taste like."

"I ordered a really nice bottle of wine, which will help, because you're wound tighter than my mother's girdle after Thanksgiving dinner."

"You're plying an impressionable seventeen-year-old with wine, shame on you."

Grabbing her hand, he pulled her from her chair and led her toward the dance floor. "Today Maureen is the first day of your new life. It's time to learn to look forward not back. I'm going to drag you dancing, then after dinner we will walk through the Old Market district and explore the shops."

"I don't know how to dance Mark. I've never danced in my life."

He found her nervousness charming and squeezed her hand to reassure her. "Yes you have, I remember when you were four and your parents played music, all you did was bounce up and down to the beat, so you can dance." As the slow song started, he pulled her into his arms. "Just follow my lead and you'll be fine."

After struggling for the first few movements, she fell into step and they swayed together to the music. "I can do it!"

"Good now lighten up your grip on my fingers as gangrene is setting in from lack of circulation."

She rewarded him with an adoring smile, realizing for the first time something felt right. Her mind generally replayed the past incessantly, not stopping until sleep overwhelmed her; but here with Mark the past was the furthest thing from her mind. Maybe there was hope for her after all.

As the song ended, she thanked him, kissing him on the cheek. "You are the best big brother a girl can have." She was surprised when Mark pulled out the chair for her to sit down; taking her hand, he guided her into it. "Why did you do that?"

"It's called being a gentleman. For a future queen, you have a great deal to learn."

"Stuff it! I don't want to be queen."

"Calm down Maureen. I'm just teasing you. The fact is no one can make you do something you don't want to do. So relax. The decision to be queen in the end is solely yours."

"Sorry I over-reacted."

"Just for that you will suffer a night without ketchup."

"Say it isn't so," she mocked as the server set a tiered platter of assorted tapas before them. Another server behind her held the bottle of wine Mark ordered, after removing the cork, she poured Mark a small amount in a clean glass. After taking a sip, he exclaimed _perfect_ before she served each of them a glass.

Maureen stared at the multi-tiered platter of delicacies and her stomach rumbled. "What are all these things?"

"First take a sip of the wine, let me know what you think," he insisted as she cautiously took a sip. "Its fantastic, isn't it?"

She agreed. They shared Spanish meatballs in wine sauce, shrimp in garlic sauce, and chicken croquettes over which he spooned thick gravy. Over the course of the next hour, they polished off the bottle of wine, laughed and ate until every ounce of food brought to them was gone.

He signed the credit card receipt. "I'm so glad you aren't one of those girls who eat like a bird. If you were I'd have to run away, as rule number one with girls is never trust those that don't eat."

She couldn't help but gaze at Mark admiringly. She thought this was going to be one of the worst days of her life, yet the second half of it turned out to be one of the best times she'd ever had. "I'll bet you twenty dollars that I can't stand up" before stifling a giggle.

Helping her to her feet, Maureen leaned against him, wrapping her arm around his waist. Guiding her out of the restaurant into the fresh air, they waited for the valet to bring the Rover. As he helped her into the car, he leaned over and fastened her seat belt. She couldn't resist taking his face in her hands.

"Guess what?" she laughed placing her nose against his.

"What?"

"I'm queen of the drunks!"

"And I'm guilty of corrupting a minor."

"You know what?"

"Dare I ask?"

"You have a very distinguished face, a very nice ass, and those arms … wow!" she stammered before bursting out laughing. "It I weren't such an uptight, frigid bitch, I would fess up to having a crush on you and your grey tartan boxers. That image is a wonderful permanent memory. My God, you're perfect. How come you have so much hair on your head but not on your body?"

He felt hypnotized as her eyes moved between his eyes and his lips. The scent of her perfume, her full lips, and the wine left his willpower lacking. It took every ounce of self-control to pull back. "You're drunk and awful. My great-great-grandmother on my father's side was Cherokee, therefore little or no body hair. Our next stop is a coffee house to sober you up before I forget that you're underage. Remind me never to give you alcohol again."

"You're a party pooper just like Ninurta. You're both cute as all hell and have consciences – you're perfect. I wonder how he would look in tartan boxers? Fantasies are wonderful."

"When did you meet Ninurta?" Mark asked as she yawned and struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Never in person, only when I dream. He's got a nice ass too, but not nearly as nice as yours," she mumbled sleepily, before her head slumped forward and she dozed.

He headed toward his favorite coffee house. Glancing at her when stopped at a traffic light, he was surprised to find her now curled up still sleeping peacefully. He found it difficult to stop staring at her partially exposed thighs as her dress rode further up with each shift in her position. After parking the car, he leaned over and gently stroked her cheek. "Maureen honey, time to wake up. Come on sleepy head."

When her green eyes opened, she gave him a mischievous smile. "Is it coffee time?"

He pushed a few stray hairs from her eyes. "Yes ma'am and accompanying our coffee will be assorted pastries and live music. Let's go."

Helping her from the car, they entered a large coffee house and procured a small private loveseat near the small stage. Mark ordered two triple cappuccinos and assorted pastries, while Maureen watched the guitar player on stage. When Mark sat back, she kicked off her heels, turned, bent her knees and nestled her stocking feet under his leg.

"You realize, that I will compare every boy …man … penile-enhanced being I date in the future. Well if I get the stick out of my ass long enough to actually allow myself to date … where was I, oh yeah, I'll compare them to you," she sighed adoringly. "And they will all come up short."

He watched as she swayed in her seat. "I'm flattered. You realize that you're drunk and are bordering on incoherent, right?"

"Like I need to be tipsy to be incoherent – NOT!" She giggled at her own perceived cleverness, before clutching his hand when she thought she would fall off the loveseat. "You really are the perfect friend Mark; without you, I would be lost in my own isolated rubber barn. I hope you find what you're looking for and she allows me to remain your friend."

"Well if she doesn't, I won't want her."

She shifted positions once again. This time Mark caught her as she fell off the loveseat. He turned her around and made her lean back against him. He wrapped his arms around her waist to steady her. It took every ounce of self-control he had to not indulge his baser instincts and admire the view of her cleavage from this new improved angle. "You ok?"

"Never better," she mumbled, as the waiter served their cappuccinos and a large plate of miniature pastries. "I'm going to get fat hanging around you, but I don't care because I can always run an extra five miles tomorrow."

"I'll watch you run, I plan on being lazy." He handed her a steaming cup of coffee. "Just don't spill it on me."

They sipped coffee and watched the guitarist on stage. "I wish I could play like that."

"Do you play any instruments?" Mark asked before devouring a bite-sized pastry.

"Just the radio."

He rolled is eyes at her then shoved another tartlet into her mouth. "I need to keep shoving carbs into you to soak up some of the alcohol. Although I have to admit, I like you when you are drunk. You're amusing and uninhibited."

"And you need another drink so you can be amusing too." She shoved a large cream-filled pastry into his mouth. "Turn about is fair play after all."

"One of us has to be able to drive. Besides I'm a self-control freak, so it's rare that I get drunk."

They watched the performers, ate pastries and teased each other until the guitarist took his final bow. Within a few minutes, Maureen glanced up at Mark, and smiled. "I think I'm sobering out."

"What makes you say that?"

"The two guitarists merged into one, and I realized that you are my pillow." He shook his head and shoved another small pastry into her mouth.

"Stop that! I was going to ask you to point me toward the rest room."

He watched as she stumbled to her stocking feet. "Do you think you can walk?"

"I'm feeling no pain, so if I fall it doesn't matter," she laughed walking toward the lavatory. Watching her turn the corner, he couldn't help but feel that tonight he captured a glimpse of what Maureen would have been like had her upbringing had been normal. He enjoyed seeing her carefree and laughing, as opposed to defensive and depressed.

His mind drifted back to Lisa. He knew she would be at the compound soon after they returned. He both dreaded and looked forward to seeing her again. Part of him hoped she had finally partied herself out. The other part surprised him, because he hoped that she hadn't.

"You look much too serious," Mo commented standing before him straightening her dress. She plopped herself down next to him unceremoniously. "You're too cute to look so serious. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"You're a terrible liar. Aren't you the one who told me friends take turns being there for each other?" she asked pointedly. "So friend, give me a chance to surf and answer the question."

"Not long after we return home, Lisa will be arriving. How about if we don't go back?"

The idea of not going back and running away with Mark surprisingly held a tremendous appeal, which she quickly choked down in disbelief. "You know if we didn't go back, it would mean that you would have to spend your life with a neurotic person who would never put out. You'd be relegated to a monk's life."

"Well, that's no different than it is now. I probably need to write Lisa off, it's just easier said than done."

"They say men take years to get over a failed relationship, where women take months. Just goes to show, women can be cold-hearted bitches. Remember our deal though. If we're both single when you're fifty, we'll get married in Vegas just to have done it once."

"Done what?"

"Get married, what else were you thinking of?" she asked innocently, a minute later she exclaimed, "gross!"

"Trust me, it's not gross. Tell me you don't find Serrano attractive and wonder what a physical relationship would be like."

The hint of disapproval in his voice surprised her. "He's attractive, I'll give you that. And I have wondered what it would be like to kiss him, but the one time he tried all I did was step back because it felt wrong."

"Wrong how?"

"I don't know. It's not like I have experience in this arena," she snapped defensively as she sat on the couch and rested her legs across Mark's thighs. "It was just wrong. I'm not going to lie to you, the hormones kicked in a year or two ago. The first time I actually found someone physically attractive I wanted to beat my head against the wall. Hell, I worked side by side with Nabu for a year and thought he was adorable. He was a perfect gentleman. He was the only male at work that didn't hit on me. Look what he turned out to be. I have trust issues and obviously judgment issues. I don't know if I can get past that. Serrano is amazing, but I just can't. Do you know what I mean?"

"All too well. I think you're in denial."

"Denial of what?"

"You're saving yourself for Mitch."

She burst out laughing. "You're brother is a piece of work. I'm so glad you aren't like him. I'd hate to have to castrate you."

"My father was the same way until he met our mother."

"Really? You mean there's hope for Mitch?"

"Who'd have thought?" He watched as her eyes slowly closed. A moment later, she shifted position, causing her dress to ride up her thigh. Mark immediately stood up, and her legs flopped to the ground. "I think it's time we got some fresh air."

Maureen rubbed her eyes as Mark helped her up. On their way out of the coffee house, Mark took the last two mini-cannolis from the plate and tossed money onto their small coffee table.

She loved looking into the windows of different shops and clubs in Omaha. The combination of activity, coffee and night breezes helped clear her head from the many glasses of wine she consumed earlier. Their conversations revolved around books, music, movies and video games. When they finally made their way back to the Rover, both were stifling yawns.

Once back at the hotel they changed into matching sleep pants and t-shirts before Mark planted himself on the couch. Maureen watched as Mark flipped through channels filling the room with, what in her opinion, sounded like machine gun fire.

"If you keep that up I'm going to start calling you Mitch the Second."

Mark glared at her as she joined him on the couch, then quickly changed to the Discovery Channel. "Keep being a smart ass and I'll put you to work in the tattoo shop now that mum hired a full-time assistant."

"Like you really work in that shop. I've been living in Kansas for almost three months and I don't think you've inked more than twenty people, including Darius. Yet I've asked you to either lend me your equipment or ink me yourself and you declined."

"Nina's orders," they said together. Mark smiled at the look of utter frustration on her face.

"Come on Mark. All I want is a Celtic shield knot. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, technically you're a minor. I'll ink you on your eighteenth birthday, but not before without Reed or Nina signing off on it."

Maureen couldn't help but smile at him. He was already predictable. Mark generally went by the rules. "How about inking me the day my emancipation comes through?"

His skeptical stare made her laugh in his face. "Only if you behave and promise not to run off again."

Maureen rolled her eyes at him before stifling a yawn. The two queen-sized beds in the room looked comfortable enough, yet the thought of sleeping in the same room as Mark was unsettling. She liked her privacy and this room provided none. They were stuck though, as this was the only available room and Mark insisted upon staying here.

She bid Mark good night before crawling under the covers of her bed. The cool crisp sheets made her feel chilled, even though the room was on the warm side. She curled up under the covers, clutching her pillow to her chest and did what she'd done since she was seven - covered her entire body and head, leaving just a small enough gap for the cool room air to hit her face.

The following morning Mark and Maureen enjoyed a quick breakfast and headed toward Holt County Nebraska. They agreed to make this a day trip, then return to the hotel for the night before heading back to Kansas the following morning.

The further north of Omaha they headed, the quieter Maureen became. When they finally crossed the County line, her hands shook until she dropped the directions she printed from her computer. Mark picked the stack of printouts up from the floor and was surprised to find directions not just to the farm, but a tour schedule for the band _Apathy Blues_, an electronic ticket to a show later that night at a club in Omaha, and the printed biography of the lead singer, Sam Rush.

Mark knew on a scale of one to ten, with ten being the worst, this was a twenty. Sam Rush was a fallen Guardian. The twenty-six year old musician walked away from the life he had known, never escaping the veil of suspicion that he had a part in the purging of Guardians a decade ago. Other than Marduk, he was the only one to walk away from two distinct massacres; even his parents didn't survive. At sixteen, Rush told Reed and Nina to go to hell, and fell into the world of rock and roll, alcohol, and drug abuse. Mark knew there was no way he was going to allow Maureen to get within ten miles of the musician.

He placed the papers next to her as he exited the highway and headed down a small rural route. The further from the main road they got, the quicker Maureen peeled off her nail polish. "You ok?"

She barely croaked out a yes as he stopped the car before a large rusty gate. He watched as her eyes closed as she leaned back on the chair. After a few deep breaths, her eyes opened and there was little doubt, ready or not, she was going to walk the grounds.

When she finally spoke, her voice was distant and detached. "Uncle Gareth told me the house had pretty much been abandoned, but the farmland rented every year."

They pushed the rickety gate open then jumped back into the Rover and drove up the long driveway. Seeing the old farmhouse left Mark unsettled, he couldn't imagine how Maureen felt. He couldn't resist giving her a quick glance. Dazed was the first word that popped into his mind as the determination that filled her eyes seconds ago, faded. He felt as if her nightmare was slowly consuming him.

He parked the Rover near the house and looked around. The only thing separating this house from the next was a small field and a dilapidated wooden fence. He followed Maureen as she got out of the car and stared at the ground where the old man took his last breath. He had to hand it to her, he expected her to break down, yet her only reaction other than a haunted look in her eyes was a quickening of her breathing. He placed his arm over her shoulder and felt her lean against him.

They walked around the house and grounds for hours with Maureen providing detached details of her time here. The lack of emotion in her voice surprised him as she explained some of her daily chores and punishments for not completing her tasks on a timely basis. She gestured toward woods on the far side of a field and led him in that direction. Ten minutes later, trees and rocks surrounded them. Maureen bent down and lifted an overgrown grass-covered tarp revealing a wooden door leading to the old storm cellar she called home for years. "Every night other than in winter he would bring me out here and lock me in. At first I was afraid, but it didn't take long to realize here was the only place it was safe."

He felt sick as she led him down to the ten square foot storm cellar. An old matt was in one corner, obviously used as her bed; a Fred Flintstone jelly-jar caked with dirt along with a ratty old blanket littered another corner along with old rags caked in dried blood. Mark stared at them in disgust as Maureen explained the blood was from the cut on her arm. When she ran from the police officer, this is where she came and waited for days before making her escape.

Maureen looked around her old home with disdain. "I hate this place."

"Then why did you come back?"

He watched as she flipped the old matt, filling the air in the small room with dust. She fell to her knees and dug around one of the stone blocks that comprised the floor. "I came for my father's belongings. I remember the morning we were preparing to leave our house outside Des Moines, my dad was nervous and I was cold and cranky. He let me wear his leather jacket and vest even though they were down past my knees. When I ended up here, I hid the jacket. Sadie made hair ties from the vest since it was damaged. The day I left, I was weak from loss of blood, lack of food, and running a fever. I wasn't thinking clearly and inadvertently left the jacket behind."

She reached down into the hole and retrieved a large black garbage bag. From it, she pulled a battered men's brown leather jacket and cradled it in her arms. She didn't care that the temperature was well over ninety degrees outside or that the jacket smelled funky, she put it on. The only other item in the bag was an old framed picture of a middle-aged woman with dark straight hair and sad brown eyes. Maureen hugged the picture against her chest while explaining to Mark how Sadie did her best to shield her from her husband's abuse.

To Mark, being in this room was unbearable. The air was stale and moldy. He couldn't imagine what it would be like down here with the doors closed on a ninety-degree night. Relief flowed through him when she finally headed toward the steps.

He didn't miss the overall change in Maureen's posture since arriving. Her shoulders slumped and arms folded over her chest, but most obvious of all was the beleaguered look in her eyes. She stopped making eye contact with him the moment they arrived at the farm. He couldn't resist giving her a long hug. "You've got what you came for. Now let's get the hell out of here."

She allowed him to lead her to back to the Rover. With each step she took, the cork containing her emotions loosened and tears began rolling down her cheeks. After a few more steps, she couldn't contain her sobs, alerting Mark who walked a step before her to her distress.

One look at her damp face and he pulled her into his arms. He rubbed her back as she struggled to rein in her emotions. As she began to calm down, he kissed the top of her head. When she gazed up at him, the vulnerability he saw left him speechless. He used his thumbs to wipe away her tears before kissing her forehead.

When she blushed and shifted her eyes to the collar of his shirt, he assumed she was embarrassed over crying, though part of him could have sworn her eyes lingered for a split second on his lips. "Let's head back," he muttered as he opened the Rover door open for her.

The long ride back to the hotel was virtually conversation-free. Over dinner, Maureen seemed to begin to relax, yet their conversation never journeyed back to the farm. Mark knew he needed to keep her occupied this evening so she didn't have the opportunity to sneak out to find Sam Rush, yet she shot down every suggestion he made, insisting on returning to the hotel.

He watched as she curled up on the loveseat wearing her father's battered leather jacket, clutched a pillow to her chest, and turned the television on. After she clicked through the full range of channels once, he sat beside her and took away the remote. He selected a comedy pay-per-view before pulling a deck of cards out that he bought during one of their stops. They'd spent many evenings just like this one back home. The only thing missing was Darius.

They played a few hands of gin rummy before Maureen finally gave in and hung her father's jacket up in the closet. "Come downstairs with me to raid the snack shop. I want a pop and something decadent."

Mark glanced at her suspiciously. "We ate a massive meal an hour ago. You can't possibly be hungry."

"I'm more thirsty than hungry. I know this sounds ridiculous, but I want a diet wild cherry Pepsi and fudge."

When he informed her they don't sell fudge downstairs, she asked him to take her some place where they do. He obliged. Twenty minutes later, they were sitting in a coffee house sharing a platter of pastries and cappuccinos in place of pop and fudge.

Mark watched as Maureen examined her surroundings. He knew what she was looking for – another exit she could take in order to get to the club before Sam Rush left in his tour bus. "You realize you're not getting out of here to see _Apathy Blues_, right?" Shock flashed across her green eyes. "You dropped your e-ticket and travel directions in the car on our way to Nebraska. He's a very dangerous man – a fallen guardian."

"Fallen or cast aside?" The disapproval in her voice shocked him.

"He murdered his own parents while they were trying to save your family. He worked for Marduk, who abandoned him when he was injured."

"Only three people walked away from my house that day: Marduk, Sam and me. We're the only people who know what really happened in that house. I'm telling you that Sam Rush helped me escape. He didn't hurt my parents. How else could a seven year old escape from Marduk when her parents couldn't?" She could see the gears churning in his head. "Whether you like it or not, I'm going to that club. I need to talk to him. Even if you don't believe it, I know I owe him my life."

"Regardless of the past, what he is now is an amoral, drug addict. You're seventeen years old and I will not allow you to be exposed to the likes of him."

Her defiance shocked him. "I don't recall my father appointing you to replace him. You can either accompany me or remain behind. The choice is yours but either way I'm going."

He grabbed her wrist as she got to her feet. "Anu appointed me to protect you, so what I say goes and I say you aren't going to that club."

Maureen smiled smugly down at Mark. "I suggest you let go or I'll scream rape."

Mark matched her smug grin. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh how little you know." She attempted to pull her arm away from him, loudly insisting that he let her go. All eyes in the coffee house turned in their direction as the manager rushed over.

"Is there a problem here?"

As the manager glared at Mark, Maureen gave him a knowing grin. "I want to leave and he won't let me. I met him online. He's creepy."

"Why do you people insist on meeting your cyber-dates here? Let her go buddy or I'll call the police."

Mark released her arm, clearly unhappy with the turn of events. The manager stared back and forth between them. "I suggest you leave Miss and stop meeting older boys in cyberspace. You can't be eighteen yet. He's easily five years older than you are. Go home and finish growing up."

Mark swore under his breath as Maureen gave the manager a provocative smile. "That doesn't work on me honey. Your friend here is more my type – tall, tanned and dishy. Unfortunately judging by how he looks at you, you're definitely his type. You'd better run. He looks ready to devour you."

"Crap," Maureen muttered in shock as she turned and quickly left the coffee house.

Maureen stood across the street from the old, battered warehouse listening to the music echoing from within. The graffiti on the club's façade proudly proclaimed the location _Sycophant's Sanctuary_. It was the only building in the old complex that showed any sign of life. The windows in virtually all of the other structures were cracked, painted over, or shattered. She crossed the street and handed the bouncer her paper ticket. A moment later, she was among the masses inside.

The walls were painted black, adorned with graffiti and posters of bands that played the venue. Tables were non-existent, though benches lined the walls near the bar. She stared at the band on the makeshift stage. She watched in awe as the blonde-haired lead singer shrieked the lyrics.

_Ran away at sixteen, couldn't take it anymore._

_Drowning in a bottle, I know I proved your point._

_Failure my only option, now it's all too clear._

_While a little voice inside of me pleads for more._

_Two years of self-destruction, left me at your door._

_The crossroads were before me, life or death to choose._

_The little voice grew louder as I brought the gun to aim._

_Finger on the trigger, yet I failed you once again._

_Why did you hate me?_

_Wasn't I good enough for you?_

_Children are gifts, not burdens,_

_A lesson you long forgot._

_Parents are the teachers,_

_Children learn their lessons well,_

_Your selfishness and egos,_

_Condemn us all to hell!_

Sam Rush's shoulder-length blonde hair and scruffy beard covered his tired face and haunted blue eyes. While the remainder of the band wore jeans and tight-fitting t-shirts, Rush wore a pair of cut-off demin shorts and not much else. He appeared muscular and healthy, two things that didn't fit with the descriptions of him she'd read online. It was difficult to believe someone with six-pack abs could be in the downward spiral of drug and alcohol abuse.

She squirmed her way through the crowd until she was standing at the stage railing. She'd never seen a successful band play up close before. It was mesmerizing. The scent of sweat permeated the air around her. Her entire body vibrated from the music blaring from the speakers. There was little doubt in her mind that Sam wouldn't recognize her. It had been ten years and she had changed dramatically.

It shocked her that between verses he would chug scotch straight from the bottle, occasionally spraying the cheering crowd with mouthfuls. Maureen found him fascinating to watch - the thinly veiled self-loathing in the lyrics, the alcohol, and the way he gave many of the females in the audience a seductive smile. When his gaze finally fell on hers, she found herself pulled into the torrent of emotions contained behind the sea of blue. There was no doubt in her mind that Sam Rush and the teen she knew as Kyle Geiger in her youth were one.

His face paled with recognition. She couldn't resist giving him a nod of acknowledgement. After that initial contact, his gaze frequently returned to hers as the show continued. She could sense a change in him, almost as if the show couldn't end soon enough for his liking.

The music grew louder and everyone around her was jumping to the beat. She couldn't resist getting caught up in the atmosphere. She grinned broadly as her eyes locked with Rush's suddenly concerned ones. She felt hands grab her arms immediately before she felt warm breath on her neck.

"Don't make a scene Miss Boyd, but it's time for us to leave." The two young men pulled her away from the stage as panic set in.

"Let go!" Maureen struggled against their hold, but they easily pulled her toward the emergency exit. She felt herself falling to the ground as someone tackled them. Before she could catch her breath, she felt a hand clutch hers and haul her to her feet. It was then she realized that the music had stopped.

"Come on," Sam dragged her back stage as the two of his band mates smashed guitars over the heads of her abductors. Sam didn't stop pulling her until they were out the rear exit, past the security gate, and settled in the back of the band's tour bus.

Sam ordered her to sit down as he rifled through a drawer. She watched as he pulled a black t-shirt over his head and tucked a gun into the waistband of his shorts. He poured himself a tall glass of scotch and took a long swallow. They sat on couches facing each other neither noticing that Mark had snuck onto the bus.

"Are you fucking crazy? Those idiot Guardians finally found you, and you run off. Maureen Boyd, Guardian Thirty – fucking moron!"

She couldn't help but glare at him, yet hearing his familiar Australian accent was comforting. "I came for answers."

"No shit."

"You don't understand –

He downed half his glass in one chug. "Of course I understand Maureen. You want the truth of what happened that day and in the days prior. The Guardians don't fucking know. How could they? In their minds, the Thirty walks alone. Hell, the Thirty is so much more than they could even imagine. Nina and Reed really don't want to hear the truth."

"I don't understand."

"In time you will. It's all in that thick, idiotic head of yours, hidden away for a few more precious months. Enjoy your innocence now, because it will be over soon enough."

"But-

"Do yourself a favor, color your hair back to strawberry blonde because all the dark hair does is draw attention to those eyes. No one on this rock has eyes like yours. In the future, if you're going walkabout, get a pair of colored-contact lenses. Bloody hell, for someone supposed to be so fucking brilliant, you border on the ridiculous."

He couldn't resist pulling her to her feet and dragging her before the sink. She stood there in shock as he wet a washcloth and wiped every ounce of make up off her face. "You're the Thirty for shits sake; not some neo-Goth whore. Get yourself suitable attire and cover those things up." He gestured at her breasts. "You're the future queen of Nibiru, not a two bit tramp."

"How did you know that?"

He shook his hand at her, gesturing briefly to a ring on his right hand. Maureen couldn't resist grabbing his hand and examined the ring. An outline of a step pyramid held a picture of the tree of knowledge. Surrounding the pyramid were six stars above, five beneath and the numbers three to the left and zero on the right. She'd seen the ring before on her father's hand and Cole's.

"Give it time, you'll understand soon enough. Right now, you need to get back to Guskin and not leave that bloody town without a guard. I can't believe you are running around Nebraska alone." Her cheeks flushed at his penetrating stare. "What did you do?"

She recounted her travels of the past few days, leaving out details in the lower levels of her family home. He smiled inwardly at her clear embarrassment at ditching Mark Peters at the coffee house.

"Peters was with you?" She nodded. "And you ditched him? Are you fucking mad? Don't you get it – Marduk and Nabu are after you because they stupidly believe whichever Anunnaki marries you and plucks your cherry will fulfill a stupid oracle and become king of Nibiru. You are still a virgin, aren't you?"

Maureen blushed profusely as he chugged the rest of his scotch and refilled his glass. "Of course I am. Not every girl my age throws themselves at addiction-riddled rock stars."

It was his turn to glare. "First off, my life would have been infinitely better without being born into the Guardians. Unlike your parents, mine were dreadful. They sided with Marduk and Nabu for the promise of long life on Nibiru. They sold out the council. If it weren't for them, your family and most of the James and Behr families would be alive today. I don't regret killing my parents to save you, even if it did cost me a comfortable existence. They were evil and got what they deserved."

Maureen watched as he chugged another glass then began pouring another. She couldn't resist slapping the bottle from his hand. "Enough. Alcohol isn't the answer."

He pulled a cigarette case from his pocket and lit what looked like a joint. "You never know until you try it. For me, it works."

She couldn't resist grabbing the joint from between his lips and tossed it down the sink disposal. "You call me names like ridiculous, crazy and effing moron. Well take a good look at yourself. You're just too chicken to kill yourself quickly, so you are doing it with alcohol and drugs. You're pathetic!"

He stared at her blankly. "And your point?"

"You saved me, now it's my turn to save you."

He laughed at her. "I don't need saving. What I need is for you to return to Guskin and leave me the hell alone. I'm done with Guardians, even the Thirty. I've fulfilled my quota of bullets taken for you – two. This is my life now. I'm leaving the past behind me."

Maureen tilted her head slightly downward, before gazing up at him. "Please don't leave me in your past Kyle. You're the only one I can talk to about that day. You were there. You understand."

Both jumped at the sound of a falling object came from the front of the bus. Sam turned toward the noise with his gun drawn, shoving Maureen behind him protectively. "Show yourself!"

Mark cautiously came out from behind a cabinet holding his hands away from his body. Sam immediately lowered his weapon. "I could have shot you Sideshow."

"Sideshow?" Maureen queried, relieved at seeing Mark. The disgust on his face made her want to laugh. He obviously didn't like the nickname.

"When Peters here was younger his mum left his wavy hair on the long side. He reminded me of Sideshow Bob from the _Simpsons_. Even without the mop head, I'd know that face anywhere. Your head finally caught up with your nose, but not the ears."

Mark rolled his eyes at the musician. "Come on Maureen. We're going back to Guskin."

She looked between the two men uncertainly. Sam gave her a shove toward Mark. "You're going to listen to Sideshow and get your sorry ass back to Guskin. Those two guys in the club weren't playing around."

Mark explained the men that grabbed her in the club were two Guardians he called after Maureen let the air out of the Rovers tires. Both were now on their way to the nearest emergency room.

"I want more time."

Sam and Mark glanced at each other and both rolled their eyes in frustration. Sam gave Maureen another shove toward Mark, insisting she was accompanying him back to Guskin. He scribbled a quick phone number on a piece of paper and handed it to her with the pen and another piece of paper. She quickly wrote down her cell number and returned it. "The only way you will get answers out of me is via telephone; even then, only if you are in Guskin."

"But –

Sam threw his glass against the wall. "But nothing! You're bloody thick. You know that?"

Mark held up his hand, immediately stopping Sam's growing rant. He reached out and cupped Maureen's chin with his hand, forcing her to look at him. "I understand. I really do, but the reality is Marduk and Nabu might be keeping an eye on Sam, hoping you would eventually contact him. It's not safe here. For now, you need to be patient."

Maureen reluctantly nodded in agreement. It was clear to both men that she felt out-numbered. "I need answers Kyle. Please don't let me down."

"The Kyle you knew is long gone. Legally, I'm Sam Rush and I would prefer to be addressed as Sam. I'll provide whatever answers I can."

He braced himself for Maureen's plea for him to straighten out his life and get clean so he could rejoin the Guardian fold. He was prepared to decline it, yet when it came, he surprised himself by instantly agreeing. His decade-long exercise in self-denial was at an end.

The ride back to the hotel felt like an eternity. Maureen waited for Mark to berate her after she'd abandoned him at the coffee house, yet he kept her on the edge of her seat. His dark eyes belayed his frustration and anger as he refused to glance her way. The longer the trip went on, the more nervous she became. Her cell phone chimed in her purse and she couldn't silence it fast enough. She read the taunting text message from Sam. "_Neeners! You're in for a scolding! Naughty! Naughty!_"

She couldn't resist texting back something highly unlady-like before Mark snatched her phone and flung it into the back of the SUV. "If I'm not enjoying myself, you sure as hell aren't going to sit there and be entertained."

Mark remained quiet the rest of the trip to the hotel. Yet even though he was furious, he still held the door to their room open for her. He paced as she sat on the loveseat clutching a pillow as she watched him intently. It was clear he was carefully selecting his words before speaking.

"If you ever do that to me again I'll never forgive you. What you did was stupid, impulsive, and irresponsible. You could have gotten yourself killed and my sorry ass executed by the Anunnaki for failing to protect their queen."

Maureen paled at the thought. "I'm sorry. I didn't think-

"That much is obvious!"

She got to her feet and stood before him. Just as she'd done back in Des Moines, she gently clutched his face in her hands and brought her forehead to his. This time he expected the intimate sensation as their eyes met. When she whispered her apology, he felt the emotions behind the words and knew she was sincere.

"I need you to understand."

"Understand what?" he barely managed to croak.

He felt his mind drawn into hers. The image of seven-year-old Maureen watching in horror as Marduk tortured and murdered her parents sickened him. He recognized the two people aiding the fallen Anunnaki as Will and Kathy Geiger. Blood splattered the normally pristine marble floors of the hall in the Boyd home. Maureen sobbed uncontrollably as Marduk grabbed her. When she struggled, he struck her until she stopped.

The sounds of a struggle outside interrupted Marduk as he taunted Maureen. The front doors burst open, and Kyle Geiger flung himself through. In one hand, he held an Anunnaki stunning cylinder, in the other an automatic handgun. He appeared younger than his sixteen years. It was clear he was terrified as he pointed the weapons at his parents and Marduk.

"Head toward the door Maureen!" She ignored him, throwing herself across her mother's lifeless body and began crying anew. It was enough of a distraction for his parents and Marduk to fire upon him. Bolts of electricity and a barrage of gunfire filled the room. In the end, the elder Geigers' couldn't outshoot their son and lay mortally wounded, and Marduk was slumped on the floor nearby.

The gunshot wounds on Kyle's chest and leg bled profusely, yet he managed to pull Maureen off her mother and carry her toward the rear exit as she clung to him. They headed into the garage, hoping to barricade themselves in until help could arrive. Once secured behind the locked door, he sunk to the ground. Maureen watched as he pulled the belt off his pants and used it to make a tourniquet around his upper leg. He weakly asked her to help pull it as tight as she could. Every time he gasped in pain, she sobbed.

Mark watched as over the next few minutes, Kyle quietly held and reassured Maureen until he finally lost consciousness. She cried and begged him not to die until the sounds of banging on the garage door snapped her out of her hysteria. When Marduk's distinct voice demanded entry, she moved toward a small drain in the floor. Mark watched as she reached into it with her fingers and pulled a small looped lever then quickly stepped back. She rubbed the tears from her eyes as the small drain opened into a large, subterranean passageway.

As she headed down the steps, the passage closed behind her. Mark couldn't help but sigh with relief. Even though he knew she escaped that day, he felt an overwhelming sense of panic, fear and sorrow as he watched the events unfold.

"Look further," she whispered, snapping him free of the emotional spiral overwhelming him. Her voice was raw and her eyes swollen with tears as he gazed at her.

He took a deep, soothing breath before allowing her to pull him back into the recesses of her memories. What he found shocked him. It was like walking through a dense forest fire. Dark shadows surrounded and choked him, with occasional bursts of colorful memories flashing through his minds eye. With each burst came another memory and intense emotion. Breathing became difficult. He could feel the adrenaline racing through his system as Maureen's memories and associated emotions of her time in Nebraska consumed him.

She opened her mind further and overwhelmed all his senses with a bombardment of rapid-fire images of pyramids, crystal skulls, jaguars, spacecraft, golden-winged birds, and Tobias. If the memory flash contained smoke, he smelled it. If Maureen touched it in the memory, his fingers tingled at the sensation. Every emotion she felt, he did.

When the memory flashes subsided, a thick layer of dense black fog blanketed her mind; yet he felt drawn toward the only speck of light. He knew beyond any doubt that he needed to see that memory. The overwhelming feeling that her life depended on it was indisputable. He felt it to his very core, yet the harder he tried the further from his grasp it became.

His head throbbed as Maureen pulled away. He swayed slightly, suddenly feeling exhausted as she guided him toward the loveseat. She reached into the small refrigerator and handed him a bottle of water. He glanced at his watch and realized four hours had passed in what felt like an instant.

"Are you ok? You look really pale."

He nodded affirmatively. He took a long drink from the bottle, feeling like he needed something stronger. He reclined his head on the back of the loveseat and closed his eyes. He felt like he hadn't slept in weeks. "How did you do that?"

Maureen explained how her father would tuck her into bed for the night, sharing his memories with her. She didn't know exactly how she did it, yet she knew if she placed her head against his, he would see the memories she wanted him to see.

She watched as he rubbed his eyes as he recounted the emotions that consumed him as he experienced her memories. When she confirmed what he felt were her emotions as she experienced them, he sighed sadly and pulled her into his arms.

Slowly she explained the dark hazy areas were hidden memories and the overwhelming frustration of not knowing the events that transpired during her father's final months of life. Instinctively she knew there was something important going on, yet the memory seemed just beyond her reach. The harder she tried to access it, the dimmer and more distant it became.

Mark didn't remember falling asleep, yet he awoke hours later with Maureen asleep in his arms on the loveseat. She was sleeping peacefully, with her head resting against his chest and arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Now he knew how the pillow she clutched when she slept felt and moving forward, he'd be jealous of the pillow. He couldn't resist leaning forward and touching his forehead to hers. He didn't expect to see anything, but what he saw brought a smile to his face. She was dreaming about their time in the coffee house watching the guitarist on stage. This was the first time the emotions associated with one of her memories was happiness and security. It was comforting to feel emotions from her other than fear, grief, and sadness.

She stirred in his arms. Once she settled, Mark risked bringing his forehead to hers once again. This time all he saw was the mural of Chichen-Itza in his tattoo shop clearly in her mind. He recalled her fascination with the painting from the first moment she entered the store. Even though she'd been there dozens of times, she still spent an inordinate amount of time examining the wall every time she visited.

Slowly the mural became the real place and the image of Maureen walking the grounds changed to that of her father, Patrick, wearing his familiar brown leather jacket. Patrick walked past the Pyramid of Kukulkan without giving it so much as a glance, and stopped at the Platform of the Skulls. He ran his fingers across the rock carvings; stopping in his tracks when Reed joined him. Mark was shocked when rather than looking at Reed in a friendly manner, Patrick glared at him with disdain.

_Patrick grabbed Reed and slammed him against skull-carved wall. "I know the truth of that day years ago Reed. You betrayed the Guardians, Nina and your own brother. How could you? I'm surprised you can look at yourself in the mirror each morning."_

_Reed laughed at him. "Grow up Trick or stop playing the game. After all, everyone else is playing for keeps."_

Maureen shifted positions once again. When her dreams began anew, the image that appeared in her mind was herself just before her seventh birthday, standing between her father and Reed admiring the completed foundation of Bangers Paradise. Each man had a bottle of beer in their hands as they laughed together. The dream was short-lived as she stirred yet again.

"You're a nosey man, but eventually you'll grow into it."

She felt Mark tense and quickly apologized. She couldn't resist watching his cheeks flush at being caught attempting to look into her mind. "I used you as a pillow, so it's only fair you used me as a television."

He watched as she got to her feet and stretched. Her lack of embarrassment over their unorthodox sleeping arrangements surprised him. He expected her reaction to be one of utter panic. He had never seen her exude the serenity evident in her eyes at this moment. She gave him a smile and a nod, before grabbing a change of clothes and heading into the bathroom. If he hadn't known any better, he was certain she knew what he was thinking.

His mind ventured to the large stack of unopened mail from Lisa. Try as he did over the past few months since the first letter arrived, he could no longer avoid opening them. Lisa was due to arrive back in Guskin in a few days, so it was either read the letters, or allow himself to be blindsided when he saw her face to face. It was time to head home.


	19. Chapter 19: Twenty Questions

**Chapter 19:**

**Twenty Questions**

Mitch watched as the familiar black Rover pulled into the coffee house parking lot. It had been three days since Maureen returned from Nebraska with Mark, yet she hadn't been in town until today. When Maureen hopped out of the vehicle wearing the black Goth-style dress he had seen her wearing the first day they had met, he couldn't help but grin. Most girls who wore Goth clothing took the overall look too far with a masculine air to their clothes, an overabundance of thick colorful make up, a half-dozen piercings, and awful hair extensions. Maureen seemed to infuse the right mixture of Goth, punk and innocence, using only eyeliner and lipstick to accent the two best features on her face: her pale eyes and full lips. She walked with an innate sense of elegance to her stride, the clothes accenting her figure.

Maureen folded her arms over her chest as she glared at him. "Stop staring at my breasts."

"Then wear turtlenecks and don't flaunt what you won't share."

She sat at the counter. "They are not exposed. You just have an inherently dirty mind and you enjoy making me blush."

"True. We're closed by the way. I just finished cleaning the espresso machine, so you are out of luck. Where's your evil Indian shadow?"

She explained that Mark was with an unexpected all-day customer. Mitch couldn't resist teasing her about her 'lust muffin' Serrano, and explained he was having difficulty sneaking away from Brazil. "I have an exciting evening planned of beer and inventory. I'll trade you beer for inventory help, interested?"

"Beer?"

"Yeah, B – E – E – R, beer. Remember it is part of our heritage. How can you brew it if you don't know what it tastes like?"

"I hadn't really thought about brewing."

"Blasphemy!" He pulled her inside the shack then handed her a beer. "Allow me to corrupt you little girl" before taking a long swig of his own bottle.

"You're dreadful." She examined the bottle's red and black label closely. The gold lettering read, _Nigel's Nightmare Ale_; and beneath the words was a skull-and-crossbones. "Is this our Nigel's brew?" She took a cautious sip.

"Nothing but his finest, high alcohol-content brew." He pulled Maureen down the long corridor that led from the shack to the main coffee house and they sat on the small futon in the back office. "So tell me young wench, why are you always so tired?"

"I don't sleep much. I've been staying up reading the old Guardian history books."

"Surely you must get tired and sleepy. What's the real reason?"

She took a long chug from her bottle. "Let's just say I hate dreaming."

"I'll bet you have erotic dreams about Mark."

"I don't think of Mark that way. Or anyone else for that matter."

"Yes you do, I've seen the way you look at Serrano. Mark's actually more you're type. So what does big brother Mark have that I don't?"

"Sexual morals?" she suggested before finishing off her first beer.

"Obviously you're a virgin. It's readily apparent because you don't know what you are missing. If you did, at the very least you'd be using my dear brother as your own personal pleasure toy."

"You need to grow up. There's more to life than sex. Besides, I consider myself a child of the light and therefore will never succumb to desires of the flesh."

He handed her another beer as he laughed. "Then you don't know what you're missing. You've been taking the safe road since you arrived here. Don't get me wrong, I know you've had a rough time, but books, work, gardening and renovating Mark's property do not a life make. People are starting to think of you as the nun to Mark's pope."

She glared at him with disdain.

"In many ways you're still alone even though you're surrounded by people. I'll agree I'm a bit licentious, but I'm enjoying life while you are tiptoeing on eggshells around people. None of us would ever take advantage of you - me included. Serrano adores you, but if you keep putting him off, he'll tire of waiting for you to open up more."

"I don't want a boyfriend."

"Why not? I've never met a girl your age that wasn't interested in boys; unless of course they are interested in girls. So are you playing for the other team?"

"I don't play _sports_ period!"

Mitch pulled her to the floor, then removed a large glass from the cabinet and filled it to the rim with beer. Taking a quarter from his pocket, he sat across from her. "I'm going to teach you how to play a simple version of the game quarters. The object is to bounce the quarter into the glass. If you do it, then the other person has to chug the contents of the glass without stopping. If you hit the rim of the glass you get to try again."

"Show me." When he bounced the quarter off the floor and it missed the glass, she grabbed the coin and took her practice bounce. The coin struck half way up the side of the glass. After a few more practice shots the game began. Maureen missed the glass by nearly a foot as Mitch grinned victoriously. His first shot landed in the glass. "Chug away Gothtard."

"Oh hell!" She did her best to chug the entire sixteen-ounce glass of beer. "Why is changing my life so important? I'm content the way my life is right now."

"It's important to all of us because we care about you. Humans aren't engineered to be alone forever." She bounced the coin and it struck the rim of the glass. On her next bounce, the coin landed in his lap. "You lose it, you retrieve it."

"Fat chance of that happening. And for the record I look forward to being alone."

"If you truly were then you wouldn't spend so much time playing with the children who come to my mother's office. Why won't you allow yourself to have it all - career, family, friends?"

He expertly bounced the quarter into the glass yet again.

"I don't want to talk about this." She chugged a second glass of beer.

He could see her mounting frustration with him, but he couldn't resist pushing her a bit further. "Just answer the question and I'll leave you alone about it."

"It's all temporary! I've had enough change to last me a life time."

"So being alone and keeping everyone at arms length is something permanent you can control?"

"Exactly, now just let it go!" She bounced the quarter forcefully into the glass. "Chug!"

He quickly downed the glass. "I've seen you looking at Serrano when you think no one is watching. There is no doubt in my mind that you are attracted to him."

"I find him attractive but am not attracted to him. So make your point and move on."

"Don't you ever wonder what it would be like to be in a physical relationship?"

"Not particularly."

"Really?"

"That's my line and yes really."

He looked dumbfounded. "I don't get it."

"You need to look at life through my eyes Mitch. Do you believe that every person has their own boundaries and comfort levels?" He nodded in agreement. "Do you believe that who we are is affected by upbringing and not merely genetics?"

"Sure."

"Then I guess you can say I peaked early. Look at my life. I mean really look at it and tell me again that you don't understand."

She could see his mind racing.

"I think I got it now," he whispered.

"You and Mark aren't so different. You're both in search of the same thing; just taking different path's to get there. I won't take the first step down that road. I just can't. Sometimes you just experience too much."

She hiccupped as he handed her another bottle of beer. She couldn't stifle the subsequent nervous giggle. "So now that I have allowed you to dissect my twisted mind, it's your turn to tell me your deepest, darkest secret."

The conflict was evident on his face and she wondered what exactly the secret would be. Once he had sworn her to secrecy, his confession followed. He recounted taking Mark's ex-fiancée, Lisa to the Kansas City airport the prior year. Her flight delay led to drinks at the airport lounge, which then continued at a nearby hotel until they were obscenely drunk. The shame on his face was clear as he explained the carnal knowledge of the blonde he acquired that day. "If Mark ever finds out he'll kill me."

"Wow," she muttered bouncing the quarter into the glass once again. "At least you have enough of a conscience to be ashamed."

"And what is your deepest, darkest secret?" She downed another large glass of beer even though she was the one who bounced the quarter into the glass.

What came out of her mouth was another cross between a giggle and a hiccup. "I can honestly say I'm not certain exactly how old I am."

"How is that possible?" He bounced the quarter into the glass yet again.

"Well I don't know my birth date. I was young when I went missing, so I just assumed it was January 1st. I'm absolutely pathetic."

"Why didn't you just ask Nina?"

"I was too embarrassed." She started to drink the next glass of beer as Mitch dialed his cell phone. She giggled to herself as she went between seeing one and two Mitch's before her. Hanging up the phone, he smiled and informed her that she is a leap year baby, born February 29th, 1992.

She laughed hysterically. "I'm four years old!"

"Then give me your car keys." When she handed them over, he placed them into his pocket. "So, do you like beer?"

Yawning, she replied that it made her sleepy.

"You need another."

"Why?"

"Simple, the tipsier you become the more I get to know you. Besides I'm enjoying our unofficial game of twenty questions immensely."

"If you insist. Now it's my turn to ask a question. How many girls have you been intimate with?"

"I thought you didn't think about such things? Why? Are you interested in joining the club?"

"I'd rather gnaw off my own arm. Just answer the question."

"If I had to guess I would say forty or fifty. What can I say, I'm easy, but math was never my strong suit."

"The way Mark tells it, I thought the number would be much higher."

"Well compared to Mark's two or three, and Darius' fifteen or twenty, my list might seem excessive. Mark's a prude in cool clothes. Do you have any idea how many dozens of girls he turned away while growing up? Either he was too stupid to see they were flinging themselves at him or he was being noble. If he was the latter, I don't get it, because most of them were physically flawless." The gestures he made, led Maureen to believe he meant they had massive udders.

"Maybe he wanted to make sure they were emotionally compatible before taking the next step."

"I prefer to test the sexual compatibility first."

"No kidding!"

"So have you ever locked lips with a guy?" She shook her head negatively. "With a girl then?"

"I haven't had the inclination for either, but I'm still young, with enough alcohol time will tell." She laughed hysterically.

"So you're not the least bit curious what it would be like to kiss someone with passion?"

"I don't really think about it."

"So force yourself to think about it. If you could kiss any person on Earth who would it be?"

"I wouldn't." Her attempt at a serious reply failed as her cheeks flushed and she giggled.

"Then you haven't had enough beer." He bounced the quarter into the glass. "Now chug my uptight wench!" When she finished the glass, she could barely sit up unsupported. "So tell old Mitch, how come you haven't allowed my buddy Serrano to savor those lips?"

"I'm saving myself for Satan."

"Diffusing an uncomfortable question with humor. How predictable. Answer the question, or I'll assume you are saving yourself for Pope Mark."

"Are you dense Mitch? Hello! I have trust issues."

He couldn't help but feel he'd hit too close to home for her liking. "So do you trust anyone?"

"Uncle Gareth," she replied picking up the glass of beer and drank it even though he hadn't bounced the quarter.

"Who else?"

"Mark and Darius."

"I figured that. So is Mark the reason you are keeping Serrano on simmer?"

"It's Mark for heavens sake."

"Exactly! He needs someone like you, all virginal and pure. You have the naughty exterior, and for the record every teen age boy in this town wholeheartedly approves, but underneath you are just as moral and boring as he is."

"Thanks … I think."

"Sorry, but I find you boring because you are just like Mark, who happens to be the exact opposite of me. To Mark I'm boring."

"To Mark you are an over-sexed pig."

"So do you trust me?"

"Mark says you are trustworthy, and I know he's right but … well you make me nervous," she finished with a hiccup.

"I only make you nervous because I have a penis and I'm easy. Rest assured, I will never set a finger or other appendage on you or in you, unless you get down on your knees and beg for it."

"Fat chance of that happening." She gazed at the bottle in her hand. "Beer is good; perhaps the perfect beverage."

"I've corrupted a seventeen-year-old."

"Technically I'm four, not seventeen," she cackled after finishing yet another beer. "If I drink any more I'll need a diaper."

He leaned forward and held her face in his hands. He watched as she struggled to focus her eyes on his face. "So do you trust me?"

"You're a very bad boy Mitchell Peters, but I will only trust you if you give me another beer."

"I think you've had quite enough," Mark scolded glaring down at them.

"Party pooper," they replied together.

Maureen gazed up at Mark adoringly. "Wow you're really tall. Did you grow?"

Mitch laughed. "You're sitting on the floor stupid."

"She's seventeen Mitch. You can't ply her with beer."

"Circumstances indicate otherwise brother, or should I address you as_ eminence_?"

Grabbing Mitch by the shirt, Mark pulled his brother to his feet and sneered. "When you're sober I'm going to beat the snot out of you."

"Keep drinking Mitchie, if you stay drunk then he won't be able to lay a hand on you," Maureen suggested. Her laughing ended with an angry look from Mark. "Oh come on Markie, tell me you didn't have a few beers before you turned twenty-one, or maybe even a bottle or two of _vino_?"

Mark shifted uncomfortably. "I did, but you are different."

"I am not!" She stumbled as she got to her feet.

Catching her, Mitch explained, "You have breasts Maureen. Mark wants to cop a feel, but you have to be sober."

"Oh my God!"

"I do not want to feel you up."

"Why not?" she asked clearly hurt by his indifference. "Am I not good enough for your eminence?"

Mitch couldn't help himself and broke out laughing, as Mark explained that she was too young for him.

Mitch couldn't resist chiming in. "Well you are now Mo, but when you turn eighteen all bets are off."

"Shut it Mitch," Mark bellowed. "You will keep your paws off her."

"I meant you asshole."

"Do you two always argue and insult each other?"

"Yes" the brothers replied together.

"Just checking." She opened another beer.

"Give me that!" Mark scolded, taking the bottle from her hand as she pouted. "Newsflash Maureen: technically you are three hours late getting home and you left your cell phone at the tattoo shop. Nina and just about every Guardian in the area are about to head out looking for you. What do you think she's going to say when she finds you here drunk off your ass?"

"Let's go shopping?"

"Funny but I doubt it. I figure she will ground you and take away your car keys," he told her sternly, though inwardly struggling not to laugh.

She held onto Mitch's arm to remain upright. "Don't worry Mark. My buddy Mitch will come visit me in Guardian jail and bring me more beer."

Mitch wrapped his arm around her waist. "I think I like her better drunk."

"I don't!" Mark snapped before turning his attention back to Maureen. "How exactly were you planning on getting home?"

"No clue. That's Mitch's problem. He took my car keys away a while ago."

"Thank God for that," Mark mumbled with obvious disapproval of the situation.

"There is no God, because if there is one, then he is a twisted, cruel son of a bitch. I want no part of him. I feel suitably numb, which truly is a welcome change from wanting to crawl in a hole and die. Now give me back my beer."

"No!" Mark poured the liquid down the sink. "I think you've had enough."

"Sacrilege!" she cried out watching the amber liquid disappear in the drain.

"I'm taking you home."

"Nope, I'm hanging out with Mitch," she countered with another hiccup and a giggle.

She could see the frustration in his brown eyes. "You can either allow me to take you home or Nina will come get you."

"If I choose Nina, does that give me time for another beer?"

"Wrong question," Mitch mumbled as Mark glared at them both. A moment later, Mark picked her up and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of fertilizer. "I'll deal with you tomorrow brother."

"With or without the stick up your ass?"

"I'll pull it out long enough to beat you with it."

"You lay one hand or stick on my bartender and I'll never speak to you again," Maureen muttered trying to sound stern but broke out laughing. "Now let me down."

"No!"

"You're a tight ass," she mumbled, looking at his backside as she hung limply over his shoulder.

Mark's jaw dropped open in shock. "Excuse me?"

"You must work out. I'll bet Mitch and I can play one heck of a game of quarters off this ass," she mumbled slapping him on the rear end.

"You've corrupted her!" Mark yelled in shock.

Mitch shrugged. "I prefer the term improved."

"Yeah improved, but don't worry Mark; I still think you are much cuter. Now can I have a beer for the road?"

"Thanks and no."

"Then put me down so I can serve myself."

"No"

"Please Mark," she pleaded sweetly, playing bongos on his butt. "I hope you didn't have beans for lunch."

"Come on, even you have to admit she's funnier this way and the view is fantastic," Mitch prodded staring at her long, exposed thighs.

Grinning, Mark reluctantly agreed, as Maureen mumbled _great ass_ as she slapped him once again on the rear end. Walking out with her over his shoulder, Mark reminded his brother that they would square away in the morning.


	20. Chapter 20: Taunting the Monkey

**Chapter 20:**

**Taunting the Monkey**

Mark placed Maureen into the passenger seat of his jeep and buckled her in. He couldn't help but taunt her the entire way back to the compound about how she was going to feel it tomorrow. He assumed as he keyed the code to the main compound gate, that Nina would be out the main house's front door waiting. With Maureen now half-asleep on the chair next to him, he drove the long road toward the house. He was surprised when Nina didn't greet them.

"Come on drunk-girl." He helped Maureen from the car.

"I want to go taunt the monkey. He's so cute. I'll bet if we got him to drink a gallon of beer he'd be a hoot. What do you think?"

"I think you need to crawl into bed and sleep."

"I can't," she giggled, stumbling toward the front door, "I have to see a monkey about a job."

"You're not making sense."

"Why should I start now?" She fell through the doorway laughing as Mark caught her. "You know Mark, you are a most excellent body guard, and while I absolutely adore you, I really do and more than you'll ever know I might add; I need to talk to the monkey alone. It's a private matter about _k'uun_."

"Will Tobias talk back?"

"I can only hope." She pressed her nose against his as she wrapped her arms around his neck for support. "He'd better be a damn good conversationalist or I'll be sorely disappointed."

"I've seen you drunk twice, and I have to admit, you are highly amusing while intoxicated," Mark laughed staring into her disoriented eyes.

"Ghusal khaana kahan hai?"

His jaw dropped in shock. "Kya?"

"Ghusal khaana kahan hai?" she repeated, pressing her nose more firmly against his.

"When did you learn Urdu?"

"Just tell me where the closest bathroom is please." Turning her around, he gave her a half-hearted shove behind one of the larger columns. "I never realized there was a door here."

"So where was she?" Nina asked as she and Nigel headed toward Mark.

"Misbehaving with Mitch."

"And where is she now?" Nigel queried.

"In the bathroom. Mitch taught her how to play quarters."

"He gave a seventeen year old alcohol?" Nina stammered in shock.

"In massive quantities. Do you want to hear something strange? She asked where the bathroom was in Urdu. Did you know she spoke Urdu?"

"She didn't speak anything but English as a child. Perhaps she has been trying to learn it because of you," Nigel suggested.

"Or it is part of the knowledge handed down through her line," Nina offered as Maureen stumbled from the bathroom laughing.

"Mark tells me that you have been drinking. Why Maureen?" Nina asked sternly.

"Mitch said that if I wanted to be a true Guardian I needed to learn to brew. He explained that I couldn't do that unless I had a means of comparison so I had to learn what beer tastes like." Grabbing Nigel's shirt and pulling him nose-to-nose with her, she laughed. "_Nigel's Nightmare Ale_ is wicked! Damiq sikaru! You truly are a god. If I could bow before you without falling flat on my face I would."

The three snickered as Maureen swayed. Mark and Nigel moved to either side of her, helping her to remain upright. Nina couldn't help but look at her oddly.

"You and your bartender are in quite a bit of trouble," Nina informed her. "Damiq sikaru my backside."

"Tu y tu camarero tienen un problema," Mo laughed mockingly. "Buena cerveza!"

"Desde cuando hablas Español?" Nina asked curiously.

"Yo no hablo Español. Où est le singe?"

"Le singe est dans le jardin," Nina replied astounded at Mo's sudden mastery of French.

"Der affe ist mein Idol," Maureen explained. "Eu devo curvar-se antes dele porque é sábio."

"Tobias is in the garden."

"Thanks!" Mo laughed, stumbling down the hallway.

When she was out of earshot, Mark asked, "How many different languages did she use?"

"Five; Sumerian, Spanish, French, German, and Portuguese. She claims she needs to bow before the monkey, because he is wise."

"It appears that in time we will once again have a true Guardian Thirty," Nigel smiled. "Do you have any idea how much she drank?"

"Based on the number of empty bottles on the floor, between the two of them they easily drank fifteen or twenty beers, but how many Maureen drank, as opposed to Mitch, I can't tell you," Mark replied unhappily. Deep down he hoped they wouldn't discover he had given her wine just days before.

"She's going to have one hell of a hang over tomorrow," Nigel smirked.

"And she deserves every painful throb," Nina added, heading down the hallway. "It figures on the night where I'm actually tired, I have to remain awake waiting for Maureen's stomach to attempt to turn inside out."

"I'll sit up with her if you'd like," Mark offered. "It's either that, or go beat the snot out of my idiot brother."

"You're a saint," Nina told him appreciatively.

Maureen fell through the French doors leading to the greenhouse. As she stumbled toward the closest tree, she leaned against it for balance, calling out for Tobias while giggling hysterically.

"Here monkey monkey monkey, here monkey," she shrieked, falling facedown into the soft grass. "Wow, the grass is really green."

"Grass usually is," the mirth-filled male voice came from nearby. "I have a name you know, not merely monkey."

Rolling over onto her back, she glanced up at Tobias sitting on the branch overhead, and grinned. "I knew you could talk. All these times I've come out here and someone kept whispering _thirty is dirty;_ I thought I was going mad."

"You are going mad girlie because monkeys can't speak. Had a wee bit too much to drink, have you?" Tobias looked down at her in disdain.

"Quite," she hiccupped. "Unfortunately I'm much too drunk to even feign regret, although I imagine that by morning I will suffer from an abundance of it."

"As the Thirty you should be ashamed, mainly because you didn't share the bounty of ale with your humble old servant Tobias," he explained with a bow.

"Servant? You're a monkey. Companion and advisor maybe, but a servant I think not."

"I knew I liked you from the moment you got here. I am a three-thousand-year-old primate to be more precise; and not a common monkey, otherwise how could I speak human tongues?"

"Well I'm really drunk, so you probably aren't speaking a human language and I am delusional."

Jumping down from the tree, he sat on her chest and looked down at her with reproach. "You went missing for almost ten years after your parents died, which left me with no one to talk to. Now you end up back here and after the past few months of just sitting with me, because you don't remember all your Thirty business, I was still stuck suffering without decent conversation. The least you can do, since you are drunk and uninhibited, is have the decency to chat with me because I'm lonely. I can't talk to Nina or Nigel. I'm only permitted to speak to the Thirty, and at this point, as pathetic and incomplete as you are, it's you."

"You are just so cute when you are angry," Maureen laughed clutching him tightly against her chest. "Can I keep you?"

Struggling unceremoniously to free himself from her grip, he began rummaging through her purse. "Silly girl, I belong to the Thirty, which, whether I like it or not, means you. My task is to watch over the compound and report if anything is amiss. I can't wait until you turn eighteen and remember everything. Frigid-Goth-bitch my hairy backside, you're such a dunderhead."

She watched as he grabbed her cell phone and began punching buttons. "Don't call any sex phone lines because Nina will be royally pissed. If you want I can get you all the naked monkey pictures you like off the internet."

"Your dad offered me naked monkey pictures once when he was your age. Needless to say I threw excrement at him. I won't do that to you unless you offer again, because you at least had the decency to be drunk when offering. That, plus the fact that your first word was Toby, pissed your dad off to no end."

"I had a stuffed monkey named Toby when I was little. He looked just like you. I loved him."

"Yeah well girlie, you'd better get breeding because if you don't, I won't have anyone to talk to after you shrivel up and die," he explained with an odd twinkle in his eyes. "Besides you're an uptight one. If anyone needs to relax on this rock, it's you. Trust the monkey, for he is wise."

She could have sworn the monkey grinned at her before she heard a door open in the distance. When she glanced at the door then returned her gaze to her chest, both Tobias and her cell phone were gone.

Mark casually reclined on his side next to her. He couldn't wipe the amused smirk off his face. Mitch was right - she was an extremely amusing drunk. "Did you find Tobias?"

She nodded. "He claims I'm uptight. He also said that I needed to breed so when I kick the bucket he has someone else to talk to," she laughed resting her hand on his face. "He told me that attempting to breed would at the very least solve the first problem. So Mark, do you want to breed?"

He rolled his eyes at her lack of inhibitions. "Good thing I'm not Mitch because then my reply would have been yes, and you would stumbled away screaming in terror when I touched you."

"So true, but you aren't Mitch. I'll tell you a secret." She pushed him onto his back and crawled on top of him. He felt mesmerized by her dilated pupils. The view from beneath her was amazing as she stared down at him longingly to a backdrop of the glass roof, dark blue sky, and bright stars. "If I weren't such a dysfunctional, inhibited, frigid-Goth-bitch, I would have tried to seduce you. I gave myself to you emotionally all that's left is the physical. You're smart, kind and fun to be with, which are the most important traits for all men to strive for; but you go beyond that. You aren't a pretty boy like Mitch, you're distinguished looking, classically handsome with thick wavy hair that any girl would want to run her fingers through" and she did. "You are the absolute perfect man in every possible way."

He knew this was wrong on many levels as guilt consumed him for finding her attractive despite their age difference. If she kept this up, the flag would be flying at full mast in no time and nothing he could do would stop it. "Now I know you're drunk off your ass."

She rested her head against his. Her drunken, impure thoughts became shockingly apparent. She was much too close for his comfort as her body pressed against his. The scent of her was intoxicating. When she ran her fingertip gently across his bottom lip he barely stifled a groan.

"I meant what I said before. I'm yours," she sighed sleepily. A second later, her eyes closed and she went limp on top of him.

Relief and to his surprise, regret overtook him. He couldn't help but smile at her peaceful visage as he rolled her onto the grass. Underneath the eyeliner and dark hair she used as armor, was a soft, stunning young woman who would one day be a heart breaker. Since the first time she walked into his tattoo shop he found her intriguing. Picking her up, he glanced up at Tobias. "Maureen says that you are quite an eloquent conversationalist. Do you want to help me tuck this drunkard into bed?"

Jumping onto his shoulder, Tobias ruffled both Mark's hair and Maureen's. When Mark arrived at the front door, Tobias jumped onto Maureen's stomach and pulled the door open.

"Thanks," Mark mumbled as Tobias returned to his shoulder. "You are a smart little guy, no wonder Maureen adores you." Tobias looked at him with what Mark though was disbelief. "Yes even when she isn't bombed too. Sometimes you are too human, you know that?"

Tobias rubbed his head again before jumping to the ground. He ran down the hall, opening the door to the living room that separated Darius and Maureen's bedrooms and waited for Mark to carry her into bed.

Opening her eyes Maureen realized she was in her darkened bedroom. The act of turning her head to check the time on her bedside clock caused it to throb. The sound of rhythmic breathing nearby surprised her. She smiled when she saw Mark asleep in the armchair with Tobias curled up on his legs clutching her cell phone. She looked at the now wrinkled black dress she still wore from the previous night and was grateful that no one had changed her into her pajamas.

Heading to the bathroom, she rummaged through the medicine cabinet in search of anything that would help reduce the drums echoing through her head. Swallowing two aspirin, she brushed her teeth to remove the feeling of cotton that seemed to coat her mouth before crawling back into bed. Last night was a haze-filled blur with few moments of clarity. She remembered drinking beer at Pacho's with Mitch. She had a vague recollection of an angry Mark putting an early end to the fun, and a drunken conversation with a monkey; which she knew had to be the product of severe intoxication.

She couldn't help but stare at Mark's distinctive face as he slept. While Mitch's face had perfectly symmetrical features and skin that made him appear as if he spent a great deal of time at the beach, Mark's visage screamed of his Indian heritage, with few hints of paternal influence. Mark's hair was thick, dark and wavy, yet incredibly soft. Beneath his dark eyebrows were dark eyes that echoed the serenity and kindness within, along with a hint of mischief she knew was the spark of his being. His thin face matched his long, trim, muscular physique. From their very first encounter, when he wore his tight-fitting sleeveless shirt and jeans, she couldn't help but admire his toned muscular body. His clothes reflected the modern American Mark. She knew with a change of clothes he could walk the streets of New Delhi and blend in, where Mitch could not. Mark's nose matched his body, long and thin which she found distinctive and appealing.

Outwardly, the brothers seemed as different as night and day; yet as she grew to know them, realized they weren't that different. Both were kind and intelligent. Where Mitch was mischievous and openly carefree from the moment she met him, Mark was the serious one who exuded a sense of nobility, yet his mischievous side was apparent when he was with his trusted friends.

Reluctantly, she had to admit to herself that she was happy to be with people. The past few months, while challenging were what she secretly craved over the past few years – a sense of belonging. She could kick herself for being so close to not accepting Nina's offer.

Nina wasn't what she expected. The guise of the tough woman she glimpsed at the police station faded since their arrival at the compound; replaced with someone who was struggling to determine how she should interact with her. This uncertainty on Nina's part made Maureen feel more relaxed as her initial fear, that perfection was expected, faded. There was nothing more amusing than watching as the older woman struggled between teacher, mother, mentor and leader. She realized that Nina could be tough, but beneath was someone with their own issues of life's experiences; a true survivor and that gave Maureen hope.

Twenty minutes later, her head still throbbed and the smell of beer lingered, so Maureen grabbed her towel and robe before heading back into the bathroom. When she returned fifteen minutes later wearing her robe with the towel wrapped around her wet hair, she checked to ensure that Mark was still asleep. Rifling through her underwear drawer, she pulled out a bra and panties, before checking him once again. When she was certain that he was still sleeping, she turned her back to him and quickly pulled on her underpants without opening her robe. She then carefully pulled her arms from the robe, leaving it resting on her shoulders as she clipped her bra behind her back. Holding her robe closed, she removed a pair of men's sleep shorts from her drawer and pulled them on, keeping her back turned to Mark. Grabbing a camisole she allowed the robe to fall to the floor as she pulled the camisole top over hear head before turning toward the bed.

Mark watched as the silky top caressed her exposed skin as she pulled it over her delicate brassiere. He didn't know how he managed to close his eyes and feign sleeping before she realized he had seen her, but the image seared in his mind was completely inappropriate. He was surprised to feel Maureen's fingers run through his hair and a moment later, he felt her kiss his forehead.

"Too cute," he heard her whisper before she climbed back into bed.

_Completely inappropriate_, he mentally berated himself, as the image of her lace-covered cleavage became a fixture in his minds eye.

Risking discovery, he ventured a glance in her direction and found her sitting cross-legged in bed, running a hairbrush through her long, wet, curly dark hair. He was shocked to find that her hair reached down to the sheets as she struggled to detangle the ends. He had imagined that her hair barely passed her shoulders, since she always kept it neatly bound by a leather-studded strap. He watched as she pulled it straight on her head into a ponytail. She then twisted it loosely before folding it three times and wrapped it in thick black lace. Finally, the leather holder carefully surrounded the small lace ponytail and tied off.

Mark felt the small monkey shifting on his leg. He couldn't help but reflexively catch him as he rolled off, revealing to Maureen that he wasn't asleep.

"How long have you been awake?" Maureen asked apprehensively as Tobias jumped from Mark's hands to the corner of the bed.

He lied, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to provide the illusion of having just woken up. "I felt Tobias sliding off my leg. How's your head?"

"Throbbing like mad. I was going to make myself a cup of coffee. Do you want one?"

"It's two in the morning." Getting to his feet, he stretched. "Now that I know you have survived beer fest, I was thinking of heading home to my own bed."

He could have sworn she looked disappointed before she hugged him. "Thank you for staying with me."

"Just don't do it again; at least not without me around to make sure Mitch doesn't take advantage of you."

"There is more to Mitch than you think there is. He wouldn't take advantage of me. In many ways he's as moral as you are."

"Why do I suddenly feel insulted?" She could see the disbelief in his dark eyes, yet he smiled. "So, how much of last night do you actually remember?"

"I vaguely remember having a really good time with Mitch until a certain party pooper came in and berated us."

"You were very naughty, yet I was the one who was spanked."

She blushed, covering her face with her hands as they walked through the house. "Oh hell!"

"Maybe you should ask Tobias about your exploits here, when the two of you are alone. Last night you whole-heartedly believed he could speak."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Absolutely not, I believe your words were: _trust the monkey for he is wise_. You're an interesting soul Maureen Boyd."

"Sounds like I'm a raving lunatic."

"Good night trouble," he mumbled heading down the front steps. "Remember to drink plenty of water today to flush the toxins out of your system."

"Will I see you later?" she called out as he opened the Jeep door.

"I have an errand to run in Denver. I won't be back until late this evening."

"Can I take the ride with you?"

"Somehow I doubt you will be leaving the compound for a few days as Nina wasn't thrilled with your state when you got home last night. I think you should consider yourself grounded. If it makes you feel any better, I wish you were coming. Just behave while I'm gone and don't go talking to any strange monkeys."

"Very funny!"

Maureen wandered to her room and all she could think of was the fact that Mark was perfect. On the center of her bed, Maureen found her cell phone flipped open and no sign of Tobias. The screen indicated that she had voicemails, text messages and picture mails; three things she rarely had. She entered the code to retrieve her voice mails and was shocked at the first one.

A familiar male voice exclaimed, "Thirty is dirty!"

The second message was in the same voice, "Trust the monkey, for he is wise!"

The third message merely reassured her that she wasn't still drunk.

Retrieving her text messages, they were the same as the voicemails, but a fourth merely read, _I too have opposable thumbs and yes, Maureen, this bloody primate can type!_

She couldn't help but laugh when she saw her picture mail. She received five pictures: the first of Tobias' backside, the second of her straddling Mark on the grass, the third was Tobias sticking his butt in Mark's face as he slept, the fourth featured Tobias nose-to-nose with her as she slept, and finally, Mark watching as she pulled the camisole over her head in the distance.

"Oh no!"

Leaving her room, she wandered the house and garden until she found Tobias, sitting on the side of the cross that divided the garden with his furry feet in the water. The amused look on his face made her laugh. He appeared oddly human sitting there.

"So Toby, can you really talk?" Tobias looked at her oddly, but didn't reply. "Tease!"

"Drunken tart!" Tobias replied.

She couldn't resist picking him up and hugging him tightly. "You're just too cute for words and now that you can talk, you are perfect!"

"I was perfect before, you just didn't remember. Just for the record drunk-girl, when you drink, you get extremely uninhibited. You are lucky Mark Peters is a gentleman, or you would have regained consciousness without something intact."

"Eww!"

Tobias rolled his eyes at her, explaining how flirtatious she was the night before and that a picture was worth a thousand words. As she gasped, he laughed at her crimson face. "Welcome home Thirty!"


	21. Chapter 21: Arrivals

**Chapter 21:**

**ARRIVALS**

Maureen couldn't decide when she enjoyed running more, as the sun rose or as it set. Generally, it was cooler at sunrise, but the sunsets in Western Kansas were gorgeous as the artificial rock formations helped form the magnificent panorama. Today, the final day of her grounding for her drunken evening with Mitch, she ran in the early morning hours around the S.I.P.I.A.C. compound and again in the evening, as nervous energy flowed through her system. She was thrilled when Evie and Matthew returned to the compound this afternoon.

It had been a few months since she first arrived here and had finally managed to begin feeling as if it were home, but she knew in under an hour Darius would be returning from his trip to Kansas City to the small private air field outside of Guskin accompanied by four future Guardians and one instructor. He'd spent the past twenty-four hours taunting her as they played video games about her grounding before flying to the city. Now the prospect of having to adapt to a larger group of new people left her feeling apprehensive at best, positively terrified in general, and wanting to run like hell at worst.

The only person more nervous than she was, ended up being Mark, as his former fiancée, twice over, was arriving to teach. The two hadn't seen each other since she left him on what was to have been the morning of their wedding over a year ago.

As she ran, she couldn't wonder what magical spell Lisa had over him. She had left him twice and yet he still seemed to care deeply for her. Could it have been just that Lisa truly wasn't ready to settle down? Had it been that simple? Try as she did, Maureen couldn't imagine not telling the person they loved until the morning of their wedding that they weren't ready to get married. That was something that she would have admitted at the very least days before, and this more than anything left a shadow over Lisa's character in her eyes.

Finishing her evening run, Maureen took a quick shower and joined Nina in her office. She expected her to greet the visitors, but if Maureen had her way, she would avoid the new people. Unfortunately, Nina insisted she join the newcomers and assist them settle in at the compound.

Nina reassured her as she pushed a few buttons on her computer terminal, informing Maureen that all the visitors were slightly older than she was. Pointing to the screen the first image was of an elegant Native American female with long dark hair and eyes. "This is Kateri Hill. She's a hardcore environmental activist. You two will have a great deal in common."

The next picture to appear was an attractive brunette, who to Maureen exuded an air of serenity. "This is Saynab Rabani from Australia. Back home she is the Junior Archivist for the Australia Guardians, so she will be spending some additional time with Nigel during her stay."

With another touch of a button, the photograph changed. "This is Zarah Elizabeth Chao. She doubles as my shopping partner whenever I'm in Kansas City. She enjoys nightlife and parties, yet underneath that party girl exterior is a nerd with an interest in both chemistry and geology. Unfortunately, she hides her intelligence. She seems embarrassed by it. Sometimes I don't understand teenagers."

"She's stunning," Maureen muttered staring at the Asian teenager in the picture and suddenly feeling insufficient.

"She's a great deal of fun to be around," Nina reassured her changing the picture once again. "This is Solan Ninsuma. Adrenaline is his drug of choice. He hasn't quite figured out exactly what career path he wants to travel down but if I had to guess, it will be something to do with either electronics or computers, as he's gifted with both. I actually went cliff diving with his family in Mexico last year. They are all mad. I will never do it again. I was positively terrified."

"There isn't enough gold on this rock to get me to do that." Playing stupid, Maureen couldn't resist asking about Lisa. "Darius said he was picking up five people. Who's the fifth?"

"Lisa Simons, she'll be teaching astronomy and physics. She actually grew up locally with Mark and Mitch, before going off to university. She resides in Britain where she is working on her doctorate at Cambridge."

"Do I really have to greet everyone? Couldn't I meet them in class tomorrow?" Maureen pleaded as a buzzer rang in the office.

"Looks like you don't get a choice. Darius is just coming through the gate with them. Why don't you get Evie and Matthew and meet me in the entry way?"

Standing with Evie, Matthew, Nigel and Nina a few minutes later, Maureen waited as Darius held the door open. She couldn't help but mentally berate herself over how agitated she felt at the prospect of having to live for the next two weeks with five strangers. She watched with trepidation as Nina, Nigel and Evie greeted everyone warmly before introducing each of them to both her and Matthew.

"You're the Guardian Thirty," Lisa exclaimed as she reached out to shake Maureen's hand. All Maureen could do was stare at the all too familiar ring on her finger. Lisa withdrew her hand and returned Maureen's nod of acknowledgement. "It's an honor. I hope we get to spend a great deal of time together."

"Thank you" Maureen could easily see what attracted Mark to the young woman. She was stunning with smoky grey eyes, high cheekbones and a perfect smile. She looked like a model, not the nerd she'd heard about. She radiated a down to earth quality that instantly set most people at ease. That amazing trait, more than anything, left Maureen thinking back to Henry in Lawrence. He too exuded similar vibes, yet he turned out to be Nabu, the raving lunatic.

"How do you like living at S.I.P.I.A.C.?" Lisa asked curiously.

"It's fine. Excuse me." Maureen turned and headed down the hallway. Darius followed. He quickly threw his arm over her shoulders as she crossed the archway and walked with her.

"Take a deep breath. Just remember it's only five new people, you can do this. After all, you got used to Mark, Mitch and I, and we are much more intimidating than they are."

"Just let me go back to my room."

"You can't," Mark's reassured her as he approached them from behind. When she turned to face him, he smiled with dark eyes that revealed a nervousness that easily rivaled her own. "I believe you are my escort for this abysmal evening. Misery loves company after all."

Clutching her hand in his, she nodded before allowing them to lead her back into the room. They approached the pretty brunette, Maureen knew to be Kateri Hill. She let go of Mark's hand long enough for him to hug the newcomer as he greeted her.

"Kateri, I would like you to meet Maureen Boyd." Mark squeezed Maureen's hand reassuringly as she greeted the girl with a respectful nod.

"Welcome home Maureen."

Mitch entered the room and wasted no time clutching Maureen's other hand, mocking the tight hold she had on Mark's quickly reddening fingers. "Don't worry Kat. When Mo gets used to everyone there will be no shutting her up. Personally I'm enjoying the sounds of silence."

"Perhaps we should introduce Maureen by her nickname," Darius taunted.

"Don't you dare!"

"Men tend to be idiots, too bad we can't propagate the species without their contribution." Kateri teased.

"And you wonder why you don't date." Darius laughed.

"I don't date because I haven't met anyone remotely close to my age who I consider worthy," Kateri informed him. "They are either too into sports or worse, like Mitch."

"You say that as if being like me is a bad thing," Mitch retorted with mock disdain.

"I'm not going to have this disagreement with you yet again Mitchell."

"Don't want to upset the spirits or cause imbalance to your precious psyche?" Mitch asked as he placed his arm over her shoulders and led her away from them.

"Twenty dollars says she has him eating out of her hand the entire time she's here," Darius joked to Mark.

"I'd rather not throw away my money. Ironic how she patiently waits for him to grow up, isn't it?"

"Hell yes. So do you think _she_ finally grew up?" Darius asked motioning to Lisa who was chatting with Nigel and Saynab in the corner.

"It doesn't really matter," Mark replied as Maureen silently listened to her friends. Deep down all she wanted to do was become a fly on the marble walls.

She watched as Nina captured everyone's attention with her brief introductory announcement. "Welcome everyone. I'm going to give everyone an hour to settle in then we'll gather in the lounge. Maureen, Evie and Darius will escort you each to your suites."

Walking up the stairs with Lisa at her side, Maureen felt like a dead man walking as an awkward silence surrounded them. Finally when she could take the silence no more she gave in and asked the only questions she could think of. "What's Cambridge like? Did you get to meet Dr. Hawking?"

"Cambridge is fantastic, but I wasn't lucky enough to have met Dr. Hawking." Lisa stretched as they walked. "Sorry. I'm a bit tired. The research team I'm on has the attitude work hard, play harder so coming here is a welcome vacation."

"Are you tired from the books or the parties?"

Lisa glanced at her oddly, sensing her disapproval as she uttered the word _parties_. "Both. I have to admit the party scene is growing mundane so I think it's finally time to grow up and settle down. There are plenty of good-looking men around London, but truth is none of them stack up to the first guy I dated. I measure all against him. The others fall incredibly short. Are you dating anyone?"

They entered the common area of the suite and Maureen pointed toward one of the bedrooms. "Definitely not. I have no interest either."

"Why the heck not? You're young, you need to have fun."

"I have enough problems figuring myself out, so I can't be bothered trying to understand someone else," Maureen muttered as she turned and left the room.

Returning to her room, Maureen found Mark and Mitch sitting in the living room with the television on. While Mitch repeatedly pushed buttons on the remote control, Mark sat there off in his own world. She had little doubt as to why.

"Having fun wearing down the buttons on the remote Mitch? Or do you just like the sound of machine gun fire?" Maureen asked.

His stomach grumbled a preliminary reply. "I just want dinner to start. Generally Nigel goes all out and he's the best cook around, so I saved myself for this evening."

"If I could pass on dinner I would," Maureen muttered before closing herself off in her room.

"What's with her?" Mitch asked curiously, as he continued changing the channels.

"Too many new people at once," Mark muttered before knocking on her bedroom door. "Come on Maureen, it's me. Open up."

She cracked open the door and glanced up at him uncertainly. "Yes."

He pushed past her, entering her room. "I know you're nervous about all of the new people at the compound but don't get all grumpy and take it out on me because I'm grumpy enough on my own."

"Close the door," Mitch called out to them. "If you're both going to be grumpy bastards I don't want to hear it."

"Nice," Maureen muttered slamming the door closed. She watched as Mark plopped himself on the corner loveseat before sitting down beside him. "Are you ok?"

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Just wonderful. I'm telling you right now, if you leave my side this evening I will never forgive you."

"You lost me."

"It's very simple, if Lisa thinks that I don't care, then maybe she will leave me hell alone and for once I won't make a fool of myself.". When she looked hurt by the tone of his voice, he apologized. "I'm going to take one look at her and be doomed."

"Having me at your side won't change what you feel. All it will do is prevent the two of you from being a couple if you truly belong together. I know that isn't what you wanted to hear, but you're obviously not over her, so you need to either find whatever it is that you need in order to have closure, or try again and see if it works."

The look of dejection on Mark's face made her think of a little boy who'd lost his dog. "You sound like my mother."

"Stop the pity party Mark," she soothed as she held his face in her hands, forcing him look at her. "I'll do whatever you need me to do to help you through this, but if at any time you want me to get lost, just give me a shove and I'll disappear. More than anything you deserve to be happy, so take your own good advice and allow it."

"Thanks," he whispered staring into her eyes. "I'm really glad Nina found you."

"That makes two of us. Six months ago I never would have imagined that I would actually have friends and I sure as hell don't know what I would have done without you."

"I'll help you with your anthropophobia if you help me with my Lisa-phobia." He squeezed her cheeks with the palms of his hands, and did his best to turn her face into a pancake.

"Let go of my face," she laughed leaning her forehead against his as she tightened her grip.

"You first."

She quickly released his face and began tickling his sides. He tickled back, causing her to shriek as they both fell to the floor wrestling for control.

"What the hell," Mitch exclaimed as he opened the door and stood watching Maureen tickle Mark to the ground. Lisa, who stood at Mitch's side, watched uncertainly. Maureen didn't miss the shock on their faces. She couldn't help but feel that Lisa struggled to hide both her disappointment and disapproval. "Isn't she a bit young for you bro?"

"Why must you always have a dirty mind?" Mark asked giving Maureen a hand up.

"You know what they say, dirty mind, kinky soul."

"Hello Mark," Lisa greeted him uncertainly as she glanced between his dark eyes and Maureen's green ones.

Mark's posture went from relaxed to rigid in seconds. "Welcome back. Did you have a good trip?" When she responded affirmatively, the conversation seemed to abruptly end, filling the room with tension.

"Well, isn't this a happy reunion," Mitch joked a few moments later. "Nice to see you two talking non-stop like old times. I feel like we're back in high school again. I can't get a word in edge-wise."

"Can it Mitch," both Mark and Lisa snapped at him, causing Maureen to laugh nervously.

Mark grabbed Maureen by the arm. "It's time for your defense class. As we learned in Iowa, you need all the practice you can get."

The look of trepidation on her face surprised him. "Okay."

"Would you mind if I stole Mark from you for a few minutes before your training?" Lisa asked cheerfully. "I was hoping he could drive me into town to pick up a few things from my parent's house."

Reaching into his pocket Mark pulled out his key ring and handed it to Lisa. "It's the red four-door Jeep outside. Right now, I have to keep our Thirty on track with her lessons. Surely you understand."

"I do," Lisa replied sadly.

"Ever the smart ass, aren't you?" Mark snapped bitterly, as he pushed through the gap between her and Mitch, dragging Maureen behind him.

When they were out of the suite, Mitch turned to Lisa and exclaimed, "You have an innate ability of selecting the perfect words. You know that, right?"

"He hates me, doesn't he?"

"Actually, my take on the situation is that he hates himself for allowing you that much power over him."

"What's the deal between those two?"

"They are just friends, nothing more. She's the little sister we never had. Darius, Mark and I share her. I will warn you up front, Mark is the ridiculously over-protective brother, Darius is the one who taunts her, and my job is to corrupt- uh, normalize her. She's had a rough time. For some reason the person she feels most comfortable with at this point is Mark."

"So if I win over Maureen, I might be able to get Mark back?"

"Do you really want him back? Nothing personal, but I mean for good this time. No more flirting and such. Are you really ready this time?"

"I think so."

"That's not good enough. You need to _know_ for certain because as much as I consider you my friend, I'll rake you over the coals if you make it a trifecta," Mitch informed her pointedly. "You went fluttering back to London last year, leaving us to deal with your mess. The truth is he didn't even start to snap out of it until Mo got here. She gave him purpose and a chance to focus on something other than work and wallowing in his own misery."

"Do you think they could have feelings for each other?"

"She's only seventeen and a young seventeen at that. When Nina found her, she was very standoffish and defensive. You know some of her story. For her to trust Mark as much as she does is remarkable. While everyone around here tries to coddle her in one way or another, Mark treats her like an adult and lets her find her own way."

"That's my Mark, the old mid-western gentleman trapped beneath a perfect Indian-cool exterior," she sighed wistfully. "He doesn't know about our drunken exploits, does he?"

"If he did, I would be standing here in a dress and fuck-me pumps."

"You haven't told anyone?" When he began fidgeting, she realized their secret was not truly theirs alone. "Who?"

"Just Maureen."

"Oh hell," she muttered as she walked out of the room.

Mark dragged Maureen down the hallway, followed by three sets of steps. They didn't stop until he slammed the door to the large gym behind them in frustration. She'd never heard Mark swear before, but with each punch or kick he threw at the nearby punching bag, he muttered a choice word, sometimes two. Maureen stood nervously against the door, uncertain of what she should say, or if she should in fact say anything at all.

"What the hell is wrong with me? I mean, she left me not once, but twice; and still she has this magical hold over me. You would think I would grow the heck up and move on, but no. I need my head examined. I'm pathetic."

"There's nothing wrong with you Mark. Consider yourself lucky, you are capable of really loving someone. Maybe Lisa is the one, and maybe she isn't. If she isn't the one, in time you will find the right person and she will become a distant memory."

"What did you think of her?"

"I don't know her. Besides, this is your life; outside sources shouldn't interfere with whatever happens or doesn't happen between you two." She could see that her answer frustrated him. "I really don't have any experience with personal relationships. You, Mitch, Evie, and Darius are the first adult friends I've ever had. You better than anyone know I'm the last person on this rock who should provide relationship advice. It would be on par with Nina hosting a cooking show."

"God you're perfect," he snorted as he gave her a long hug. The image her words conjured of Nina burning down a kitchen on national television was beyond amusing, the ideal comment to release some of his pent up anxiety.

"Perfectly screwed up."

"Then we're a great team. I know I have to talk to Lisa. I'm not just questioning her past actions but my own. I have to find my footing."

"I know that feeling. I feel like I'm walking on wet cement. Maybe when the cement hardens I'll feel … I want to say whole, but secure feels like a better term."

"I'm not sure I follow."

She thought for a moment. "Perhaps emotionally self-sufficient is the best term. I'm a good example of someone to look at. To say the least I have a very long way to go before I feel normal. The only men I will attract, not that I want to attract any – I don't, are the ones who want to save and protect me. I want to truly be able to take care of myself. Maybe then I'll be ready for more than being a spinster. A person needs to be comfortable and secure with who they are. One person can't fill the emotional needs of another. Generally, if they try to do so, they prevent their partner from continuing to grow. Eventually resentment follows since the relationship will be weakened by insecurity."

She felt like she could see the gears churning in his head. She continued. "If she wants you back, just make sure you're really ready. Let go at your anger over the past, examine yourself, and make sure the time is right. Don't rush it. Examine her motivations and her emotional state. Then if you think its right, go for it."

"If she wants my sorry ass back, then she's going to have to work for it."

"Have fun torturing her then. You're worth whatever you put her through, trust me. You're amazing. If I were her in her shoes, I would fight to get you back."

"I'm going to tell Serrano you flirted with me again."

"Since when is a compliment flirting? Besides he's just my friend."

"And I thought I was uptight." He continued teasing her as he leaded toward a rack containing boxing gloves. As he put one of the gloves over her hand, she looked at him with astonishment.

"What do you think you're doing? I'm not going to fight."

"You're going to learn to throw more than a lucky punch. If I can't damage the punching bag, I'm sure you can't."

"No, you don't get it. I will not fight, period."

"Maureen, I'm not asking you to fight. What I'm asking is that you_ learn_ to fight."

"What's the point of learning something I refuse to ever do?"

"You mean like calculus?"

"Calculus has uses in every day life which I'll avoid wholeheartedly. Fighting breeds discord."

"You need to learn how to defend yourself; or would you rather have someone beat the hell out of you again?"

Her hands were trembling as she struggled to control her festering emotions. "You don't get it Mark! You don't give a loaded weapon to a murderer."

"Maureen," he soothed touching her face gently. "You need to get past this."

"You don't get it. Look at me - I lashed out at Darius for no reason and broke his nose. Then tried to do the same to you and never mind what happened in Nebraska. I'd rather be dead than harm another human being again. I vowed when I took a swing at you the day we met that I would never allow myself to lose control like that ever again. I struggle with over-reacting every day and lashing out whenever anyone lays a finger on me. I can't do this Mark, I just can't."

He felt a knot in his stomach as he heard the desperation in her voice. "I was charged with teaching you how to defend yourself. Anu wants you to be able to take care of yourself should the situation arise. Are you going to disobey a direct order?"

"You're assuming I care about all this Guardian crap. Look at my life. The association with the Guardians amounted to nothing but death, destruction and torment. All Anu cares about are keeping Marduk in check, power and gold. He can't see past his love for the position he holds."

She could see that he didn't have a response for her tirade. "Look at the Guardians Mark. Really look at them, from a point of view other than your own, which represents an idealized situation. Uncle Gareth is miserable, and without the woman he loves because of it. Nina's life and mine share some pretty awful similarities. She bears the emotional scars as proof. Evie's been bounced around like an intercontinental ping pong ball. And Darius … hell you know probably better than I do that there were many others over the generations whose lives have been sacrificed for people who left us a few millennia ago after dividing our languages and cultures. They said it was to punish Marduk's followers, but lets be real Mark; look at how our technology has advanced over the past few thousand years. Do you really think they didn't know that Earth's rapid circuit around the Sun caused not only advanced aging and shorter life spans, but more rapid intellectual development? They know that one day the populace of Earth would one day be a threat to them. The worst part is we are barbarians without the necessary self-control to wield the very weapons we create. I include myself in that evaluation."

"None of that really matters, because right now if the Guardians disappeared you would still be a target on Marduk and Nabu's radar. Nabu is unstable. He tried romancing you to get what he wants and failed. Like it or not, that maniac believes you are the key to winning the big prize. He made it very clear at your old house what he planned on doing if he got his hands on you. How can you not want to learn to defend yourself?"

"I'm done being ruled by fear. I'd rather die than be ashamed of my actions. I've done a great deal to be ashamed of. I'm through lashing out at those who violate my comfort zone. I'll never hurt someone else again to save my own worthless neck."

"We're not talking about someone rubbing you the wrong way, we're talking about someone who wants to possess you because of the status he feels espousal to you would bring. He made it abundantly clear that your life would be filled with all types of abuse at his whim," Mark reminded her pointedly. "I don't want anything to happen to you Maureen. To me you are far from worthless. Don't let him hurt you. I just couldn't bear it."

"I can't do it. I just can't." He could hear the fear in her voice and knew she was shutting down. He had to get through to her before she completely stopped listening.

"So you don't care if he does this?" He grabbed her around the waist, pinning her arms against her sides. She felt him lift her and force her down against the corner massage table, pinning her with his body.

"Why are you doing this?" she shouted hysterically as he wrapped his arm around her neck. "Stop it! Oh God, please stop it!"

"Make me," he ordered after effortlessly flipping her over onto her back like a rag doll. Pinning her arms over her head with one hand as he straddled her on the table he could feel her pulse racing as she sobbed beneath him. Taking his other hand, he grabbed her neck, forcing her to look at him. "The choice is yours Maureen. Either you learn to defend yourself, or Nabu can and will do anything to you that he desires. And I mean anything."

A distant, terrified look came over her face, one he hadn't seen since the flash back weeks earlier. A moment later, she began hyperventilating. He instantly hopped off the table, releasing her. Pulling her to a sitting position, he implored her to calm down. He knew he had pushed her to her limits in hope of eliciting a defensive response. Now, as she looked at him terrified, he realized his plan backfired. He reached out to steady her as she swayed where she sat.

"Don't touch me!" Getting off the table, her knees gave out and she sunk into a nearby chair. When Mark tried to help her, she began sobbing. "Don't you ever touch me! I trusted you! How could you?"

Squatting before her, there was no missing the guilt in his eyes. "I was attempting to get you to fight back."

Emotion consumed her as the tears streamed down her face. Rather than reining in her hysteria, it seemed to over-flow from her. "I trusted you! You knew … you knew what he did … you knew … how could you?"

"I'm sorry Maureen honey, but you must learn to defend yourself."

She shuddered when he tried to touch her arm reassuringly. "Get away from me!" She stumbled toward the door, stopping at the threshold to the room. "From here on in just leave me the hell alone. With friends like you, I don't need enemies."

"You can't mean that."

"It's all about trust Mark. With you, it's now a moot point."


End file.
